Skull Inn
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: Revised, but a rebooted story from Love Skull Inn. Keitaro failed his third exam instead of his mother kicking him out and he gave him an Acceptance Letter to a college her homeland Canopy Kingdom. Instead of fulfilling a promise, he decided to move forward for the sake of his mother, but would Hina Girls leave him alone? Or cause the situation to get worse.
1. Leaving Japan

**Look like the Skull Inn had to be rebooted when I read it, and I think what the reviewers were saying made me realized. I should take it slowly instead of making it quicker. I do admit and I haven't been taking my time with the story, but I take mastergamer45's advice. I will have to some revise; don't ask for the old story. I already deleted it and I hoped you forgive me for that.**

**I don't own the Skullgirls or Love Hina, so don't sue me at all. The Skullgirls is owned by o_8 and the Love Hina was owned Ken Akamatsu. **

**Fun Factor: You didn't know that there were two Love Hina games for the Dream Cast and I find it bit a shocker. I thought the one from **** .com**** was the only one except I was wrong when two games have two additional characters from the anime series. This is a shocker that there was one character is more similar to Naru Narusegawa and I wouldn't make Muzuho Fujisawa as one of Keitaro's Promise Girls. **

**She existed only in the game, but she hasn't appeared in the anime or the manga. The game covers… Don't get me started on the Game Covers. If you wanted to know about it, please searched up "Love Hina: Smile Again" and "Love Hina: Totsuzen no Engeji Happening". They were only two games for the Dreamcast and I am a bit shocked when my friend introduced her while we were RPG.**

**NOTE: I am not going to add Mizuho Fujisawa to the story, but we already have one Naru already. It would be a possibility that Mizuho would be half-sister to Naru for an odd reason or a twin sister. This is a bit too creepy in my opinion, but I am thankful that she isn't in the anime or the manga.**

**Updated: Edited… Don't be afraid to tell me that I have a grammar problem in the story, I would like it if anyone gives the details that needed to be edited. Thank you...  
**

* * *

_Skull Inn – Revised_

**Prologue 1: Leaving Japan**

Keitaro Urashima had bad news when he failed the entrance exam for the third time, and it wasn't good news to his parents. He grumbled under his breath when he didn't say a word as he walked back home, and it was his third strike. He was going to be kicked out of his home, but he had no place to go. He wanted to go to Tokyo University really bad to fulfill his promise, but he doesn't know what to say anymore. As he wondered what was going happen next after that and doesn't know what to do right now, but he doesn't want to disappoint his parents at all. There was no time for a pity party, but he was forced to face the music. He came straight home and he sighed when he felt down in the dust.

"What am I going to do right now?" Keitaro said in his mind, "I failed for the third time and I am going to get kicked out for sure, but…"

Keitaro didn't reply when he takes off his shoes and he knew that his parents were very busy with their bakery. He noticed something was wrong when businessmen were looking around the place. They were from a different country as they examined the place. Keitaro didn't reply when he had to walk on by to look for his parents, but he wondered what was going on right now. Are they are in trouble or something worse? The atmosphere wasn't appealing when there was more trouble as he saw the stuff being packed up into the box. Keitaro had a bad feeling when he walked on by until he reached into the room to see his mother sitting down on the bed.

**Keitaro's POV **

The atmosphere was intense when I heard businessmen spoken in a different language and my mother was shaking. She doesn't know what to say when she looked out the window and her eyes were always closed, but it was possibly her condition. I didn't say much when I had to face to music and give her the bad news when I took a deep breath. She held the letter in her hand, but she noticed me when she has spoken.

"Keitaro, it is alright," she spoken to me in a calm manner.

She was still beautiful as a goddess to Dad and a good mother to both me and Kanako. Granny Hina and the other family doesn't approve of Dad marrying to her due to the fact she was different. She wore her nun outfit when she is going to church, but she doesn't wear anything revealing at all. She remained very calm as she wore clothes covered most of her body as she sat down in the room, but she had an odd condition. When she smiled and she tried not to open her eyes at all, but I wasn't scared when I saw her true form. My dad, my sister, and I weren't scared when we saw her true form, but we remained together as a family. Granny Hina doesn't seem to like her at all, but demanded dad to divorce her and I don't know why.

"You are aware of me failing the third exam?" I asked as I was worried.

"Yes, I know you tried your best and we won't kick you out for that, but things are rough as it is," she replied, "The businessmen came here for an "unusual" business about collecting the debt that we owned."

"Debt, but I thought we don't own anything and who were they?" I replied in shocked.

"I don't know what debt that we owe, but there is a scandal going on and we knew that we are putting our money for you to get your education," she said in a calm manner, "I refused to kick you out because you are our son and we raised you very well."

She turned to me and smiled gently except for her condition was getting to best of her as she struggled to keep her humanity. I was hurt by that, but I presumed that it was my fault for causing my family to suffer. I was more worried about my mother who tried to regain control of her powers as it took her about ten minutes to regain her form. I find the promise was a bit off when I didn't say a word.

"You wanted to go to Tokyo University to fulfill your promise to a girl, right?" She asked.

"Yes," I said in a calmer, "But Granny Hina never told me about the girl that I made a promise to."

Her expression was calm when she was much aware of something and I didn't say a word, but I paused for a second. I remembered I made a promise to a Promise Girl when we were playing in the sandbox, but I didn't say a word when I remembered it. I didn't see the Promise Girl lately or hanging out at my school. It made me wondered if I am able to fulfill it, but it made me wonder what Granny Hina was implanted into my head.

"You should never what your grandmother says, Keitaro," she told this to me, "I am aware of her scheme into getting you to inherit the Hina Inn into become a manager. Granny Hina never did care about our family instead she cared about the girls living in the Inn, and it made me wonder when she visited us from the last time. When we took a vacation the Inn and my masters told me those girls aren't very appealing in my opinion."

When she was talking about her "masters" was the Divine Trinity that she worshipped them as her idols. She always told Kanako and I about them a lot before we went to bed, I had to respect her religion. We haven't met them yet except it was odd when she gave a background. She was a monster entity that followed their orders, but she fell in love with dad and gave birth to me. She was able to find the emotions of her human and began to learn gradually due to Dad's guide. I believed her for a good reason and it made me wondered where my grandmother is.

"So, where's Granny Hina?" I asked as I wondered

"She is on her **stupid** World Tour and your aunt took over the Inn for her until you arrived," she replied, "I never like her at all when she mentioned those girls had gone through a lot, but that isn't what I heard from the others."

I nodded as I agreed with my mother and I began to think back of the promise that I made. She hadn't visited the family's bakery and she was busy as the manager of the Inn. She left on her World Tour without informing us that she was retired. She cared about the girls more than us, but that was very disappointing. It was very much fun when I had remembered that Aunt Haruka tried to make me stop calling her "Aunt Haruka". Mother had to put a stop on her from hitting me with a fan and it was scary, but funny.

"I never expected Haruka would be very rude for hitting you with the fan like that for calling her "Aunt", but it doesn't matter," she said as she shook her head and she was reminded of that, "I left a warning to her if she tries to attack you again and I will make sure that she had nightmares."

"You always know to keep things in line," I said to her as I smiled, but I frowned when I was reminded that I failed.

"So far, you should also think twice about your future instead of thinking about the promise," she said to me, "The promise doesn't mean anything to you if you haven't met the girl for a long time, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know yet, but," I said when I tried to think about it.

"You are very good at drawing," she replied when she points out my work from the walls.

She was right when I had a talent for drawing and she smiled at me very gentle as she struggled to gain back her humanity. I examined my room and I didn't say a word when I was reminded that I do have talent for drawing like the manga artists. I had a compassion talent without realizing it, but it may be wise that I started off small instead of thinking big. I saw my mother got off from the bed and she struggled to stay in one form. As she was forced to stretch her hand to hand me a letter, but it was an odd letter. I ended up opening the letter at the end, but it was surprised that it was sent to me from Canopy Kingdom. This was where mother's homeland is right now and I was surprised that it was an Acceptance Letter to their challenge.

"I got this from the mail and I never felt so proud of you right now," she replied to me in calm, "You tried your best and I received this one in the morning. This college was in from another region, it is also my hometown and I don't want you to have different into making your grandmother to control your life anymore."

She made an expression as she feels like she was going to yell at someone, but she remained calm, "Same goes for your sister, we adopted her into the family and I don't want her to go on that World Tour to miss out on school. I find it a bit stupid when your grandmother tried to make her get out of school, but Kanako got a lot of friends. She will miss out on her education as well if she goes to that World Tour."

I reacted when I heard that from my mother and Granny Hina was trying to take my sister out of school to go to that World Tour. It was illegal force a child out of school to go with something that is beyond stupid, but the child will miss an opportunity for the education and dreams.

"She wanted your sister to take over the Inn with you and I won't allow that to happen," she replied in calm, "Your sister is currently in school right now, and your father is working hard in the bakery. So, he refused to allow Kanako to go with Granny Hina, and Kanako knows better than that. We are glad to teach her to continue on with her education because I never had an education in my life. I had been serving the Divine Trinity and I wanted to do what's best for the children."

I chuckled a little when I was very happy to have a mother and that promise led me in the wrong direction. It got me sidetracked when I thought about and I have forgotten to appreciate those who cared about me. I looked at the letter and I smiled when I accepted it. I wasn't going to Tokyo University except I was actually happy that I was going into a different school. I hoped it was better and I had to do something. I ended up hugging mother to thank her for what she does for me, and she smiled in delight.

"I hoped you are able to stand on your feet and never let people pushed you around," she said to me, "Defend yourself with honor if those who tried to push you around, and showed them that you are more than that."

I nodded when I had to remind when I was forced to train to fight with my mother. She was harsh, but calmed when I had been bullied by the others during school and she trained me. She was calm, but she taught me the true meaning of honor to defend myself and the school complained. She was able to shut them up when she took my side and gives them a piece of her mind. The school feared her more than the others, but she was my mother. I chuckled at the good times that I had and my friends never saw me like this. I did for the honor and defend the weak at least. It makes me more confidence now when she was doing it to the best of her strength and I hoped I don't forget it. She was my mother, but her name was Double Urashima and we knew her secrets, but we kept it to ourselves.

"But mother," I said when I snapped back into reality, "What were the business men?"

"Those businessmen were from another country and saying that we owe a debt to them, but we didn't," she said to me as she remained hostile, "They are snooping around the place. I don't know what Granny Hina is doing now, but where is she that we needed the most?"

That was my question in my mind, my parents were in the worst situation and she was on her World Tour enjoying herself. I find it a bit wrong in many levels; a grandmother should help a family in need. It was a bad situation that things aren't the same as I looked back at the boxes was packed up and she sighed when she looked out of the window.

"This wasn't the first time when we asked her for the funds to pay the debt, but she refused to," she said, "We had been working hard, but we don't want you to stress you and Kanako out."

"You want me to help you out," I said to her.

She shook her head and I wanted her out of the situation, I wanted to go to another college. I don't want to leave my family to suffer due to the debt that they owe. Granny Hina was more disappointing when she didn't tell me who my Promise Girl was. I began to feel uncomfortable when I don't want to leave my family to suffer, but it was sad.

"No, you had to allow us to suffer, your education comes first," she replied to me.

"But," I said when I tried to reason with her except she placed her finger on her lip.

"Don't worry about us," she replied to me with a smile, "Worry your future, if you stay here longer. It will stress you out, but I would like it if you are able to go in full time. You could still support us by sending funds when you get a part-time job in Canopy Kingdom. I already got the Flight Ticket ready and your stuff is back in the suitcase."

"Ok," I replied with the bow.

It was heartbreaking to see my family suffer, but if I had to go college and I will have to take a part-time job. That will perfect for to support my family and it was a deal, but I have to do what's best for me. I had no regrets and I didn't reply when I felt uncomfortable when one businessman was watching me. My mother gives that businessman the look and the businessman flinched in fear when he walked back to the first floor. I didn't say a word when I looked back at my mother when she smiled. She remained beautiful, even if she was a monster.

"Before you go, it would be wise to inform your aunt about your refusal to take on the duty as their manager," she replied to me, "Your aunt is getting immature for her age."

I nodded as an agreement when I departed from the scene and I smiled gently when I looked down at the letter. I can't wait to go to the college and my parents have worked hard to get my sister and I gave us a good life, but a letter was being sent to me from my mother's homeland. I don't think it would be wise that I kept the promise for a long time. I would never get to see the Promise Girl, and I never go to Tokyo University. I smiled when the businessmen left the room, but I had a bad feeling that I will meet them again.

I grabbed the phone and decided to call Aunt Haruka makes sure that she knows that I am not taking over the Inn. I hoped she takes it very serious and accepted my faith for my own sake instead of what's Granny Hina wants. There was none picking up the phone right now in the café, but I had to curse myself under the breath that it was during busy times. I had no other choice except I have to go there when she left the message on the phone. I cursed under my breath, but I presumed since Granny Hina went on vacation. She left Haruka in charge of the Inn since she owned the café, but it made me wonder.

"Why haven't Hina asked your other aunt to take over the Inn?" My mother said, "That's not my problem, but what are you going to do now?"

"Since she won't pick up the phone, I will have to go to the Inn," I said to my mother.

She nodded an approval when I smiled at her and she didn't say a word when she looked around. She didn't say a word when she looks what I was wearing and she sighed when she takes out the box between the books on the shelf. She handed me the box and I didn't understand why.

"I think I should give this to you," she said, "I carried it along time, but I passed it down to you."

"Thank you, but you don't have to," I replied to her.

"Keep it because when you are going to that place, they will recognize you as a foreigner and a friend gave it to me as a gift," she explained to me, "Hold it with you at all cost."

I didn't say a word when I nod before I headed off to go to the Hina Inn, but I wasn't sure what the results were. She had to accept my decision somehow or else, but she was my aunt after all. When I came out of the house and it took me about three hours to pack my stuff inside of my car. It would be the last time that I would be driving it since Dad taught me how to drive when I was in high school. Mom encouraged him to do so, so I am able to drive on my own.

I looked at the small box and decided to place it in one of the suitcases, but I made sure that it doesn't break. I smiled when I drove out of there with my mother waving at me as I looked at the mirror right in front of me. I saw her anymore when she was far away from me and I hoped she was able to accept my faith.

I had arrived Hina Café by parking my vehicle into their parking lot, but I was reminded that Haruka wasn't the greatest employer. I was reminded that the customers complained, but they ended up getting splashed with hot coffee by Haruka. Haruka is a smoker and some companies don't allow people to smoke at all.

It hurts to say that Haruka doesn't follow those rules, but some could possibly be allergic to them. Some workers had to quick their jobs due to their conditions and mother had a talk with her. Mother hated it when people smoke cigarettes a lot and she can't stand it when people smoking it around their children. Secondhand Smoking is worse than people smoking in the cigarettes.

I grumbled under my breath when I headed inside the Hinata Café and the environment was very busy. There was no sign of Haruka, but it made me wonder who was watching to café at least. It doesn't mean it went well when I saw their employees were being overworked with a lower pay.

"Are you Keitaro Urashima?" said a male voice.

I turned to see a pale skinned male who looked like he was high school and he was rich from his accessories. He wore glasses and his smile was very calm as he bowed down gently. He carried an I-pad to take notes on what was going on as he appeared to be more than an accountant. He smiled at me in delight, but I recognized him in an instinct. He was one of Kanako's friends, but he doesn't go to her High School except he goes to another school for the rich.

"Kyoya Ootori," I replied with a gentle smile, "It's very nice to meet you again."

"Nice to meet you too," he said with a gentle smile, "I am sorry I haven't picked up the phone because I was busy with the customers' complaint about their food under cook. Aunt Haruka had to ask me to take over for her while she took over as the manager in the Inn, but she is a bit immature to ignore the complaint."

"I could hear that," I grumbled.

"How was your sister?" he said to me as he was a bit worried.

"She is doing fine," I said to him.

We sat down on the table near the window and we had a peaceful conversation, but it went down when his expression was a bit disappointing.

"Your grandmother should know better than to try to withdraw your sister to the school to go to the World Tour," he said in a serious tone, "The Head of the Ouran Academy was a bit disappointing when he tried to reach your parents on the news, but Mrs. Urashima refused to give him the information. She continues to think it was nonsenses to allow Kanako to continue on with the school."

I knew what this was heading to when I heard this from my mother and I heard this one from Kyoya right now. His expression expressed disappointment as he looked at me when he was aware of what was going on. He was the youngest son of Businessman and he had the money to do something about. I presumed that he remained very low on his profile to continue on.

"Even though, I heard that there was rumor that Mrs. Urashima left the country, but there were a lot a bill to pay for the Inn," he continued on, "There were a lot of questions."

"There was one question that I needed to ask you right now," I asked him, "I saw the Businessmen were in my…"

"Your home and Bakery," he answered as he whispered in calmly, "Those were Mafia from another country where you are going to. She borrowed a lot of money from infamous Mafia, and never pays it back at all, but watched your back. Worse of all, her family is suffering right now due to the debt that they aren't aware about."

I was a bit surprised that Granny Hina would do something to her own family and it was wrong. A grandmother should help her own children and she should have informed us. She doesn't care at all; it was very disappointing as I tried to hold my emotions.

He continued, "The old woman was very manipulative, even if she appeared in a Grandmother's figure. She allowed rampaging women to live in her Inn, but the Inn was converted into the Girls' Dorm."

Granny Hina forgotten to inform my parents, Kanako and I that she was converted the Inn into the Girl's Dorm which was one mistake that she made. She was going to regret it and I refused to take over the Inn if it is converted into the Girl's Dorm.

"Girls' Dorm, but why didn't she informed us?" I said in my surprise, but it wasn't a surprise that Granny Hina had a misguidance.

"Her schemes, you should be thankful that I am your sister's friend and I had to look out for you," he said, "Your Granny Hina are trying to make you both take over the Inn instead of her while she was on her World Tour. Those girls are the tenants are very rude and sexist, but spoiled except for one."

I am very disappointed that she cared about her tenants than her own family; this isn't what a family was all about. When he insulted the girls who I haven't meant, it made me think twice. Those girls were sexists in the Inn; I will not become a manager of prideful girls who hates men.

I asked, "How many?"

"Five," he said to me, "One who claimed to be a freelance writer and she is very lazy, but she does was drink alcohol and gamble. There was another one who is a Mock of the Exam who was trying to go to Tokyo University, and another was from Aoyama. There one foreign is a Princess of Molmol, and last the girl who ran away from her divorced parents. Please watch out for them because they are more violent than expecting, but I will inform your Aunt that you arrived. Are you going to take over?"

I shook my head as "No" and he smiled when he shook his head. As he took notes down and remained calm except sane at least. I am glad he was the only one who understood me very well and he sighed with disappointment. He didn't reply when he heard a customer complaint and the employee tripped on the floor and it was pure chaos. I thanked him again when I decided to depart from the café and I hope he was able to inform her. I had a bad feeling that I seemed to believe what was he saying, and Granny Hina would do something like that. I never realized I was going to fall into her trap and I didn't say a word. As I headed back into the vehicle and headed off into the airport.

**Kyoya's POV**

I saw he left the cafe into his vehicle as I took notes on the incidents that happened inside of the café, and it was for his and Kanako's sake to not inherit the Girl's Dorm. Hinata Urashima was one of the difficult criminals in disguised as an old woman using her age for an advantage. It was a smooth crime to go on the World Tour except you had to rich to go around the word.

I was a bit disappointing that Kanako couldn't go to Ouran Academy, that woman tried to prevent Kanako from continuing on with her education. It was illegal to withdraw the child from the school to go on vacation with a relative, but she was trying ways to do so. She would be caught red handed by the authorities if she was still in Japan except she can't when she was on a vacation.

It was very disappointing to say that my family is also in hot water because she owes my family a debt after she borrowed a loan from us. She hasn't paid back, but I was aware that Keitaro's and Kanako's parents weren't aware. They had to be led into the darkness as they are being targeted by businessmen and organizations that will close down their business due to Hinata Urashima's irresponsible actions. I would have to remain low for now when I had to get to know the enemy and aware of it.

"Man, how long do I have put this slave driven job?" said a male employee who had enough anger, "We have been working under pressure and underpay…"

I understood how do the employees feel right now except Haruka wasn't aware that I had to give them what they are rightfully earn. It wasn't because of debt, but the tables would have to turn somehow or the other for the employees who worked with her to join my side. It was going to be a good advantage against Haruka, but the café will be able to cover the debt that Hinata owe at least than the Inn.

The Inn used to be very beautiful, but when it changed into the Girl's Dorm. It was horrifying to say that the conditions aren't as beautiful like it was before. My parents and siblings went on vacation in the Hina Inn before, but I never say it that much. The damages were caused the tenants living in the complex and I had witnessed victims were sent flying from the Inn. There were a lot of men who were being "justified" by Motoko Aoyama as she abused her powers by attacking them with a sword. She isn't an honorable samurai at all, but she is considered to be a dishonorable one. I wasn't very lucky at all when I arrived in the area.

It brought me back memories, but it was very unwelcoming when the girls refused to allow me to stay. They claimed that it was their "Girl's Dorm", but it wasn't them to decide except it was Haruka who is the current Inn Manager. The immature red haired woman known as Naru Narusegawa who was known as "The Mocker of the Entrance Exam" and she considered to be a danger due to her temper. She thought it was right to punch someone and jumps to conclusion to think the men were corrupted. She was wrong when I had to defend myself from her punch, but my glasses were broken for the first time.

I had to replace it with the glasses that I am currently wearing right now. I had to hold off for a while since Haruka prevented me from pressing charges. She mentioned they had gone through a lot, but I don't think running away from their problems won't solve anything at all. I find them spoil and selfish, but they won't accept reality at least. Mitsune Konno is a con artist, but she was very lazy and doesn't seem to care much about getting a job. She tried to steal my money from the wallet to waste them on alcohol and gambling her money away. She mentioned that she was a freelance writer, but I never saw her write at all. She is very sly, but manipulative to get what she wants when it came to men, but she would cause trouble to avoid paying her own rent. What a lazy woman…

Then we have a foreigner named Kaolla Su, a runaway princess from Molmol. She is too hyperactive to be a princess except she fell victim to Kitsune's traps by tricking her to do the dirty works due to her love for bananas. She is considered to be dangerously out of everyone, it was surprised that she is very smart for her age. She caused more trouble with her specialty in the explosion, but causing destruction, and I am glad that she kept her distance.

She hanged out with the others except she keeps her distance from me because I don't like **"playing"** around with an Immature Princess who carried dangerous weapons. I am just glad Host Club weren't around because I could them in a bad situation as we tried to host the event. It was unpleasant the visions are very grim and I am very much glad that Keitaro didn't become a manager at least. He ended up falling into his grandmother's trap along with his sister at least.

I hated it when Haruka is blind in her eyes when she doesn't realize that they have to face the music. I had to wait until the plans come fully functional at least until the time is right. I was much aware that the atmosphere will be intense that they will not give up without a fight. I should have warned him, but I think he know right in time. After I was done with the notes and I looked up to see the busy hours were almost going to do when the customers left happy or miserable due to the service.

"You called this a café, this is a terrible café," the customer murmured.

"I am sorry for the service, but would you like a refund?" I said to the customer in a calm manner.

"Where's the manager of this dump?" the customer replied in anger, "Can't someone gets it right here?"

"I am very sorry for the manager is busy doing other things," I replied to the customer.

The customer refused to say a word when he left boldly out of the door and it wasn't going to be pleasant news. When I tried to ask the customer if he wanted a refund as the business were going to be done due to Haruka's absent. I am much aware that things aren't going to be very pleasant when I had to have a word with Haruka at least to get things straighten out. I felt stress was going to reach into my head and burst with anger, but I remained calm when I spotted Haruka as she came out of the Inn.

She came inside of the café, she was very prideful, but foolish as she ignored the "real" problem and I walked up to her in a formal manner.

"Welcome back," I said to Haruka in a gently.

"Did something happen when I was away?" she asked.

"Well, few customers were distrusted mixed with the good and bad, but the employees had been neglected due to the fact they had been working underpay," I explained to her, "Some wanted to speak to you and complained, but I feared that you will throw hot coffee right in front of the face."

"What are you saying, Kyoya?" she said as her tone was dry, "I am giving my employees a paycheck when they worked in the café."

"But you may them at a lower wage," I replied to her, "100 year an hour, that doesn't even looked like a paycheck, but given a child an allowance after finishing a chore around the house. The customer doesn't seem a bit pleased about the service and your business is going down the drain."

"But I am a busy woman," Haruka said to me, "Granny Hina left me in charge of the Girl's Dorm while she was on retirement vacation and I have to wait until Keitaro comes to take over it."

"So, you were helping Granny Hina to set a trap on your own nephew to inherit the Girls' Dorm that is very disappointing," I said to Haruka, "Even though, he told me that he doesn't want to take over it at all, but he is much aware after all. I heard you and his mother had a huge argument for Keitaro's future and I think it would be wise to say that his future is up to him, but you and his grandmother."

Haruka's expression was a bit shocked, but she tries to hold off her anger as she smokes her cigarette. She gave me the glare except I continued to remain calm as I smiled in delight. She isn't aware that she was a fool to realize the truth and the truth hurts, but it doesn't matter to her. Her pride will lead her in the wrong direction after all and I had to tell the truth.

"What do you know?" She said in a cold hearted manner, "You are just a…"

"A high school student, this is where you are wrong," I said to her when I flicked my glasses, "You already know my last name and I had the power to shut down the café with my wealth. I decided to hold back to watch you acting a fool at least until the day comes."

She was much aware that my family's name and she had met my father before. She was stupid enough not realizing that Granny Hina's debt, but I decided to keep it to myself. I smiled in delight as she didn't say a word as she saw me as a mere teenager in her eyes. It was disappointing that she saw me as a mere teenager to me like my father saw me, but I was very glad that he wasn't like that. She was surprised that I took the words out of her mouth, but it doesn't stand there.

"I hired you to work as a co-manager and accountant as the café, but I didn't hire you as an associate to mock me," she said in a cold hearted.

I said to her, "Mocked you? You are bluffing, but you will realize that you make a grave mistake and the day will come when the words will bite you back."

Haruka didn't say a word when she grumbled under her breath and she didn't say a word at all. She changed the subject as she looked at the Girl's Dorm. Haruka was aware that Keitaro refused to become a manager of the Girl's Dorm and she was planning something.

"Where is my nephew right now?" She said.

"He didn't say," I said to her, "But he was packing up to go someplace else."

**Haruka's POV**

I can't handle two places at the same time, but I can't believe that he would say something like that. He may be rich except he was just a high school student that doesn't know anything. I don't seem to care if the customers' complaint about the tea except this was my way. If they don't like it, then they have to leave to go to another restaurant. I never understood Kyoya Ootori except he was a calm, but collective.

He was much a manipulative type fooling around except the employees always side with him a lot more than me. A few employees feared him except they took my side, but it doesn't matter anyway. They will have to work until they get their paycheck, but if they tried to complain. I will decrease their paycheck to nothing, but this wasn't the first time as their checks weren't correct when Kyoya showed up.

I flinched when I snapped back into reality when he mentioned that Keitaro came by, but he refused to take over the Inn. I had to change the subject to where be Keitaro and I asked.

"Where's Keitaro?" I asked him.

"I don't know where he is," he said as he shrugged, "But we have a peaceful conversation and he doesn't want to have anything to do with the Inn. He has lot things to do for what he has ahead of life, and we have one chance to live."

"You didn't let him stay longer?" I said in anger, "You allowed him to let him go like this."

"Well, I am not going to allow him to go inside of the Inn to be sent to the hospital like the victims," Kyoya replied, "Granny Hina cared about them very dearly except they don't know how valve the inn that they are damaging right now. You needed to keep them under control or they will be a lawsuit sooner than you thought. May I remind you? Those girls who lived in the Inn, they are the dangerous ones who are nothing, but sexists."

I know the girls have different reactions when a male came into the dorm and they were hostile, but they are protective to the younger tenant Shinobu. They had to go through a lot to a lot, but I never have been insulted in life. When I stood my ground to defend them as I held my hand up, and I was ready to slap that smirk at that boy's face. I held back because I feared him more. He had the powers for an Ootori and I decided to hold back for that reason.

"He had become an owner of the Inn for Granny Hina's sake," I replied as I was determined to.

I have to blame it on his mother who was an abomination in the family and she spoiled him become different. I hated that woman, but she had a reason to defend her son and I referred not being called "Aunt". She and I don't get along very much, but I saw the aura very deep down in his soul. Granny Hina doesn't see her eye to eye, but why would Keitaro's father fell in love with that woman. It wasn't going as planned when she gets involved with the family and Keitaro was stronger than expected.

"He had a life ahead of him and I think it would be wise not to for you to do what's best of him," Kyoya said as he walked away from me.

My right eye was twitching with anger when I know Granny Hina expected Keitaro to become the manager of the Girl's Dorm. She is already on vacation and she was expecting more from Keitaro to be the next successor. She may be misguided, but she mentioned it was a tradition for men to take over as the manager of the Inn. Keitaro has to follow the Urashima's tradition no matter what.

Even though, I know that he is trying his best to go to Tokyo University to fulfill a promise to a girl and I had to make sure that he does. The only one who was getting in the way, it was an Ootori who was trying into interfere, but I know he was Kanako's friend. I don't like it when he put his nose in our business as I sighed when I gave up.

"If you wanted to talk to him right now," said Kyoya to me, "He is headed at the Hinata Airport."

I hated when he gave me a hint as I don't know where he was going to except I have to reason with him. I didn't say much when I looked back at the Inn except I was shaking that Granny Hina was expecting him to become the next manager of the Inn. I didn't have much of the choice, but I didn't want to leave the Inn unintended. I sighed when I had to rub my temples and I had no other choice, but to call him. I grumbled under my breath when I have to head back into the Inn, but it was very useless to call Keitaro when Kyoya is around. He doesn't need to have a paycheck since he came from a rich background, and I don't know why I am giving it to him.

"You better are going if you wanted to catch up with him," he said as she smiled.

I didn't look back when I decided to head back into the Inn, and the girls aren't going to like the news. I already informed them that Keitaro will show up at the Inn to take over while I carried on as the manager of the café. They never met him before, but I hoped they get along because he had gone through three exams for what his father mentioned. I didn't say much when I headed back inside the Inn and Shinobu welcomed me back as she smiled in delight.

"Have he arrive?" said Shinobu to me.

"He had arrived except that fool didn't allow Keitaro to wait and I don't know where he was going right now," I said grumbled under my breath.

She nodded when she headed back into the kitchen and I was reminded that she was taking in after she ran away from home due her parents bickering. The girls took care of her and very overprotective as I watched her left. It was going to be a problem when I headed into the living room to call my nephew, and I hope it isn't too late.

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile with Keitaro, Keitaro was expecting to go to Canopy Kingdom by plane. There was a downhill when there was no flight going to Canopy Kingdom at all when his luck began to sink down lower. He cursed under his breath when he looked at the clerk behind the counter and he tries to keep it calm.

"Come on," he said as he tries to keep himself calm, "There is no flight going to Canopy Kingdom?"

"No flight sir," the clerk said as he remained calm.

Keitaro's left eye twitches when he heard customers murmuring under their breath behind his back. Keitaro was going to lose his cool except his mother forgot to inform him that Canopy Kingdom doesn't have airports or airplanes. That was going to a problem for him to go by as he looked at the invitation letter and thinking it is a joke that his mother was pulling. He looked at the clerk and he realized that the clerk was a newcomer, but he didn't say a word. He never felt embarrassed in life as the staff members began to talk behind his back and it made him feel unease. He didn't say much to the clerk as he grabbed his belongings on the wheeled cart.

**Keitaro's POV**

It was just my luck when they don't have a flight going to Canopy Kingdom, but it wasn't fair at all. I had been mocked by the staff members and the customers. I began to think that my mother was fooling with me that I had been an accepted into college in Canopy Kingdom. It was her hometown, but it was very odd that people don't seem to know about or something else.

I don't know what to do and I don't want to be a manager of the Inn, but I don't want to keep a promise to some girl. I wanted to start a new life, but my mind was worried about my family and their situation. Granny Hina was on vacation and she doesn't seem to care that much. Haruka, I haven't talked to her for a long time, but it made me wonder if she was still around. I was also reminded when I was carrying the box that my mother gave me.

Things aren't the same in my mind when my mind wanted me to go back to Hinata Inn to talk to Haruka. I was reminded when the mother and she have an argument because I continued to call her "Aunt Haruka". I got a bad feeling when my heart began to beat and I felt embarrassed. I decided to take a break as I went into the Waiting Room. I didn't say a word when I looked at the box and I wondered what was inside.

My mother mentioned that it was one that she held dear to her and I decided to open it. I recognized when I saw an upside down cross and it appeared to be old except it kept the beauty. I don't see anyone where it before and people mistaking it as an "Anti-Christ" symbol or worse. I didn't say much when I decided to hold it just in case if things don't go my way, Mother says that it was a symbol of humility and I was reminded that it was also the symbol of a Christian Martyr St. Peter. I didn't say much when I had no other choice, and I decided to put it on for the sake of my mother.

I smiled when it doesn't look bad when I saw my reflection from a vending machine, but people went on by. When they saw the symbol around my neck and they kept their distance or walked on by. I didn't say much at all as I sighed when I feel uncomfortable, but I had to ignore it. I flinched when I felt the vibration from my cell phone in my pocket and answered it.

"What a surprise?" I said in my mind with distasteful in the mouth, "Aunt Haruka."

I decided to answer the phone and it was going to be a problem when I thought about the promise. I have to move forward with my life instead of following what the others say. If they say that there was no airplane going to Canopy Kingdom at all, but I wasn't aware that I was being tricked to think that. I swallowed my pride and answered the phone.

"Hello Aunt Haruka," I said in a calming tone.

"Keitaro, I told you never called me Aunt remember?" she said in anger.

I chuckled a little when she talked like a mad woman when I called her aunt and I am glad that I wasn't around her to take a physical abuse for calling her "Aunt" for no stupid reason. Mother doesn't seem to like when she began to hit me with fans and she has a grudge against my mother. She is defending me and gave her a reason of fear when it comes to nonsense action.

"It doesn't matter, but I have the right to call you aunt, no matter what you say," I said to her in a serious manner, "So I am not in the mood, but I came into the café and you didn't show up. Kyoya informed me what was going on and I decided not to inherit the Inn due to the misinformation. I discovered that the Inn is a Girl's Dorm by your assistant Kyoya Ootori, and I followed his word after all."

Aunt Haruka cursed her breath when she murmured that she was going to fire him after this conversation, but I know it wasn't his fault. It was the truth from his mouth and I believed every word. I was much aware of the schemes were inexcusable and I believed to follow the path what my mother wanted to be. I had to tell her off to defending myself as my own person, but I wasn't aware that I was being watched.

"Misinformation, what you are talking about?" She asked in concerned, "Keitaro, Granny Hina expecting you to take over the family business of the Inn for her sake."

My left eye began to twitch in anger when I felt like Aunt Haruka was on Granny Hina's side no matter what. It wasn't my standard on how I was raised and I have rights too. I knew Aunt Haruka could handle both businesses of working at the Inn and the café. So, she doesn't need me to handle the Inn at all when I have more important things to do.

"But you don't seem to realize that my family was in hot water due to the debt that we weren't aware about," I said to her in a serious tone, "I know you are aware of about it by now since you continued to neglect your duties as the manager of the café and you don't seem to provide the best customer service to them. Your head always stuck in the clouds."

"We aren't talking about the café, we are seriously talking you becoming manager of the Inn," she yelled at me, "What debt? I never heard such thing and Granny Hina would not put the family in danger."

I was getting very angry and I wasn't aware that I was scaring the people away from me. I know that she was aware of it and I am much aware that she was lying not realizing it from reality.

"You are aware of it and my parents are under hot water," I said in anger, "because of that. Granny Hina should get a slice of life and realized that the family needed her. I know Granny Hina doesn't seem to care much about her **"real"** family, but she cared more about her tenants living at the Girl's Dorm. That was a bit unfair if you asked me and where were you at the time when we needed to help after Granny Hina left to go on the vacation. She shouldn't waste her money on the World Tour, but she used her money to help my parents to cover the debt at least."

Haruka remained silent on the other line when she remained speechless.

"But do you remember a promise that you made to a Promise Girl from your childhood?" She tries to change the subject.

"What promise?" I asked her, "I don't think the promise is meaningful in life and I stand what my mother meant when I have been independent on myself."

"You don't have to listen to what your mother says, but Granny Hina," she continued on, but I was left no other choice.

I have to end the call, but it doesn't mean anything anymore, but how dare something like that. I grumbled under my breath and I had enough of it. I followed for what my mother wanted me to become, but I was worried about my family due to the debt. I made a promise when I get to Canopy Kingdom, even though; there was no airplane at all. I was determined to go there if I have to travel by boat to get there. I promised if I am able to get a job and I will send my support to cover the debt for my family's sake. Aunt Haruka doesn't seem too understood at all, and she doesn't seem to care about my mother.

"Hey?" said a female voice from right behind me.

I didn't say a word when I turned to see a 25-year-old woman who had long red hair and more attractive. She had a hair covered her left eye. She was a bit taller than me and she kept her distance. She wore a black turtleneck sweater, shirt skirt length of her thighs, and shoes. She remained collectivized as she looked at me with the amber eyes. She was speaking in Japanese except she sounded like she was from another country. She was accompanied by soldiers with gas-mask except they have a red armband with a black umbrella logo.

"I saw you when you were trying to get a flight in Canopy Kingdom," she replied in calm.

I didn't say a word at all when I flinched as she read my expression like a book and she was calm as she carried her umbrella. She looked at me and she could tell that I was heading to Canopy Kingdom. I didn't reply when I bowed down together as a gently.

"Yes, they say that there were no flights in there," I replied back to her as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"That's a lie," she replied to me, "I saw you in front of the counter and you were embarrassed, but the clerk made a mistake to make you look like a fool. Canopy Kingdom has the first airport, but there would be a misunderstanding. I do apologize for that."

She didn't reply when she hands me a flight ticket, and she walked away with her two guards. I looked down at the flight ticket and I smiled in delight, but I had to pay her back.

"Uh?" I said in my mind.

I was going to say a word, but she disappeared. She appeared to be in a rush and I hoped Haruka didn't track me down. I got a feeling that I would see her again if I did I would pay her back. The phone began to ring again and it was Haruka. I didn't say a word when I didn't want to stand there anymore, but I hoped I didn't come across Haruka or the other tenants.

"If I met her again," I said in my mind, "I will thank her."

I smiled when I was going to leave Japan and moved into a new country as I pushed my wheeled cart containing my stuff to the checkpoint. Then I got a chill down my spine when I paused for a second and I got a feeling that I was going to be tracked down by Aunt Haruka as she try to reason with me to become the manager. The phone continued to ring, but I ignored it. I made a promise to my parents that I will support my parents to cover the debt while I am going to college in Canopy Kingdom, but it made me wonder if I was going to be tracked down by the debt collectors. I never was sure about it, but anything can happen as I felt like my mother was watching over me.

My luck began to turn again when it began to rain and the flights began to cancel due to the storm was coming. I cursed under my breath when I didn't say much and I had to wait for a while like the other travelers. It made me wondered if mother had any friends in Canopy Kingdom and I wondered if they will allow me to stay at their place at least. I thought about it and I grumbled under my breath when I felt discouraged as it began to rain heavier than expected.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, but due to weather storm," said the announcer from the loudspeaker, "The flights have been cancelled."

"Aw man," I said in my mind as I sat down near the check point as I put the brakes on the cart.

I checked my time on my cell phone and I didn't say much at all when time was ticking. I saw the invitation letter that my mother handed me and a flight ticket that woman given to me. The prize possession was my necklace that my mother gave me as a gift as I departed. I wondered how my parents were doing right now when I fell into a deep sleep. I flinched when I was reminded that I got two tickets and mother already told me that there was a ticket with the Acceptance Letter. That woman gave me a ticket for the inconvenience with the clerk, but I wondered who I should give the ticket too. It doesn't matter when I decided to go back to sleep to rest until the next morning.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**What does everyone think of the chapter now? This is the first reboot that I had done this year, but I hoped it was worth it. If there is anything wrong with it, please inform me ok? I hope you enjoyed your day. It is very much a long prologue, but the next chapter will be short. It will not be posted in deviantart, so please don't ask.**


	2. Raining under the Parade (RV)

**Thank you for the six reviews and it got me going and here's the second chapter for everyone who had waited patiently. I would like to thank "mastergamer45" and "bystanderwitnessing" for the ideas, but I am not bringing in Squiggy yet until her storyline or DLC released for the Skullgirls. Big Bang is now fund as a DLC Character so that is good and the other DLCs are already revealed as the donations continued to fly. I am not much good at making the characters from the Love Hina, but I will be doing my best to do so. This chapter is longer like the first one, but the third one is going short at least. I wanted to characters introduced into the story as well.**

**So, it is a meanwhile for the Hina Girls, Haruka, and the others. Another note, I added Aiko Senoo and Kaoru Matsubara as Shinobu's cousins in the story. They will possibly be introduced in another chapter, but everyone needed to know that Aiko Senoo is from Ojamajo Doremi. Sorry, but I don't like the English dub of Ojamajo Doremi and I referred the Japanese. Kaoru Matsubara AKA Powered Buttercup ****is from PPGZ**.

**It made me wondered if Shinobu had family unlike her divorced parents who continued to argue a lot. So, I included those two as her cousins along with their family in the story as her relatives. I wanted to know if anyone like the ideas, but should other characters from different series will be Shinobu's relatives. I was thinking about adding Ami Mizuno AKA Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon and Mint from Tokyo Mew Mew as Shinobu's third cousin in the story, but it is due to the fact that Aiko and Ami had blue hair while Kaoru doesn't have blue hair at all.**

**I am not sure about Mitsumi's role in the story yet, but I wanted her to become more different unlike the anime or manga series. I was going to include Mitsumi's role, but Keitaro still have an extra ticket. The Skullgirls won't show up in the next chapter, but it will be a meanwhile while Keitaro was still in the airport. His abilities haven't been awakened yet.. I wanted to try extended Urashima's family from other series in the anime or video games.**

**Keitaro's family isn't Japanese alone, but they can relatives from different countries that Keitaro doesn't know about. I will still extend the storyline, but I will have to limit the crossover. I already included Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club from the first chapter, but it would be possible that I will do a pairing of Kanako/Kyoya.**

**I don't own anything, so please don't sue me.**

Note: This chapter is editted just now, thank you "The Jabberwock of OZ" for pointing out and I think the fanfiction spelling and grammar editor pointed it out. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Raining under the Parade**

**Haruka's POV**

After Keitaro hung up on me and it doesn't make me feel at ease, but I began to feel worried about Keitaro's decision. Mother expected Keitaro to take over as the new manager, but Kyoya had a point. Mother could sometimes be misguided to others, but it is actually true that the Inn converted into the Girls' Dorm.

"Keitaro, what am I going to do with you?" I said in my mind, "Please give me a good reason don't you want to take over as the manager?"

She didn't tell the other families or talked about it, but it made me worry if I was making the right decision at least. Mother expecting him to do so, but it made me wonder if I should think it over. I cannot fire Kyoya at all because I needed him to take over the Inn, but… I never realized that he was right all along. Mother saw them as her own grandchildren unlike her "real" family, and I don't understand what was the big deal. I smelled the food right in front of me made by none other than Shinobu; she did a very good job at it.

She ran away from her home due to her parents continued to argue who was going to take over Shinobu, and they used to own a restaurant. They don't own the restaurant anymore after the divorce. She founded by Motoko and she was a bit shy around others, but she saw Naru and Motoko as her Sempai. She looked at me with worry because I didn't touch my food, but my mind began to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Haruka-San are you going to eat?" said Shinobu as she is worried about me.

"No, go on and eat without me," I said with a gentle smile when I remained calm.

She understood when she continued to eat her food that she made from the kitchen. They gave her their reasons to not trust men except she doesn't understand why, but there were no relatives to take her in. The tenants have treated her very dearly to them except I was a bit worry when the other girls would give her the bad influence. I could understand why Kyoya made a point when their superego against men can go a bit too far. I wanted to do something about them, but I can't. I was following for what Mother says, but I believed she spoiled them a bit too much.

"If you spoiled them more, they will never face their problems on their own, and I refused to allow my son to take over as the Inn," said Double, my sister-in-law who I find her unappealing as her voice echoed in my mind, "Don't you realized what that Hinata is doing now and trying to misguide our family. You should realized this by now, why haven't she informed us that she converted into the Girls' Dormitory."

The memories ringed in my head, and Double had a point, but this doesn't mean I will warm up to her. She never communicated with our other family in my mind, but she never informed them at least. The memories flowed when she warned to never hit Keitaro if he called me an "Aunt Haruka"; it showed a sign of fear in my eyes. I had gone a bit too far, but I had to learn to control myself at least. I hated being called that, but I felt her presence was watching me waiting for me to make a move. She thought Keitaro to have a spine instead of being what he used before and the moves weren't related to Urashima. Her moves were from her family, but she doesn't have any moves at all and I never met her family before. He was very determined when he was able to do well in his schoolwork, but the news struck down when he failed his first entrance exam to Tokyo University.

I didn't get the news except one teacher who was the usual customer at the café; he informed me this for the first time. I had informed Mother about it, but this was where her schemes were playing tricks by controlling their lives. As she told me that if she will give the reasoning with Keitaro's parents that Keitaro is the next owner of the Inn. In the meantime, she will take Kanako with her on the World Tour, but I find it a bit wrong. Kanako was still going to high school when Double refused to do something like that as Mother and I tried to use our reasons to try to get Keitaro into becoming the next manager except it backfired.

"Double, you are being a complete fool of yourself, but you wanted what was best for Keitaro, don't you?" said Mother to Double.

It was before Keitaro failed the second exam as the flashback appeared before my eye, and Keitaro continued to study hard in the family's bakery. Mother tried to know what's best for Keitaro and Kanako, but Double refused to do so. My brother wasn't around when he continued to work at the café, but I wasn't aware of the info of the debt. Mother was very calm, but she thought it was nothing and Double replied in a calm tone.

"You think I will be a fool to let my child take over the manager while you went on the vacation," said Double calmed, "You are trying to make me look a fool into making my daughter Kanako go with you on the tour. You thought wrong, I don't like it because I was more informed about you won't cover the fee for Kanako to go to Ouran. You try to hold back on your own granddaughter, this is very disappointing for an old woman to act immature for her age."

"Double, is this some way to respect your elder?" I replied in anger.

She giggled a little in an inhuman way when her eyes opened, but she wasn't normal at all. Mother and I flinched in fear when we saw her eyes as she was very hostile, but she kept her humanity. She didn't show her true form at all right in front of us. My Mother remained very calm as she was calm, but she calmed me down.

"I don't know what is right for your children, but you are monster that don't know any knowledge of what the family tradition is," said my mother.

Mother never saw her as a human and tried to suggest my brother to divorcing her for the sake of the family. My brother refused to because he bonded to her by love, but he married to do a demon and Keitaro is a half demon. Mother tried to look out for the children and the family, but the rest of the family doesn't see her as a monster. Double remained calm as she gives my mother the look as she doesn't see eye to eye.

"Since when you visited our family's bakery?" she asked my mother in a sly way, "Since when you visited your grandchildren or the rest of the family and your mind was more focusing on the tenants as you referred to as your family than your "**real"** family?"

Mother tried to answer her except she continued on without stopping, but I didn't say a word. She made a point, but I don't want to admit to causing shame to my mother. She never talked to her sister or the other family for no clear reasons, but focusing on her plans. I was a bit frightening when I was shaking when I saw her aura and I had a reason of being scared of my brother's wife. She had reasons, but she made me open my eyes when she peered into my souls. I felt a strong entity in the room as if the Gods were watching us and judging our sins. It was different unlike before and I never show fear to her, but it was scary as if she goes to cut off our heads.

Double continued on, "You allowed them to stay, but you continued to make the problems worse than you expected. As you spoiled them and make them do what they want instead of facing their problems. You acted like a grandmother, but have dark secrets that you are holding you back from your own family that we aren't aware about."

"What do you mean?" Mother said as she tries to hide her fears, "I do love my family."

"Not much as I see it," said Double to my mother in calmed, but serious tone, "I am much aware that you aren't Haruka's mother, but Keitaro isn't aware that Haruka is none other than his older cousin. Why must you fill her head with such lies?"

She was referring to me, but my father told me that my mother was like me when I was born. She died after when she gave birth to me, but we moved away from Hinata and Granny Hina adopted me as a daughter. My father taught me as a single father unlike Granny Hina after we returned, but I returned to take over as my mother's job by running the Hinata Café. It was uncomfortable when I saw her as a mother instead of a grandmother, but it was a messed up. Mother didn't say much at all when she got up from her chair and she gave Double the evil eye.

"Filled her heads with a lie?" said my mother in anger, "Why I never… met such a…"

Double didn't reply when she gave my mother the look, and she was almost going revealed into her "true" form. She remained stable in her human form, but I was shaking of the truth. I thought she was bluffing, but I realized this when she was shaking as she was hiding something. My father told me that my mother died from the illness, but he didn't approve of Granny Hina to raise me as her daughter. It would be too confusing when something didn't agree with my father as he raised me on his own without anyone's help.

I haven't talked to father for a long time and it made me wonder, but I got a bad feeling when I saw mother's eyes. She doesn't seem to care about her own family at all and I wanted to believe what Double says. I don't trust her at all, but Mother didn't reply when she looked away from Double. She walked away, but she didn't look at me. It hurts so much as I wondered why mother or Granny Hina trying to confuse the younger believing that I am an Aunt to take over my "real" mother's place. Does Granny Hina was trying to replace me with Yoko or something else as I wondered.

"Don't let her walk over you like that, but your "true" mother won't allow that," said Double to me, "Don't let Hina manipulated you like that, and don't you dare try to hurt Keitaro if he called you "aunt". You have to accept reality, and understood that the truth, but we know by now that she doesn't care about our family."

"Our?" I reacted in anger, "You are not part of our family, you monster."

I didn't reply when I left the scene, but I regretted those words within my heart. Double was trying to help me except my pride was getting the best of me. I was going to regret it later in life as Double watched as she felt hurt inside. I felt guilty afterward for following Granny Hina around as I referred to as my mother. It hurts to say, but I don't want to come out of the opening. I never realized the tenants were a bit worried when my mind was focusing on something else.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Kitsune replied when she drank her sake as she waved her hands, "Haruka, are you to doze off? This isn't like you."

I snapped back into reality to see the tenants are worried, Koalla Su continued to eat her fill as she remained hyperactive. Naru ended up jumping into conclusion thinking it was Kyoya's fault for no reasons, but he isn't involved in anything. He hasn't joined us for dinner since he had a home at least better than this one. Motoko was the same like Naru as she thought jumping into the conclusion to teach what she referred "_spineless perverts"_ to the men. I am glad my father wasn't going inside, and I wished she could move on into the modern times.

She used her sword to talk like Naru used her punch to do the talking, and Kitsune joined in for the fun. She caused conflicts, but she doesn't do much around the house. She claimed that she is a freelance writer, but I don't see her doing anything writing related.

Granny Hina always defended them a lot for their ignorance behaviors, but they are complete fools. I didn't want to hide it, but I wanted to let it out of my system since they sent a lot of male victims into the hospital instead allowed them to explain. If this keeps up the Hina Inn will have a bad reputation due to their behavior. Kyoya informed me that things aren't going very well, but he did warn me that there was debt that I am not aware about. Mother or Granny Hina doesn't seem to tell us what was going on since I had a bad feeling about it. I tried to stay calm when the girls are concern about me.

"Is it that rich snob baka causing you trouble?" Naru said as she cracked her knuckles as I sighed.

"No, it isn't him and I would recommend to not call him that," I said firmly, "The Urashima and Ootori have strong relationships between them due to the connection and he will press charges. He maybe a high school student, but he had connections that will ruin your reputation on the schools that you are going to, and your family."

They flinched for a second as I was much aware that some feared the Ootori more than me. He will blackmailed not the evil reasons except he doesn't in his own way to get things back in line. He scared me more than you expected when I had to remind that he could make their lives a living hell. He had connections to business and companies, I had to forced to warn Kitsune before she still his wallet. I didn't reply when I saw their expression as if they looked down in shame, but they are spoil and stubborn.

"It doesn't matter what he is a celebrity or not, but he is going to do something like that," said Naru stubbornly as she looked away, "He had to go, but why didn't you fire him?"

"There is one question," I said in sarcastically, "Who is going to take over while I am handing the Inn?"

"You can't trust me with the café," Kitsune said with a smile.

I refused to let Kitsune to take over because she doesn't do much chores and she isn't trusted because she will use the money to pay her sake and gamble away in an irresponsible. I am not to let her take over or get away from anything besides she already conned them and used their money for her selfish reason. I never would like it, but Granny Hina ended up taking her side instead allowing Kitsune to realizing what she did wrong.

"If she takes over the café, it will be all hell instead," I said in my mind as I give her the look.

As she drank her sake like it was nothing, but I think it is about time to change that rule it. There had been one incident when she walked out of the Inn drunk naked in her underwear and it took us about to get her back into the apartment. She threw up on me and it was the embarrassing moment of my life. She needed to control drinking or else, we weren't helping her at all, but she needed to stop it. I remained very calm when I take a deep breath when I smoked my cigarette and puff out smoke from my mouth.

"The answer is no, and I don't seem to trust you when you continued to seduced people into getting the money," I explained to Kitsune and the guilt arrow struck her down on the forehead, "You used your own money that people loaned you to wasted it all on the sakes and gambling on horses away instead of paying your own rent. You are behind on your rent and you needed to pay it."

Kitsune began to become very nervous when I confronted her with the truth and she tries to smile when she tries to get away from it.

"Aw come on," said Kitsune hurtful, "That's hurts. Granny Hina will never say something like that and I thought you were on our side."

I didn't say a word, but I am not anyone's side when I began to open my eyes as I felt uncomfortable. Kitsune was very hurt, but it was the truth. The girls reacted and they were ready to defend Kitsune except for Shinobu wasn't sure what to say at all. It wasn't fair, but they had different reaction and they aren't aware of the truth. It was very cold heart to them, but it was the truth and I didn't say much when they tried to reason with me. The reasoning isn't a bit wiser, but ignorance and a selfish for their ideas.

"Come Haruka, you have to give her a chance after you fired that baka," said Naru as she tries to reason.

My answers stood firm when Motoko didn't reply as she stood her ground except she is nothing, but dishonorable. She stood up from her seat and looked at me in a calm way.

"But all this respect, that spineless male coward had put you down, but why don't you give Kitsune a chance?" she asked.

I didn't say a word when I looked at her and she flinched with fear. I will have Kyoya as he worked at the Café, but the results will be fatal. I stood my ground and I didn't want Kitsune to take over the café. She is too responsible to work in the café and she doesn't do much around the Inn. When Granny Hina had been always merciful to the girls because they had a background and she doesn't know what terrors they are doing now.

"NO!" I yelled in anger, "I don't want to do it because I don't trust her at all if she was responsible instead of wasting her money on sake and gambling. That would be good, but the answer is no."

I would never back down on my words when they sat down on the chair, and Su ignored it, but she continued to eat her food. Until she was finished as she rubbed her stomach as she sighed.

"Boy, that was a good dinner," Su said as she sighed in relief and I looked at her, but our reaction was a bit shocked.

Su is consider to be the most dangerous out of everyone due to her intelligence, but destructive behavior. I was a bit surprised that she is very smart, but she is too hyperactive and insane. She doesn't know what she is doing illegal or legal for Molmol Princess, but our reaction was a bit horrified that she ate all the food. Shinobu reacted when she made the food for everyone and we were felt with emptied dishes.

"Su, you ate all the food," said Naru in shock as Su doesn't realize the consequences of what she did.

"Yeah, but I was hungry," said Su to them innocently.

I couldn't stand it anymore and how dare she do something like that. I never like her attitude, but she is spoiled a bit too much where she came from. She needed to learn the customs on what to do or not to do, but she doesn't realize how much trouble she causes. I was a bit disappointing that she ate all the food and Shinobu was upset when she shook her head. She worked so hard, but it ended up in Su's belly and Motoko sighed in annoyance.

"Koalla Su, what am I going to do with you?" I said in my mind.

I was reminded again that my nephew was still inside of the airport and I wondered if it isn't too late to confront him. It would be in the meantime that we go out for dinner after Koalla Su ate all the food, but we were left no other choice.

"Since Su ate the food, I think it would be wise that we go out for dinner," I said in a calm tone.

"And I could try to reason why?" I said in my mind.

I wondered why Keitaro didn't want to become a manager in my mind as I didn't want Shinobu or Su behind at all. I don't want Su to cause any trouble when we get out since she ate the food, she was full. She remained hyperactive as she giggled when she sat down. She didn't say much as she ate a lot of the food, Shinobu sighed when she felt annoyance. She spends all day on the stove to cook, but we were left no other choice.

"But I could still make some more if you want," Shinobu said to me in a calm.

"You did enough, but it is about time that you take a break," I said to her calmly, "So, it would be wise to relax."

Shinobu understood when she takes a deep breath, but she wasn't happy. Naru and the others ended up comforting her and I cannot leave Su behind in the Inn. I don't know what she was doing in her room, but she had to come along to avoid the trouble. I am a bit worry about what was going to happen next when we arrived. The girls are so disillusioned on their ideas of men and they will strike at innocent victims. They don't see the men were trying to help, but they needed to control themselves. I saw their expression and they will use room force to try to make my nephew changed his mind. I am worried about them more than my nephew; I know my nephew learned the fighting style of his mother.

"Where are going to go to dinner?" said Naru to me.

"I heard that the airport opened a new restaurant from the first floor," I said to them when I took out the flyer that I received from the male with a coupon, but I hope it is still good.

**Naru's POV**

It made me wondered why she wanted to go to the airport, but there are restaurants around here that include her café. Something isn't right in my opinion, but I guess if we met him. That baka who is "her" nephew haven't shown up, we will give him a lesson that he won't ever forget. Since this is the Girl's Dorm and there will no men take over as our manager. If he agreed to this, he will have to follow our rules that he had to go by or else it will not end on the high note.

He ended up being sent to the hospital or leaves us, but we are more used with Haruka as our manager. I don't see what's wrong with it if Granny Hina expected him to do and then he had to respect Granny Hina's wishes. But we haven't met him before and I don't think he had any respect for his own grandmother. It shows that he doesn't seem to care much about his own family traditions. Motoko and I will give him a lesson that he won't forget, but there was one problem. I don't see why Haruka won't allow Kitsune to take over her business and fired that Rich Baka who called himself the Ootori. The men are nothing, but Heartbreakers, money hungry and cold-hearted men in the world; they don't care about anything except themselves. They left the women to suffer, but they are evil and corrupted. That baka doesn't know what was good for him as he is very manipulative and we refused to allow him to stay because this is the Girls' Dormitory.

Haruka is allowing that baka to stay at her place since we kicked him out and he is very rich of course except he was very much a threat. I will not allow him to get in the way to make me meet my goal into going to Tokyo University, but I will make his life a living hell. Haruka was a bit calm except she was a bit nervous since she left the room as she decided to call the taxi.

"Since she had done this before?" I asked Motoko.

"I don't know, but this is actually the first time and she is a bit nervous," said Motoko as she looked down at her empty bowl and she sighed when she put her chopsticks down, "But we should teach that spineless coward if he showed his face here to respected Granny Hina's wishes."

Kitsune said as she drinks her sake, "I never saw him before, but how dare he do something like that? Granny Hina is here, she will be heartbroken and very disappointing after what she did to us. We had to pay respect to her and teach him a lesson about that. He is worse than that Ootori."

We compared him to Kyoya and we haven't met him before, but we will have no other choice. We had to teach him a lesson, but how are we going to track him down of course? That is another problem, and Shinobu didn't say much. She was calm as she left the room, but we were a bit worry who she was talking to on the phone.

"Shinobu, where are you going?" I asked in her worry.

"We hoped you were not talking to some scum man over the phone," said Motoko in concerned.

"I am going to talk to my cousin Aiko," she replied when she left the room and it had been harsh to Shinobu when her parents continued to argue.

She had gone through a lot and we tried her our ways for what men are. She is very innocent and needed protection for 24-hours to avoid her from being corrupted by the outside world controlled by men. It made us wonder who was she talking to on the phone every night, and we watched Su followed Shinobu. She wondered as well when she tapped into the phone with her devices. Wait? Su could tap the phone on where that baka is.

"Oh Su," said Kitsune as she took the words from my mouth as she walked up to her.

"Yes, what is it?" said Su smiled as she hopped up to Kitsune.

She is smart except she is a bit stupid when it comes to temptation involving her favorite fruit that is the bananas.

**Kitsune's POV**

She is the ticket to get us figured out who was Haruka's nephew after all, but she is a bit stupid in my opinion because she loved bananas. I knew that she was able to pulled something with her intelligence, but I am a bit worry about who was Shinobu talking to along with Naru and Motoko. This was getting in our way, but we focus on who was the nephew to Haruka, but the grandson to Granny Hina. Su giggled when she hopped as she was waiting as I kneeled down to Su.

"Listen Su, we needed you to do the assignment for us," I said to Su.

Su remained hyperactive when she hopped around except she stopped as she smiled.

"What do you have in exchange?" Su replied.

"Uh," I said as I nudged Motoko to help me out, "I know where Shinobu hid the bananas if you helped us do something in exchange for your love of bananas."

"Where at?" said Su as she hopped around the room hyperactive, "Where at?"

I smiled very sly, but our reactions were she took out the device from nowhere. She giggled in delight as she used the device to track down the caller that Haruka had talked to. She giggled when she told us where he was now.

"That's strange," said Su as she continued to hop around, "He is at the same airport where the restaurant opens."

We reacted in shock, but Haruka was trying to evade us into introducing her nephew to them. I thought if he had the money since I used it last time for the sakes just now. I wondered if he was going to be spared some money, but none is able to resist me. We tried to hide it from Haruka when she headed back into the room and wished at Motoko. Su was waiting on the secret path, but she wasn't aware that we lied to her to do what we wanted.

She is a bit stupid to believe in such lies, it is the only way to get her through, but I hoped she doesn't leave at all. She is insane or caused damage to the inn when the men tried to go inside of the Inn. I always wanted entertainment when I poured when I lied and I laughed at their suffering as we reminded of the good times. I can't wait until he comes and how much fun we are going to have.

**Motoko's POV**

Su was able to trap "him" down and I can't wait to bring justice to his disgraceful self to not about Granny Hina's wishes. Even though, we refused to allow the men to take over the Inn, but women are wiser than the men. While men cared about using women as playthings, but I never saw the men as honorable. They're nothing, but demons on the Earth. I never knew the reason my sister gave her title to get married, but she made the biggest mistake of her life that she will regret it. Naru and I taught the men a lesson if they tried to do harm if it is inside of the Inn or outside of the Inn. Even though, the women are a bit ignorant to put down their guards while Kitsune joined in.

We purified the world from the men, but we will have to teach him a lesson for disrespecting Granny Hina's wish. Granny Hina expecting him to become the next manager, but he doesn't show any respect to his own elders. How disappointing… She treated us very well and allowed us to stay, she treated us more than a family to us. She has always been on our side for a long time and will do anything to make us happy. Haruka expected us to treat him with respect, but the men don't show any respect for women and they hid their emotions to strike when the woman is weak.

"We got him, but we can't tell anything to Haruka for what happen?" Naru said to the both of us.

We agreed to keep this to ourselves, but it may possible that Su will able to forget about Kitsune's lies. This spineless man who was called Haruka's nephew and Granny Hina's grandson, he was worse than Ootori. I had a feeling that we will bring justice, but…

**Haruka's POV**

I had returned after I called the taxi van to get us to the airport, and I hoped the girls don't misbehave. I already overheard their schemes, but I had no power over them. I realized that they are going to act fools, and my instinct was going insane when my mind told me to do the right thing. I cannot until Keitaro became the manager or he does have a life, and my mind was a bit confusing when I don't know what to say. I tried to stay very calm to the others as I told them that the taxi van was going to arrive. I never expected it to arrive around thirty minutes, but it arrived right on time.

We decided to leave from the Inn after everyone got ready to go out. Naru and Motoko hoped that a female driver instead of the men and they have their own beliefs, but it was a bit annoying. I began to realize what they are becoming, but I tried to hide it. I wondered if I should open my eyes instead of believing what Granny Hina says.

I saw their expressions and read them like a book. Su was giggling when she hopped by me when she murmured something about finding the bananas that Shinobu hidden. It was very odd that Shinobu doesn't hide the bananas from anyone and it's always been in the kitchen. I believed Kitsune is tricking Su into doing something illegal and I got these feelings in my mind. I tried to hold it back except I don't know what to do now, but I have to stay calm now for the time being.

It made me wondered if I should open my eyes for now on or I should be on Granny Hina's side, but I don't know anymore. Double reminded me something and the words remained in my mind, but I wasn't expecting her to show up right in front of our doorsteps.

"Excuse me who are you?" said Naru to a woman who revealed to be Double, my sister-in-law.

"I am Keitaro's mother and Haruka's sister-in-law, I would like to have a word with her," said the voice.

I flinched when my heart skipped with fear, how could she be there right in the nick of time like this. I was shaking with fear and the girls don't know who they are dealing with it.

"Sorry, you are too late," Su said with hopping around, "We are going out for dinner!"

**Double's POV**

I never met a rude girl in my life, but she appeared to from another country and her behavior was too hyperactive. She is a bit insane, but her age appeared more indifferent. She looked very young, but her appearance was more deceiving than I expected. She looked young, but she looked like an adult in the body of a child. How immature? She is an adult at heart, but it is a bit selfish that she wanted to be young forever, but she is acting immature. Her will is taking over her and doesn't want to grow up, but she wanted to be a child forever. I saw through her soul when I stared at her and I wanted to open my eyes except I wanted to avoid my form to be revealed.

"Are you blind?" said the red-haired girl as she was a bit worry, but her mind was filled with corruption against men.

I don't trust her at all as her super ego is getting the best of her, but I was much aware that Granny Hina had something to do with it. My masters informed me that Granny Hina tried to pair my son to this insane sexist. It wasn't her alone, but there was another one related to the Aoyama Clan. It made me wondered if Valentines was related to the clan except she doesn't have the bloodline of that. Her aura was negative against men, I read her like a book. She is practicing abused by men and think it was brought justice to the men in the world. She is immature that she thinks it was during the feudal times except this is the modern and she doing more harm than good.

I saw another one who seemed a bit a little girl between the wrong and the right. She was a bit shy when she walked up to me gently after coming down the stairs.

"About time Shinobu!" said the rude foreigner girl, "That you get off the phone with that person from the other side."

The girl was a bit between confusing and she didn't say a word. It looked like she had been bully by them to think in their way and I looked at Haruka. Haruka ended up apologizing for that foreigner's behavior while I was escorted by the girl who had an odd connection within her. I felt calm except she seemed to be a bit nervous when she remained silent. Her name was Shinobu, she is very gentle.

"I do apologize for Su's rude behavior, Mrs. Urashima," she said to me in a gentle way, "It is great to finally meet you."

"It's about time that someone put him in our place, your son had dishonored Granny Hina's wishes," Motoko said in a calm way, "It's about time to discipline to bring honor."

"Don't start Motoko," said Haruka to that dishonorable prick who is insulting my son.

"Yeah, why is your son like this and Granny Hina expecting him to do so to take over while she is on vacation," yelled the red-haired girl.

"First of all, my son has rights to live the way he wanted to live, and if he doesn't want to," I said calmly, "Then we can't make him, and Granny Hina never came about us. She cared about you more than her "real" family who is suffering now."

Everyone flinched when I have spoken and they didn't say a word now. I saw their souls; they are people running away from their problems in life. The Samurai Girl who is named Motoko reacted when she felt my aura and Haruka sighed when she escorted everyone inside of the living room. Shinobu helped me out, but I didn't want any help. Her heart remained pure as gold as she thought I was blind. I wasn't blind, but I saw them.

"These are the girls that Granny Hina takes care of," I said in my mind, "Disgusting and Disappointing."

I was very disgusting at Granny Hina who was my mother-in-law and she cared more about the girls than her own family. It hurts to say and I am very disappointed at her. The family is suffering now and my husband was tired out after he closed the bakery café. I watched his suffering right before he lay down in the bed and sleeping. Kanako wanted to help out, but I wanted her to focus on her education. I am aware of her acting skills and it made me want to do what's best for my children. Granny Hina didn't tell them about it, but Haruka began to have some changes within her perspective for what Granny Hina wants to.

"Since when have Granny Hina dishonored her family, it is that scum is the one who dishonored his grandmother's wishes," said Samurai Girl, "We will bring him justice for leaving you to suffering."

I laughed at her as if it was a joke and she doesn't understand what Granny Hina is doing to her own family. It had spread like a wild-fire and things aren't happy daisy at all in this situation. She thinks I am suffering now, but she is mistaken by her own super ego. I don't like dishonorable samurai who abused people by attacking them with blades.

"Are you laughing?" said the red-haired girl in shock, "Don't you realize what he done to you, he left you behind and he disrespected Granny Hina's wishes. We didn't know that you are actually blind, what a baka who is leaving his own mother to suffer."

"Naru," Haruka warned.

"Silence yourself or else you will regret those words," I said to her when my tone as calm, but threatening, "I would rather not have you disrespect my son if you don't even know by now, Naru Narusegawa. You are using your fist to do the talking would bring justice instead you caused more suffering."

"Why are you saying that?" Naru in shock and anger, "Why those men are nothing, but trouble and will do anything to manipulate a woman to do what they want? Motoko and I are trying to bring justice to those spineless manipulative cowards."

I shook my head in disgust and she thinks men are dominated, perverted, and corrupted. There are evil in women too, she has forgotten that, and alone, but there are women in reality that are more cruel than men. There were rumors that the Hina Inn had lost their touch to society after the converting into the Girl's Dorm. Rumors were about the insane tenants living there causing nothing, but trouble who had a hatred against men. They are the ones who caused trouble around the area and causing innocent men to be sent into the hospital. It could be them as they tried to complain to the manager of the Inn, but she disappeared into somewhere. This is how shows that Granny Hina is running away from her problems and troubles while she goes on her perfect vacations while the family is suffering.

"Are these the girls who Granny Hina cared so much, Haruka?" I asked, "She left you in charged into taking care of them and the Inn as their manager. Is it wrong for her to leave being the problems instead of correcting it? Or leave behind a family to suffer."

The girls were ready to defend Granny Hina as they stared at me like I don't have any respect for Granny Hina. They saw me what Granny Hina saw me and Haruka was confused when she doesn't know what to say at all. She had been tricked by Granny Hina, but she was confused on what to do. She is struggling to be led into the right path instead of the path that Granny Hina wanted.

"Hey, I don't know if you are blind or not, but shows some respect to Granny Hina," said Aoyama to me.

I noticed that the little one had left the room to make some tea and I gave them the glare, but I avoided opening my eyes. Haruka shook her head as a disapproval when they expressed to me how Granny Hina came into their lives and allowed them to stay. I find it inexcusable in my mind to say something, but she isn't a Grandmother by heart to her family.

"I don't care if you are the men's side or blind, but I think it would be wise to get out," said Naru in anger, "I can't believe you disrespected Granny Hina, your own mother-in-law like that, and I know she will never do that to her family. Maybe she doesn't like you because you are from another country or doesn't like you because you are different from the others or…"

"NARU, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Haruka yelled in anger, "You have no right to disrespect my sister-in-law and it would be wise for all of you to leave now! The dinner has been cancel and I don't care if you are starving or not, but I believed it would be wise to cook something for yourselves in the kitchen."

I smiled when Haruka saw the light as she had enough of it and the girls tried to talk back, but they didn't say a word. As they departed back into the kitchen as they looked back at me. I believed that Aoyama already saw through my disguise, and Haruka looked back at them until the girl shows up carrying a tray with a fresh smell of tea.

"Forget it Shinobu, don't serve the tea for her," said Naru to Shinobu.

Shinobu didn't reply when she ignored Naru as she was trying to do the honorable thing. Haruka made sure that the girls doesn't interfere with our conversation and Shinobu was unsure on what to do next. I saw her shaking as the girls were always bullying her into doing what they want. She needed parental guidance as she was having a hard time and I have to feel very bad for her.

"Are you alright?" I said very gently and she tried to stay calm except she was still confused.

"She has a hard time since she ran away from her home," Haruka explained, "Her parents continued to argue who was going to raise her after her parents split up."

I nodded when she explained to me about Shinobu's background and Shinobu was the only girl who was to work to live in the Inn by cooking and doing the laundry. She was calm except she was a bit unease when she looked at me with those eyes. I never like it when parents bickering, but they don't seem to realize that they are causing the child to suffer more without realizing it. Her parents owned a restaurant, but then things weren't going the way as plan as they caused everything to crumble. It was pure heartbreak when I thanked her for the tea and drank it.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"To check to see if my nephew was here, but I tried to call him," I said to her, "I am also checking on you too."

"Checking on me, but I am not a little girl," she replied.

"But unlike Granny Hina, I will not allow you to suffer into her schemes or the debt," I replied to her, "You had been manipulated thanks to her and she has been hiding this."

Shinobu didn't reply, but she was a bit shocked and she wasn't informed that Granny Hina had a left the debt behind. She looked troubled and she had faith with Granny Hina, but believed every word. She felt like a victim and she was the one who knew the truth unlike the other girls. I was a bit surprised and Haruka was a victim causing her to open my eyes. My words came through to her as it printed in her skull and right on time before she was going to make a grim mistake.

"I wanted to go to the restaurant opened in the Hinata Airport, but I wanted to face my nephew and tried to reason with him except I do not know what to say," said Haruka shaking as she wasn't sure.

"You were able to handled both of the Inn and Café right?" I asked her.

She nodded, but she mentioned that she hired Kyoya, one of Kanako's friends to help her. I nodded when she could handle it except she can't. I am much aware that her prideful was getting the better of her and I suggested that she apologized to her employees that is the start. She should also tell them about the Urashima's situation, but she wasn't aware of the amount of money.

"I don't know what to say, but I am bit disappointing at Granny Hina," she said to me as she was shaking, "I wanted to apologize for treating you like crap, but I felt Granny Hina was trying to replace me due to the fact that I resembled like my mother Yoko. She never saw me as a daughter, but I don't see why she hasn't accepted me as her own granddaughter. My father doesn't understand either, but…"

"Did he passed away?" I said to her and she wasn't sure, "My own father raised me when my mother passed away after I was born. He wasn't a Urashima, but he was different from the others. He never like Granny Hina for some odd reason, but he disappeared. I was going to informed him that I took over for my mother's café. It would be possible."

It presumed that her father was aware of the debt, but it was unsure if he did not run away. She is caught in Granny Hina's schemes, but I am glad that she is stepping into the light from the wicked woman's scheme. It was early, but not too late. I am much aware that the girls were listening in the background and I am much aware of what they were going to do. It was fair enough that they don't have no right to call my son that, but they are in for it big time. Haruka sighed as if she wanted to do it or not, but it would take some time to recover from her. I am sure my son is safe from harm's way as we enjoyed each other company, but how long?

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile with the girls, they weren't having much fun since their dinner had been cancel as they looked around in the kitchen to make their food. They have schemes in their mind permanently inside their heads when they overheard the conversation. They never believed that Granny Hina had a debt, but they believed that she was lying. Motoko had other things in mind when she felt Double's true aura and she was much aware that Double's true form. Naru grumbled under her breath when she began to eat the sandwich that she made.

"Aw, she promised us that we were going to go out," Su said to them as she was unhappy, "But why she have the cancelled it?"

"I understood, but you are still hungry?" said Kitsune to Su as she drank her sake and ended up getting drunk, "You already ate our dinner and you are still hungry for more."

Kitsune was getting drunk when she drank her sake to keep her calm while Naru grumbled her breath. Her mind was about focusing on getting back at Keitaro's nephew along with Motoko for their own justice, but their minds were a bit unease as they ate.

"I don't think this isn't her true form," said Motoko to them, "She is very blind, but something isn't right."

Motoko watched Double having a peaceful conversation with Haruka while Shinobu sat with them. She felt bad for Shinobu, but she believed that she gets corrupted by Double. She knew something was a bit off about the aura and she felt Double was a victim to the spineless coward men's corruption. The truth won't come across their brains for what Double is saying and it was a surprising that Keitaro's mother wasn't a pure Japanese except she was from another country. Kitsune shook her head not believing Motoko along with Mitsune, but Motoko stood there firm on her word when she drank her green tea.

"No, all we saw a blind woman being Keitaro's mother and Haruka's sister-in-law," said Kitsune doesn't believe it, "We can't let that him get away from it."

Naru agreed with Kitsune and they already got the information thanks to Su. Since they won't give up on confronting Keitaro since their dinner had been cancelled as they planned very secretive. Double was aware of their schemes, but she smiled when they don't know what they are in for when they met Keitaro.

"You are right Kitsune!" said Naru as her pride gets the best of her, "We can't let the baka get away from disrespecting Granny Hina's wishes, but I don't care he is going to be our manager or not. We have to teach him a lesson somehow or the other for Haruka's sake."

Su giggled when she hoped that she was going to "play" when they met him except they are so much trouble for their foolish deeds. As they aren't aware that they are being watched through the camera and it never changed for the girls. Shinobu was unsure on what to do when she heard the conversation between Haruka and Double, but she wanted to do. She heard the truth coming out from Double, Granny Hina had brought her in and she can't go back home when her parents continued to argue over her. The only one who understood her, it was her cousin Aiko.

She was a bit afraid if her cousin and her family were going to take her back to her parents or what. She can't stand the argument anymore, but she wasn't sure what to do. The girls weren't much help, they are protective of her except she felt like a victim. She felt like she was going to cry, but she flinched when Double noticed her.

"You are struggling on what to do," she said to Shinobu, "or what to believe. Do you have any relatives?"

"I have a cousin that I always talked to named Aiko Senoo, she was the only one who understood me on my situation," Shinobu said, "She had issues with her parents divorced, but her parents were able to get back together again. We talked a lot and she was the only one who understood my situation, but I wondered if she and her family was going to send me back to my parents. I don't know, but I don't want to."

Double nodded as she understood when she pressed down Shinobu's shoulder and rubbed it. Shinobu looked up at Double as Double remained closed.

"Would you like if you stayed with us at the bakery?" she asked.

Shinobu's eyes widened with surprise and Haruka remained silence. Shinobu was going to say a word except the girls interfered.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Naru rushed into the room, "Don't corrupted Poor Innocent Shinobu with selfish ways. Shinobu doesn't listen to her."

Double didn't say a word when she looked down at Naru in anger. The girls reacted when they joined Naru's side and they didn't want to let Shinobu go, but Shinobu wasn't sure. She trusted Double when she looked at her and didn't judge her like the others. Shinobu looked back at the others, their expressions was the same and looked back at Haruka. Haruka grumbled under her breath when she told the girls not to interfere with them. It was Shinobu's choices, but not their choices. Su hopped up to her as she was going to be heartbroken if Shinobu left the Inn when she clung to Shinobu's legs. Her eyes were watery when she looked at Shinobu and Shinobu continued to look straight at Double.

"Shinobu don't leave," said Su in sadness, "Without you, we missed your cooking and I will miss you."

**Shinobu's POV**

I never saw them as my Sempais, but Mrs. Urashima offered me a place. I heard the truth, but I was hurt. Granny Hina would do something like that to her own family and I was a bit heartbroken, but I don't know who was going to support. I looked up at my Sempais, but Aiko warned them about the bad influence since I ran away from my parents. She warned me that those girls I looked up to, they were nothing, but trouble. I told them everything what had happened and she was my friend. I saw them send the victims into their graves or worse. Granny Hina always defended them and I wondered if Granny Hina is very blind for what they did.

"Please don't leave!" said Su, she was hyperactive except she was annoying.

I don't see her as my friend when she sent so many people into the hospital with her toys. I was afraid of her and she doesn't care about me except she cared about the food. I wished she would grow up for what she did and she called herself the MolMol Princess. I never understood why are they are cold-hearted and it is like they don't trust Mrs. Urashima. I was too much of the fool, but should I defend myself from them. They tried to make me believe what they wanted me to believe, but Aiko always says that I should send up for myself.

"Su, get off," I said to her, "Please… You don't realize what you caused?"

"You meant me eating the food that you made, I am sorry," she said to me as she won't let go.

"It wasn't that, but you caused more damage when you hurt everyone who stepped into the Inn," I said to her, "You joined along with the girls into their terror, but you caused more damage to the Inn. You sent me into the hospital when one of your inventions exploded on me."

Ms. Double reacted in shocked when her eyes were open and Haruka frowned when she felt guilty for what happened. Those memories remained in my mind and I thought it was a bowl except it exploded. It almost took part of my leg and I had the scar hidden. The girls told that Su didn't mean it and they tried to get me to forgive her. I was scared after the incident and my cousin tried to ask me to live with her. I was scared and scarred from that incident and the girls pretended that didn't happen, but I have nightmares from the incident.

"Come on, Shinobu!" said Naru trying to defend Su, "She didn't mean it, it was by accident."

"Please don't hold any grudge against her," said Kitsune to me.

I never wanted to when I should have listened to my cousin and pressed charges against Su at the right time. Granny Hina told me to forgive her for what happened, and I didn't think it was an accident or not. I won't forgive them and it hurts so much when I was shaking. It hurts when I wanted to forget that moment, but I can't because it could happen again. Su doesn't realize that she does more harm than good as she should pick up her toys and put them where it was safe.

"No," I said when I was hurt, but I walked away from them and Haruka wasn't impressed when she was reminded of the incident, "I don't want to forgive her, but I wished she could realize the mistake. I wished she would apologized like she meant it again."

I showed my emotions when I was calm, but angered and it made me feel a bit unease. The girls give the dirty look, but they tried to reason with me that it was an accident instead it wasn't. I looked at Haruka and Haruka understood when she gives Su a disappointed look.

"Aw come one, Shinobu," said Naru tried to reason with me, "She was only doing what is."

"Enough!" said Mrs. Urashima who had enough of it, "I have enough of your bickering and I believed you can't defend the ignorance child. What if Shinobu died after she picked up that item? Haven't you thought about that? What if she lost her limb because of that? Who's to blame?"

The girls never thought about that when this happened and Mrs. Urashima felt calm as she looked at me to wait for an answer. I had to think it over when I had to refuse to do so and the girls sighed in relief. It doesn't mean that I will be there for them, but they looked like they are very victorious. I had a lot to think about before moving into Urashima when I bowed down gently to Mrs. Urashima.

"Yeah, you are not leaving!" said Su cheerfully, but I have to kick her in the stomach to get her from me.

Su reacted in shock after I kicked her in the stomach to get away and I gave her the cold-hearted look. I looked at the others before I bowed down to Mrs. Urashima with the offer. She understood and Haruka shook her heads of the girls as she wondered what was within the girls' mind. As she sighed as she knew Mrs. Urashima tried to help at least for the better. I was very guilty when I kicked Su in the stomach and they demanded an apologize for me. My behavior was unacceptable for what I did, but what's more to say. They treated the other men and sent them flying out of the Inn with their attacks, but jumped into conclusion. It was disappointing in my mind, but I understood what Aiko was saying and I had to stand up for myself.

"Don't think you won the battle, but I won't forgive you for what you did," I said to her as I left the room.

The girls tried to go away from me, but I was too quick when I closed the door. I didn't say a word, but I had to be strong when I was shaking for what I did. I didn't say much when I locked the door to avoid them from going inside, I heard the banging from the other side. It made me wondered if my other family understood the situation that I am in, it wasn't my cousin alone that knows about the fight. I wondered if they are going to take me back or tries to give a reasoning to my parents. The arguments are uncomfortable between mother and father, but I thought it was my fault. There was no place to go to, but they allowed me to go in with open arms. It wasn't the same when I saw them what they are.

"Shinobu, come out of the room now!" yelled Naru knocking the door as hard, "I won't stop until you apologized to Su now, your behavior was unacceptable. This isn't like you, this isn't like you at all. I blamed it on that person on the phone, you had been secretly talking to. When we will find "him", we will make sure that he would corrupt you again!"

They didn't know Aiko Senoo was a girl and my cousin, but she was the only one who looked up to when I am down. My parents used to get along with the family, but things went with down with an affair. They cut ties between them after the divorce was last, but I was closing the Aiko. She will do anything to protect them, but there was another cousin used to hang out. She was a tomboy like Aiko and her name was Kaoru Matsubara. It had been such a long time since I called her last time and I wondered how was she doing now. I kept the phone book for a long time, but was too scared. I wondered if she was going to take me back along with her family, but it would be wise to try at least.

"Maybe she will understand like Aiko," I said to myself

I took out the cell phone, but I was nervous if Su was going to invade my privacy with the device. I was suspicious that the girls will do something to try to get me on their side. Aiko had to remind me that I have to stay independent of what I believed in and I have to remind me that her father was a famous wrestler. He always showed up every holiday as I dialed the number and my heart was beating. My emotions were getting the best of me and my tears were streaming down. I could hear the other girls murmuring in the background, but they don't understand. I wondered if Aiko told her about the incident with the explosive invention from Su. I wondered.

"Hello, who is this?" said the voice from the other line.

"Hello, Kaoru?" I answered in nervous and I heard the gasp from the background.

"Shinobu, how it's going?" she reacted in shock, "It have been a long time since your parents divorced. How it is going cuz? Aiko told me about the incident and are you alright? What are those girls doing to you?"

She is a bit surprised that I had called her, but she sounded a bit worried about me when I heard her from the other line. Aiko had told her about the incident and I was at my happiest place when I was able to talk to my cousin Kaoru at long last. My tears streaming down my face when I have to explain what have been going on, but I was worry if I had put my cousins in danger along with her family. I thought about Mrs. Urashima's offer, and I don't know what to do. I heard the girls left and they were going to head into the airport as they talked.

"What to do, Kaoru?" I said as I cried in sadness, "Aiko told me that my aunt and uncle don't mind moving in, but the owner allowed me to stay as long as I do the laundry and cook. I realized what the girls were doing is wrong and they are nothing, but sexists in my own eyes. They…"

"Shinobu, there is no way to cry and the cry shows a sign of weakness," said Kaoru in a firmly, "Please be strong and don't show the enemy's weakness. This place isn't the place for you, but don't worry."

I wasn't aware that my two cousins were going to come over or what were they planning now? I was confused and scared. I don't know what was going to happen next, but I was frightening for what dangers they are going to be. As we talked in the room, but I wasn't aware that their family will show up with them as tomorrow comes. I never brought it that up and I was shaking that it would be happening again.

**Naru's POV**

This isn't Shinobu and someone had poisoned her mind from the other line. She doesn't say much about who was talking when we questioned her. I cannot believe that she kicked Su in the stomach, it was unforgivable and it wasn't like her. She still thinking about the incident now and it was an accident. It was just an accident, but there was no harm done. She locked the door behind us, but maybe she will apologize to Su.

As we headed straight to the Airport, that disgraceful baka better watched out. We had to take Su early to bed, but Kitsune stayed behind to keep an eye on Su. Haruka was still having "peaceful" conversation with that woman who is baka's mother. Motoko grumbled under her breath when Haruka talked to that his mother, but I don't see why Motoko was upset. I felt bad for her as she is blind, and can't he take care of his mother. He is worse than we thought.

It was the two of us and one of him, nothing can go wrong to bring justice and forcing him to become our manager. As we took the taxi van to the Inn, but I wished there was a female instead of the male. The male had to be our driver and we are threatening him if he did some funny stuff. He was going to get it off that easy, but he was going to regret it as we traveled in the heavy rainstorm.

**Motoko's POV**

I sat next to Naru and it wasn't going as planned when Shinobu kicked Su in the stomach. Those cowards, she had talked too are causing her to believe something else. She was going to regret it and it was unforgivable, but we knew that it was an accident. The woman who is Haruka's sister-in-law and the baka's mother, her appearance appeared to be deceiving. The others see her as a blind woman, but I saw her more than a blind woman. I saw her demon's soul was peering into our souls. She is a foreigner from another country, but I have to keep a close eye on "his" mother. I was getting distracted in my mind, but I remained focused on the male driver.

"Do anything funny, we will teach you a lesson?" I said when I take out the Susei and aimed right behind the male driver, "Spineless male perverted."

"Yeah, one move and we will teach you a lesson that you won't forget," Naru said as we watched the driver.

We can't let our guard down because the male is our driver, but I can't distract with thinking that woman. I needed to focus on something important, but we never realized that it would too late as the traffic was right in front of us.

"Dammit," I said in my mind, "How are we going reached there?"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**It is the TBC chapter, but I will get to Shinobu's part when her cousins showed up to meet her about the incident involving Su's invention. I will get into the details, but don't worry about expressing your suggestions or an idea. It seemed Double's reasoning are getting through Haruka's head at least, but she doesn't mean she will recover very well. Granny Hina will possibly find something wrong, but it would be in the next ****chapter. ****Even**** though, I am a bit disturbed that Granny Hina adopted Haruka and raised her own daughter after Haruka's mother died. It is possibly that Granny Hina was trying to replace Haruka with her deceased daughter Yoko. When Keitaro always called Haruka "Aunt", but he isn't aware that Haruka was his older cousin. Very tricky family. I was sad that we haven't introduced Haruka's father in the anime or manga, but we aren't sure that he is dead or alive. It's up to you now**

**Note: Haruka is warming up to Double, but it was a weak bond. It doesn't mean that she will get along with Double, but Double tried to tell her the truth of what is going on. Haruka began to open her eyes very slowly instead of believing what Granny Hina says. The Hina Girls never met Keitaro at all during the chapter, but… Motoko and Naru will find him at the Airport or maybe the traffic was going to keep them from bringing "justice" against Keitaro. Even, they cannot identified him, so that will be more trouble in the airport.**

**As for Keitaro's powers, Keitaro inherited Double's powers, but he hadn't unlocked them yet at all. He had half of Double's power, but he can't shape shift into different forms like Double. His powers haven't been awakened, but he learned how to defend himself by Double. His battle style is still debatable in my opinion, but it wasn't her style of fighting. It was very different…**

**But thank you for the review, everyone… I will make sure that I updated "The Road of a Hero" too as well.**


	3. Serious Business

**This is actually going to be a short chapter, but it will have parts of the chapter 2 unlike the other ones. This comes to back Keitaro as he met Parasoul for a second time. The Skullgirls Crew introduced in the chapter.**

**Note: Is anyone familiar with Foxy Nude, a hentai series?**

**I do not own them, so please do not ask.**

**Special Thanks go to Grey Wolf4 and the others for the suggestions, but reviewing the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.1: Serious Business**

Keitaro grumbled under his breath when he joined the others in the line to the emergency flight going to Canopy Kingdom. He carried his stuff right behind him and it was about time that the weather settled down a bit. The flights were still canceling, but the emergency flight put in place if those who needed to head to their destinations in one day. He looked down at the spared ticket that he was giving to by the woman and he does not know who to give it now. He was in the line, but he cannot get out of the line because he will miss his spot in one of the seats in the emergency flight.

"Those who wanted to head into the Canopy Kingdom or your destination in a day, and an Emergency Flight has been activated for your convenience, but we will be taking precaution," the announcer said through the loud-speaker.

Keitaro looked down at the ticket as the line continued to move along at a slow pace. He looked up and there were five travelers right in front of him. He wondered how long it was going to take at least to get into the airport. The travelers began to feel impatient around him as they grumbled under their breath. He remained very calm on the line as he overheard them complaining to their clerks behind the counters.

"Come on, I play a lot of money to get a seat in flight coming into California, and you called this an airport," yelled a business person in rage, "This is a disgraced if I don't get in time, my business will be in ruined. I don't care if the flights have canceled because of simple rain."

Keitaro hated when people continued to complain about their flights cancelled due to the weather, but they are aware of the emergency. They ended up complaining at the end, but it would be their fault for missing the flight. The airport is doing their best while taking precaution because the weather is unpredictable sometimes. They cannot take a chance at all when they are doing what is best for the travelers' safety, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Everyone continued to complain, but the airport is doing their best to make sure that everyone is safe," said Keitaro in his mind, as he remained calm.

He remembered when he was impatient for one time, but Double taught him to stay very calm and patient. Keitaro continued to ignore their complaints and headed forward into going there. He has forgotten his charger in the house to charge his cell phone as it ran out it, and he had his games inside of his cell phone. He remained silence and patient as the line continued to move, he blocked the sounds from his mind. He promised his mother that he forgets the promise; he remembers that he was playing with a little girl in the sandbox.

He brought his memories when he made a promise to the girl that they will go to Tokyo University. It was hard to get into Tokyo University as they had to go through the exam, and he knew that he would not keep the promise. He does not know the girl's name and his own grandmother filled him with lies to try to make him keep a promise. Double does not approve of Granny Hina controlling his life and making him controlled by that stupid promise. He reminded that Double was trying to steer him in the right directions and that he does not need to keep that promise. He had his own life and he needed to live in his own way.

"Mom, I never forget that lesson and I wished I learned it sooner than now," Keitaro said in his mind as he sighed.

The line continued on about one hour, Keitaro reached inside of the terminal and he smiled when he can reach inside of the emergency flight. He was able to put up his suitcase above him before he took the seat next to the window. He looked around to see everyone seated except it was very odd that the theme was more retro. He never thought the emergency flight would be a steam punk blimp unlike the other flights. It designs as he was in the 1940s time capsule.

He looked out of the window and the planes were more modern than this plane. He wondered if it is a hoax or not, but it felt relaxed and some wondered if this flight is stable. As they took their seats and fastened, their seat belts before the flight went to take off as Keitaro wondered if the flight was safe. He wondered if the Kingdom was a bit poor and it was not advancing unlike the outside of the world.

"Sit down and fastening your seatbelt while the flight is motion," said the announcer from the loud-speaker, "The Canopy Kingdom's Emergency Flight will make sure that you have a comfortable flight."

Keitaro smiled in delight, but he was a bit worried about the flight as it began to take off. He heard the other staffs laughing in the background and thinking they are falling into their death. Keitaro closed the shades, as the flight was not very smooth unlike the other planes as it takes off the flight. The travelers sat down as they take precaution, but he had no regrets.

"No time, no see," said a voice and Keitaro recognized the voice.

"You were the woman who gave me the ticket," Keitaro replied in surprise.

He sighed when he takes out the extra ticket and handed it back to the woman. The woman did not say a word when she accepted the ticket back when she remained very calm. As she sat, right next to him and buckled her up.

"Thank you for helping me back there, but I already got a ticket," said Keitaro to the woman.

"Oh, I didn't know that," said the woman as she looked at him.

"But what is your name?" said Keitaro smiled when he introduced himself to the woman, "I haven't introduced myself, my name is Keitaro Urashima."

The woman flinched when he mentioned Urashima, but she remained very calm. Keitaro felt annoyed when everyone whispered behind him and wondered why he is in this place like this. Keitaro was aware that some knew about Urashima Bakery and Hina Inn.

"He," said one of the passengers, "He is Keitaro Urashima, and I was expecting more from a different person."

"He failed the third exam," said the other passenger as Keitaro felt unease, "To Tokyo University."

He felt uncomfortable as he overshadowed by his own grandmother, and something does not fit right about the conversation. Keitaro tries to ignore it as it made him feel unease, and how would soon be aware of him failing the third exam. He tried to ignore it except he tried to keep a good smile on his face. He felt unease when he reminded of the bad moment of his high schools when they expected him to become the next manager of the Hina Inn. The others have overshadowed him in the past when they expected to get a discount to go into the Hina Inn and some girls do not care much about him. They cared more about getting the rooms of the Hina Inn or gets discounts on any pastries in the Urashima Bakery.

"He is going into another country, that's a disgrace," said another passenger, "He may be a failure at the Tokyo University."

"Yeah, he is worth taking over the Bakery better than he goes to the Tokyo University, a loser," said the last one as he laughed.

He had chosen the right friends, as they had been friends until the end except it was a bit troublesome. When thus used him to get what he wanted and he sighed when he felt annoyed. As he continued as he went to High School and he hated being a "failure" to his teachers' eyes. Double was around when she gave him the encouragement to go on, he showed them who's boss when he obsessed with the Childhood Promise. He showed them who is boss, but sometimes, he felt uncomfortable under his grandmother's shadow at the time. The woman noticed his expression and she looked back at the passengers as she gives them the look. They silenced themselves as Keitaro takes a deep breath, as he remained calm.

"Thanks," said Keitaro to the woman, "I didn't get to know your name."

"My name is Parasoul Renoir," said the woman introduced herself to Keitaro, as she remained calm.

"Nice to meet you, Parasoul," said Keitaro to the woman with a gentle smile.

Keitaro felt something a bit off about Parasoul, but he felt that he met her on the TV before. He looked away from her as he looked out of the window as they are flying in the sky. He wondered what he was going to do when he arrived in Canopy Kingdom. Parasoul felt a strong aura of his body as she looked at him and she could tell that he was half-Japanese. She did not say much when she could tell that they enjoyed their companies, Parasoul had something trouble in her mind.

"I hoped they could forgive me for this one time," said Parasoul in her mind.

**Parasoul's POV**

It had been far too long since I had been away from the Inn since I had a task as a Princess and the Inn Manager at the same time. Medici Clan had been a bit harsh to shut down the Inn, and I had become their manager to avoid the tax collectors from closing down the Inn. I know they started small, but they do not have a home to go. I had left Cerebella in charge of the Inn when I was away to attend the business, but it was a bit a problem. My heart began to worry about the others on what was going to happen next, it was an Inn and it was a home to everyone. My royal duty always gets in the way of it, and it does not take it too lately when pressure was getting to me. I wanted to bring justice, but I cannot handle the pressure. I needed to find someone with higher experience than me, but Keitaro…

He related to Urashima Clan, his grandmother owned the Inn, but the last name caused me to the flinched. I heard the last name before, but it brought me bad memories when that woman who is an Urashima. She stole all the money from the Inn and we had to change the rules for the reason. We never rely on the outside help, but I should find another suitor for our standard. I looked at him and wondered if he was up for the task, but I had a bad feeling if he was a fraud or not.

"Are you alright?" said Keitaro to me in a calm way, "You looked unease."

Keitaro had an odd gift inside of his body, but he had something inside of him was sleeping. It was very odd that he could tell that I worried about something, but I tried to stay calm. It was unidentified and unlike the woman, he had a pure heart. The appearance of the woman caused us to be deceived, but betrays after she took our money. They thought she was one of the Medici Clan except there were no connections involved. She was as grandmother except Medici Clan had a connection with that woman who is "Hina Urashima". That she was behind on her debt from them, and it was taking a toll on us. She has never seen again in the Kingdom, but there was a warrant for her arrest for stealing the money from the Inn.

I cannot forget that I never felt ashamed for failing as their manager, and putting my Princess before us. Since mother and father died, my sister and I had them as a family that we never had before. I maybe a Princess, but we treated the others like a family as they have gone through problems. I never the Urashima Clan before, but I wondered if the others were like her at all. This was a lesson that we cannot allow anyone to fool us at all.

"Are you?" Keitaro replied.

"I am," I said to Keitaro in a calmly, "But."

The Egrets were going to ambush him if he did something funny to me, but I did not give them a sign to hurt him at all. He gave me a calm look when he looked away from me and told me something that is a bit shocking.

"I could tell that you are struggling a lot," Keitaro said calmly, "My family was unaware of the debt while Granny Hina went on her World Tour. She does not seem to care much about her "Real" family, but she made me believe in the promise that I made to a girl. I wasn't aware that she was trying to distract me instead of standing my ground to defend myself."

He told me something and Hina Urashima never found, but she caused her family to suffer her consequences. She was a cruel woman to leave her family to suffer instead of acting responsibly. She was worse than Medici Clan, but I was expecting her to act like a respectable old woman. I was wrong when she acted like a crook in disguise, and I looked down at those who defrauded others. Keitaro and her family had been victims to this woman, and it was not a good business trip at all. It was a business trip to speak with the Japanese government to give connections of trades, but it was also to search for Hina Urashima for a warrant arrest. The sources gave us that she is the owner of the Inn and I hoped to find her there. Instead, I did not find her, but I find her daughter to take care of the Inn.

"It was all for nothing," I said in my mind when I had to remind why I was in Japan.

Hina Inn, it brought me an uncomfortable when the girls were very hostile and I wanted to some answers. They told me that it was "Girls' Dorm" instead of the Inn, but they are hostile when I told him that she have a warrant arrest in Canopy Kingdom. They are not aware what the tenants were able to defend Granny Hina as they saw as a nice old woman, but she tricks them to believe so. I was a bit disappointing that Molmol Princess was misbehaving and I felt bad the girl who worked as a Cook and does their laundry.

"It had been a long time since my family had been to Molmol Kingdom, but they came across her again," I said when I was shaking, and they will be heartbreak to see the Princess hurting many people.

The Samurai Girl who thought being noble to bring honor by doing injustice to men and an immature girl who thought punching is her answers to bring justice. I never met unruly people in my life, but I hope I do not come across them again. The "daughter" was no help at all, as she told me that Granny Hina left her in charge until her nephew comes to take over. The drunken woman tries to steal my wallet and tries to use her body on my Egrets, but she was wrong.

"Those girls are nothing, but spoiled brats," I said in my mind, "The other Inns are better than this one. They allowed a woman sits around all day to gamble and drinking her sake all day. The daughter, I don't this is the daughter to Hina, but she appeared a niece and she should never be allowed to smoke when children are around."

They thought I was abusing the woman, but the fight breaks out. I left in anger as their injustice made them feel like idiots as they are threatening my men, but they are threatening a Princess. I do not want to give away my information that I was Canopy Princess to cause a conflict or worse. Hina was an unpredictable woman who tricked the girls that she was a caring woman except she was not at all.

"Those ungraceful brats," I said in angered.

I was not aware that I was causing a scene when everyone saw me, but he can calm me down. He felt unease, but I realized this now when I made a fool of myself.

**Regular POV**

Parasoul takes a deep breath when she sits back down on the chair, and Keitaro was a bit worried about her. He would not say a word, but he could tell that she had been to Hina Inn. He never realized that he would read her like a book at least to make him understood that Hina Urashima had a warrant arrest in Canopy Kingdom. He was a bit disappointing when he never realized that his own grandmother could be that low. He showed no emotions as he kept Parasoul calm, but fell asleep. He pretended that he fell asleep when he tries to hide his shame as the flight continued on.

"How could she?" he said in his mind, as he felt unease.

Keitaro does not say a word when he was shaking as Hina was causing the family to fall apart from the debt and causing trouble. He was glad that he was not feeling to her tricks and he grumbled under his breath that he hoped he does not come across ever again with his grandmother. He sighed when he was more worried about his family and the debt, but he was very determined for that.

"Could be the grandson of Hina Urashima?" said Parasoul in her mind as she looked at him, "He looked like that he had gone through a lot."

"So you are not only the Princess, but you are an Inn Owner am I correct?" Keitaro whispered to Parasoul.

Parasoul reacted in shock and surprised at Keitaro for figuring out, as he remained calm.

"I am going to Canopy Kingdom's College by the invitation," said Keitaro to Parasoul calmly, "But I needed a job to help my family too, and I am not like Granny Hina. I will do anything to help you pay back the debt if I had to give up my dream…"

Keitaro remained calm as his mother wanted what is best for him at least, but it would have to hold off until he was able to help his parents out a little. He wanted to go get an education, but he needed the place to stay first before he registered at the college. He was unsure about choosing two things, but he has to choose both. He made a promise to his mother to make sure that he was able to help a little. He cannot throw the invitation away, but he will have to use this opportunity.

"Well, you don't have to," said Parasoul to Keitaro in calm, "I am glad that you will be offered to help out, but I will tell them. There are so many candidates to become their manager, but some ended up leaving at the end when they met the tenants."

**Keitaro's POV **

They left the Inn when they met the tenants of the Inn, which is very much a cowardly thing. Therefore, it meant that she was trying to find someone to replace her as the Inn Manager while she takes on her duty as the Princess. I could tell that she had gone through a lot as the Princess and the Inn Manager had taken a toll on her. She remained calm, but I left no other choice since this would be my first job before I headed off into the college.

Therefore, we talked a little and we made a deal at the end when she was not sure if she should trust me or not. I was not like Granny Hina at least, and I could do something right for the Inn and helped them out. I was not quite sure how to turn to, but it seemed Kyoya was the option left because he was not only Kanako's friend. He was more than a business partner to help getting things settle down for both the debt problem.

Parasoul was able to give me the information where the Inn is and the information that I needed to know about the tenants living them. She gave me little information after she escorted me to the VIP Area, but there was one thing that I wanted to ask that why would she want to sit with me. I was a commoner, but she was a Princess. She is not spoiling as the other Princess except she was a more military style than a normal to keep the tradition and she cared about her country. It made me wondered if she left her kingdom unattended.

Her soldiers were watching over me behind my back to think I would do something wrong, but she was calm as she continued to explain. It was more business conversation, but it was peaceful except I wished they could stop complaining about having a commoner inside of the VIP Room. The VIP Room was for the rich, but I am not rich. I remained uncomfortable when the servants offered me food, but I already ate at McDonalds while I was waiting until the storm cleared. She gave a folder containing the tenants' profiles and she was generous to give me an interview, but it was serious as things get down deep.

She questioned about my background and I told her truthfully about my parents in a calm way. She took notes as I answered and read me like a book, but it was serious. I was able to answer it, but she was very suspicious about my background.

"Last question, what your mother's name was?" she said in a serious tone.

She did not bother to ask me about my father's name or anything, but she asked me my mother's name. I was nervous when people asked me what my mother's name, they laughed at me when I told her the name. They called me a "half-breed" because I was half-Japanese and it made me feel uncomfortable, as they always were aware that I am half-Japanese. I never got many friends at all, but I was able to befriend two of them who understood me. I never get a chance to talk to them when I was busy trying to pass the entrance exam to go to Tokyo University.

"You want to know my mother's name?" I said nervously, "Well…"

She could tell that I was very nervous when I tried not to tell her what my mother's name. It was a bit frightening, but she decided to spare that question. I sighed in relief and it made me feel comfortable now, as I did not tell my mother's real name at least. I do not want to be "hated" or "disgusted" from my mother's name or my grandmother, but I am just one person. I do not like being overshadowed by my family at least when she remained very calm. As she looked out of the window and I was very tired out after the conversation. I never felt tired before when I fell asleep at least as the flight takes us away.

Parasoul did not reply when she ordered a servant to cover me with a blanket to keep me warm. I did not know her very much about her background, but I felt she had a grudge against Granny Hina. She murmured under her breath, "Ungraceful woman."

**Regular POV**

Parasoul could not handle the pressure when she could find Hina at all, but she looked at Keitaro as he slept peacefully. She hoped that things would be better when she returned to her beloved kingdom as she drank her wine alone in the VIP Room. It began to feel quiet as passengers began to settle down while the Egrets are on guard to make sure nothing happens. It was a smooth flight in the middle of the clear sky as it was a smooth sailing at least. Keitaro sighed when he continued to sleep on the chair as he covered, but he was homesick that he was going too far away from his home. He never expected things to be the same when he reached to Canopy Kingdom, but it will be a new environment at least.

Meanwhile at the Airport, Motoko and Naru arrived there after the traffic has settled down, but it continued to rain heavily. They came out of the Inn and the driver drove off leaving them behind, but he got them wet. Naru and Motoko grumbled under their breath when they did not have time to teach him a lesson at least for being a perverted.

"He got lucky this time," said Naru in her mind, as she wanted to teach him a lesson when she thought he was doing something perverted while he was talking someone on the phone.

"Lucky pervert," said Motoko in her mind.

At least, they are able to come out of the taxi van because Naru finds something suspicious about that person looking familiar. Motoko went ahead when she went past the checkpoint, but she caused the scare when the security guards tried to stop her to check to see if she has more weapons inside of her. She used her sword to answer their questions except she sent them flying out of the Airport. The travelers were in a panic when they saw her cruel acts to the security guards, but she referred doing justice.

"Who to those spineless perverts think they are?" said Motoko in her mind.

"Where's that baka?" said Naru in her mind, as she was hostile.

Naru came behind her as she went past the checkpoint, but she was not helping at all, as she strikes at those who tried to touch her or stopped her.

"Hey, you go through with a blade inside of the Airport," said one male security guard who tried to stop her.

"Stay away from her, you perverted baka," said Naru in anger.

It caused one security guard to end his career a bit nearly after Naru punches causing his jaw to break, and another one sent into the hospital. The two girls spelled trouble in the Airport as they caused trouble to find for one person named Keitaro Urashima.

Meanwhile in an unknown inn within Innsmouth, Canopy Kingdom, Cerebella grumbled under her breath when she walked down the stairs to check that everything was in place. It was not much luck since those few areas need repaired and there had been a problem with the place. The Inn was a rundown except it kept up-to-date due to the bad reputations. Since they do not have any money at all to cover the bills around the place and the inspectors were planning to shut down the place.

Parasoul intervened when she became their manager and cannot risk from being evicted from the Inn when she is not around. Even, the Medici Clan is onto her to try to shut this place due to the debt, but it was a bit different unlike the others. It was livelier when she walked down on the red carpet of the staircase in the foyer room and she checked the pictured the damage of the crack.

**Cerebella's POV**

I knew Parasoul had business to take care of, but she does not have to risk preventing us from kicked out of the Inn. She left me in charge to make sure that nothing happened to the Inn. I am much aware of the leaking from the broken pipe above us and it had been a problem since the foundation is falling apart gradually. We do not have the money to ask for a repair, but we cannot forget that incident. I never did expect the elders could trick anyone who acted kind into getting what they wanted. We left with nothing, but Parasoul helped us a lot, as she struggled. We do our part to make sure that the Inn is functional, but we tried to attract businesses with guests who wanted to live there.

Sometimes, the high-class hotels always cast the shadow over us to make us looked back and we had to kick out some who think it was a Love Hotel except it was not. We had to close the door by midnight to make sure no one comes in during the hours and talking about bad problems. We had some problems in the past involving the Skullgirls, but this is worse. Some wanted to get away from it all except we tried to live together after we had our differences. It was worse than you expected when there was always hazardous issues involved. We did not want Parasoul stressed out while she has a royal duty and being the manager at the same time, but she helps us for the better.

"Parasoul, when will get back here?" I said in my mind.

If we do not find another one soon, but we do not want to ruin Parasoul's reputations if they revealed that she was helping us. She could do more than expected, but she was a kind to help us out a lot and we cannot thank her enough. We do not want her stressing out about doing both jobs, but she had a Kingdom to run at least. Miss Fortune walked up to me, as she worried, I presumed she came from the kitchen to get a midnight snack.

"Cerebella, you should take your rest," she said to me worried, "You have been."

"I know Vitale and I have kept an eye on things and making sure that the con-artists doesn't get a chance scam us," I said to her, "How could I forget the incident?"

Miss Fortune was my former enemy after I realized the truth of the past. I understood what was going on behind the close doors of the Medici Clan, and I was their Leg Breaker. I was a complete fool to be honest to try to win my crush's heart, but it was not right in my opinion. Miss Fortune looked at me as she walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. As she purred, but I cannot let my guard down and I promised Parasoul that I would take care of the place. The others worried about me on how I take it a bit seriously.

"But you should leave this one up to Parasoul, but don't get this one stressed out," she replied when she licked on the neck.

I blush a little when she licked me, but it felt uncomfortable and it felt just right of course. As I sighed when I heard everyone were sleeping inside their rooms, the doors locked and the window screens were on to prevent any intruders from coming inside. We had to thank Roxie for installing alarm systems around the apartment and there was an automatic time when the door came is open or not by putting in a motion sensor.

"Fortune is right, I should relax," I said in my mind as I take a deep breath, "At least we should thank Roxie for installing the Security System within the Inn, so there will not any problem."

I should relax a little with Miss Fortune as I allowed her to escort me back into our room on the second floor; it was almost at the end of the hall across the Snack Bar facing the direction. It needed to change the color due to the red pattern wallpaper was getting discolor and decayed.

"I wished we can do something about the wallpaper change," she whispered to me, as she felt uncomfortable.

It brought a creepy feeling, but cool when there are fish tanks filled with fishes to bring a slight aquarium feeling on a floor. It was going good if there was a vender person behind the Snack Bar for 24-hours, but we do not have that much money to pay a person to stay there behind the counter. There was another kitchen room to the left of the Snack Bar with a studio-like apartment except none goes inside of it. Yu Wan would help us out except he owned the restaurant and Minette volunteered sometimes depends if she is on vacation. Some of the girls always volunteered, but we cannot allow the children to go behind to try to sneak alcohol. Parasoul had the key just for safekeeping and Miss Fortune sighed.

"Don't worry, we find someone who is right for the job," I whispered to her when I opened the door.

I rubbed Miss Fortune's ears as she purred when we headed inside the room and the door was close right behind us. I locked the door behind us and there was nothing to worry at all when we have each other as a family. It was not Miss Fortune alone, but it was everyone who lived here. They are a family and I do not want this place to shut down, but it was not fair if we are kick out of the Inn. At least, we could leave a sign if anyone would like to work with us outside, but I doubted that none would want to work with us. I hoped one day, someone was going to work with a pure heart instead of an impure heart. I had doubts that none will work with us at all at the end of the month.

"Relax Cerebella," said Miss Fortune as she was worried.

I had to be relaxed for Miss Fortune and the others, but I cannot forget what happened to that old woman… The old woman wanted to help us as our manager instead she has stolen the money from us the next day and left without a trace. She left with the debt for us, as we forced to suffer. We will never forget the name known as "Hina Urashima"; I doubted her family would be more like her. I got a feeling that they are like her, but since we haven't met another one with the last name. I hoped we can keep it like that, but I don't know if they are like her or not.

**End of Part 1.**

**This is part one of the Chapter 2, and I hoped everyone enjoyed it, but I am sorry that the chapter was very short.**


	4. Serious Business, but Foolish

**This is Part 2 for chapter 2, but this reminded me of Masaya Aoyama from Tokyo Mew Mew. It is very much surprised that he had a last name like Motoko, but doesn't it mean that they are siblings or cousins.**

**I can't believe that I included infamous hentai series Foxy Nude's character Etsuko, but this woman needed to get kicked justice. I do admit it, I watched the hentai series and I thought it was a good series, but it showed a harsh reality what those who cruel hearts would do to gain popularity. I took it back; it wasn't a good series at all. **

**That news reporter used her lust for her advantage to gain popularity and caused one victim to get raped, but killed. She had an affair military commander to fall into her schemes and made sure that she looked good. She isn't much a good figure to the news anchor at all except the day will come when the tables are turning against her. We have to wait and see what her role of the story.**

**This is another meanwhile with Naru and Motoko… They may act like heroes except their actions speak louder than words when they will have to pay later on.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Skullgirls, Love Hina, Foxy Nude, Ouran High School Host Club or etc. **

**Note: I am not bringing in OCs to pair up with Keitaro either just to be sure.  
**

**Note: Those who are under 18 or 21, Foxy Nude has been a hentai just to get that straight.**

* * *

_Chapter 2.2: Serious Business, but Foolish_

**Regular POV**

Back with Naru and Motoko, they were still in the taxicab as the traffic was taking a toll on them. The driver felt insecure at the end when they continued to look at him as he was going to do something bad.

"Just a simple task to take two girls into the Airport, but they are stressing me out thinking that I will do something," said Yasuhara in his mind as he remains calm.

He knew that his life was in danger, but they mentioned they were on to him. He did not do anything wrong, he had worked for about twenty years as a taxi cab driver.

"You better not take us into the dark alley to rape us, spineless cowardly perverted male," said Naru as a threatening tone.

They did not realize that it was Shinobu's father Yasuhara Maehara behind the wheel, he grumbled under his breath, as he does not like it at all. The first one was a divorce from his wife when his wife claim that he had cheated on him except it was false on his behalf.

He said in his mind, "Everything went down thanks to this false lie from the female news anchor known as Etsuko Yamanobe… I lost my wife and my daughter, and we lost our business too."

Then the two women from the Hina Inn who he doubted to be a pain in his half threatened him. He felt uncomfortable at the end as he won't be able to see his daughter after she ran away from her because they are arguing over who was going to take care of her. He never expected his family would fall apart thanks to her and he does not know the woman, but the woman had caused the damage. The media did not get him off his back as they tried to make his life a living hell and he felt uncomfortable.

"Try to pull a fast one; you will end with the blade," said Motoko in threatening tone, "spineless vile man."

He felt the pressure getting the best of him, as he was much aware that they saw the news of the affair going on. The neighbors had looked down at him and never allowed him to work; he was able to get a job as a taxi driver after the divorce finalized at the end. He felt unease and shaking when his stress level was rising to higher. Naru and Motoko didn't help when he almost suffered from a breakdown as Naru saw his name above the radio.

"Are you happened to be Shinobu's dad?" Naru said in suspicious, "The man who was talking to her and poisoning her mind, her own father who tricked her believing what you wanted her to believe?"

Yasuhara flinched when they were referring to Shinobu; it has been a while since he saw her last time. He felt hurt as they thought he was corrupting his own daughter, but he didn't talk to him last time.

"Since when I have poisoned my daughter," he said to them in a serious tone, "If I haven't talked to her for a long time."

"You are lying to us," said Motoko as she threatens with her sword, "For father, you are a disgraced and don't know anything to take care of her own daughter instead corrupting her with lies."

"Hey, what you are a Yazuka?" Yasuhara said in anger, "Put that blade back."

Yasuhara began to feel what fear was as he saw from the front mirror where Motoko pulled out her sword. It was a threat no hard of a doubt that he recognized that Motoko was an Aoyama and it was against the law that for someone to threatening a blade to an unarmed man. He thought they were robbing him for his money, as he feared his life, as he hated it as well. He tried to keep a calm mind by putting on the radio at keeping his stress level down.

"What are you doing now?" said Naru as a threatening tone, "Calling your friends or trying to distract us."

Yasuhara had enough of this at the end when he drove out of the road into the parking lot of the restaurant. It was a rude of him leaving in the rain, but he had left no other choice as he gives them the look as he stopped.

"Why are we stopping here, spineless vile male?" said Motoko to Yasuhara, "Are you revealing your true nature on how perverted you are?"

"I didn't know you were that low and I hoped Shinobu doesn't reunite with a selfish father like you," said Naru in vain, "A father who is nothing, but a coward and perverted…"

Yasuhara had enough of it, and they do not know him at all. They do not know what had been through; he had enough of it at the end, as she would go a bit too far. He looked back at them in anger as he had enough of their foolish and forced them out of the vehicle. He closed the door after they left, and they gave him the look. He ignored them when he drove off in anger at the end, he felt hurt as he cries in sadness. He loved his family so much, but he missed Shinobu more than ever as he drove off as he cried in sadness.

"Shinobu," he said in his mind.

Naru and Motoko watched when he left them behind as it continued to rain. They were wet as they grumbled under their breath that it was their fault. Naru was going to teach him a lesson if she came across him at the end. She paused when she recognized him from the TV after she heard of an affair. She was angered that Yasuhara left them behind in the rain and they were forced to take shelter inside of the restaurant. She grumbled under her breath…

"I can't believe that I met her father now and I know what he really is," said Naru in her mind, "I hoped Shinobu doesn't see his father, he is the one who is corrupting her so much. He had no right to see his daughter after what he did, that male is nothing more, but disgrace just like…"

Naru shook her head, as she does not want to think about it as they looked around to see everyone was looking at them. Motoko does not like the restaurant's environment when she does not know where they are. The traffic was active, and it was still raining, they can't stay in the rain or they will get a cold. Naru was very angry when the day doesn't come her way at the end as it was getting late, and there is no way that they are calling the taxi service after what happened.

**Naru's POV**

I cannot believe that person was actually Shinobu's father and he was our taxi driver. I knew he was corrupting Shinobu to believe what he wanted, and we needed to stop Shinobu from calling him after we get back. Things have gone far enough from the Airport was too far and he left in the restaurant. This proved that he does not care about his customers and leaving us in the rain was actually uncalled.

Those perverts are nothing, but trouble like Shinobu's father and it is no wonder that Shinobu's mother divorced him what a weak idiot. That ungraceful bastard if we came across him again, I hoped we were able to teach him a lesson. It was raining heavier and we forced to take shelter in the restaurant, but we do not like it when we saw men leading the women inside. They looked happy with their lovers instead they saw the women felt tortured inside, but it was time to teach the men a lesson.

**Regular POV**

They stood in the middle of the parking lot that is a building looked like a foreign restaurant. Naru and Motoko watched when the couples come inside of the restaurant along with a family of three rights behind them. The restaurant was a bit rundown except people comes in, Motoko could tell that it was more different when she could people coming out happy except she saw them corrupted. They were left no other choice as they left the parking lot under the shelter, but not inside. It felt them dry, but the atmosphere was more similar to Hinata Café except it was livelier than the café.

Naru doesn't say much when the couple went past her and a group of friends going inside. She stood there with envied when they saw them smiling and laughing. She murmured under her breath as she was studying at Tokyo University, and doesn't understand why women are wasting their lives with men.

"Why are they wasting their time hanging with those perverts?" Naru said in her mind, "All males are a bunch of liars and cared about the women's innocents. Why can't they see what we see?"

"Why are the women losing themselves to the males' charms?" said Motoko in her mind, "I don't understand they are nothing, but demons in the world. They care about the lust than the women. The world is better without men"

Naru was too stubborn and thinking the world is wrong, but she is right. She saw men were nothing, but trouble and cared about sex than the women. She doesn't understand the world doesn't see what she believed it, and it was the same goes to Motoko. Motoko doesn't understand either when she grumbled under breath.

"Those vile men," said Motoko in her mind as she feels that justice needed to be put in place.

She doesn't understand why the women allowed the men to lead into the restaurant as her mind was still corrupted by her own beliefs that men are pervert. The weather wasn't giving them hope as it began to rain heavier and the wind was getting stronger.

"Looks like we don't have no other choice," said Naru to Motoko in a calm, but grumbled under her breath.

Motoko nodded in agreement as they were forced to go inside the restaurant, but their luck was going to change for the worse. When they got inside of the restaurant, the atmosphere was intense when it was a five-star restaurant. Naru recognized this as a Mew Mew Café due to the appearance of strawberry shortcake, but it was different from the incident. They got inside and the atmosphere was a luxurious with the blueberry patterned wallpaper and the huge chandelier above them. On the stairs were right near the entrance leaded to the VIP Floor where it was held only for Private Party and Special Guests.

They stood there because of the line right in front of them as the customers pay behind the bakery counter. A red long hair and brown eyes girl wear her red waitress uniform, white socks and shoes except she appeared around 16-years-old. She smiled at the customers after they paid and handed them their ticket to the table.

"Thank you, your table will be no. 4 near the window," said the girl with a gentle smile that revealed to be none other than Ichigo Momomiya as she bowed down.

**Naru's** POV

I don't understand why the girl behind the counter feels happy, but she feels miserable by heart. She was smiling when she was serving the customers except something was wrong. The male perverted was looking like she was taking an advantage over her as I ended up rushed out of line.

"Hello Ichigo, what do you think of the new job?" said the boy to Ichigo.

I would not stand the male trying to take perverted advantage when I saw them nothing more, but a pain. We are wet after we came inside of the room, but the restaurant doesn't fit right when girls wore outfits to entertain men. The girls hanging out with the perverted men as they hide their true nature, this isn't the right place for the women. The men are controlling the women; I cannot take it anymore when I came out of line. I wanted to attack the male who was around 18-years-old and he was too old for her, but he was handsome except he was a troublesome. He had blue hair and light dark skin, but his brown eyes were different as he smiled.

"What does that pervert think he is?" I said in my mind.

"Masaya, I never expected to see this spineless coward again," Motoko murmured.

"You know him," I said in surprise, but Motoko looked away in shame.

It wasn't like her to look like that, but could it be he…

I murmured, "That baka."

I looked at him really good and he thinks he was cooler to take the girls, but seducing them with his charms. He thinks he has the right to talk to that girl as she was nervous and I knew I had to take action. He didn't care if I have to get out of line to confront him and Motoko was a bit worry when she went after me. I was going to be unleashed my wrath against that baka, and I was ready to attack him, but he looked like he was around middle school.

"Hey baka, keep those perverted hands away from her," I yelled as I was ready to unleash my punch instead my punch was blocked.

"Hello, who are you and why are you trying to punch me?" he replied.

**Regular POV**

Ichigo gasped in shocked when Naru tried to punch her boyfriend right in front of her and she doesn't know what to say at all as she yelled at. The customers reacted and Masaya doesn't know why Naru showed up to try to punch him. He released his grip from Naru except he had to dodge another punch from her by ducking.

"What does it look like?" said Naru in anger, "You were trying to plan to use your charms against that innocent, helpless girl to take her innocent like all perverts."

Masaya didn't know what to say if Naru was insane or a sexist as he noticed one customer kept his distance. The other customers kept their distance as Ichigo reacted when one customer was lucky that he wasn't hit in the jaw instead it hits her purse. It sent the purse from breaking the chandelier causing the chandelier to be tilted.

"What are you talking about?" Masaya said to Naru as he continued to dodge her attacks.

"Don't try to confuse, I know what you are," said Naru in anger.

Ichigo grumbled under her breath when she looked at Naru like she was delusional and she wasn't helpless. Masaya was talking to her about how things are working in the Hinata City with a new branch of the Mew Mew Café. They were going to open at the Mew Mew Café in the Hinata Airport except the documents haven't gone through yet. Ichigo was glad that she can get a job behind the counter instead of working as a waitress serving customers. This is the first event that happened tonight, but that woman was trying to hurt her boyfriend.

"Hey, who do you think you are trying to attack my boyfriend?" said Ichigo in anger as she was ready to throw a pitcher of cold water at Naru.

Motoko groaned under her breath when she appeared behind Masaya and she took out the sword. It was trouble when the customers panicked as they went to hide as they thought they were behind rob. Some ended up leaving for the best because Ichigo gasped when she called for back-up.

"Ichigo, what's going on?" said a blue hair, blue eyes 14-years-old girl as she walked into the scene in her uniform with her favorite color.

"Mint, thank god you are here," said Ichigo as she sighed in relief, "This girl…"

Mint flinched when she saw Motoko took out a sword and she won't tolerate it at all.

"Hey, don't pull out your sword in the restaurant," yelled Mint in anger, "What is this a Samurai Showdown? Take your Cosplay outside."

Mint was actually upset when the customers left because it wasn't safe and the customer doesn't feel the secure inside of the restaurant as they kept their distance. Mint was a bit disappointing that the customers were leaving due to the incident and she knew it wasn't Ichigo's fault. Motoko refused to listen when she focused on her cousin as she was ready to attack him with the sword.

"What do you mean Cosplaying?" Motoko said to Mint in as she questioned her, "This male pervert was trying to manipulate her to do what he wanted."

The customers murmured if these two girls' heads are right at that moment when Masaya didn't replied. He looked at Motoko with disappointing as she threatens him with the blade right in front of public and he wondered why the counselors selected to take over her older sister's place. This is how he acted, he was trying to talk to Ichigo, but his mood turned to cold. Masaya continued to dodge the attack except he had enough.

"You know you aren't helping the situation," Masaya to Motoko in a cold hearted way, "To think to select you out of everyone in the family to be a God's-Cry School to be immature to pull out your own blade on an unarmed person in front of public."

Motoko didn't care if she was doing in public, but she was bringing justice against him for doing something perverted. Ichigo and Mint were a bit of Masaya for a change of attitude as they thought in their mind. Naru wasn't done yet when she wasn't giving up on teaching Masaya a lesson, but Ichigo attacked Naru to prevent her from attacking a boyfriend.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, baka!" Ichigo said in anger, "What kind of a woman threatening middle schoolers?"

Naru didn't reply when she reacted in shock that Ichigo would defend her boyfriend. She thought Ichigo was blind as she was corrupted by her perverted boyfriend as she tried to reason with her. Masaya smiled when his girlfriend was standing up to the injustice, but he looked at his own cousin with disappointment. He was ready to take her down, but it was not in front of the public.

"Are you revealing your true nature, spineless coward?" said Motoko as she had a bone to pick for Masaya.

As she unleashed her "Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi" on Masaya, and Masaya was forced to dodge while Ichigo and Mint escorted the customers outside where it was safe. It doesn't mean that business when the buildings were damaged and everyone was in the panic. Ichigo and Mint saw the fight inside of the restaurant; it was getting out of hand. Ichigo won't let her guard down on Naru who caused the fight as she tried to double team with Motoko, but Ichigo interfered when she used her abilities to prevent Naru from doing so. Security Guards showed up in the meantime to try to settle things down with the two insane girls in the restaurant, but it wasn't helping at all.

"Please put the blade, leave the restaurant in a peaceful, but a calm way," said one security guard except it wasn't helping Motoko and Masaya.

"Listen to the Security Guard, Motoko," said Masaya in calm mannered, "You try to be a fool right in front of the public, your reputations will be at stake along with our family's name"

**Masaya's POV**

I tried to reason with her except she refused to listen. Her Raimeiken Ni-no-Tachi had caused damage to my girlfriend's job place and I didn't realize that the attack hits something above us. The chandelier was damaged and Ichigo was doing her best to stop that woman from attacking me, but she looked familiar to me in my opinion.

"Was she the Mockery of the Entrance Exam?" I said in my mind as I saw Ichigo giving time to take down that woman, "Of the Tokyo University."

I shook my head with disappointing to see how she was acting, but I was glad that the customers kept their distance. It was getting out of hand at least as their non-senses talking thinking I was hitting on Ichigo, I was a bit disappointing in Motoko. I loved my cousin, but I don't know what was corrupting and why would she acted that way. It wasn't right in my opinion and she thinks men are the scum of the Earth, but she never attacked me before. It was going to the problem when I continued to dodge the attack, but the owners aren't going to be impressed since they trusted this restaurant to Mint.

She comes here out of nowhere to cause trouble and she was corrupting thinking defeating defenseless men will bring honor. She was wrong my friend, but I had to do something quickly before things get out of hand. It was sad that I don't get a weapon to defend myself, but I got my bare hands. She was doing damage around the restaurants and the tables were destroy. She was not only damaging the restaurant, but she was hurting a lot of her people and the security guard tried to calm her down. It wasn't helping, but they don't know what to do at all since they are newbies. They were not trained for this at all until Mori came out of the VIP Room to figure out what have been going on.

"What is going on, Masaya-Sama?" said Mori came out of there with a kendo stick.

He blocked an attack from Motoko and Motoko reacted when he was able to cancel the attack. Mori looked at Motoko as he recognized her and he asked.

"Motoko Aoyama, what are you doing with the blade in the middle of the public?"

"What does it look like to you, spineless coward?" said Motoko in anger, "Masaya is trying to disgrace our own clan with your perverted moves."

Mori doesn't say much when he could tell that Motoko was disillusion as she wanted to take him as she tried to strike her blade instead. Mori grabbed her blade and he looked down at her in a calm, but serious. He looked around at the damage and the customers' children were crying, but frightening. One customer was slashed by Motoko's blade by accident as his arm was actually cut off and the chandelier crashed down into the ground. I was glad they were able to get out of the way just in time, but I was forced to watch the paramedics come into the room to escort the injured customers.

The damage took a toll by Motoko for what she did and I was disappointed in her for that. We heard the ambulance at the background arriving right on time, but I felt very guilty because one elderly woman was having a heart attack at the scene. Mint reacted that the elderly woman was her own Nanny as she cries in sadness.

"Nanny, hang in there," said Mint as she squeezed her hand.

**Mint's POV**

How dare she do something like that? Nanny is suffering from the heart attack and the damage was done, but I don't think Ryou isn't going to happy about the news. Ichigo takes down that woman who tried to punch her boyfriend, this is how the woman acting. That woman claimed she was trying to bring justice except she was causing suffering. I have to remain by my Nanny's side, but it was going to be bad news when I saw an Ouran Academy Student known as Takashi Morinozuka stopped that woman from her childish swordplay. My family will hear about this and I hope they are able to cover the damage of what they did.

"Lady Mint, are you alright?" said my Nanny looked up at me as she was shaking.

I have to allow the paramedics to do their job as I watch and I was shaking for what happened. Ichigo was doing her best to keep that woman in line, and my anger was getting the best of me. She was ranting how men are perverts trying bring justice against them to defend the woman. Naru tried to reason with her except I had to walk up to her in anger. She tries to her reasons, but I find it bit crazy. Motoko Aoyama, her family owned the school and this is how she behaving right in front of public. This is outrage where was the police at the time like this in this situation when I felt a bit angry. Takashi is dealing with her while I have to deal with this woman.

"Don't you understand that he was corrupting you!" said the woman trying to reason.

Ichigo stood there hostility at the woman and I was actually happy that Zakuro showed up right on time.

"You got some nerve causing trouble around here," she said as she gives her glare, "Naru Narusegawa, the Mockery of the Entrance Exam of Tokyo University causes trouble around here. You have some nerve attacking the innocent along with that Kendo Girl and if you don't want to get in trouble. Then you and your friend will have to go someplace else, you are unwelcome here."

Zakuro groaned under her breath when she looked at Naru, and she does go to Tokyo University. She didn't tell us what career that she is going for, but she has all the talents for a model. She ended up closing her model career because it was stressing her out at the end, but she decided to try something new for a change. Zakuro stood there very strong against that woman as she seemed to know her.

**Naru's POV**

I am dealing with a two-year student of Tokyo University who is a former model, but what a Porn Star. She acted like she was all that when she gives me that look, but I was actually frightening if the words come out. My dream of going into Tokyo University will end and I had to take a wise choice into leaving the restaurant out of fear. She had fans in high places to beat up anyone who insulted their goddess. Motoko was put down by that perverted and they dagger the glare at us as we were in the rain. We got sidetracked, but it was that baka's fault that was Shinobu's father and then this. Motoko hissed at those perverts as we were going to bring justice to that pervert, but it is their fault.

There was no way to go to Hinata Airport, that baka is lucky that we didn't come. It would be a next time that we will have our revenge as we were forced to catch a ride back to Hinata Inn. I was disappointed that we didn't care across him, but our night turned out to be the worse. When we were dagger looks from the others and those perverts. This would be the last time going to this stupid Mew Mew Café because it was male denominated.

**Masaya's POV**

I saw my cousin left, but I had to be a gentleman to her after what she did. I won't forgive her for what she did just now, but I had no other choice when I tried to show her kindness. I offered her an umbrella to show my respect, she threw it down on the ground and destroyed it. I tried to show kindness and reject my kindness; she called me a perverted scum. As she departed Ichigo comforted him and this is my cousin. She acted that way and now she doesn't realize what she was doing wrong. She thinks assaulting men by blade bring honor to the family, she thought wrong again as I watched her leave with the Narusegawa. The counselors were high over their head thinking using Motoko as a face of their school except they were wrong on how she was acting after her sister gave up the title to move on with her life.

If her own sister saw her now, she would be disappointing in her own sister and the day will come that she will regret it, but I would be wise to talk to the clan. I haven't talked to them for a long time, and the end will comes for them. As their reputations will be at stake due to Motoko's behavior, and I never felt insulted in my life. She thought men are scum bags; this proved to me that she is in over her head. Mori won't stay silent as he watched the paramedics did their jobs, and he looked at me.

"They are going to regret it later on, but their mind is very prideful to think the younger ones could to face of the school…"

"Yeah, I never felt ashamed to see my cousin like this," I said to him.

The restaurant's owners will not be impressed as they will have a list of complaints, but it wasn't their fault. Motoko and Narusegawa would have to learn the harsh misbehave will ruin them for what they did. Ichigo had to comfort Mint as Nanny had been wheel into the ambulance. Zakuro, it had been a while since we saw her and she was very disappointing.

"I am going to report this to the behavior to her Cram School, this acting is getting immature," said Zakuro to us as she shook her head, "The damage will have to be paid by their own pockets…"

I had to agree, this restaurant opened before the one from the airport and the customers aren't very happy. We had to help with the damages and give the refunds to the customers for a bad night. It wasn't over when I have to face her somehow, but it made me wondered why she wasn't in Kyoto. She cuts ties with her family and she ran away like this. This is how she is acting now thinking she had the right to be noble and attacked innocent. She is endangering so many people around her and proved her behavior was unacceptable.

"Motoko, this isn't like you," I said with disappointment.

"Can't believe her," Ichigo said in anger, "How dare she? I can't believe that she is actually your cousin?"

**Mint's POV**

I never felt ashamed and anger in my life as they wheeled Nanny into the ambulance. It wasn't over at all, but it reminded me again that Motoko was going to my school as well. Every girl looked up to her as their role model and she thinks she brought justice to an innocent person. This wasn't over, but it was a surprised that she was Masaya's cousin. This is a disgrace, but I was lucky that the cameras were watching their move. The evidences will be against them before they know it if they thought they acted in this way, but it wasn't going to be a good one just to be sure. The news van showed up and Zakuro's expression changed. I never saw her like this before when she hisses when it arrived at the worse time.

"Dammit that whore is here," Zakuro murmured under her breath.

I cursed under my breath when the woman showed her face right in front of public. When there are incidents as she would be there to make it worse and brings everyone down. She is an erotic who used her sex to bring popularity, but she used the military for her advantage to make her look good. I don't like her at all when one incident had caused one girl known as Mayumi Wakabayashi to die on TV due to the idiotic sniper.

"Why must she be here at the hour?" I said in my mind.

She was there to ruin their lives and she was able to get away from it. That manipulative woman is nothing, but trouble and cause pain. After two idiotic women left the area and it wasn't very lucky to have her around. She was fired for the incident except she still around and no-one arrested her yet except the former Military Commander who was fired along with the sniper. She was still around to cause people's lives miserable and the businesses always shut down because of her. Everyone is very blind by her looks and her slutty body to live on.

It was disappointing that she works the news in the Hinata City, and it was sad that everyone saw what she isn't in front of the public's eyes. She was downgraded after the scandal was exposed and she kept a straight face, but it is presumed that Zakuro doesn't get along. She had a connection after my cousin's parents' divorce due to the news of my uncle's affair. My aunt was judgmental on her husband as she divorces him and it made me worried about Shinobu as she haven't talked to us.

She came out in her usual clothes as she wears her light blue jacket, white blouse, dark navy blue skirt, and black high heels. I was disgusted to see her coming out of the news van with her team, and she came here with pride. She walked up to her and she wanted to snoop around to get the info. I never like her at all, but we have nothing to say. As we headed back inside as I never like her attitude to wreck people's lives.

"So, how the divorce effecting you?" she said in a sly to me.

I flinched when she referring to my cousin's parents and I had nothing to say to her as she wanted our family become miserable. She was more than a manipulative woman when I ignored her, and I never wanted Shinobu to get that woman involved with her schemes. I loved my cousin so much, but it made me wonder where she was now.

"None of your business," Zakuro said to her, "Why do you have to show your face in front of public when the scandal was exposed for what you really is?"

"What scandal?" Etsuko smiled.

Zakuro doesn't like her and she was aware of the scandal. She doesn't see eye to eye with Etsuko at all as she stood there strong when she gave her the look. Ichigo and Masaya came inside as she surveyed the damage, as she wondered what was going. The perverted male customers walked up to her to get her autograph, she was very popular, but their women weren't impressed by her.

"They still let her work in the news crew here after the scandal out," murmured one of them.

"I can't believe she doesn't have any shame for what she did."

"That whore already knows what she did to Maehara's downfall causing the restaurant to close down."

"I am glad she didn't go near my lover because she would be answering with my knife…"

None of them are happy at all to see her face, and she shouldn't be out in public. The women were aware of her attitude and horrified for what have happened. I was forced to ignore her because I don't want anything to deal with her and she pretended that the scandal didn't happen. She smiled except she was nothing, but a manipulative woman. A woman who needed to put in prison for causing disgrace to the media, but we had to keep her distance. As we headed back inside to check the damage, the walls fell apart right next to us as the door was close behind.

The chandelier was damaged after it crashed on the floor along with the tables and chairs. The stairs are cut off after that Kendo Girl attacked as it fell apart. There were customers on the second floor screaming for her, and the fire crew went past us. They had to rescue when they brought the ladder, but Ichigo sighed in relief when the counter remained untouched. It didn't go well as she pressed her elbow to lean, but it fell apart. It was very damage around the place and it wasn't safe anymore, but it was a disappointment that we have to close it down until the morning.

"It's getting late, we better head off home and we will help with the damage tomorrow," said Masaya to Ichigo, "after I called the clan and my older cousin to report on Motoko's behavior."

Mori didn't say a word as he looked around at the damage and he nodded at Masaya except the paramedics was going to bandage his hand. He refused to allow them as he looked at the scar made by the Kendo Girl's blade and sighed as he was upset. He didn't show any emotions, but he felt upset for what happened. He took Kendo classes and the leader, but it doesn't mean it wasn't going to be easy. His family has a relation with the Aoyama as well as he bowed down to Masaya.

"I hoped the best for you to get this address to your clan," said Mori calmly.

"I know, but I think it would be wise to talk to Tsuruko, she is your wife after all," said Masaya to him.

Mori nodded as well, and this was the place where Mori and Tsuruko married, but I don't want to see Tsuruko's expression. Masaya and Ichigo left the scene while I took out my iPhone and takes pictures of the damage to show as evidence. Mori helped the others are stuck on the second floor down with the Firefighters.

"So, Zakuro, what brings you here?" I said to her.

"I am looking for a place to stay here," she replied to me calmly, "avoided paparazzi and news crew…"

I understood what she meant by that, she wanted to take a break from her celebrity status as she remained very calm. She could stay at my mansion, but she refused last time as he looked around the place. She was looking for a place more suited for her home at least and to hide a status. She always goes into one place or the others, but she wanted to be closer to school at least. It was a bit sad that the economy wasn't helping the business as her home was close down. Zakuro kept a positive mind as she was determined to take classes at Tokyo University at the end. She hoped that she doesn't come across those two idiots again.

"I am going to head to a hotel around here," said Zakuro as she took the back door.

It was about time to head straight home as I checked my iPhone and decided to head back. Mori escorted me into my limousine where it awaits. I thanked when he closed the door before the interviewers had a chance to annoy me. It made me wondered and it hits me when I was worried about my Uncle who is Shinobu's father. The lady doesn't care when I looked out of the window to see her making up lies without getting the facts straight. She was a shame as she wanted to get attention to the camera without allowing the witness to talk.

"Foolish woman," said Mint in her mind.

I looked away from her to think about Shinobu, Aiko told me about the incident. I haven't had a chance to talk her about it or have a chance to visit my other family along with my brother. It would be possible that my brother and I are able to visit them; Aiko mentioned that Shinobu was living in the Hina Inn. It hits me when I felt a bit worried about Shinobu after something happened to her. I wasn't able to visit when I was trying to keep my grades up, and I hoped I was able to go see her after school. First, I needed to check to see if Nanny is alright in the hospital before I headed off. I needed to spend time with the rest of the family on my spare time when I began to feel worried.

"Shinobu, I wished I would allow my home to be open for you," I said in my mind, "If your parents refused to talk, but I cannot believe that your parents would cut ties in the family. I…"

I began to yawn and I hoped I didn't come across those two idiots. I had no other choice, but I had to face it. I knew that I was going to meet them again, and it wasn't over when they had to pay the debt for the damage.

**Regular POV**

Zakuro walked out from the back into the streets of Hinata City, she walked around as she sighed. She looked back at Mew Mew Café as Mint's limousine pulled off from the parking lot. She took out the umbrella as she was under the shades protecting her from the rain. She had to find a place soon; she had to find the place to call her own. She tried to look for a place where people don't recognize her at all. She sighed when she walked down the streets, but she saw a brochure of the Hina Inn on the ground.

"Hina," Zakuro said in her mind as she read through it, "This is closer to Tokyo University; this is interesting that it had a café across the street too."

Zakuro decided to head there, but she will soon learn that the Inn was Naru and Motoko lived too. As she took the bus to get there as she looked at the brochure and she wondered until one passenger.

"That brochure is very old, but it used to be an Inn," said an elderly male passenger on the bus, "The owner converted it, but she forgot to tell the public about it. This Inn is now a Girl's Dorm, everyone wanted to go inside of the Inn instead they get rejected."

Zakuro was a bit surprised when she heard that Hina Inn was converted into the Girl's dorm. Zakuro listened in to what the elder male passenger had to say about the Hina Inn and its' tenants. He gave her every information and Zakuro wanted to see it herself when she sighed. She was informed that tenants had no senses of justice against the innocents that is the men or anyone who came in. Zakuro had no choice, but she had to be ready for anything comes in her way now. As the bus takes her to her destination to where she needed to go as she wondered why everyone looked at her worried.

"I am beginning to feel bad for you," said the second female passenger, "Don't let them corrupt your mind…"

Zakuro took her word by heart as she heard so many stories involving the Hina Inn; she was very disappointed that none was able to do something about it. She began to feel uncomfortable, but she kept a straight face about it. She had to deal with enemies before when she was a Mew Mew, she could handle anything as she continued to hear their stories of what happen to the Inn. She listened in and the tenants who are abusive to men still living the Inn.

"Abusive sexists living in an Inn, I wonder," said Zakuro in her mind as she thought about it.

She was reminded of Naru and Motoko whom she encountered in the Mew Mew Café, but she got a good feeling that she would confront the girls to pay for the damage. She had plans in her mind, as she was much more aware of Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusegawa. She knew their pain as they expressed their own concern when they mentioned that there were no police officers coming by to make arrests for those ungraceful women. Zakuro sighed when she feels their pain, but she needed to gain the experience to see it herself.

"Those ungraceful women," she said in her mind as she remained calm, but she didn't show any emotions of fear.

Back at Hina Inn, Haruka remained up while the other girls were fast asleep and she escorted Double into the guest room near her room. Everyone was sleeping in their rooms, but Haruka remained in the living room watching the news and she shook her head as disapproval. Haruka heard the phone ringing and she sighed when she turned off the TV. She went to get the phone as her mind was a bit concerned about what to do with Motoko and Naru. She got a bad feeling when she knew Granny Hina would be calling at this hour to see if Keitaro became a manager or not.

"They got some explaining to do," said Haruka in her mind as she grumbled under her breath.

Haruka picked up the phone and answered it, she never expected Granny Hina was on the other line.

"Hello Haruka, how are you doing?"

"Granny Hina," said Haruka in unsurprised, "It is about time that I have a talk with you about your plans…"

"Haruka, watch that tone of yours," said Granny Hina in a firm tone in calm, but gently, "You are talking about Keitaro becoming the manager and finding his Promise Girl to fulfilled the promise. Did he arrive at the Inn to take over for me while I am on my World Tour?"

"About that, the answer is no," said Haruka to Granny Hina, "I talked to Double and I have a question to talk to you that I need to talk to you. Do you think adopting me as your daughter, would replace my mother?"

Granny did not say in the other line as she was in her hotel room in Paris, France. She never expected that question from Haruka at all as she paused for a second except she find it a bit rude of her to say something like that. Granny Hina flinched when she believed that Double was pulling the table on her as she felt that Haruka was on her side.

"What makes you think of that?" said Granny Hina to Haruka, as she was calm, "You both look just the same to me, and you looked just like your mother so much. I would never replace you with her, but she was…"

Haruka shook her head with disapproval at Granny Hina as she remained firm and she had a second thought when she talked with Double. She decided to change her perspective on what Granny Hina raise her to become and Haruka knew Granny Hina was lying. She wanted to know the answers why the reasoning that Granny Hina adopted her as a daughter after she returned. She knew that Double's words were true when Granny Hina replaced her with her own mother as she shook her head with disappointment.

"Are you going to actually take her side?" said Granny Hina in disgust, "That woman doesn't know what I am doing right, she is nothing more, but a…"

"Foreigner, can't you act like your own age and accept the fact that my uncle loved her dearly," scolded Haruka to Granny Hina, "I understood her reasoning and I took it by heart. I was a complete fool for calling you "mother" instead of calling you "grandmother". My mother and I may look the same, but I am my person. I know the truth about the debt; I am very disgusted with you now."

Granny Hina was silence when she never heard Haruka like this before, she was angered when she blamed it on Double for causes Haruka's mind to be corrupted. She was going to scold at Haruka for her misbehavior on the phone, but Haruka is not finished yet. Haruka was not aware that Double was watching from the kitchen as she smiles when Haruka understood it.

Haruka scolded, "You converted the Inn into the Girl's Dorm without informing the Public or the family. People come in to relax after they came from their travels instead the men was forced out of there. The girls wouldn't allow them to stay one night instead they were sent flying by their ignorance justice!"

"You had to be understood, they are very miserable and gone through a lot, but I know that they will forgive them," said Granny Hina defending the girls, "Don't come argue with me young woman, I didn't raise you like that…"

Haruka grumbled under her breath and Granny Hina did not raise her, but it was her father.

Haruka reminded Granny Hina, "No it wasn't you that raise me, and you were a bit too late at the time. It was my father that raises me alone…"

Granny Hina gasped that Haruka was referring her father over her and Granny Hina did not see her father as a bad influence on her. She did not allow her father to call her mother as she grumbled under her breath.

Haruka explained, "This is your fault for causing this to happen and the men are sent into the hospital and I saw. I was a fool to take their sides for you, but you should watch the news for what happen now. I was a fool to allow their behavior to get out of hand and they caused nothing, but pain. You spoiled them a bit too much…"

Double smiled when she heard Haruka confronts Granny Hina on the phone, but she wished that she could see Hina's expressions. She wanted to remember that moment when she wanted to see Granny Hina's expression at the end.

"Now you listened young woman," said Granny Hina in anger, "This is no way to treat your own mother, I cannot believe that she is corrupting your mind. You know the girls had gone through a lot; I took them in and allowed them to stay. I understood that the others would forgive them for their behavior."

Haruka had enough of Granny Hina taking the girls' side instead of making them realize what they did. She allowed them to go through with the behavior and Haruka wished that she could do more for the victims. This was what Granny Hina wanted, someone following her ways. She thought wrong when Haruka had enough as she breaks through Granny Hina's chains, Granny Hina never care about her own family. She knew Granny Hina was aware of the debt, but she was a fool that she should have realized this before. She knew Granny Hina left her family in the dust to go on her World Tour and wished that she could do more as her heart was guilty.

Haruka said as her left eye twitches, "You think those victims would forgive them? You are wrong. You cared about them more than your own family… There would a day that they would be too late to realize what foolish thoughts. They think that none are allow stay for the night because this is the Girl's Dorm."

Granny Hina tries to cut her off, "Now you listen..."

Haruka continued on, "This is pathetic… Have you forgotten the incidents with Shinobu? She thinks she could forget it, I do not think so… That invention could have made her lose a limb or worse?"

Haruka would blame it on herself if Shinobu killed with Su's invention and the girls thinks that it was an accident. Granny Hina silences herself to give it some thoughts, but she thought Haruka was bluffing. She felt like it was an accident than an incident could cost Shinobu to lose an arm or death.

"You will never understand," said Granny Hina in her mind.

She felt Shinobu would forget the problem and the only thing she does not want to get involved was a lawsuit against her family. She knew the results of it would be grim, and does not want to take responsibility because she was aware of the debt collectors detect her. She does not want to be tracked down by them, she grumbled under her breath as she refused to take responsibility.

"What are you saying?" said Granny Hina tries to change the subject, "Shinobu knew it was an accident, but she doesn't have to hold a grudge against Su…"

"Do you care about the safety of others in the Dorm?" Haruka asked to Granny Hina.

Granny Hina flinched at what Haruka was questioning her about the Inn's conditions and the safety was waiting or the answers.

Haruka ranted, "Don't you dare try to pretend that it was an accident… You think Shinobu would forgive Su for that, she was scarred from the incident. She has the right snapped at Su and the others when Double tried to offer a place at her home to stay in… The girls tried to make her think it was an accident and begged her not to leave. I am disappointed that you don't take it very serious when you allowed the girls to take care of her..."

In Granny Hina's hotel room, she hanged up the phone as she had enough, she could believe that her plans would crumble before her. She was expecting Keitaro would take over as the manager and followed his dreams. He hoped he was going to keep his promise for that Promise Girl into her plans. She has not told whom his Promise Girl was Naru Narusegawa, and she did not want to take responsibility for the debt that she owes.

"There was no hope of taking responsibility on that debt, but it doesn't mean anything," said

She gets away from the problem by taking a vacation instead of taking responsibility for her action, but she does not want track down by debt collectors. She could not believe that Haruka would take Double's side and she hated Double so much. She tried to reason her son to divorce her except he refused to and it was too late.

"This isn't according the plan," said Granny Hina as she wanted to use Keitaro under her Inn, but destiny got other plans, "But where's Keitaro?"

Hina got off her bed and grabbed her suitcase. She had no other choice, but she had to return to Japan to figure out what is going on. She cannot just allow Keitaro go out on his own instead of following her guidance, but he did not know that Keitaro was going to Canopy Kingdom. Hina was aware that Double who causes her grandson and her family to turn against her.

"Double that fiend," said Hina grumbled under her breath as she dragged her suitcase behind, "How dare she try to turn my family against me?"

Back with Haruka, she could not believe that Hina hanged out of her and grumbled under her breath. She hanged up the phone in anger as she was telling Hina the truth except Hina hanged up on her. She was not done yet when she looks at Double, she felt a heavy burden lifted from her back. Haruka takes the deep breath as she hoped she was able to change her ways except she was tired out.

"I am going to head off to bed, but these girls aren't coming back inside of the Dorm and I should put a curfew to put them in their place," said Haruka to Double.

"Maybe that will change the different around the Inn," said Double, "It is about time that they takes responsibility and that Molmol Princess should pick up her own toys…"

Haruka nodded as she agreed when things need to change around the Dorm and it starts around the morning. Haruka yawned when she walked up the stairs and Double followed her. Double checked her watch on her wrist, and she said, "Haruka, I am going to head home now…"

Haruka said as she was surprised, "But I offered you a guest room…"

"I have a husband and a daughter worried for me at home," said Double.

Haruka did not argue back as she nodded. She watched Double left the Inn as Haruka followed her and Haruka watched her head straight home as she disappeared into the night. Haruka nodded as she understood that she can't force Double to stay at the Inn when she locked the door to avoid anyone from going inside. Haruka had a lot to think about when she talked with Double, but she had a lot of thinking about the next morning.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the support, but this story actually got 14 reviews. Thank you for the support and the comments, it actually made me happy once again to serve you. I hope you enjoyed the next chapter if you guys noticed the grammar mistakes, please don't be afraid to point it out. It turns out Hina is going to return to Japan… I wondered if Keitaro actually arrived in Canopy Kingdom, but we have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**UPDATED**

**Repeated: I don't own anything from the series: **

**Mint Aikawa, Zakuro, Ichigo, Nanny, Mew Mew Cafe and Masaya belonged to Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Mori belonged to Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Mayumi Wakabayashi is a reference to Foxy Nude, a hentai series****  
**

**Yasuhara****, Naru, Haruka, Hina, and the others belonged to Granny Hina.**

**Double belonged to the Skullgirls.**

**Etsuko Yamanobe is about Foxy Nude... (Just googled her and you will a reason to hate her in the hentai series)**

******NOTE: I do apologize for those who are confused and special thanks go Herostorm for pointing that out.**

******Another Note: (Those who don't know what is Foxy Nude...) (Spoiler) (Don't searched it up if you are under 18 or 21)**

* * *

******Foxy Nude is a hentai series about a manipulated female news reporter AKA Etsuko Yamanobe who got fame by making a scandal to make her look good. While she makes a hostage situation involving by making the kidnapper forced sex the rich hostage girl right in front of national TV and public. She manipulated the military by having sex with a general to make sure that her plan comes in motion to get what she want, but it brought a bad ending involving the rich hostage girl to get shot by accident at the end. The military came in and did their job, but their job was actually too late.**

* * *

******Opinion: What do I find it? I find it very shocked and disgust, but it is a parody of mocking the news casts. I don't know what to say, but it could possibly be true in real life. I don't know if I could be wrong or not. Foxy Nude doesn't make any senses or plots shows how Etsuko gets what she wants and shows how manipulated that she can be to make sad outcomes that could cause one death. **

******I am a bit upset of the shows, but I was expecting the victims' parents to get revenge against the news reporter. They are rich, they got the power, but they just simply watched while their daughter gets raped with the kidnappers' parents. This is disappointing... ********I was wrong and disgusted at the episode, you see the perspective of the show on what is going on. I know everyone will say that it's hentai, deal with it. This hentai serious needed to ranted about.**

******If I have to do a parody of the alternate ending or how it's supposed to happen, then I will have to do so. I never actually do a fanfiction involving one hentai before, so I am leaving you guys to decide on what I needed to do next**

******Another Note: Zakuro and the others have a role in the story as well, but it gives me some time to think about it. So, the next chapter will be the Aftermath of the outcome is. Mori's role is in it, you will be more than surprised.**


	5. Serious Business - Aftermath

**I don't own anything from Love Hina or the other series.**

**Kyoya, Mori, or anything from Ouran High School Host Club**

**Haruka, Naru, Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu, Su, Hina, and the others are from Love Hina.**

**Masaya, Zakuro, Mint and Shiji belonged to Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Yamanobe belonged to Foxy Nude.**

**Anything else that I don't own, that does include the Skullgirls. I don't own them at all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-3: Serious Business – Aftermath**

**Haruka's POV**

After I woke up early in the morning, but it doesn't mean that I left well last night when I came out of my room into the dining room. I waited for the girls to arrive as I was thinking about new rules for the Inn. I don't want another incident to happen, but I had been too soft to the tenants a bit too much. It was a new day for changing except I ignored Naru and Motoko who had been knocking on the door from last night.

"Things need to change from now on," I said in my mind.

It served them right for trying to cause trouble in the restaurant and I knew the paparazzi would come here to make the Hina Inn with a bad reputation. I began to feel a bit worried about Keitaro, but I was actually glad that he wasn't around to become a manger. Double ended up talking some senses into me and Granny Hina was trying to blind me. I will never refer her as my mother, but I will address her as Grandmother from now on.

"I may not be soft, but I got to be serious from now on and they need to learn the hard way that things don't go our way," I said in my mind.

I was actually glad that I called Ootori ahead of time to avoid the conflict the girls. He remained hidden in his shadow until I gave him the sign to come out; this was the first step of asking Kyoya for forgiveness. I am now aware of the debt that Granny Hina owes after I had a few calls with businesses from last night. It proved to me that Granny Hina wanted Keitaro to take over for her and have burdened on his back. So she can go on her World Tour, that woman… How dare she do something like that when it hits me? I can't wait to confront her more about things; she was hiding behind everyone's back and trying to make a burden to her own family.

Kitsune was the first one to get up from her sleep to head downstairs except she was a bit drunk from last night. It will have to change for now about banning alcohol and cigarettes in the Inn. I promised myself that I won't be smoking, but it's hard. I was forced to do it after I had a talk with my doctor, and it wasn't easy at the end. I struggled to kick out of the habit and Kitsune noticed me inside of the kitchen.

"Haruka, you are up early," Kitsune said to Haruka as she was smiling.

I wasn't in the mood when I gave her the look and she was forced to sit on the opposite side of me. I looked at her with disgust when I smelled alcohol from her breath and she hadn't brushed her teeth yet. I had to remind myself that she passed on her rants and she needed to stop wasting her own money on alcohols and gambling.

"Kitsune, we need to talk…"

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me nervously.

"There will be changes for the later future and you are behind on your rent," I said in a dry tone, "You don't do much around the Inn instead you are very lazy and you claimed to be a "writer" except you is not…"

I was firmed and serious when I gave Kitsune the disgusting look, and I don't like freeloaders who don't anything. I don't like them when Kitsune is one of them, but she is very drunk and con-artist. I looked at her and she tried to make up an excuse except it won't cut it at the end. The excuses and lies she made would end up in her grave as I looked at her very serious, but she doesn't take it for granted.

"Aw come on, give me another month to pay it," said Kitsune.

"That won't cut it; I want the rent right now!" I yelled in anger, "Along with your past rents. You are way behind and I won't allow you to live here if you don't find a job or anything to cover your rents. I had a reason to become angry because we were informed that we had a debt problem. I expected you to not make it worse like Motoko and Naru had it last night?"

Kitsune reacted when I mentioned them; she wondered what was going on.

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

Now that she mentioned it, I didn't see them around the Inn except I heard knocking behind the door. They weren't in their rooms when I came to check on them, and Haruka's expression was more serious. I didn't like it at all, and she wanted me to work to cover the past rents. Granny Hina had mercy upon me as I didn't do much in the house, and nothing goes wrong. When I don't do much around the house except I thought it was paradise to get away from my problems except I was wrong. Haruka's expression gave the look and she wasn't in the mood.

She doesn't believe in my lies and I don't much around the house. I know I used my body to con the men for money or to get what I wanted. I was able to get used it to win it big and buy some sake, but I don't actually care about paying the rent. I just enjoyed my lazy life at the Inn except it was a bit different. Haruka's expression looked at me when she was going to strangle me and I thought she was kidding, but I was actually wrong when she looked at me as if she was peering into my soul. I tried except there were no excused anymore and I noticed she wasn't smoking any cigarettes anymore. I believed that she was going to do the cold turkey, and it was not over.

"Also for now, you aren't going to be drinking alcohol around the Inn anymore," she said to me and my heart struck with an arrow.

"You can't do that, alcohol is my comfort zone," I yelled to her as I tried to reason with her.

Without alcohol, I am nothing without it, and it was my comfort zone. She cannot take that away from me, but that wasn't over. She reminded me of the incidents from the past, but I knew it was accidents from the past. The past began to haunt me when she reminded of incidents in the past related to my drunken state. She rants me on there were victims were conned by me and those who refused to pay. I attacked them with an empty sake bottle and she continued to rant me on how irresponsible of me for doing things.

There was nothing wrong with it, there was nothing, but Motoko and Naru always took my side. Granny Hina took my side when things went wrong, but it was actually their fault for not letting me borrow the money. She continued on when I caused problems in the Inn by manipulating problems to evade me from paying my rant. I began to hate her when she belittled me, and hate it when she continued on for what I am doing wrong, but I feared I would kick out of the home.

She was finished with the rant and looked at me, but I had no other choice. I had to work to stay here, but it doesn't mean I will like it at all. I wished that nephew of hers would take over the Inn already, so I don't have to do much work around here. I could finally con him out of his money to get what I wanted. I am not going to work for the living, but I will still sit down gambled my money away and drinks sake all day.

"What it is going to be?" she asked me.

"I am going to work," I said in disgusted and Haruka nodded like she achieved something except she didn't achieve anything.

I headed inside the kitchen and I was disgusted that Shinobu didn't make us breakfast yet. I tried to hide it, but I was planning to do something about it. She never came out of the room or apologized to Su or the others for her misbehavior. It was unacceptable except I hoped she comes out of her room, and apologized for what she done right now or else. It would be a war going on to keep her behavior in line.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

It was about time that things are able to get in order, but Mitsune doesn't seem to forgive Shinobu. I could understand Shinobu's behavior and anger against the girls who thought it was an accident. I watched Kitsune left the room in anger, but I am not to allow the behavior to go a bit far. I had to put my foot down that Granny Hina should have done a long time ago. I took a deep breath when I wanted to smoke a cigarette except I refused to go back.

"Impressive results of the changes," Kyoya said with a gentle smile while he checked the records.

"Yes, I should thank Double for making me realize it before it was too late," I said with a bow, "I owe my employees an apology and I understood what that woman trying to do…"

Kyoya flicked his glasses as he saw a sign of my improvement for the better. He smiled as he continued to take notes and calculating the debt that the family owes. Kyoya remained hidden in the shadows along with the Bodyguards. Shinobu walked down the stairs after a sleep, but she looked a bit nervous. I could tell after the incident involving herself standing up for her own rights. The girls don't do a good job in keeping an eye on Shinobu. I had a nightmare about the incident that Shinobu told me about, and it made me worry about the others' safety. Su's action was going to destroy the Inn, but I don't want to imagine what was going to happen next. I won't allow it when I ended up standing up for the Inn's reputation. It doesn't end well when the police officers aren't around the Inn to investigate the matter. The matter is happening right inside, but it was very odd that there are no security guards around the complex until Kyoya was able to answered it.

"We are much aware that there was a question in our heads, where are the police officers?" asked Kyoya to me, "Even though, you aren't aware that Hina had an ace on her sleeve to prevent the police officers from going near the complex."

"What an ace?" I asked him.

"You remembered the news reporter related to the scandal that cost the hostage to die," said Kyoya as I flinched the glasses.

I flinched when I remembered that woman known Etsuko Yamanobe, that woman had been a special guest at the Hina Inn. She is a slut in my opinion, and I wished I knew what was the connection to her and the scandal right now. She had caused a downfall that made families to fall apart, and I am very sicked of the public treating her like a star. She is a porn star who doesn't belong in the news category, and none like to see her around Hinata City. She was able to get away from going to prison due to her celebrity status, and I don't want to see her to be a tenant of the Inn.

"Yamanobe?" I said as I grumbled under my breath, "Why would Grandmother hire her as an ace?"

I never heard about that in my life and realized Granny Hina was on doing something illegal behind our back. She had an ace behind the plan to make sure that the police officers don't get involved. I needed to confront her with the issues, but I continued to listen to him.

"To seek control of the Police Force," he replied to me, "But she used to the tenants because of the scandal, this was the same place where she had an affair with military commanders to cause the hold back on the rescue. I would warn her to never invite her into the Inn, but it could happen again involving one of the tenants."

I wasn't aware of it, but I presumed Kitsune overheard the conversation. I began to feel worried that another incident would happen again and I had to prevent it from happening.

"She already ruined Shinobu's parents' life already and will strike again," said Kyoya to me as he was a bit worried about the others.

I couldn't handle the pressure on encountering that woman, but she was worse than Kitsune combine. I looked down with a worried except they interrupted me as they continued to knock the door. I didn't react when Naru punched the door wide open and Kyoya added that to the damage that she would have to pay. I never wanted "them" to come inside just yet, but they damaged the restaurant. Naru wasn't in the mood for anything when she was out in the rain and her hair was in the mess. She made a mess on the floor as her expression was a bit angry except she wasn't sure why I had to close the door.

"Nice to see you here, Narusegawa," I said to her in a calm, but a dry tone, "Don't expect me to take your side after what you two did…"

* * *

**Naru's POV**

She couldn't have known about the incident from last night, but I thought she was like Granny Hina. There was a different change right in front of us and she stopped smoking. It was surprised, but she was very serious when she gave us the look of disappointment. I couldn't believe that she locked us outside to suffer in the rain, but I thought the door was unlocked. I thought we were able to return home, cleaned up, and go to bed. It was different, but my reaction was shocking. She brought Ootori inside of the room, and this is the Girl's Dorm. She can't bring the guy into the Girl's Dorm and Motoko brought the sword to bring justice.

"What are you doing, vile male?" she said as she hissed at him.

"No, boys aren't suppose to be inside of the Girls' Dorm and you are invading private property," I said as we were ready to teach him a lesson like we already do.

Ootori didn't flinch and he wasn't frightening when he looked at us. He gave us a gentle smile behind the smile was something malice about him. We believed that he corrupted Haruka and tried to blackmail her. The business men are a bad influence to women in our world, but we were ready to send him flying.

"Trying to threatening me like you threatening a male on the news," he said to us, "I am not in the mood for the prejudice from you…"

I was getting angry at him for trying to mock us except he got other plans when Haruka gave us the look.

"If you tried to punch, you won't get that chance into going to Tokyo University," he smiled at me, "I got connected to the Tokyo University to make sure that you won't threaten me again. Besides, they already know what person you are right now if I exposed the video from last night…"

I charged up at Ootori as I was ready to teach him a lesson instead Haruka interfered. She grabbed me by the fist and she twisted my wrist. I whimpered in pain as she twisted it except her stare was frightening. Haruka wasn't in the mood, but Granny Hina allowed us to do what we want to defend the dorm. Haruka was different, but I believed that woman who claimed to be the Baka's mother. She was the one who corrupted Haruka along with the baka, and I was angry.

"Haruka, why are you defending him?" I asked when she released me from her grip and it hurts so much.

Motoko nodded as she tended into my wounds when she check my wrist, but I can't believe that she would do something like that. It hurts so much and I used it to bring justice to those bakas, but I can't use it anymore. Motoko shook her head as a disapproval except Haruka frightening us.

"But he had no right to be here, he had to go," Motoko said to Haruka as she tries to reason with him, "Vile males have no right to be here and he need…"

Motoko was still determined to try to get Haruka to side with us instead Haruka gave us a cold look. Her expression wasn't the same and Motoko gives Kyoya the dirty look. We won't let our guards down because we knew that he was nothing, but a con artist who claimed to be related to the Ootori. He could any perverted act by blackmailing us. Haruka doesn't understand what he could do if we forced to let it down.

"Shut up," Haruka said to us, "Shut up, your prejudice had embarrassment yourselves right in front of public. It is about time you show up because I have some new rules that needed to address. Due to your behaviors and your irresponsibility, things are going to change for good."

She can't be serious, we like the way it is and she can't be that she was going to change around the place to abide by her rules. Granny Hina won't do such a thing to lead us astray or made our lives a living hell. She accepted us into her home and we loved our home, but we will do anything to protect it. Granny Hina always side with us in this situation and she won't allow anyone to kick us out. As we gulped as she was very serious.

Haruka said in firmly, "Granny Hina isn't around anymore, but I am still your manager. I don't care if you don't like Ootori is here, but he is still my assistant manager of the café. I think it would be wise to show him some respect or else I have the right to allow him to press charges against you both."

She is going to allow Kyoya to press charges against us, what evidences does he have. We got the girls on our side except the girls weren't around, but it was between us and "them". If the words come out of the Inn, our reputation will be at stake, and we were very determined that we thought she was very serious.

"It was bad enough that you damaged the door after you knock," she said.

"Wait, but you locked us outside of the apartment?" I argued back.

"Well, I am not the one who acts the fool right in front of the TV and I will have it anymore," she said to them, "It was your punishment, it will go to justice. Motoko…"

* * *

**Motoko's POV**

It wasn't over and I feared the day was coming when Haruka gives us the look of disappointment. I tended Naru's wound after Haruka injured her. This didn't happen when Granny Hina was around, I wished Granny Hina was here to teach them a lesson. That spineless vile male had the right to go inside of the Girl's Dorm. He was wrong when I hissed at him, but he ignored it. There was a second one to blame, I blamed it on that monster disguised as a human. The monster who is also spineless coward's mother when I looked at her from last night.

"Motoko, you should have been ashamed of **yourself** for trying to attack your own cousin last night," Haruka said in a cold manner, "This is why I am banning your weapon inside the Inn for now on. You have no right to attack the innocent man with an armed weapon, and your actions were unforgivable. This is why I made a deal with the two owners of the Mew Mew Café, you will have to work to pay off the damage."

We were shocked when Haruka mentioned that male dominated place, we don't deserve to be treated as male's playthings We refused to go to work on the area, it wasn't our fault at all. We protested, but Haruka's word stands as she was going to kick us out. She wasn't in the mood when she told us about the debt crisis in her family and she expecting us to work. We had a duty ahead of us, I had to keep a good figure in the Kendo Club while Naru had to study for the next Entrance Exam for Tokyo University.

We can't add this as a chore to work in this unsafe environment with perverted males and she was siding with those owners. I was upset and I don't want to act in men's fantasy. This is a disgraceful act that I don't want to take a part of because I am a face of God's Cry School, and it cannot end this way. Her words stand when she mentioned that there won't any weapons in the Inn anymore and threatening to kick me out if I disobey the rules in conclusion.

"IS that monster trying to corrupt you?" I asked.

"Monster?" Haruka reacted in anger, "You have gone a bit too far for insulting my Aunt like that…"

Wait, that monster is actually an Aunt, but there was something that meets the eyes. She was actually defending the monster, and I didn't see her like this before. She would side with that field than us or Granny Hina. This is an outrage, but it was an afterthought when it hits me. He had a connection to the family, he was my cousin, and he will try to remove me from the school to put in his place. I couldn't let that happen at the end when I had to confronted to make him that he doesn't get what he wants. I cannot let that happened, but I was defeated when they are turning against us.

"I don't care if you are Samurai or not, but I will have you respect my Aunt or else I will have to evict you for your ignorant deeds. I will let your clan handled your behavior, but just to think I never expected your behavior would go a bit too far…"

I cursed under my breath if the word comes out and it would be my downfall, but it was worse when Masaya was going to take over. I cannot let a male to take over the school for his own selfish act and I cannot kick out of the place. I sighed in defeat when I was forced to hand my sword and the vile rich bastard chuckled a little. As the results were a victorious to him, but it would be him that will become a victim.

"Spineless coward, I hope you are happy," I murmured before we headed into the hot spring.

"Oh and the hot spring are banned, so you will be forced to take a shower in the floors," she replied with pride, "Those who misbehaved, they don't deserve to relax in the hot spring anymore."

We used the hot spring for our bath and relax, but Granny Hina wouldn't allow that happen. Haruka-Sama, why must you betrayed us? We were bringing justice against that male, but not… Do we deserve this type of punishment for doing such deed. I don't know anymore when I shook my head as I thought it was a dream. I thought she was kidding except she wasn't anymore when she refused to allow us to use in the hot spring.

"Dammit, how I am going to teach that baka a lesson?" Naru murmured, "How am I going to punch when she disabled my hand?"

Haruka looked at us and it was about time that we were forced to leave. Kitsune walked with us as she was worried sick and it looked like Haruka did a toll on her. As she grumbled under her breath and she was very disappointing that she can't drink alcohols anymore around the Inn. Haruka isn't aware that Kitsune hid the alcohols in the hiding spots around as she grumbled under her breath.

"That ungraceful woman refused to let me drink alcohol, Granny Hina wouldn't let that happen," she said as she wasn't in the mood, "I thought Haruka was cool like Granny Hina except I was wrong."

Kitsune looked at us except she flinched when she saw Naru injured and Kitsune examined Naru's wrist.

"What happened?" she said in horror, "Who twisted your arm?"

"Haruka, but I don't know why must she defend that baka?" Naru grumbled under her breath, "this is so unfair."

Kitsune understood when she was aware that the vile male was in the Girls' Dorm. It was a bad for us, but it was a good for her. As she helped Naru into her room while I went to get the first aid. It couldn't get any worse in my mind as I had to remind myself to tell Shinobu to stop talking to her father. He was the reason that he kicked us out in the middle of the raining, but he got us in the situation. If we came across him again, he was going to regret it.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

Narusegawa and Aoyama left the room, this should have happened before. I was actually glad that I did something unlike Granny Hina would, but I didn't assign them to do it. It was actually Kyoya who was behind it before I did something about it. I felt actually guilty for taking over the credit, but he understood when he showed me the debt that the family owes. This was actually a shocker that Granny Hina owes a lot of money to company and we had to do something about, but now.

"It is the debt crisis going to be too late as they were put your family under the hot water," said Kyoya serious, "They are ready to move in and shut the business down to make sure that the debt is cover or worse…."

"Hina owes your family back right?" I said to him as I was forced to think about it, but I had no other choice, "How about you could have the café to cover the debt?"

"Are you sure?" said Kyoya surprised.

"Since this café shows a value to Urashima's, but I hope that could cover the debt that Hina owes to the family," I replied when I had to sell the Hina Café for the sake of the debt to be covered on Kyoya's behalf.

Kyoya had a lot of thoughts, but I knew the girls would be upset by the news and tried to reason with me to cut the deal. I had no other choice, but the woman forgot to inform them about the debt before she went on her World Tour. She was a foolish old hag to spoil to treat them as her own family than us, but the tables will turn on her.

I hoped my own mother understood me about selling the Hina Café at the end as Kyoya took out his cell phone. He phoned a few people as he turned away from me, but I looked down with guilt. I had no other choice, but this had gone a bit too far at least for Granny Hina. We don't deserve this, but she does. I am ashamed, but it will not be too late to change my last name to evade what was going ahead.

"My father accepted the deal, so it is covered," he said with a smile, "Thank you for the offer…"

I bowed down again as he smiled at least, the heavy burden was lifted except there were more to come at the end. I had to deal with the hyperactive terrorist right now and she needed to be tamed for good. I overheard their conversation, but they think I didn't listen. They were trying to make Su tracked down the device by lying to her about the bananas. This will have to change, they used her for an advantage making a deal that aren't real, it was a good thing that we have hidden cameras in the Hina Inn.

"We have to deal with the Molmol Princess or Terrorist right now," Said Kyoya to me, "Along with their lies now."

I agreed with Kyoya for calling her that, but Su is too hyperactive and her mentality is very much of a childish. She doesn't know what is right or wrong with what she should or shouldn't do. She is very much of a genius except she is too hyperactive, and hard to handle. She isn't mature like Shinobu, but I wished she would realize the lies going on. The tenants are using her favorite snacks as an advantage to get what they wanted, but it made me wonder if she is very dumb instead of a genius.

**Kyoya's POV**

We had a problem for Koalla Su, she had diplomatic immunity and she is abusing her own Kingdom. I am glad Keitaro isn't around anymore to feel the wrath of this immature girl, and I wasn't in the mood to "play"games with her. Her games are very dangerous, but it was also her fault for causing the incident. She was too immature to realize, she acted like a spoiled brat.

Her action will cause her Kingdom to look down, but I knew some would be aware of her behavior by now. A princess doesn't act like that, but I am glad that the Host Club isn't around these "girls". It gave me an idea to something about it, and I already owned the Hina Café right now. I could do the Host Club's activities right inside of it as a back-up, but what were the results of it right now.

* * *

**Shinobu's POV**

When I was in the room, I overheard Haruka having the talk with them. I was determined to be strong for Kaoru and my family as I came out of the room and walked down the hallway to the stairway. Then they stopped me right before I went down the stairs. Naru and Motoko gave me the glare as they don't accept the change of me. I noticed Narusegawa had a cast on her hand, but I presumed that she was trying to punch Kyoya again. It served her right as I looked at her.

"Shinobu, we don't like your attitude from last night, what was with the rude behavior?," said Naru to me as she gave the look, "You better change it if you know what's good for you."

They expected me to change my ways, but my cousins told me to never stoop down to their levels. I told my cousins everything what happen, and I think it would be best that I moved out of the Inn. I had to accept the offer to Mrs. Urashima, but I felt uncomfortable when I was outnumbered by them. They are nothing, but bullies to me as they wanted me to think that I am weak without them. I am not the same Shinobu from before, and I cannot stand them hurting others who tried to ask for a stay for the night. I have to be wise and smart at the end as I made up my own decision.

"What do you mean?" I asked slyly.

Motoko added when she grumbled under her breath about my rude attitude as she added.

"We presumed that it was your father who was corrupting you with his lies," said Motoko, "That vile male had no right to be your father after what he did last night."

Actually, it wasn't my father at all as they thought it was. I haven't talked to him for a very long time after he and mom continued to argue with each other. I presumed that they met him at long last and thought it was him who was behind the phone, but it was disappointing. They were trying to discourage from talking to my cousins and focused on them. Those ungraceful women, I am a slave doing chores around the house by cooking and doing the laundry.

"Yeah, we figured out that he was corrupted you with his perverted schemes, and discouragement to you from the phone last night," Naru said in anger by immaturely, "We were going to teach him a lesson, that baka needed to go to jail after he raped with the news reporter causing a downfall in the restaurant. That baka doesn't have the right to corrupt your mind, so.."

They believed in that mean news reporter's lies, this wasn't right in my opinion. I know he was converted back into the taxi driver and he was making a living while mother was… She doesn't believe in my father, that scandal had caused a downfall to our family. How dared they insult my daddy like that? They don't even know him, but they met him and jumped into conclusion. My daddy would do such thing and I had enough when I kicked Naru in the shins.

"Don't you dare talk about my Daddy like that!" I yelled in anger.

They were shocked as they thought I was going too far and Motoko pulled my ear as she was ready to teach me a lesson.

"You have gone too far," said Motoko in anger.

I don't care if I get beat up, but it will come to them. I had to be strong for my family when I have to kick Motoko in the stomach and it hurts. She was able released me from her grip by the ear and Kitsune tried to stop me, but she was easy to be defeated. Motoko looked at me as if she wanted to slap me across the face and Naru wanted to teach me a lesson. It hurts they were trying to hurt me as they were going to regret it. I don't care if they tried to manipulate into their belief system, but I have to be stronger than crying over spill milk. I cannot believe that I am working with immature tenants who doesn't care who they hurt, but I have to be strong somehow.

"Get back here!" said Naru, "You can't get away…"

I headed downstairs as they were on my tail as they were nothing more, but bullies to me right now. I had to evade their attacks as they tried to teach me a lesson. They aren't my parents or my older sisters, but they are nothing more to me anymore. Haruka came in right in the nick of time as I hid behind her fear.

"What is the meaning of this?" Haruka said in anger, "Were you horse playing around Shinobu? What next are you bullying the children NOW?"

"But Haruka, we were trying to," said Naru, but Haruka cut her off.

"Trying to do what?"

Haruka was waiting for the answers, but we knew that they will jump into conclusions. They are nothing, but liars. There would be a day coming to them where they can't lie anymore, but I hope they could realize this before it was too late. They are trying to convince me into stop talking into my relatives, and I am not like Naru who refused to talk to her own family.

"We are trying to convince her to not call that baka of a father on the phone because he was corrupting her mind," said Motoko in a calm manner, "That sorry excused for a father…"

Haruka gave them the look and I glared at them. They don't know who I was talking to, but it wasn't my father. Haruka looked down at me and looked at them. She knew that it wasn't safe for me anymore as I headed into the kitchen. They glared at me thinking that I was misbehaving instead I am the one who is maturing now.

"It doesn't matter who she is talking to, but you aren't her family," Haruka said in a dry tone, "She had the right to talk to her family, but what are you trying to do? Make her not talk to her own family like you… I think not…"

I was glad that she was now on my side instead of them as I saw Kyoya in the room. He watched as he leaned in the doorway to the kitchen and he looked down at me. I bowed down gently when I went to prepare to make breakfast and tea for Haruka and Kyoya. The others would have to make their own breakfast and do their own laundry. I am not going to have it around the house. I heard Haruka scolding at them on how immature they are, I couldn't help, but I have to smile right now. I think I should accept Mrs. Urashima's deal, I hope I don't be a heavy burden to her and her family.

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

After the talk with the girls, they are still causing trouble with Shinobu now. This is not my day of morning, but they are making the situation worse. I knew they won't accept the change of Shinobu's attitude, but she doesn't forgive them. They are acting like Shinobu have caused pain to them for kicking Su except she has a reason to. They expected Shinobu to apologize to Su for what happened last night, they expected her to forget it. They thought her father was corrupting her, but she hadn't called him for a long time. They thought it was him except I had a feeling that they makes a mistake. Shinobu would never forget it and I would ashamed if that incident happened again. It would be my fault when I cringed as Shinobu told me what have happened and Granny Hina should know better than that.

"You thought it was her father who was corrupting her," I asked in a dry tone.

Naru and Motoko gave us their reason why when they told me that he was the one being rude. He left them in the parking lot near the restaurant and drove off. They thought they were the victims as he left them behind as they thought they were going to rape. Naru told me about him being the scandal, but I don't remember such things. Naru and Motoko were lying and they were jumping into conclusions. They thought they would do this while they are outside to get to the Airport, but I am glad they didn't care across him. I stood there angered, but the driver have to right to kick them out of the vehicle because the threat will make a driver unsafe while driving.

"Naru, Motoko, don't try to lie to me," I said firmly, "I know the reason why the driver would kick you two out, your threats are making him feel uncomfortable and I know you better than that. You think he was trying to rape you, but you are wrong. You are harassing the driver due you're prideful, but spoiled attitudes."

"But Haruka, you don't understand," Naru tried to defend herself, "He…"

"Shut up, you already made the situation worse for us as it is," I said to them, "Motoko, you should know better than to threatening him with the sword… Didn't your family taught you better than that…"

Motoko tried to explain Shinobu's father was trying to lead them in the wrong directions and she was trying to prevent him from doing perverted schemes. I didn't believe every word of it that she was saying in her mouth. Naru believed the lies of that bastard reporter about the scandal, but it wasn't true. They thought he was trying to rape him, but this won't work anymore. Shinobu hasn't had contact with her parents and refused to do so due to the fact they cannot focus on her. They argued who was going to be raised her after the divorce, and I had to feel bad for Shinobu from the beginning, but now she has changed.

"You know, he has alright to press charges against him," Kyoya added, "For threatening, but he had a job as a taxi driver to get the passengers to the places they needed to go… I don't believe that he was trying to rape you at all, but we could tell that your attitudes are going to send you to jail."

"Don't interfere with our conversation, vile male," said Motoko in a threatening manner.

"I have alright to be here, but this isn't your property," he added, but the situation began to become worse.

"What is going on?" Su said as she giggled hyperactive, "Everyone is starting breakfast without me?"

"Speak of the devil," I said in my mind when Su came downstairs as we have an argument.

Su came down the stairs as she was still hyperactive right now and I was worried about Kyoya's safety. When she saw Kyoya as she giggled when she hopped up to Kyoya as she smiled.

"Hello!" said Su as she smiled expecting him to be happy, "You finally came back to play with me?"

Kyoya wasn't in the mood to play when he looked down at her with the glare. She never heard of personal space when she hopped around him and the girls tried to get Su to keep his distance from him. She was young like Shinobu except she acted more childish instead of acting like mature child.

"Don't play with him, he is a perverted male," Naru proclaimed.

Motoko said, "This spineless coward is not a playmate, but an enemy invading the Girl's Dorm."

"Yeah, don't hang out with him," Kitsune said.

Su ignored their warnings as she looked at Kyoya as she gives him the "puppy's eyes". Kyoya remembered what happened last time when Su tries to act friendly and it caused the disaster as he was forced to dodge. When she thought "playing" was about bringing out the dangerous weapons on him or the other men. He was the only one who resisted the infamous look at Su, and his three bodyguards had to be sent into the hospital.

"I haven't forgotten about the incident," Kyoya said in a cold manner, "So, I am not going to play with you…"

Su was shocked when he refused to say "yes", Su ended up having a fit when people say the answer as she demanded him too. The same answers stand firm for him, but she refused to accept "no" as an answer. I haven't forgotten about the talk.

"You won't play with me in a game?" said Su and Kyoya shook his head.

Su tries to give him the look except Kyoya had a reason to refuse as he looked away from her. Su began to become upset when she stopped hopping around and looked at him. She began to become upset as she tried to ask him again and again, she doesn't know when to quit. She began to become upset as her eyes began to fill with water as she was getting ready to cry when Kyoya refused. She was going to kick Kyoya in the shins in anger.

"YOU MEANIE!" Su yelled as she cries, "You are worse than Shinobu… I HATE YOU!"

The girls expected him to say "yes" to watch him torture like his bodyguards instead he refused it. The girls were ready to defend Su in anger because he refused. They don't want Su too upset when someone refused to play with her, but they are blind trying to defend her. They encouraged Su to cause more dangerous experiences of those as they were ready to cause trouble.

"That's enough for you, Su!" I said to her.

Su began to cry as she looked at me, "But Haruka…"

"If he refused, then you have to accept his answers," I said to her in a serious tone, "I couldn't believe you are acting more childish than a genius, and this I will have to inform you."

I looked back at the girls and they were threatening to teach Kyoya a lesson instead they were wrong. I looked back at Su as she cries like a spoiled brat because she doesn't get what she wanted.

"Su, I have enough of your childish behavior and your "playing" have caused people to get hurt," I said to her.

"But they loved me when I played with them, my toys aren't causing them to be hurt," Su said to me as she cries, "They wanted more of it, but they aren't causing trouble."

A bodyguard came out of nowhere to stop Su from hitting Kyoya in the shins and I shook my head. When she thought they are happy being attacked by dangerous weapons like missiles or her inventions. They thought they were happy to be sent flying after an explosive items went off. They thought they were happy playing dangerous games. Her mind is filled with corruption and I don't know who raised her in MolMol Kingdom. It wasn't doing any good when she caused more damage to the Inn.

"Come on, it was just a game, but why do you have to get her upset?" Kitsune asked Kyoya as she wanted to see him get tortured.

"You spineless pervert, why do you have to make her cry?" Motoko asked him a threatening manner.

"See why we can't have males around, they don't know when they cause a child to get upset," said Naru with pride, but I thought breaking her wrist would teach her a lesson except it doesn't.

"Let go of me, Let go of me!" yelled Su as she tries to get the bodyguard released her in midair as she swinging her arms around, "Let me go! Let me go!"

"And what trying to attack Ootori, I don't think so!" said the bodyguard as she dropped him down on the floor.

Su cries when she was sticking her tongue and acting childish. She rushed up to Motoko and the girls comforted her. It wasn't done there when I nodded at the bodyguard and looked at them.

"Immature of you to let her go wild around here, what will her kingdom says to their Princess right now?" Kyoya asked as she took out the cell phone, "To discover that she has done cruel tortures."

"Don't!" Su yelled at Kyoya, "Anything, but that."

I continued on, "If you don't want your Kingdom to figure out your behavior, then you will have to follow my instructions. You won't be doing any experiences on anyone or doing none of the girls' bidden."

Su shook her head as she doesn't follow my demand as she refused to. I gave the girls the glare for making her believe that promise, but it ended up a lie. I would not allow them to tempt them as Kitsune was a bit nervous along with Naru and Motoko. Su wasn't sure what they believe right now as she looked me.

"But they promised me that they will give me a map to find where Shinobu hid the bananas," she cries.

"If you are smart enough, you know there are no hidden bananas and they got you to do illegal things like tapping into phones to track down my nephew," I added, "You would smart enough to realize their lies."

Su shook her head until we heard someone from the front door, and it wasn't over. It was also at the wrong time to have guests when I came out of the dining room. The girls looked at each other on what was going on, but they wondered how do I know their schemes. Su won't believe me at first, but she will realize it.

"Are you lying about the hidden compartment on where's Shinobu hid the bananas?" she asked.

They lied to her as they refused to tell her the truth as they comforted her. I sighed when I headed straight into the entrance and I saw a dark purple hair, purple eyes 19-years-old girl. She wore a casual purple shirt with a black leather jacket, blue jeans skirt, and black boots. She has a huge suitcase right next to her as she bowed down.

"Is this the Hina Inn?" she asked.

"Yes."

I allowed her to come inside of the Inn as she walked behind me and I escorted her into the living room. The girls peered from the dining room, but Motoko and Naru began to feel nervous as they kept their distance. I sat on the opposite side of her between the coffee table. Shinobu came into the room as she carried three cups of fresh teas on the tray.

"Hey, where's the food?" said Su to Shinobu.

Shinobu didn't say a word when she placed it down on the table with refreshment. She bowed down gently to the woman before she headed back into the kitchen and she wasn't expecting to cook for them. Kyoya went into the living room and sat next to me. The girls give him a dirty look while Su went into the kitchen on what's going on in Shinobu's head.

"Welcome to the Hina Inn or what it used to be," I said to her.

"I understand, people told me infamous about the inn after they never got informed about it converted into the Girl's Dorm," she replied to me.

"We do apologize for the misleading advertisement," I apologized, "My name is Haruka Urashima, I am the current manager of the Girl's Dorm and may asked your name please?"

"Zakuro Fujiwara," she introduced herself to us.

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

I saw Naru and Motoko's expression as if they have met her before, but that name… Zakuro Fujiwara is an actress and a model, she is famous around Japan. I heard about her when I saw her, but maybe she could hook up with me with the rich men in the background. So, I can get some money instead of working, I am not like the others and I refused to work. Haruka makes me work to pay my past rent, but I was glad that Su believed our lies. I hoped she didn't feel like Shinobu at all, but we needed our banana freak genius to get what we wanted. I began to worry that Shinobu will make Granny Hina upset because of her behavior. Couldn't she just drop the act, but it was an accident at least. My mind says otherwise when I thought what Mrs. Double says about it and I know Su is very reckless, but…

"Maybe Su should be more responsible for where she dropped her things," I said in my mind.

I had a second thought when I began to feel unease if I think we should warn Su about the leaving her stuff behind. I never realized how dangerous it is if the Inn was on fire by Su's invention, but I thought the hole leaded to Granny Hina's room in Naru's room wasn't dangerous. I figured out the results would be… I don't want to think about, but I don't care about the rules. I needed a drink, I am glad that I hid some of my drinks in my special place. I headed back into my room, but I looked back Naru and Motoko.

"Something is wrong?" I asked.

"What else?" said Naru to me, "That girl, we saw her before."

"At least, she could help us boost the popularity of the Inn and gives us some dough," I said as my greed gets the best of me when I whispered, "We are dealing with celebrity and we can't let the opportunity past. If we are able to befriend her, we can get what we want…"

"Are you insane?" Motoko replied, "This woman is a terrible example and the men manipulated her to do what they wanted… She is a whore to men."

I shook my head at Motoko's theory, I read about Zakuro and I always envied her. She got such a talent since I was young, she has a perfect life and she doesn't rely on her parents. She was very famous and a bit cool. Maybe if I tried to befriend her, she gets what I wanted and try to attach the business. I could go to any of the celebrity party and gets the money that I wanted. I could manipulate the woman and I get more to gamble, but try the expensive alcohols in the world. I was actually going to be happy to leave my life behind, and I can could finally live in fame due to Zakuro's connection. I needed more time to make a connection with her, but first I needed to brush my teeth.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

Kitsune could be disillusioned, but I didn't know that she was a model. I find it a bit worse when she is going to Tokyo University. She will ruin my reputation into going to Tokyo University through the cram school. I have worked so hard, but I was trying to defend a girl. They thought otherwise I was doing wrong, but they are wrong and we were right. If Shinobu's father didn't drop us off, we can't let our guard down. Haruka was supposed to take our side instead of them, she wasn't Granny Hina. I was nervous when I looked at that girl talking to Baka Ootori and Haruka. We would have been on our way into the Hinata Airport to confront that baka-nephew.

Haruka always aware of the incident that we were trying to do, but we can't let Su knows that we were lying. She will end up becoming like Shinobu, but we cannot allow that to happen. We can't allow it, but we needed her no matter what. I cannot allow her reputation to get worse for me and she could kiss my dream goodbye. I will not allow it and I will not allow it. When I watched her chat, she thought she was "cool", she thought she could get away from it. I wished I could punch someone right now, but Haruka breaks my wrist preventing me from teaching that Baka Ootori a lesson.

I couldn't believe my nightmares was only the beginning and Motoko got a bad feeling. Motoko doesn't like Zakuro, but she looked like a whore to me too. Kitsune mentioned that she is an actress and model, but she… She looked like she is so perfect, but I was wrong.

"I cannot allow her to ruin my reputation," I said in my mind as I was shaking, "I cannot…"

As we watched her having a conversation, but we cannot let our guard down. We cannot.

* * *

**Motoko's POV**

Our reputation was at stake, but Haruka didn't take our side anymore. We were doing what was right, but she forced us to work in this vile male's restaurant to pay the debt. It was their fault, but it was Shinobu's father's fault too for leaving us behind. He should have followed our warning and led us into the Airport. He gave us the detour, he was trying to do something to disapproved us.

We paid good money to get him into our destination, but male taxi drivers can't be trusted. It was his fault for setting up the plan to leave us in the restaurant, and everything was his fault. That baka who is Shinobu's father, he should be ashamed of himself. He hoped he doesn't corrupted her, and we hoped he didn't come inside of it. We were forced him out one way or the other, I would have forced Kyoya out of the Inn instead we were wrong.

"Aw come on," Su complained, "Can't I?"

We saw Su coming out of the kitchen as she carried the food into the table. Su was trying to take one of the food that Shinobu made in the kitchen. She tried to grab one, but Shinobu whacked her hand with the spatula. Su screamed in pain as she held her hand and licks it. We flinched to see Shinobu acting like this, but this is not how she acted. She placed the food on the table one by one as she carried them. I saw her expression and I won't accept it. I won't accept her attitude, but I had a bad feeling.

"Do I look like I am in the mood?" Shinobu argued as she returned back into the kitchen, "Play someplace else."

Su flinched in pain when she licked the mark from the back of her hand. It was unacceptable when we looked at her and we didn't say a word. We knew that Shinobu's father was corrupting her soul, and she was different than before. She still won't forgive Su, but it was an accident. I needed to confront that guy that he will soon regret mocking us for the final time. It was the same goes to my no-good cousin of mine, he was the same like vile males in the world. He was the same like the others in the world who cause corruptions, and the males are just the scums of the Earth.

"Shinobu, why are you being so mean to Su?" Naru said in harsh tone when she shook her head.

Shinobu looked away from Naru as she headed back into the kitchen. Naru was going to head into the kitchen to confront her except she had to keep her distance. We felt Haruka was watching us waiting for us to do something bad to get us kicked out of there. Haruka was being corrupted by that woman who was the baka's mother. I am going to have to confront her for that, Granny Hina warned that the woman was nothing, but trouble with her family. I wished she was a male except I can't change the fact that I got a bad feeling about the woman.

"That woman was she was controlled by male to get what she wanted," I said in my mind.

Shinobu returned again and we noticed that the portions of the food fitted for four people. We looked at her in confusion, and Su rushed up to her. She ended up slapping Shinobu across the face calling her a meaning, we were expecting her to cry. We were wrong when she gives us a cold stare as she turned our back and Su began to become unease.

"What's gotten into you?" Su yelled at Shinobu, "Why are you being a meanie to us? We didn't do anything wrong, why are you are being so rude?"

"Stop acting like a Childish Brat," Shinobu said to Su.

Su was horrified when Shinobu called her that, now she is going a bit too far. Su began to become teary eyes again as she sniffled as she looked at Shinobu.

"Childish brat?" Su said in shock, but devastated.

Shinobu shook her head when she left the dining room and Su wouldn't stop there. As she was going too far from calling Su a Childish Brat and I was going to slap her, but I was warned to keep distance. She was pushing everyone's button with that attitude, and she will be regretting it. Naru was going to slap her except she flinched in pain. She was reminded that she was actually injured, I wished I could do more.

"Shinobu, are you causing a lot of trouble as it is now?" I yelled at her.

She began to give us the silent treatment when she walked away from us. I had enough when I grabbed her on the shoulder to turn to make her look at us. We shook our heads with a disapproval for what she became. She had become like corrupted, but she rude to us alone and I wished we can't change her back to normal. I raise my hand to get ready to slap her, but we were reminded that we have a guest around here. She was lucky that we have the gist, but I got sidetracked as she removed my hand from her dress.

"Are you trying to hurt me?" she said to me, "I am not trying to be rude, but you were trying to be rude."

She walked out of the room and I felt angry when I slammed my fist down on the table. This girl needed to learn to put back into her place as I felt so shamed. I had to remain calm when I comforted Su as she cries in sadness. She missed the old Shinobu, but this father has been corrupted her. We needed to get to the bottom of who had been corrupted Shinobu, and we can't have her go around acting like this. It wasn't right and Granny Hina would have frowned.

"Hey, why are there a few dishes on the table?" Naru asked.

I was surprised when Shinobu didn't place the dishes on the table for the rest of us, but it was four people. Was she expecting us to cook for ourselves? This is an outrage when I grumbled under my breath, and I wanted to say something. I couldn't I lost the words of thoughts, but my mind was on one thing. We needed Su to track that caller down, but I needed to comfort her.

"Why would she say something like that?" Su cries in sadness, "This isn't Shinobu, this isn't her at all."

"I know Su, I know…" I murmured when I comforted her.

"Shinobu, you forgot to put the rest of the dishes on the table," Naru complained.

Shinobu refused to answer it when she bowed down to them, and I wished she didn't serve that Ootori's vile male. I wanted to get down for the answers right now on why would she didn't put the dishes down or setting up the breakfast for everyone.

"Get your own breakfast," Shinobu said in a rudely.

Su began to head straight into the kitchen to look around for the bananas, but she believed in Kitsune's lies. She still thinks that Shinobu were hiding the bananas in the kitchen, but she began to feel upset. She blamed it on that caller for causing Shinobu to change.

"Stupid Baka caller causing Shinobu to be a meanie," Su murmured.

My left eye was twitching and I don't care if we have to go into the Hot Spring to relax. We haven't taken a bath lately, but we needed to relax. It was disappointing that Haruka told us that we can't use the hot spring for what happen last night, but we have a reason to defend ourselves. I was forced to drag Naru out of the room to head straight to the floor; I was disappointing when we were forced to take the shower from the upstairs. I heard Kitsune getting drunk in her room as she drank her sake, but I looked at Naru.

"We will deal with Shinobu later," Naru murmured, "She can't go on acting like this…"

I nodded in agreement with Naru as I allowed her when she came to the bathroom first. I decided to wait outside to wait until she was done using it.

* * *

**Su's POV**

I couldn't believe that Shinobu is still acting like a meanie around the place. I wished she could forget about the incident, but it didn't go well. I don't like it when she kicks me in the stomach, and now she hits me with a spatula. This isn't right, and it hurts. She won't forget about the incident like the elephants never forget. Shinobu, that mean person is making you be mean to the others. I have to do something about, but how.

I couldn't think when I looked around for the bananas that Kitsune told me about, they didn't tell me where's Shinobu was hiding it. It was such a troublesome when I looked around the kitchen to where Shinobu hid the bananas except I finds some hidden in the storage room where the fruits are. I giggled when I grabbed a whole pack of bananas and began to dig in. There could be more, Kitsune promised me the bananas as she promised me to tell me where the bananas are.

I don't like it when everyone is being mean to, and Haruka is being mean. I can't bring out my toys to play with everyone, but they are having fun when they are running around. They are only having fun in my opinion, but it is not like I am hurting anyone. It hurts when the burnt remained at the back of my hand. Haruka isn't Granny Hina, I missed Granny Hina.

She allowed me to do what I wanted in the Inn with the other girls. She allowed to do as I pleased and I am not hurting anyone if I use my toys. They won't hurt anyone except I giggled when they reacted as they are bouncing around the room. They aren't screaming, but they are enjoying it. I don't understand why Shinobu is mean, but it was one accident.

She survived like the others, but she was crying when we took her into the hospital. I apologized thinking it was an accident except she took it seriously, I don't want her to leave. If she leaves, she won't make the delicious food for us anymore. She won't be here anymore, but I am thinking about planning something. I wanted her to forget all her troubles away when I headed into my room to invent something to make her feel better.

* * *

**Zakuro's POV**

The conversation was very peaceful at the end as we exchanged information, Haruka was surprised that I was the former actress and singer. Her assistant already knew that I used to be a long time ago, but I am much aware that he would use me for my advantage. I had to turn down the offer at the end when he offered me a deal. He understood that I don't want to get involved with anything anymore related to my past job. I wanted to focus on my education and I already got to gift into going to Tokyo University to get a degree on news journaling. I am not like the others, but I would take that job to an advantage.

I am much aware that the girls were leaving the Inn, the girls that I encountered yesterday. I could feel the rumors coming true when Haruka apologized to me for misunderstanding. The past owner doesn't seem to understand that she should inform the others about the change, but I think that is immature of her to do so. The girl came into the room, Mint told me about her cousin AKA Shinobu about the incidents that her other cousins were informed about her about, but she wasn't sure how to react. I had to tell her that she has to do something that is right.

She has the blue hair like Mint as she informed us that breakfast was served. She joined us in the conversation and she bowed down as she was the first one to introduce her to me in a formal manner. She was a bit scared at first, but she was more determined to stand up for herself instead of following what people wanted. I could see what she has been going through within her own eyes, but it was heartbreaking to say that she doesn't want to go back home where her parents argued a lot.

"You must be Shinobu, which Mint has been talking about," I said to her.

"Mint, you know my cousin?" she asked as she was surprised and I nodded.

"Yes, she and Seiji," I replied to her, "They talked about you sometimes, but they wished they could do more to help you in the situation."

She was surprised when she never realized that her family cared about her more than ever. I introduced myself to her and she smiled as she was happy to see me. She was actually happy to see me because I wasn't here alone, but she accepted me as a person. She was the first one at least to accept me for who I am and I am glad of that.

"Are they worried about me?" she looked up at me as tears streaming down my head

Her heart remained pure except she wasn't aware that I was listening to the girls' conversation. They thought she was getting out of hand, but she wasn't. She was actually defending herself and Haruka informed me that the girls aren't what they seemed to be. I could tell when I felt the aura around the house, but it feels warm, except it made me cringed at what was going to happen next.

"Yes, they are," I replied to them.

She cries when she rushed up to me and hugged him, I comforted her. As she cries in sadness that her family missed her so much and she whimpered, "I wished I didn't come to this place, but I thought my other family hates me because they were."

"Don't think of that," I said to her, "They loved you no matter what…"

I don't know what these girls are trying to do her in the Inn, but I think destiny was calling me to protect her from those girls. Those girls were very cruel as I wondered if there was a spare room so I can stay close to her.

"If you want to a room, it would be wise to be a roommate with her," Haruka said to me.

I nodded as I have to stay with her to makes sure that things don't go in the way, and she added.

"I already punished the girls, they are going to work to pay for the damage," she replied to me.

"They will face their consequences for their actions as well, and I am glad that we heard your side of the story, but I don't what they are thinking," Kyoya said as he bowed down gently, "I have to say that they should arrest them on the spot, but I think the punishment would be worth it."

I agreed, but it made me wonder about where the police officers were around the place. The girls were able to get away from it without getting arrested, and it made me feel bad for Haruka. She has kept the Girls' Dorm functional while the girls are very spoiled and sexists.

"I already give the information that is needed you to be prepared for," Haruka said to me and took everything by heart, "But allowed the girls to manipulate Shinobu."

Haruka gave every information about the girl, but I have watch out for Kitsune. She would warn me that Kitsune used her body and appearance to con people out of their money to gamble and buy sakes. Motoko is a prick who abused her powers by striking on the enemies with her sword, and I was a bit shocked that she was related to Masaya as her cousin. I witnessed last night when he tried to be nice to her by offering her an umbrella. She regretted it and calling him "scum bag" as she walked away with a friend. Motoko and Masaya are related to the Aoyama's family, but I could understand how Masaya feels right now after what happened.

"I needed to confront her for what happen last night," I said in my mind, "she can't go around striking the blade on any innocent person and she proclaimed that she is bringing justice except she wasn't. She caused so many people to get hurt last night and damaged the restaurant. She destroyed a priceless chandelier that was gifted by the Mint for the decoration."

I knew that Mori and Masaya would inform the Aoyama Clan about the attitude, and I hoped they do. I already know that Tsuruko would be sad to hear the news about her sister's misconduct.

"That woman," I said in my mind when I was reminded of the girl who tried to attack Masaya who was having a peaceful conversation with Ichigo, "Served her right."

Naru was a delusional girl when she thinks that the same way, but her mind is filled with corruption and I was glad that I was informed that Haruka break her wrist for trying to attack Kyoya. She thinks that she has the right to teach the males a lesson, and she thinks males are perverted. She thinks the world revolves around and was taking the exams to go to Tokyo University. They won't tolerate that behavior, and I already informed them about the incident. I believed they already informed about the news by watching it from what happened, so that won't be a problem.

"You needed to evicted them if they continued to act like this," I said to Haruka in a serious tone, "That behavior is unacceptable, and I have been to different places. The managers don't tolerate these behaviors and they ended evicting the misbehaving tenants out in an incident. If they are acting like this, they are not only bringing down themselves, but they are giving the Hina Inn a Bad Name."

Haruka nodded when she got out of her seat and headed upstairs. Kyoya flicked his glasses and bowed down gently before he departed from the scene. It left me and Shinobu alone in the living room as I comforted her in my arms. I told her that we can't stay here forever when the food was still outside of the dining room. They were getting cold, and she agreed when we headed into the dining room to wait for the others.

"Ootori-Sama, haven't touched his breakfast," said Shinobu to me.

"Don't worry, he will come back," I said in comfortable manner when I released from the gift.

Then I met the hyperactive girl who came out of the kitchen as she was hopping around the place. Shinobu's expression turned calmed, but anger. She was going so grabbed the food belonging to Ootori except Shinobu grabbed the fork. Her name was Koalla Su and Haruka warned me about her dangerous personality. She was childish, but dangerous when she attacked innocent people with her "toys" or as she referred to as weapons. I heard for what Shinobu has to go through, and that girl doesn't have any manners. She doesn't seem to care who she was hurting as she was a spoiled.

"Su put down the food right now," Shinobu said in a serious tone, "That doesn't belong to you, these food belonged Zakuro-Sempai, Haruka-Sama, Ootori-Sama, and me… Get your own food."

"Aw come Shinobu-Chan," she said as she pulled her hand away from her food, "He isn't returning at all. Why do you have to be just a meanie like that Ootori-Baka…"

"Don't you disrespect him, you have no right to say something like that," Shinobu yelled back when that girl grabbed the food and left.

Pudding knows better than that, but this girl has some serious issues as she runs away with the food. She was rude when I saw her as a spoiled princess, and I am glad that Pudding doesn't act like that. Shinobu tries to take her down and I couldn't handle it when I began to give that the girl the look.

"Listen, girl!" I said to her in a serious tone, "Put the food down…"

She noticed me when she threw the food up in the air and hopped up to me in a cheerful manner. She never saw me before as she giggled when she won't stand still as she was barefooted on the floor.

"Hello, I am," she said as she introduced herself.

"Koalla Su, and I am not going to play with you with that silly game," I said to her.

Shinobu grumbled under her breath when the plate of the breakfast food fell down on the floor. Shinobu looked at Su as she wanted to strangle her and Su flinched when she looked up at me. She was trying to give me the look except I won't stand it when I looked away from her.

"Don't start with that," I said to her.

"Aw come on, it is going to fun!" said Su as she hopped around me, "Please play with me, please…"

She began to become annoying and haven't she heard of personal space at least. I felt uncomfortable and she won't stop at anything from when she is annoying and getting people on her nerves. I was very lucky that Shinobu pulled her back the collar and she handed the broom stick and dust pan.

"Clean it up, it is your mess," Shinobu said.

"No, I am not going to clean it up for that meanie who refused to play with me," Su pouted.

"But you aren't supposed to touch his food, and I don't know why are you acting like your own age," Shinobu replied back.

"I AM NOT ANNOYING ANYONE," Su pouted in anger, "Why are you both have to BE mean to me?"

That girl doesn't seem to understand what she is doing wrong right now or annoying. She looked too childish to understand what she is doing wrong or when she is getting on people's nerves. Shinobu was trying to be intimidated to Su except Su gets angry as she kicked it to mess with her feet.

"Clean your own mess, meanie!" said Su as she walked out of the kitchen in anger.

"SU, stop acting like a brat and cleaned the mess or else I am talking to Molmol Kingdom about your attitude," Haruka said as she came in the room.

Su flinched with fear when she was shaking as she snagged the broom a dust pan from Shinobu. She began to clean up the mess, but she murmured something about inventing to change Shinobu back to normal. Haruka joined us for breakfast as we eat in peace and she apologized for Su's attitude. As we began to breakfast without Ootori as we were informed that Kyoya apologized through the phone and he wanted us to eat without him.

Su watched in envy as we eat our breakfast and she murmured, "Stupid meanies, Stupid Meanie Shinobu for not making breakfast for us instead of the meanies."

She was cleaning up the room except she left to murmur that she was going to change Shinobu's attitude in anger. I had a bad feeling that she was going to do something in her mind. I got a bad feeling about what was going to happen next when her eyes appeared to be more different. She is spoiled, but I have to be on guard. This isn't a childish girl that I am dealing with, but my gut feeling told me that I have to keep an eye out for Shinobu.

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**It would be a meanwhile with Keitaro on the next chapter, so please be patient. Ok. Thank you for reviewing and supporting the story. If you have any suggestion, please leave a comment. Don't be afraid of pointing out the mistakes in the chapter, I will be sure to edit it for now on. **

**Thank you…**


	6. Serious Business - Changed of Game Plan

**Another note: This is a meanwhile for Keitaro's parents and his sister, but this is the first glimpse of Etsuko's POV. I do apologize that I have to make it short for her POV, and I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter. It was also still an aftereffect of the chapter involving Motoko's cousin too.**

* * *

**I don't own anything from them, so stop asking:**

**Motoko, Mr. Urashima, Kanako, Hina, Haruka, and etc. – Love Hina.**

**Masaya and Ichigo – Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Etsuko, Mr. and Mrs. Wakabayashi, and Mayumi – Foxy Nude**

**Hajime Aoyama – Gakkou no Kaiden**

**Mori and Ootori – Ouran High School Host Club**

**Moi Aoyama – Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai (The World God Only Knows) (Haven't show up in the chapter)**

**Yuki Aoyama, Akari, Mizushima, and Nozomi Kaibara – Chance Pop Session (Haven't show up in the chapter)**

**Double and the others – Skullgirls**

* * *

**Special Thanks: It goes to Grey Wolf for the ideas on the samurai code of the Bushido and the ideas. Thank you. Thank you for "mastergamer45" for the ideas too, and special thanks for reviewing the story too.**

* * *

**Vote Status: I needed to find a perfect assassin that Wakabayashi's parents would hire to assassinate a sudden character. I can tell just yet on who it is, but I put a poll on my fanfiction profile and I hoped everyone gets a chance to vote. So, every vote counts.**

* * *

**Chapter 2-4: Serious Business - Changed of Game Plan**

**Double's POV**

In the morning, it was a little bit quieter than expected when my husband, Kotaro, and I sat together around breakfast time. It was the first time, we ate breakfast without Keitaro and it was sad that I missed him already.

"Dear, let me cook in the kitchen," he volunteered to help out.

I had to remain strong for him, but I volunteered to cook for my family in my true form.

"No, I volunteered to cook, you rest for now," I said to him.

My husband watched me as I cook, but I don't want him to be stressed out. He already worked last night to try to cover the debt, but it was straining him a lot. Kanako took it hard when I informed her Keitaro had moved out. She was strong to be supportive of Keitaro's decision, I smiled at her as she became a wise. Haruka has already informed me that Granny Hina refused to pay Kanako to go to Ouran Academy, and I was disgusted that the hag was trying to corrupt our daughter's mind. She doesn't care if Kanako is a granddaughter or not, but she wanted to ruin our daughter's future for her selfishness.

"So will Onii-Chan has been already at your homeland?" Kanako asked.

"I believed so," I said to her.

I knew that Parasoul was going to help him, but I was much aware that Parasoul was going after Hina Urashima's crimes. The debt collectors continued to harass us repeatedly, but I had to protect my family from there. They did take a toll by taking the money from the cash register from last night; the money was going to help us pay the bills. They took because of their greed to get what they want; they tried to convince my husband to sell me and Kanako to them to cover the debt.

"Just to think, they tried to make a deal, but I refused to do so," my husband said to him, "I will miss you and I will be guilty in my heart. So…"

Little did they know they made a big mistake when they made a stupid deal to get what they wanted? I was glad that I had a husband would defend his family with honor, but I presumed that Granny Hina wanted. She wanted to make both of us to suffer, but I am glad that my husband knew better than that.

"Dear," I said in my mind as I was worried.

It would be the last time that it would be with his wife and I will make sure that his life was going to be miserable. He was a kind man that offered me love, and I will do anything to protect my family from them. He would do anything to defend his family than being pushed around, but it makes me smile as I finished cooking. I carried the plate of the food and placed it on the table.

"You think he is going to be alright at your homeland," my husband asked.

"I am positive," I replied with a smile when I regained back my human form.

I sat together with my family and feasted on the food without Keitaro for the first time. My heart remained very worrying about him after the news came on with bad ones. Those girls haven't been caught yet due the incident; Haruka was up as she felt worried. She changed when she was aware of the incident unfolded, but I felt bad for her. She is their manager, and I was expecting her to control them. If that incident happened to my son, they would regret it as I don't allow weapons in the house.

"That incident is still going on from last night," said Kanako as she spread the strawberry jam on the toast.

"They haven't arrested them yet, that's a damn shame that they didn't arrest them yet," my husband said to me, "Where's the police officers when you needed them?"

I nodded when I continued to eat my breakfast in peace, but I felt something was a bit wrong in Hinata City. I find it very odd that some hotels have security, Hina Inn doesn't have anything. It made sense, but I was very suspicious when I noticed there weren't any police officers around the place after last night. It made me worried about Haruka's safety on my behalf, but those girls don't know what they are doing wrong. They are corrupted, but spoiled by Hina. I am glad Keitaro didn't become a manager at the end, but I had a feeling Hina would try to make the others find my son in Canopy Kingdom. I know her motive, but it was hurting. I had to come into the conclusion to change our last name to evade us from being pressured the place.

"Do you think we should change our last name?" I asked my husband.

My husband thought about it when he began to eat his food and he looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. It made me wondered if Keitaro would recognize us if we change the identity. It had to work because I cannot suffer anymore with the debt building up. We have to start something small if we closed down the bakery, but we have to take note. This bakery was founded by both of us and we can't just let go away.

"Would Onii-Chan recognizes us?" said Kanako concerned, "If we change our last name."

"I am positive," I said to her.

"My mother," my husband said as he looked down at the food, "I couldn't blame myself for what have happen. I couldn't believe that she was trying to endanger the family. She tried to…"

"Manipulated you to divorce me," I added.

My husband had loved Granny Hina, but she was his mother. It hurts a lot when I told him what Hina was trying to do, and it hurts his heart so much. He loved his mother except his family was endangered. It hurts him when his mother trying to put us under the bus. He worked under the pressure thinking the debt was his fault. The truth hurts when it was Granny Hina who was behind it. The debt collectors were annoying us; they have gone a bit too far. My husband was hurting inside as he began to break down as he cries.

"I thought it was my fault that the debt that I owe to the company, and I thought it was bad luck," said my husband struggled to control his emotions, "Mother haven't informed us about the Inn was converted. She hadn't contacted us for a long time and she hadn't come to visit us. She doesn't love me anymore because I married you… I…"

My husband was breaking down and Kanako rubbed the back of her father. It hurts when his heart began to fall apart and I comforted him.

"I HAVE enough!" my husband said as he got off his chair, "She had gone too far to hurt the family and what you have told me… I don't deserve to be called Urashima for what she had done. How dare she..."

Kanako understood that there would be an outcome, and she was smarter than we. She was aware, but I am glad that Granny Hina didn't corrupt her mind. Granny Hina blamed it on us for corrupting her mind and she was trying to make us give us our daughter's future for her own selfish need.

"She is trying to break us apart and we cannot have it anymore," he added.

"Dad," said Kanako surprised to see her father in the state, "Can I do anything to help?"

"No, your educations come first," dad said to Kanako, "I don't want her to take your future away to take over the so-called Inn."

Kanako nodded, "I understood."

Granny Hina thinks she could raise Kanako in the right way into corruption except she was wrong. She was wrong to do something like that and Kanako decided to stand by our side. We can't allow the debt to end the future of Kanako who was our only daughter, and we can't destroy her future.

"So, what are we going to do, dear?" I asked.

"I should have done this a long time, we will have to do it to not get involved with this scandal," he replied, "We will have to change our last name for not only our sake except it was for Kanako's sake."

I nodded when I agreed with it, but there was no way Hina would do something like that to take our daughter's future. Sure, she may be adopted into the family, but she was our daughter no matter what. My husband left the dining room to make a call while we ate the food peacefully. It made me wondered if it would be wise to move to my homeland to close to my nephew. He was my bundle of joy and I missed him so much. I have a lot to think about when I have to talk it over with my Masters, but Kanako came up with a solution.

"Maybe my friend could help out," she said to me, "You know Kyoya Ootori, right…"

My husband and I paused for a second, but it made me wonder if we haven't forgotten about him. Her friend Kyoya Ootori, he could possibly help us in this situation. My husband knew Kyoya's father Yoshio, but I predicted that my husband was going to be contacting him too. Kyoya's family had done a lot to help us get a bakery; my husband used it under his mother's name. He thought it was a good idea except things will have to change for the sake of Kanako and our family.

"I was going to contact my old friend," my husband said to us, "His father and I were good friends, but I am not sure how I contact him having. It is worth a shot besides; he was the one to connect us with this bakery. I am very much thankful to have him as a friend since I haven't contacted him for a long time. He could possibly tell about the debt incident."

Kanako ended up giving him the encouragement to contact Ootori, and I could tell that she couldn't handle the pressure. I have to remind myself that Kanako is in danger, but she was able to take care of herself. I always walked her to the High School for protection and I don't want her father to be destroyed by them. My husband was worried when we were at work and she is walking alone in the school. We can't risk that from happening at the end and we can't bring ourselves in this situation that we bring her in. Her education comes first than us and the debt, that's all I wanted.

* * *

**Kanako's POV**

Granny could be misleading and she tries to make Onii-Chan to take over the business. She refused to pay for me to go Ouran Academy instead she tried to steer me away into her World Tour. Kyoya had informed me and I was a bit disappointing for what she was trying to the family. I was actually happy that he was able to follow his own path, but I missed him more. Kyoya always have been there for me since we have been childhood friends. He won't do anything to betray me at least if Granny has done something to cause our friendship to fall apart. Dad and Mom have a hard time, but they were sacrificing everything for my education.

Granny had caused the situation to get worse and I heard from last time that she tried to make Dad divorced mom. I saw Granny as not a grandmother anymore, I saw her as a hag trying to ruin the family's lives. Granny never loved me as she was referred to me as "Step Grandmother" because I was adopted. I don't see her doing this to Keitaro, but why was she focusing on me. Kuro and I don't understand. My mother was very strong and kind, but it doesn't matter if she was a monster. She was the perfect mother to both Keitaro and me, but it makes me happy at the end.

I have to show respect to hag for dad's sake, and she was still my grandmother. She could below beyond them, she doesn't care about us. She allowed us to suffer while she goes on her World Tour instead on helping us in this situation. She left the debt to allow us to face a bad situation, Double taught us better. She showed the love to us than Granny, she led us into the right direction. She gives us the story of her past experience in her homeland, and I wanted to visit her country. I envied Keitaro for going into her homeland first before me, but he has important things to do. He failed the third entrance exam to Tokyo University, but he had an opportunity to go another one in another country.

I watched Dad worried when he was making a call outside of the kitchen as he tried to call his friend. My mother pointed at the time and I reacted when I was going to be late for school. I was a bit surprised that my mother and father would sacrifice their money for me to go to Ouran Academy for my sake. They don't want to suffer, but I wanted to help out. I can't because I have to focus on the future instead of being distracted. It had been bad enough that I had been mock by the others because what Granny done. I wasn't aware of it, but now I actually realized what Granny is and I am very disappointed. I still have time to help before the door was open for the bakery.

"I wished I could do more," I said in my mind before I departed home to my new school.

It doesn't mean that I am not going to wear their uniform as I walked alone to the school. Until I recognized the familiar woman from the news and Mom warned me that they are some people that would use you to take advantage. I am not allowed to talk to strangers so move forward and this woman is believed to be Granny's ace. I could tell that she doesn't care about our business instead she cares what she gets to make people look bad.

"Hello, little girl," said the whore news reporter came out of her vehicle.

"I don't talk to strangers," I said in a rude tone when I went on by.

"Your parents have a debt problem situation and I never understood your parents about why?" she asked me in a sly, "They wanted to spend money on a brat like you."

I flinched when she overheard the conversation and she was trying to get some juice from me. I continued walking ahead of her and she smiled when she followed me. I couldn't believe that the woman wanted to get information, but she was invading our privacy. I was angry when she wanted more than that and she insulted me as a **"brat"**. She had no right, she was referred to as the "whore" and I never like her. I ignored her and headed straight to school, but she will have to deal with my mother.

* * *

**Etsuko's POV**

That girl ignored my question when she walked away from me, but I understood why Granny Hina despised that brat. She wanted to lead her into the wrong path because she wasn't born within the Urashima's family. She tried to give her a World Tour except that brat gives it up to go to school. I would want to go to World Tour instead of continuing the education. I watched her depart from the scene as she ignored my question. I was aware of the debt situation and I knew Granny Hina left the debt behind to let them suffer. She assigned to make sure that things began to become in order while she was gone due my skills of blackmailing and manipulation.

"What are you doing here?"

I flinched when I saw that foreign woman stood right by the passenger's side and my spine was shaking. I was warned about her and she was different any other, but where she comes from. I never step foot into their Kingdom, but I heard that it isn't like the modern day city. I could imagine that she came from a poor country and I was a bit nervous.

"Oh nothing…"

"Nothing, I saw you insulted my daughter and I would advise you to leave or else I will make it worse for you," she said in a threatening tone.

* * *

**Double's POV**

I never enjoyed that woman spying on us, but I presumed it was Hina's henchmen to try to break my family apart. I never understood when my husband is already happy with me, but I am not a fool. I don't like women messing with my lover or manipulated them to do what they want him to do. It was the same goes to Keitaro; he was being used by the others to get pastries for free. I wouldn't stand it when I sent a warning to her as she gave me the look. She flinched with fear, but she looked away from me from the scene. She rolled up the window and drove off, but I heard the cell phone from incident her vehicle.

"Dammit, Hina," I said in my mind as I was warned Hina was going to do something like this, "Trying to make a scheme to divorce my husband. You never did care about him at all, why now?"

I headed back inside and the first thing that I have to do after I got the license plate from the back of her vehicle. I have to call the authorities, but I paused for a second when my mind told them that there were corrupt. I headed back inside the bakery and locked the door. My husband is already on the phone with his old friend, I give him the moments. I hoped this woman doesn't come again because it would be my powers to make her live a living hell.

"That woman," I said in my mind.

"Dear, something wrong?" my husband said.

"We have to go right now, I couldn't take it anymore with this woman," I said to her.

"Etsuko Yamanobe, Augh," my husband said as he holds the phone, "When that woman will ever leave us alone?"

I have a bad feeling that we have to sell back the bakery to cover the debt and leaves Japan for our own safety reasons. My husband has bad news, but it was still going to worth it after he thanked his friend and hanged up the phone. He smiled when he had good news to tell me, but I was a bit confused.

"I strike a deal with him and good news," Mr. Urashima said to me.

I tilted my head when I closed the doors, and I didn't want to the others to know about the deals. I was suspicious that the walls have ears and I told him to wait when I checked around the house. I have made sure that the windows are close, but I closed the curtains in each room. I was glad that we have not opened the bakery yet when I used the shutters down to prevent anyone from going inside. It was good news, but I don't want anyone being suspicious outside. I know people are coming by getting some coffee or pastries to start off the day, but there were a few people come in. I wished there were more, but it has to be good news.

"My first option was to sell the bakery back to him," he said as he rubbed the back of his head.

I was a bit angry, but it was a good deal to cover the debt to buy our only home and bakery. He calmed down a little when he guided me into the living room and we sit down on the couch.

"He refused to accept the offer," he continued on, "He told me that he would like to make an order to cover the debt by allowing us to cater for business meeting and he knew a friend who is a Headmaster of Ouran Academy. His son owns a Host Club that needed caterer that could make luxurious cakes. They have been relying on the five-star caterers for a long time, but he will inform them about the debt situation. We don't have to sell our home or the bakery, but we have a job to do."

My eyes lit up with happiness and tears streaming down my eyes. It was good news that someone who have a rich background would want to ask us to catering jobs for a change. It would boost up the popularity of the bakery and we could cover the debt in anytime. We would need to change our names, but first we needed to cover the debt. With the connections, it would give us the best of our bakery, but we needed to change the name of it.

"That's good news," I said as tears streaming down my face, "But before we do that, we needed to get rid of my mother's last name and replaced it with someplace else."

At least, we don't have to sell our home and I would strangle him if he did something like that. The results would be that we would turn to Hina for help, but she will end up winning the war into her schemes. We will have to fall into her plans and forcing my husband to take over as the manager when Keitaro is away.

She was going to make us suffer for what she caused, and it would not be good for our record. I don't want to have any connections or referring her as **"mother"** on my behalf. I don't see her as a motherly figure when everyone who was in-laws referred her by her name, but she is very selfish.

"Don't worry, the workers will come by to replace the name for good," he replied he looked down, "He knew another person who works for the government to change our nickname in a good way. So I decided to tell him to replace the name of the Bakery with your maiden's name. Since you don't have one, I decided to name it "Trinity" for your sake along with our family's name."

My heart began to beat faster as I was actually happy when I hugged my husband because I was actually happy. I am very much happy that we have friends in high places and that debt was going to be covered. As I hugged him except I struggled to control myself, but he doesn't mind as he nudged me.

He was actually crying when he never thought we would ever cater to the high class business again, but we would need back-up to help us with the catering service. At least, it wasn't going to be in his own mother's name to make everyone think that we have a business connection with his own mother, and everyone decided to blame it on us for what Hina do.

"So when are we going to get started?" I asked him

He looked away from me when he sighed and there was bad news.

"He informed me that Haruka had sold her café to his son to cover the debt," he said as he gave me the bad news about Haruka, but I felt bad for her, "She is still the owner of the Girls' Dorm…"

"Haruka?" I said in my mind as I was shocked.

I felt bad for Haruka when she had to sell her own mother's café to cover the debt. Hina had gone a bit too far when the debt could cause someone to lose earn the family's business. She was still the manager of the Girl's Dorm and she still got the job. I am glad that she changed for the better after the news caused downfalls for the Inn.

I am glad that she was able to change the rules, but this was her only job that she had gotten. It made me worried about her because Hina would do anything to make the situation worse. I was actually that she was able to stand up for herself and Hina's schemes, but the debt has caused Haruka to give up the café.

"Do you know her father?" I asked.

He paused for a second when he looked away from me. He had his moment to think about it and he looked back at me, and told me.

"Yes, it had been hard since Haruka's mother died and I noticed that mother had been raised Haruka," he said to me, "She didn't call me "Uncle", but she referred me as my first name like she is referring me as a brother."

"She changed that, but let's get down to the point," I said to him in an apathetic.

"I never understood mother when Yoko died and she wanted to adopt Haruka to raise her as a daughter, but it would cause confusion," he explained to me, "Her father doesn't approve it and he was also aware of Haruka's schemes. He is immune to Mother's schemes as he left with Haruka when she was young after the funeral. Hina wouldn't talk about Haruka's father at all."

I nodded and he continued on.

"Her father was hard to remember in my mind, but it had been a while since we met," he explained to me, "Mother doesn't approve of him as Yoko goes out with him. He was a rival clan and Hina doesn't approve of Yoko going out with him. You won't believe me if I tell you that Haruka have half siblings from the father of the family after Yoko died. If memories served me right, he would be possibly visiting her graveyard. It would be possible that I will remember him if I recognized him by the face, but let's get down to businesses."

I nodded, but we hoped to find Haruka's father to help out in the situation and I believed Haruka needed a father right now. She needed a father by her side in this situation and I hope she doesn't fall into Hina's scheme. If she did, it would be a failure for me because I don't want her to get involved in the debt anymore. I told Haruka the truth and she took it by heart and changed for her sake. I am glad of that, but Hina would try to do something foolish by doing mind games. We got up off of the couch and opened the bakery to do our job to keep our home and business from being close down. My mind began to worry about Keitaro as I lifted up to the shutter and unlocked the doors for the customers to come in.

"Keitaro, please be safe," I said in my mind as my mind was a bit worried about him.

As we began to get to work with the catering business, but it was going to become very good as I smiled. When our luck was going to turn after we did the catering and I thanked the Trinities for giving us the chance. I am glad that there was a miracle involving us doing the catering for the first time, and it was a change of faith. We will have the money at any time to pay off the debt once and for all, but the future is brighter.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Starbook Coffee (Regular POV)**

In the coffee shop, Masaya sat down near the counter where he did his classwork on his laptop computer instead of going to school. He was shaking for what actually happen to last night and he thought it was a nightmare. The customers were busy taking their orders and it was a busy time in the morning for those who are on the rush. He wasn't sure if he and the others are safe from Motoko's attack as he imagined Motoko attacking him without regard for the others around him.

"Motoko, how could you?" he said in his mind as he drinks his green tea to keep his stress down, "You are the face of the God's Cry School, and you are acting like this."

He couldn't forget the fact that Motoko threatens him with the sword, but he wasn't sure if he should be frightening. He has already witnessed the damage that she and Naru caused from yesterday, but the action wasn't enough for him to deal with. He wasn't the same as he didn't get any sleep from last night after he took Ichigo home from her job. He already knew that Keiichiro and Ryou informed him that they are going to work to repair the damage to the restaurant. It wasn't enough for them if they would do it again and he already read them like a book after their expressions.

"I think the counselors had made a bad decision in making Motoko the face of the school while the others have their own life ahead of us," he said in his mind, "It could happen again. Tsuruko should be informed about this, but the counselors refused to believe me for what happen. She was my cousin after all, but she doesn't know when she is abusing her powers with a sword."

Masaya looked down in sadness as he couldn't focus on his work when he closed his laptop. He couldn't stop thinking about, but he wondered if the counselors had watched the news before. They will end up taking his side or not, but he was expecting an unsurprised someone right beside him.

"Hey Cousin Masa-Chan…"

Masaya turned around to see another boy except he was a bit younger than him around 16-years-old. He smiled when he recognized him, but he had a lighter skin unlike Masaya with his eyes were brown and his hair was black. He wears a different high school uniform unlike Masaya, but he wears a red vest with a black necktie, tan pants, white socks, and black shoes. Masaya smiled.

* * *

**Masaya's POV**

He arrived right on time except he was a bit scarred from what happen three years ago when Motoko struck him down with her sword. His mother tries to reason with the counsel for what Motoko did wrong, but it was a bad enough that there was no proof. I was a complete fool from the beginning for not believing Hajime and his mother when he screamed in pain after his arm was cut off in half. My cousin sat next to me as he sighed, but he was changed when he used very cheerful and a pervert. He sat next to me as he looked down on the counter and asked the waitress and he looked at me.

"Hi Hajime," I said to him with a smile.

"Do you believe me now?"

I paused for a second when I began to look away from it, but it was a struggled. It was actually I saw it for the first time and I felt fear right in front of me when I imagined Motoko striking me with her blade. I would be in the hospital like Hajime and I understood what he has to go through. His arm was cut off, and he was replaced by a mechanical arm for the rest of his life.

"I do…"

"Mom and I saw it and I couldn't believe that she would do it again…"

I was informed that there was a sadistic samurai girl striking men without any reasons, the rumors meant that Motoko didn't only one alone. There were other males injured, but it gives a red flag. When the others began to question me related to my family's last name.

"She was supposed to-"

"I know and I couldn't believe it too, but she is causing disgrace to the family and the school."

"Yeah, my mother would like to have the word of the counselors," Hajime added as he was shaking, "She is very much protective of me after what happen and I promised to keep my distance from Motoko. I don't want to die at a young age."

"Everyone thought I was going to like her except a sexist to woman."

They thought I was going to be a sexist to the women and attacked them except my parents taught me more about being more than a gentleman. Hajime was a bit surprised by that when he was a bit worried that I was going to become one too. I am glad they were raised me right before they died from the car accident. It made Hajime grabbed the cup of green tea and chugged it down like it was none of his business, but he doesn't care if it was hot.

"Be careful," I said to him.

He struggled to hold it in when he finished drinking the hot tea and slammed it down on the counter. I sighed when I was forced to rub his back as it was a busy morning. Hajime kept it in instead of throwing up, but he looked at me as he sighed.

"Even though, the evidences are right in front of their eyes and I think our family will join to reason with the counselors about Motoko's attitudes," he said to me, "By the way."

I looked at him when he was always wanting to ask me that type of question and I knew it was related to Tsuruko. Motoko's sister and our other cousin who gotten married to the Morinozuka clan. We were happy that her sister was married except Motoko doesn't respect the fact that Tsuruko wanted to move on. Motoko mocked Tsuruko as the face of the disgrace to the school for giving up her rights to the school to get married. She thinks the males are nothing, but scums on the Earth. Her mind was a delusion and she doesn't realize who she was hurting.

"How's Tsuruko doing?"

I wished I could give him the news that Tsuruko won't return to Japan until next week. Mori never informs me on where she was except he was positive that she was going to be informed ahead of time. I wished she was here now to see what her own sister is doing to her own family right now. I wished she was here to confront her sister for what she actually did wrong.

"She won't be returning soon until next week."

"That's disappointing," he said as he grumbled under his breath.

"It is," I said, "Where is she when we needed in this situation?"

It took a while to keep our mind at ease, I have to remain very focused on my class work. While Hajime watched the news as he sighed when he looked at me with worried.

"So what are you going to do right now?" he asked.

I hoped he didn't say much about that, but it gave two options for doing this. I wanted to keep distance from her due my fear, but my heart told me do something else. It was to gain back my honor and teaching her a lesson about the honor of the samurai. It made me wondered if it was going to be my death wish or what, but we can't have her around the place. I needed to ask for Mori's opinion, but I have to put my love of my cousin aside to teach her a lesson.

"She expected us to fear her, but she is wrong," I said to him, "But I think it would wise to put order back in place and teach her a lesson. There is one thing I needed to do first before I do something like that."

"That is?" he asked as he looked at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath when I explained to him the plan to confront Motoko, but it was the only one to gain back honor. I felt insulted by Motoko when she tries to strike with the sword, but she violated to the Bushido code. He was waiting for my answers when he looked at me as I was going to sign a death wish.

"I needed you to inform us cousins along with the rest of the family, this is the battle to gain back honor for not only myself," I said as I closed my eyes as his expression was actually horrified, "You know about the code of the samurai… right?"

Hajime nodded as I took a deep breath and explained to him. He didn't say a word, but he was a bit worried that I was going to make the mistake. Little did he know that I was the one who is the leader of the Kendo Team, and I also learned about honor when it came to the sword. I have to teach her a lesson when I looked at him while I continued on with my work.

I explained, "She had gone a bit too far into threatening me with the blade along with that girl who is referred to Narusegawa. Since no-one will correct her honor except Tsuruko won't be around, and she won't respect her elders. She thought they were wrong and she was right So, she violated Jin, Gi, Rei, Chi, Shin, and Tei."

"So," Hajime replied in confusion.

"Do I have to explain it to you again?" I asked him, "_Jin_ is to develop a sympathetic understanding of people, and _Gi_ is to preserve the correct ethics. She used her sword to punish instead of correcting them. This shows that she used the blade against you, but you don't have any knowledge of any weapons at all."

Hajime nodded when I continued on explaining about the samurai code as I took it by heart.

I said to him, "_Rei _is to show respect for others, and _Chi_ is to enhance wisdom by broadening one's knowledge. _Shin_ is to be truthful at all times, and _Tei _is to care for the aged and those of a humble station."

I sighed when I finished explaining, but I was going to say _Chu _and _Ko_ except I am unsure if she was respectful to her own parents. I opened my eyes as my determination was risen to confront my cousin, but I have no regrets. Even though, I know what she was violating, but I wasn't sure if she violated the other two.

I wasn't sure when I saved my work and folded my laptop computer. I felt uncomfortable when I heard people talking behind my back related to my family. I wished Motoko would realize this by now when I headed out of the Starbook Coffee with Hajime right behind me. Before I did that, I ended up paying the cashier and thanked the shop for the tea. Hajime pay the green tea by himself, he changed when he breaks his ways of looking into girls' panties.

"Where are we going to head off to?" he asked after we left.

"We are headed to go to school, but first I needed you to contact the rest of the family to get the plan in motion," I said to him.

When he swings his bag into his back before he headed off to school, and I decided to head back to school myself. I needed some support, but the evidence against my cousins in the city. I wanted some answers, but I would also have to apologize to those who I thought they were lying. I have a lot of the road to redemption to ask them for their support for the next School Counsel, but it would possibly that it was going to be added to the current event.

"Motoko, I don't care if you try to be honorable, but I think it is about time that I teach you a lesson," I said in my mind.

I flinched when I saw the woman coming into the coffee, it was a speak of the devil. I got nothing to say much and Hajime looked at me with worried. As we left to head straight to school and I was glad that he was going to my school because he is the only cousin in the family.

"Hey, is that the-"

"Don't you even think about it?"

I kept my distance far away from that woman when Hajime followed me. We didn't look back when the woman didn't notice us, but she was the same woman from last night. I heard bad stuff about her, but I don't hope she doesn't do the same thing. As I had to focus on the main task ahead of me at least on punishing my cousin. I knew that thick skull would not admit her defeat or what she did wrong.

"You know since we are going at the same school," he asked, "Maybe I could… informed our other cousins about your plan."

I nodded as I smiled when I hoped there would a reunion to see Motoko defeated from my grip. I knew there were more than our other family would watch the news, there wasn't a lot of Aoyama alone. There were more of the background of the family, but it would be about time that I took it to our uncle and cousins to be informed about my plans.

* * *

**Etsuko's POV**

I went past two boys when I headed inside of the Starbook Coffee, but it doesn't feel right when I was given the evil eye by the customers. Some fans were inside of the Starbook Coffee while there were other anti-fans around the place. It was a bit too much after I was forced to drive away from that woman. I was warned that the woman has a sixth senses and Hina-Sama warned me about her.

"I was actually glad that I am able to make it out there alive without any curse on my body," I said in my mind, "Besides, she wanted me to end their relationship and I would possibly get my reward for getting her fortune or the World Tour."

I could imagine myself with the money in the world and spend it on everything that I wanted while I go on the World Tour with her. Even though, She finds the woman not suitable for her son and wanted me to make sure that they are able to get divorced permitted. I couldn't help it when Hina-Sama helped out of the sticky situation after when I gotten my coffee after seducing the cashier from behind the counter. I sat down on the chair near the counter and attracted more than three customers as they praised me.

"Yamanobe-Sama! Would you like me to do something for you?"

"Would you like me to pay for your coffee?"

"Would you like to massage my foot?"

"Can I pay you some chocolate strawberry for you please?"

I smiled when I was praised my fellow fans and I accepted the gifts to evade from paying my lunch. It was attracting businesses when they saw me from the TV as I show off my body right in front of them. Some don't find it uncomfortable when they ended up being cold hearted to their lovers. The fangirls praised me for my looks and wanted to be like me except they were around high school and college. Some don't seem to admire me because I appeared to be the bad influence to the younger ones when I saw one mother shielding the child's eyes.

The women went on by murmuring that I was nothing more, but a whore. It hurts when I smiled, but I feel a bit disgusted and anger for calling me that.

"Disgusting woman appeared in our peaceful city, disgraceful," the elder woman murmured.

Even a boyfriend would dump his own girlfriend to try to get me to marry him. I refused to do so when I give him my number to make love in the expensive restaurant and gladly accepted. I giggled when the girlfriend left the room heartbroken as I loved to make people's lives miserable. It doesn't mean I won't disappoint my friends if I have to flash to get the attention when it doesn't matter.

"For Kami's sake, this is a coffee place, not a whore house," yelled one woman in anger.

"I can't believe this slim bitch is around here, I wished they sent her to prison."

I don't like it when they insulted me, but I have been evaded from getting arrested from the scandal. The charges were dropped thanks to Hina-Sama while the others suffered. I was very disappointing that there were a few fans supported me on my living expenses. It was a bad results when my workplace refused to acknowledge me after Mayumi's parents threatening to shut the place down. I underestimated them after the death of their daughter. They will do anything to make sure that I don't show up in the news ever again. They were behind the plan to rat out and it was sad that it wasn't the same anymore.

"It had been two years since the scandals came out thanks to those bastards," I said in my mind.

The military commander and the others who were connected to me were gone and people who I had an affair with to gain my popularity and my manipulation. They had met their fate after the scandal. The kidnapper who I made him rape the girl, he was decapitated along with his parents by unknown assassins for what he did. Their heads were sent to me to warn me by them to never return, but I refused to do so.

"I have to watch my back when I underestimated them in my mind.

They are messing with the wrong woman and they may take away everything that I got. I used to live in expensive apartments, and my job, but they aren't going to break my pride. I can manipulate anyone to do what I want, but it is most of all protection. Hina-Sama offered the Hina Police Force for my protection and it was also in exchange for something else, but a partnership between her and me.

"It wasn't even fair to me that I have to do all the dirty work while she goes on the World Tour for her retirement," I said in my mind as I envied her, "But it made me wonder that why she left the debt to make the family suffer in."

I loved to manipulate idiots to do what I wanted to do them, but if I don't get what I wanted. I would do anything to make the idiots' life a living hell and caused their family to fall apart. It is what I did to the family who owns the Hinata Restaurant and left one little girl related to Mint Aikawa and the others into my finger tips.

My mind thought otherwise of my guilt, but I try to hide it when she was too innocent as I sighed, "Maybe I think I should leave her out."

Even though, I am not good with partnership with anyone, but I ended up betraying them after I finished doing their bidden. They will be the one who would be in the dust while I get what I wanted. I was plotting their every move and waiting for the right time to betray her. It doesn't matter if I wanted to make their lives a living hell to the top again, but that I wanted to do.

That's what I usually do before the scandal was exposed, but I needed to make sure that none notice me again. I heard rumors that Hina have a lot of dark secrets of the rumors about where she get the money. I don't believe a grandmother should leave behind a debt to make her family suffered, but that is actually disrespected. It appeared that I was lost in thought when memories served me right in my mind.

"Why would Granny Hina do something like that?" I said in my mind as I sighed.

My grandmother won't do anything like that come to think about, but I hated it when my grandmother disowned me what I did. We were born poor, but I needed to think higher of my future and they praised me for getting a job. I sighed deeply in my thoughts when I thought my grandmother and I wasn't even invited into the funeral to pay her respect due to the fact that I got disown. It was very disappointing really, but…

"Etsuko, Etsuko-Sama."

I snapped back into reality to hear my own fans worried about me and I heard my cell phone rang again. I checked my phone and it was Hina again trying to call me. I cannot resist when I got off my chair and it was an important call. The customers who were women sighed in relief when I left and fans were very disappointing. They begged me not to go, but I have businesses someplace else when I headed out of the coffee. I wished the restaurant was a bit private with less people as I answered the phone outside.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello, Etsuko-Chan, how are you doing?"

"Hina-Sama, it has been a while, how is your vacation?" I said with a gentle smile, but feel with jealousy.

"It was comfortable and relaxing at least, but I think something is very much at home and I want to get things settled down," Hina said, "My grandson refused to take over the Hina Inn for me while I was on the vacation Double."

Her voice sounded venom mixed with rage as I was shaking and that woman won't give up until her son ended up divorcing. She won't back down and I have to get involved in her mess into making sure the scandal involved. I don't want to get involved, but she threatens me if I don't. She will turn me in with the police force or sent me to the woman's prison.

"That woman IS turning against me and I wanted to put a stop on it for good," Hina said to me, "But how the plan going?"

"It didn't go very well," I said to her as I was shaking, "She detected me…"

"I understand dear, but we needed to exorcise that woman for good to wipe away from the family," she said, "We don't want to deal with another plague, like that bastard…"

I flinched when she was referring to Haruka's father or the other family members. None realize that the woman was evil in her mind except corrupted to manipulate people's lives. She was like an older version of me as she tries to control those around her. I feared her more because she more advantage as we talked when I headed to the vehicle. I was shaking with fear when her tone sounded a bit worried.

"Are you alright?" she said and I was forced to lie to say that I am alright.

She was returning to Japan to take care of some serious business, but I feared her more when she could end my career or my life. I was forced to pick her up from her Airport after all, I was her servant. I have to remain in the shadow of the old woman.

"Are you actually properly punishing me now?" I said as I referred to the ghost of Mayumi.

I knew that the dead girl was looking at me like memories refused to go away to away. I looked away from the scene and headed off into the vehicle to pick up Hina from the airport. I heard the dead girl laughing at me as if it wasn't over yet. She wanted to make sure that suffer and the words say, that the guilt will go away. As I drove off as a quickly as possible, she will follow me until I go to hell for what I did. No-one can see her at all except I could see her related to the crime that I caused. I was given a second chance, but it doesn't mean that I will not be spare by the guilt.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**What does everything think about the chapter? I am still taking my time with the characters to get their share of attention instead of focusing on the protagonist. It is like "meanwhile" for the others. I wasn't expected to do the POV of Etsuko for the second time doing one. Instead of her doing her POV while she was driving her news van to meet Hina.**

**This was also the first time that we meet Motoko's second cousin Hajime from another anime series known as Gakkou no Kaiden AKA Ghost Stories.**

** Note: The Japanese one is better than the English Dub in my opinion, but I actually watched the series. It had less popularity due to the fact none seem to appreciated except for a few who enjoyed it. I feel this anime deserved a second season and I find the ending "Sexy Sexy" by Cascade is more **

**Moi haven't showed up in the series yet, but she will get her time to shine at least. I wondered what area will Masaya will confront his own cousin as he was preparing something special for Motoko. I needed some more suggestion on who should be Motoko's relatives because it can't the ones with the last name Aoyama.**

**Tsuruko haven't come into this chapter, but who should also be the counselors in Aoyama's family. I was going to think about including Zabuza from Naruto series due to the fact that he carries to the sword and is able to wield one. It was still debating right now. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Special Thanks go to Grey Wolf for the ideas again.**


	7. Meeting New Faces 1 - First Experience

**Here's the updated chapter except it would be Part 1 from "Meeting New Faces" except this would have to be the shortest chapter for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 3-1: Meeting New Faces - First Experience  
**

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

We came out of the airport, it was like a time capsule as I looked around, but it was mixed with Steampunk around the place. It was like my mother describe her homeland, but it was less modern than the other worlds. Parasoul followed me out of the airport with her Egrets carrying our belongings. I felt like it was actually my home as my foot steps out and leaving behind my own fears of the new world behind me.

The environment was a bit more 1940s, but I was actually happy that the plane was able to make it the next morning. The new environment was something I never expected, but it was more beautiful. I don't have anything to fear anymore if they recognized me "Urashima", but it doesn't matter anymore. I had to defend myself, but I am not going to back down from this fight.

I wanted to show that some Urashima isn't bad, but Parasoul tries to get me to change my last name. Instead I refused, it is like I was running away from my grandmother's problem what she caused, I am not like her. I was expecting everyone to accept me, but I had to win their trust at least. When we stood there before the road and Parasoul had a lot to say.

There were seconds behind her back as everyone referring her "Princess in the kingdom. Some ended up bowing down before her as she came out first with me right behind me. It made me curious about why were the rumors and it made me feels a bit uncomfortable when I was being referred to a Lucky Guy, Commoner, or Peasant. I didn't say a word when I gave them the glare, but it was an odd accent around the place.

We waited for our ride when I looked at Parasoul as she ordered the Egrets to prevent the paparazzi from going near them. It felt just right except it doesn't feel right when I felt being targeted. My instinct warned me about someone was targeting her as I flinched when something wrong. The environment felt very cold when a woman went on by as she wears a white veil covering her face, and I noticed that one of her arms is actually mechanical connecting to a Tommy Gun under white cloak. As I flinched when something triggered as the mysterious woman was ready to attack Parasoul and I was frightening when I got the vision.

Something began to take over me when I was forced to shield her from that attack. I flinched when the pain of being shot by a bullet, but something unlocked inside of me as my eyes began to glow. It felt the pain as I saw Parasoul's expression was horrified. She was getting ready into the position as she took out an umbrella to get ready to attack the unknown enemy.

* * *

**Parasoul's POV**

My expression was horrified when Keitaro took the hit from the attack and I cursed under my breath to see the Medici's Top Assassin Black Dahlia. This wasn't going to the first time that he wasn't going to die on me. I flinched when he began to regenerate when the bullet came out of his body and he lay down on his back on the ground. My Egret Soldiers try to defend me except it wasn't enough when she smiled evilly as she was plotting my assassinating. I don't think she has no right to attack a newcomer like Keitaro as I was getting ready for my position.

"No time, no see," Black Dahlia said, "I see you find someone to shield you from one of my bullets, what a fool to defend a weak princess like yourself."

She is pushing my buttons when I charged up to her as we clashes together when my own Egret Paramedics rushed in to help Keitaro. The other Egrets escorted the travelers into the Airport where they were safe from the attack.

"The bullet rejected him out of his system and he is regenerating."

"I don't know what to say, but… he is still wakening up. We have to take him to Lab Zero…"

"Are you nuts? Drain Brain will add him into one of the experiments…"

"But it is quite better than safe or sorry," said one of them.

Keitaro was still alive, but he was actually my responsibility how she dare do something like that. We clashed in battle and I was facing woman with a mechanical arm along with a Tommy Gun while she faced my weapon.

I was actually happy that Cerebella weren't a Medici Clan anymore as she quit. It made me frown when she had to come at the wrong as we fought each other. Everyone gets out of the way to evade the bullets flying and our attacks in the battle. The perverts tried to get away to get a panty shot, but they ended up getting kicked out of there.

"You haven't let your guard down," I said to her.

"Either did you," she said as we clashed in battle.

I was trying to find her weakness except it ended up a failure when she was getting the best of me. I was getting overpowered by her attack, but I came from Japan. I was lacking my training when I wasn't going to give up the fight, but I knew that their leader was nearby. I wasn't expecting a cheap shot coming from Black Dahlia as I was in my weak spot. Until something prevented her from doing so when I flinched to see Keitaro without his glasses and his eyes were glowing red. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It is rude to attack a young lady," he said in a different tone.

"I thought you would stay down," she said as a taunted to him.

The dark aura was more similar to Double and his tone dual voice. I kept my distance from the fight when I began to keep my distance, and I was actually afraid of him. He pulled her away from me as she tries to attack him with her tommy gun except he was blocked it with his own arms. It was the first time I flinched I saw the blade came out from his arms blocking the bullets. His eyes were glowing as the veins were popping out of his wrist and the blood was bleeding when the blades came out. Black Dahlia doesn't seem to care or reacted when she charged up to him with full speed.

"You should have stayed down…"

He disappeared into the shadow like it was nothing, but she reacted. He came from behind when he was ready to take her down. She flinched when he began to fight brutally in battle with her and it wasn't enough for B. Dahlia until she was forced to retreat as she sent in the smoke bomb. She disappeared. He was angered when she disappeared as the blade pushed back into his skin and leaving a scar and the blood was leaking from the wound. He returned back to normal except he passed out.

"Keitaro," I said in my mind.

The Egrets escorted me into the limousine with Keitaro and locked the door as they inspected the area. I looked at him with concern except his wounds regenerated and it was like it wasn't there. The nurse was inside of the limousine and her reaction was horrified. I hoped none detected him to send him to Lab Zero, but I hoped I was able to keep it to myself. If he wasn't around, I would be dead. It was a bit too quick, but it was a suspicious about how Medici was one step ahead of me.

I would possibly put him in danger after all. It was unease to see Keitaro unconscious except it would possibly be the first experiment. The memories will not go away after what I saw from the Airport, but could it be his power. I needed to get Valentines to examine him to see if he was in good condition, but he made the deal with me to be the repairman of the Inn. I wanted to keep it to myself except the memories reminded of me Double. I haven't seen her for a long time along with the Skullgirls, and none knows where she is right now. Could it be?

"What happen?" Keitaro said as he regained conscious as he was shaking.

"Keitaro!"

It made me wonder about why I was actually crying for the first time that I felt worried about him. I didn't want to say a word for what have happened except he looked at me with worried.

"Did she try to hurt you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said when I hide it, "She didn't try to…"

I reacted when he could tell that he knew that I was trying to hide my feelings for what happened. I don't want him to know about the Medici Clan except I owe him my life after he risked it all. I couldn't stop to think about what happen when the voices would never go away. It happens a bit too quickly, but I hoped it didn't happen again.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

I was a bit shaking in fear for what happened, that assassin almost going to kill her except I had no other choice. Something actually awaking me and I don't know what it was. It felt uncomfortable when I saw the scars on my arms and hands, but it hurts so much. I was taking down an unknown enemy with a tommy gun. It was a bit odd, but suspicious to me.

There were a lot to think about it except it doesn't mean that it was going to end on the high note. Something is awakening in me and it doesn't feel right when I was ready to throw up. This experience I won't forget, but I try to hold it in. Parasoul looked at me with worried when I was turning green and I was forced to pull down the window. I ended up throwing up outside of the limousine before dodging a truck as I pulled my head back inside.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know if I am or not…"

"Don't worry when we arrived at the Inn, I will make sure Valentine gives you an examination before you meet the others. I don't want anything happening to you on your first day in Canopy Kingdom."

I nodded when I was shaking as I pulled up the window and leaned on the side. I was getting hot when it was getting harder to breath, but something screaming inside of me due to the pain. Parasoul rubbed my back to make sure that I don't throw up and she was actually a caring person. I heard people murmuring in the background that she was actually the one of the Princesses in Canopy Kingdom.

I already knew that she was when she escorted me to the VIP Room, and how she controlled the soldiers. I smiled when I remained calm and I replied, "Thank you…"

* * *

**Parasoul's POV**

We arrived at the rundown Inn around 3:30PM; it was still having the charms. I was very much glad that the Inn hasn't blown up when I was away and if it did. It would cost trouble when I saw Painwheel gardening in the front yard while Fillia helped her out. I was glad that it was in one peace as I helped Keitaro out of the vehicle as he was still pale.

"We almost there, come on," I said as I escorted him to the entrance of the Inn.

I allowed Keitaro to lean on my shoulder and try to lead him through into the path. I was trying to avoid him from throwing on Parasoul's garden. She actually worked so hard to attract the travelers to try to come into the place or smell the flowers. I reacted when he passed out on my shoulder as he was drooling in his own throw-up. I cursed under my breath since I wished that the nurse could provide more to keep him from getting sick. Valentine saw me from her window from the clinic. She jumped out of there and landed before us.

"Welcome back, Parasoul… I see you find yourself a boyfriend while you were traveling…"

I stood there apathetically, "Not now, he needed some medical attention…"

Valentine walked up to him and examined his body as he leaned. She hid the smile behind that mask and she helped me out a bit by escorting him into her clinic. It was a bit sad that the main staircase were out of commission due to Peacock's cronies exploded in the middle. It left the peeping hole leaded down to the hot spring area, but I wished someone would prepare.

"We needed someone to repaired the staircase to evaded another incident," I said in my mind.

So we don't have to kick any pervert out of there. So we were forced to take the elevator on the left of the foyer leaded to the third floor. There was another stairs behind the kitchen, but it led to the second floor alone. There are only two staircases led to another the places of the Inn except the elevator where the first one to be installed in the Inn. It looked a bird cage in my opinion.

I hoped Keitaro is alright when I explained it to Valentine and her reaction was a bit shocked.

"He actually saved you from B. Dahlia."

"Yes, he did if he wasn't around and I would have been dead."

"You have been off guard since you have been on the vacation and the debt collectors are continuing to cause the pain when you were away…"

I didn't say a word when the Medici Clan and the other debt collectors continued to harass them, but my royalty duty was in the way of it. I cannot risk Keitaro into becoming the manager or the others to put on the pressure. I am not going to abandon my friends or this Inn in this situation, but it made wonders if I stepped down. Would the Kingdom turn the other cheek; there was a lot to think about. I needed to focus on Keitaro to make sure that he recovered as he sleeps peacefully.

"I see you are falling in love with him," she said to me.

"No, I am not!" I argued, "He is just the first employee that he was going to work at the Inn and he is going to Canopy College at least to get his education."

I try to hide it except Valentine ended up smiling behind her mask as she knew that I got feelings for him. I was glad none notice me except I felt the other girls will think that I got a boyfriend when they watched me behind my back. I wished I had a bag over my head to avoid the embarrassment, but I have to remained worry about him.

* * *

**Valentine's POV**

After we took him into my clinic, Parasoul remained by his side as I prepared to do an examination. Why do I have a bad feeling about the aura coming out his body? My mind doesn't feel amazed when I had the nightmare involving everyone getting absorbed by Double. The memories would never leave me alone as I was shaking as I tried to my emotions. He had odd regenerative abilities as the wounds repaired him. He had the scars remained on his wounds and he felt a bit calmer when he was sleeping. It made me feel uncomfortable when Parasoul looked at me and making sure that I don't do anything to do.

"How is it?"

"He needed to take antibiotics for the wounds, but I don't see anything wrong with him," I said.

I couldn't tell if he was faking it or not, but I felt something inside of his body came out. Something already has been unlocked right before my eyes as I watched him sleeping peacefully. I looked at Parasoul and she nodded as we helped him into a vacated room on the second floor between the fish tank on the opposite of Cerebella's room. It doesn't mean that they were going to stop being curious at least when we set him down on the bed. I refused to take off his clothes as I had a moment for a second and Parasoul volunteered. She made her Egrets to do so instead of her. She was more guilty than me when we had our moments. We headed out of the room and Parasoul closed the door.

"That was something?"

"Yes, indeed!" Parasoul said as she blushes.

"Are you actually into this guy?" I said to her.

She blushes when she headed downstairs except she had forgotten that there was a huge hole in the middle. She fell down into the hot spring when I heard the splash as I knew Parasoul would forget that the main one isn't repaired. She returned in the foyer as she was wet along with her clothes, and Marie didn't approve of it as she cleaned up the mess with her mop.

"Seriously, someone needs to repair it or else things may get worse," Marie said as she cleaned up the floor.

"Valentines, why didn't you warn me about the hole?" she asked as she remained calm.

"Well, when are you going to in a repairman to repair the stairs?" I asked apathetically.

"I already have except he is recovering right now, but we can't make him start the work on the first day," she replied.

She was right because it was too quick for him to start repairing except I haven't gotten his name. She was a bit nervous when she looked away from the scene as her mind was a bit worried about him. I was worried about him too, but it wasn't like I was going to fall for him. He got attacked by Black Dahlia, one of the Medici's assassins. I hoped that wouldn't happen again because if he was dead on the spot. It would be the Medici's fault, but it would be wise for him to back to his country.

"Let's get something to eat," I said to her.

She nodded as we departed from the scene, but Parasoul decided to head back into the room to change into her clothes. Marie finished cleaning up the floor as she felt the same feeling as her expression appeared to disgusted except she hid her emotions. Marie walked up to me as she wondered who was the new tenant was going to be as Parasoul walked away.

"Marie don't," I said to Marie as I understood that she felt the Double's aura coming out of his body.

"I could feel him having a connection to Double," she said, "I saw the marks and it meant that it was a bit early. He had the first wounds, but he will be alright. We could question him after he recovered."

I nodded when I looked through the letter that was the invitation to the college, and his last name was Urashima. It doesn't mean that it will go well, but it could possibly be a crook like the hag. The hag would rip us off, but we could be wrong about this guy named Keitaro. Marie had that feeling except she sighed.

"He isn't like the hag," she said to me, "So, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am positive," she said to me, "His heart isn't black like the woman, but his heart was golden and pure."

I nodded when I could believe what Marie was trying to say, but we have to be sure about this. Parasoul came down the bed as she was forced to wear her yukata since her clothes were in a dryer. I knew Parasoul would enjoy the Japanese fashion at least when she walked down from the stairs and she stood there apathetic.

"I discovered that the clothes were in the laundry," she said.

"I have forgotten to tell you," I said to her as I was a bit nervous, "Nice outfit…"

"That doesn't give an excuse to not inform me ahead of time," she yelled in anger as it was great to have her back.

Marie sighed when she headed into the laundry area to get the clothes drying in the laundry room. I chuckled nervously when we headed into the dining room and I knew Marie was going to head into our guest's room. I hoped it wasn't for the wrong reasons when I saw her walk up as she was plotting something.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter, but is actually going to be part of chapter three. It would be more similar to chapter 2. So I hoped you enjoyed the latest one and makes sure to vote on the poll. The character who was voted the most would be in the story except it was surprise. **


	8. Meeting New Faces 2 - Unlucky Situation

**I do apologize for not updating the chapter, but I have my own life outside of the fanfiction. So, here's part 2 of the meanwhile in Japan with the Hina Girls on what was happening right now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in fanfiction, but they belonged to their rightful owners. I don't own Mashima, but he is owned by Namco.**

**It was a bit surprised that I added him as Haruka's father, but I do apologize for making the chapter a bit short. **

**This chapter is where the Hina Girls going to deal with problems right now if Keitaro doesn't become the manager while Haruka decided to change back into her old name, but she needed to ask her father's permission. Naru's reputation was at stake and the agents are onto our Molmol Princess. Guess who is behind here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.2: Meeting New Faces Part 2: Unlucky Situation**

Back at the Hinata Inn, it wasn't going much well with Kitsune when she was forced to work around the house by herself. Motoko, Shinobu, and Su have to go to school while Naru was in Cram School. It would never go well when she gave the look to Zakuro as she was talking to Haruka in the living room.

"This sucks," said Kitsune in her mind, "Why everyone will have to luck in the world while I am the only one who was forced to do the chores around the house? Come in, Granny Hina wouldn't do anything like that to me."

It doesn't matter when she was too stubborn to admit her mistake due to her laid-back attitude. She thought she planned to ask Zakuro except she decided to wait right time to befriend her. She had a mind to scam Zakuro out of her money and get connects to go into the parties to meet the celebrities on the top of the head.

"If only I am able to," said Kitsune in her mind, "I get what I wanted in life and I am able to go into Celebrity's private parties and I don't have to work again."

She imagined herself becoming the model easily, so she doesn't have to work ever again. She has everything she wanted in the world and retired or get married to the richest man in Japan to steal his money. She daydreamed when she waited for the right time to try to act nice since she tries to hide her feelings about what she was going to do. Little did she knew, Zakuro is aware of it and she felt a bit annoyed. As she looked up at Kitsune as she was actually daydreaming when she stood there. Haruka noticed when Kitsune wasn't doing anything when she looked up at her with the look.

"Kitsune, are you going to stand there or do I have to increase your rant even more?"

Kitsune flinched when she was forced to continue on since she heard Haruka's tone that she wasn't in the mood for anything. Kitsune sighed when she cannot drink sake anymore since Haruka already knew where she was actually hiding them and the money was taken away from her to pay her rent. She was going to spend it all on horse gambling and sake, but it can't get any worse. Since Shinobu exposed where Kitsune hid them and it was going to be anti-alcohol rules in the Hinata Inn. It wasn't going to be enjoying for Motoko since there were more rules to make sure that they will follow them.

"This sucks!"

Kitsune grumbled under her breath when she was already finished cleaning up the first floor, but she would have to clean the second floor. She knew things were changing since the media were causing Haruka to have gray hair due to the stress and the controversial issues surrounding by the Hinata Inn. It wasn't the same and Kitsune wished that Granny Hina would return to make things right again. Haruka watched Kitsune headed up the stairs to clean up the top floor.

"What am I going to do with that, Fox?" said Haruka in her mind.

"Evicting would be an option," said Zakuro as she remained calm.

* * *

**Zakuro's POV**

She has been getting on my nerves on the first night since she disturbed me and trying to get me on her side. She was trying to get me to what she wanted, but I am not like the celebrities are clueless. I don't like when she was trying to manipulate me at all, but it makes me feel uncomfortable. She is actually a fox who wanted to get what she wanted instead of no regards for anyone. Shinobu warned me that she could be a trick and she used her body to get what she wanted.

She spends the money to get sake and gambled her money away on horse races. I am not going to become her victim since she always causes trouble and manipulated them to get some entertainment. I was warned that she conned people out of their money, but she lied to a youngest do what three tenants wanted.

Haruka was aware that the two girls were trying to track down her nephew and it doesn't turn out to be successful since they caused trouble. They are corrupted thinking that males are nothing, but spineless bastards. Little did they know that they are actually being complete fools inside and outside of the Dorm.

Haruka and I have able to exchanged words to know each other, but I feel unease when the girls were causing chaos in the Hinata City. Since Naru and Motoko think they are doing something good instead they are being bullies and idiots to the opposite genders.

The past owner seemed to be an idiot to allow them to go around and immature. Haruka informed me about the debt, and I knew that the Hinata Inn were downhill. It used to be a hotel, but why the Grandmother must always have to be a con artist. It's actually disgusting and disgraceful when I try to remain calm, but Haruka was unsure who to turn to. Haruka had looked up at Granny Hina as a mother since her mother died, but her father raised her. She warned me to never befriend Kitsune since she will take an advantage to anyone she met.

I had a lot of thinking about on how to turn this around since I knew the situation was going to worse for Motoko and Naru. Those two idiots…

* * *

**Haruka's POV**

It made me wondered if I should change my name or turned my father's side, none of the Urashima was any help. They evaded me like a plague, but it made me wonder if my own father would forgive me. It had been a while since I saw him and it made me wonder if he would forgive me now. Since I knew that I have brothers from the family and a nephew.

I had a lot to think about when I needed an encouragement in this situation. Granny Hina doesn't get along with my father since he was older than he appeared to be, and he owns a business. Zakuro showed support like I knew what I was going to go through and I wondered if I should change my name for sale to try to get the pressure out of my head.

I excused myself when I bowed to her and Zakuro nodded when I headed straight to the manger's room. I needed some time alone when I tried to keep my mind focus without smoking the cigarette or anything. I have struggled to try not to go back to my old ways and remained focused on the change. I felt like Granny Hina would do worse if I betrayed her since she sees me only as my mother.

She will say that I am not like her mother, but I am my own person. It was struggling with each step and I knew Kitsune would be suspicious. I don't want to be pressured with the debt along with Double and her family, but it wasn't going anymore. The law is a bit corrupted around here due to Granny Hina with the connections to the police department and etc. I needed to sink down to find it, but I have no other choice. When I closed the door and I was forced to put the music on in my room.

"It got me thinking if Granny Hina was on vacations, the debt collectors are going to be pressured up. There are no thank to Naru and Motoko is pressuring the situation if there is a miracle that this place was shut down. I wanted to move on with my life, but not in the path of shame that Granny Hina had done in the past."

I sighed when I took out my phone book and I dialed my father's number, but I hoped he was still alive. I prayed that he was still alive and hoped to forgive me. I was actually shaking with fear if he was going to not help me and I was forced to pay the path of shame. It got me shaking when I had feeling to hate her when I was frightening. I kept the music to become louder since I knew Kitsune would eavesdrop and tries to spread the rumor.

"Moshi Moshi, who is this?"

"Daddy," I said when I was shaking with fear, "Daddy don't you recognize my voice, it is me Haruka…"

"Haruka who?"

"Remembered Yoko, she was my mother?"

I heard him gasp in shocked when he almost fell down from his chair and I heard Kuma waking up from his sleep. My tears were streaming down his face when I was actually happy for the first time. I was able to call him with my own courage, but how long would it last. I was frightened and shaking when I was a failure in his own eyes except he replied.

"It has been a long time since you decided to go back to that dreadful city with that woman, but you had a reason to inherit your mother's café. You haven't visited me for a long time and I couldn't even believe **this** woman... I have a bone to pick with her since I knew her manipulative ways would get into your head. TO think…"

I understood what he meant, Granny Hina doesn't like him and he doesn't like her. He had a reason to hate her since she had manipulated me from not talking to my father since she adopted me as her daughter. He knew her twisted ways, but he tried to get me back in the past and I was a fool. He wanted to get back at her, but he was actually banned from the city under a law. Little did Granny Hina knew, he was more powerful and richer than she expected.

"I know Dad, but I needed your help right now because I wanted to disown my own last name and gained back the first last name that I owned before."

I was a bit nervous when I wanted to drop my last name, but I knew that he will send the agents to watch me. He paused for a moment when he remained calm as he took the deep breath. He doesn't see me as my mother, but he sees me as his own daughter. Granny Hina wouldn't like it or the girls would understand the reason, but they will think that I was going to betray Hina except for Zakuro and Shinobu.

"That was a bold move to demand to change your last name, but what are you going to do if **that woman** finds out?"

"She will have to deal with it since someone knocked some sense into me…"

"About time too," he said in the bold manner and he was actually right, "My agents tried to get into the Inn and they ended up being sent to the hospital from their encountered with the wild women."

He was referring to the Hina Girls, but I continued to talk to him for hours when I feel a bit comfortable. I don't know why I feel comfortable when I revealed my emotions to him and it was actually the best moments. I talked to him over the phone for hours, but it doesn't matter since the money is going to be added to the debt. I was glad that I am able to get to change my name back to Mishima, and I knew he was going to be by my side.

"So it was actually Ootori who was giving him the information," I said in my mind when I was a bit worried and it was coming together.

I hoped he comes very soon, but I think it would be wise to search some files around the Inn to figure. I needed to wait at the right time because it was the worst time since Kitsune was in the house. She will spread the rumor like wildfire and I am much aware that she would try to scheme my father for his money. I knew my father was smarter than that, so I will wait in the meantime. Then the conversation ended up getting interrupted when I knew who was calling.

"Hina," I said in my mind.

"I already got them to change your last name for good, but don't worry," he said very calmly, "I will be there."

"I will search up to get the evidences at the meantime, but I cannot do it around the girls," I said to him, "except for two I could trust…"

I explained to him with the plans since I am still the landlady of the Hinata Inn, and he understood. He sent his agent to come over about three days since he informed me that he had a business meeting from oversea. The only thing that I need to prepare right now, I needed to prepare another room for another tenant. I switched the phone for waiting the call of my own grandmother.

"Hello granny…"

"Haruka, you know better than that, I am your mother…"

"Granny, you aren't my blood mother, but you are my grandmother since you are confusing the hell out of people."

"Don't start with that attitude young lady, but it is a disappointing that I am returning to Japan to see how things are going? I couldn't believe my grandson refused to be their manager. I knew the woman was up to no good…"

"Yeah right," I said in my mind, "I understood why Double doesn't want Keitaro to follow what you wanted him to do since you are nothing, but con artist trying to lead him to the wrong path."

I didn't say a word when she began to rant about Keitaro's mother and don't want to reveal anything much about my emotions. Since she wasn't aware that my father was coming over or the fact I changed my last name. I don't want to get involved with her schemes anymore since she was nothing, but a disgrace to our family's eyes. I wanted to know where she actually kept the evidences, so my father and I could use it against her. I wondered how she does all of this when I wondered.

"Haruka, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, I am," I said as I tried to remain calm, "There is a question why didn't you inform the girls and the family about the debt?"

"Well, I lost of tracks when it comes to remembering," she said except that is actually a lie.

She is the first one to be aware of it, and she could have come up to telling the truth. It was actually disgusting in my opinion to not inform the whole family and I could see why. Something doesn't add up when Zakuro mentioned that there were no police officers around the place. Ootori gives me a few hints while I was the owner of the Hinata Café, but I was a bit a fool to ignore the question.

Since the girls have been going around that actually acting like fools around here, but I knew this was going to go a bit too far. What if someone breaks into the home, but I already knew that they will be sent into the hospital? The only thing that the Inn is missing was the Mitsumi's family after all to help out, but it made me wondered why Hina never hired them back.

It is presumed that it was the childish promise between him and a girl since she is the one who making Keitaro like a fool. I decided to do some of my investigation when I looked through the dresser except one was actually locked. It was going to be a bit troublesome when I don't actually have to key and I headed out of the room. I refused to allow Granny Hina back into the room to get what I wanted, but I will have to prepare the room for our guest.

"Haruka, Haruka, are you lis-?"

I ended up hanging the phone as she was actually filled with lies. I should have known better, but I needed to be focused on other things than hearing her lies. I came out of the manager's room and decided to prepare the room, but it made me wonder who was going to be a tenant. I hoped there is no complains right now when I informed them, but I decided to wait for Hina to come here. I am not changing my mind as I searched for a vacant room until I checked in Su. I noticed something was wrong when I saw a device before me. It was actually messy and I don't know how did trees grew inside. There were a lot of notes and childish drawing. My instinct told me Su was up to something bad when I flinched to see a blueprint and Shinobu to… It was a missing page from her diary as I began to read.

_"I was just a game, it was a game, but Shinobu doesn't have to be mean to me for one incident," _I read, _"She changed one night and we tried to reason with her except she refused to forget it. She was being mean by kicking me in the stomach, and it wasn't the same."_

I continued to read when I shook my head with disapproval since it was Su's fault for not apologizing for this immature act. I was actually disappointed that Granny Hina and the girls don't seem to acknowledge that, but Shinobu was still hurt.

I continued to read deeper into Su's diary, _"She refused to apologize for what she did last night, she wouldn't serve us food. She made food for the new mean girl, mean assistant, and Haruka-Sama. It isn't the same anymore when she began to ignore and we were forced to make our own food. The only thing that will be worse enough that she will be leaving, we cannot make her leave and we will be lonely without her food."_

She refused to make breakfast when she is actually blooming like a flower. I never actually understood the girls who wanted to trick Shinobu to cooking or doing laundry. I made a rule and the girls think that they are leaving the manor. I am glad that there were changes that I made thanks to Double. I was waiting for Shinobu's cousins to show up before Su is going to regret it soon. She cares more about food than realizing her mistake that was actually foolish of her or spoiled.

_"She cannot leave, Granny Hina will not like it when she leaves, but I have to figure out the way to make her leaves. By the way, I am still waiting for Kitsune to tell me where Shinobu hid the bananas in the manor. She won't tell that is weird and she has forgotten her promise with the other girls. If the cousins came over to take Shinobu away, then they have to go through us for her. There is no way that she will be leaving now, but I think I can find a way to make sure that she "forget" all her trouble."_

"Forget," I said in my mind as I began to worried that Su will as I examined the blueprint a bit closer, "Oh my **GOD**!"

It hits me like a boulder when I was reminded that Zakuro informed me about their plans. I heard the plan, but I thought they were bluffing at least. I overheard them before they left to go out, but Kitsune remained inside of the house after they finished doing their chores. I overheard them having a conversation in the kitchen as Zakuro, Kyoya, Shinobu and I were having a breakfast.

* * *

**Flashback**

"What are we going to do with Shinobu?" Naru said as she grumbled under her breath "I cannot take it anymore, Granny Hina made us responsible to take care of her, but she treated us like crap. I know that the incident was an accident, but she made it thinks that it was on purpose?"

Mokoto added as she insulted Double, but she doesn't know her at all, "That ungraceful woman have poisoned Shinobu's mind and she brought it up, but worse of all."

Motoko insulted as she thinks Double was corrupting Shinobu except she was actually wrong. Shinobu got the encouragement to bring out the truth and she has a reason to do so.

"Worse of all, Haruka is making us work to cover the damage that we cause," said Naru whimpered, "How am I going to focus on school while I have to work with a male's dominates of the work place."

They won't admit that it was their fault that they caused the damage, but there is none to blame. They are too foolish to realize their biggest mistakes. There was no cover-up since it was already the talk of the town and the news was very repeatable. From outside of the city, I was surprised that there was more argument on the news on why the Hinata Police Department hasn't done anything about it.

It was a sad society as their reputations were actually suspicious as it brings wide attention, and Kyoya informed. That the Mew Mew Café Managers would sue them if they don't cover the damage, but those who were bullies standing up for their right. Since Granny Hina wasn't around, the media were around me when I was reminded that I should be stricter for them.

"I refused to work here in their uniforms, it's disgusting," Motoko added, but it was actually their fault for causing more damage to the restaurant and causing trouble, "Thanks to my cousin, how my reputation is in stake."

Shinobu cannot handle being bullied by them as she came out of her own shell. As they think Shinobu was actually helpless except she ended up being stronger than the girls. She actually matures instead of doing chores for them, she focused her own work. I hoped her cousins come over to pick her up as it made me worried more that they will try to break her.

"We aren't allowed to go to the Hot Spring and we were forced to do the chores," said Kitsune grumbled her breath, "Worse of all, we were forced to make our food and that new girl isn't helping at all, but we could try to…"

"I know that, but that the new girl will be the end of my reputation into going to Tokyo University…"

Naru was worried about her reputation into going to Tokyo University if Zakuro informed them, but it was her fault. Her dreams should have ended at least because her behavior was actually unacceptable to society. They should have done something about it a long time ago, and she isn't going to be accepted because her behavior.

"It's the same to goes to my cousin as I am more worried if he would inform this to the family counselors. We needed to prevent this from going out from outside of the Inn while you girls are out. I will talk to Zakuro since she has class in night time."

I knew Kitsune was plotting something, but I was actually glad that Zakuro was aware of that Kitsune's behavior. She won't stoop down to their levels when she was smarter than that. She still won't forgive the girls for what they have done, but Su tried to befriend her.

"I can't believe that Purple Girl is meanie like that Glasses Boy!" said Sue cries in sadness, "They are meanies just like Shinobu and that woman. It's not fair, but!"

Zakuro refused to be her friend due to her behavior and she doesn't want to be an experimented with her. Su is actually graceful when she thinks Kyoya and Zakuro are meanies. She cries to the girls and the girls ended up defending her, but they expected Kyoya and Zakuro to apologize for causing Su to be upset. They allowed her to get away from anything, but they can't realized for what she has done outside.

"The only thing that we needed to prevent is Shinobu from leaving her selfish cousins," said Naru in conclusion, but they haven't met them, "But I think it was concluded that her father was nothing more, but perverted. Think about it, he tries to…"

"You are right," said Motoko in her mind, "we were very suspicious that Shinobu doesn't have cousins, but why would she be hiding it from us?"

"It's possible that that meanie had turned Shinobu into the meanie," Su cried in conclusion.

"There is one catch how we are going to prevent Shinobu from moving out, we can't let Hina down since Haruka is no help!"

Su was lightening up with glee when she smiled in delight.

"I got an idea, but it will take a lot of bananas to do one, but maybe if I am able to make a device to prevent her from leaving. Since you promised me something."

* * *

**Flashback Ended (Voices)**

I actually realized what Su was going to do. She was trying to brainwash Shinobu to make her forget and I should have known better. I believed that this was going a bit too far when I grabbed the sheet with the blueprint and the diary. I headed out of the room and I feel like bursting out in anger. I should have known that they could go a bit too far, but they don't want her to go away. They got some nerved to using Su for their schemes, but it was wrong. I needed to deal with this problem, but…

"You know I already informed my managers about this evil genius since she caused more trouble than expected," said Zakuro as she remained calm, "I was a bit suspicious on why they don't want Shinobu to go and I was actually glad that you assigned me to be a roommate to Shinobu."

I nodded when I wasn't the alone anymore and Zakuro nodded when she patted me on the shoulder. I was actually happy for a good reason as I nodded. I hoped I was going to evade the debt if I have my father's last name as we headed out. Kitsune wondered what was on my mind as she saw me walked with Zakuro. I needed to talk to Double right now…

* * *

**Meanwhile (Shinobu and Su's school)**

**Shinobu's POV**

I am glad that Kyoya was able to send a request to transfer me into another school after I informed that I don't want to be a classmate to Su. I informed them about the incidents for the first time to the teachers and the Principals. They needed to take note on Su about her weapons and her mad genius, but her behaviors. They may see her as a genius instead they needed to take note about her attitude when I have to remind them about the incidents in Hinata City. Without the letter, none will believed me when I began to focus on my school work when some takes note of the change of personality.

I was reminded of what my cousins' says and I have to be strong for them. I was hopeful that my cousins are able to come get me out of this hellhole that is referred to as "The Girl's Dorm." The girls don't seem like my attitude, but they want me to have a weak will, but I had to make it clear for a good reason. That I am not like them when I continued focus on my new teacher's lecture while Su focused on hers. I hoped that none are going to take it lightly when Kyoya was able to sent the fax to the principal. It could get serious when she was going to be easily expelled if she tried to pull a fast one.

"So, your other relatives are going to pick you up from a dreadful place," said one of my classmates and I nodded.

I didn't a word when I actually feel a bit comfortable as others appeared around me unlike Su. After it was the first step when I began to socialize, but I feel comfortable when I don't have to hang out with Su anymore. I never felt comfortable in my life as talk to them. Until Su came into the room and ruined the moment.

"Shinobu, I have been looking for you and why aren't you in the class together with me?"

"…"

She said, "I believed you are in the wrong class, let's go back to the class together."

She grabbed me by the hand and tries to drag me back into the former class except she didn't get the message. I am not going to be her classmate at all as everyone kept a distance from her. It made a bad impression that she was nothing more, but a selfish, spoiled child. She tries to pull me, but the classmates knew her. She doesn't realize that she would be the one who was going to be in trouble.

"Great, it's that foreign girl again!"

"Watch out, she is going to make us play with her deadly weapons!"

"I am not going to be her victims at all!"

"Hey, leave Shinobu alone!" one classmate defending me as she slapped the hand.

"Ouchie, why are you being so meanie?" she said to them except none take it likely.

"Kaolla Su, you think I am in the wrong class, but it is you who are in the wrong class," I replied to her.

She refused to listen as she tried to drag me back into her class as if I was lying. I was actually very serious when she tries to pull out of my seat instead I countered an attack with a boot to the head. I wasn't playing except I was actually serious when I got out of my chair. I was actually sicked and tired, but I wanted to simply study without her from interfering.

**"Why ARE YOU BEING MEAN?" **she yelled at me as tears streaming down.

**"Mean**, you don't even know the word of being mean. I hadn't forgotten the incident and I knew that you are too foolish to not apologized. The girls and Hina babied you that it wasn't your fault, but it was your fault. That **COULD HAVE KILLED ME IN AN INSTINCT AND IT HURTS SO MUCH WHEN I WAS SENT TO THE HOSPITAL!"**

I stood strong for my own self instead of being referred to "the weak" when I burst in anger at Su. I felt uncomfortable from the beginning, but I should have done this before. I refused to their chores for them like cooking or doing laundry, but I am not going to stand them. They think that I have gone to acting like my old self since the encouragement, I changed for the better myself. Oh Aiko! I have decided to accept Double's offer into moving her place to avoid going back to the end. I have changed the decision to not only for my sake, but better myself. I took Kyoya by heart to actually and forget the past about my parents' divorce. It was actually understood that Dad took me to school and he changed.

I couldn't believe in what happened last night when I was informed that Motoko and Naru threatening my father. They think that he was the one behind the calls, but they are wrong since I didn't give them my cell phone number. We have a moment to do some reconciled, and he informed that mom always thinks about the past. He ended up going strong when I was reminded and I didn't want my Dad to end up in the hospital by those ignorance. I have to remain calm as I made a promise when the fight settled down and he does miss me so much.

"I can't believe that meanie behind the phone have changed you," she said, "Don't worry that you will be happy and won't leave us forever."

She grinned when she tries to cause trouble when she took out her devices until the teacher actually stood strong. Her controller was destroyed with a chalk since the school was on high alert when she was tapped on the shoulder by the principal

"We needed to have a word about the incidents in my office," said the principal as he dragged her out of the class.

Things returned to normal except some wasn't sure that their school is safe or not. The teacher sighed when they allowed a foreigner who caused destructive outside of school into class. As the teacher continued on with our lecture and I sighed when I continued to study. I took notes and began to study hard without any help, but I wanted to try to be strong.

* * *

**Su's POV**

This sucks why everyone is being mean to me, and I didn't do anything harmful to anyone. It's not fair, it's just not fair. I was dragged into the Principal Office and everyone looked at like I am a threat. They don't want to talk to me in the school and it made me wonder if they are a bit jealous of me. It made me cry when everyone saw me as a monster as they kept a closed distance. It's not fair, I wanted to play. They began to act like Shinobu as they give me a cold shoulder as they murmured, but I am not that bad.

It takes three hours at the principal office and it feels funny when he was making funny faces as he yelled to me. It doesn't mean that his ranting about the incidents happening outside of the school and hurting the reputations of the school. His face was getting red, and it is actually boring without Shinobu. I hoped none gone into my room for the big surprise as I came out. I don't understand why everyone giving me the look.

"Monster…"

"She is causing our reputation to go downhill in the school."

"I thought our reputation was down, but we figured out the source."

"They should have never brought her into the school, you heard what she did outside of the school."

"I heard that she is a terrorist trying to cause destruction to victims."

"They should have kicked her out Japan."

I don't know what they are talking about, but I can't believe that Shinobu would talk bad about me. Everyone is against me now and it hurts so much, and I still believed that person is causing the "old" Shinobu into a mean one. Not too worried, she will return back to normal with my secret project and she cannot go away forever. She will never will, but I have to wait for the right time before she leaves. I don't want her to leave because who is going to make those yummy food, but I can't go starving without those delicious foods. We have to do our own chores and Haruka is being mean with Kyoki and that new girl. It is not fair, it is not fair! As I was forced to walk back in the class, but it was a bit odd that people have to go through inspections at the school now.

"Dammit, we have to go through inspection."

"This isn't fair, it's Su's fault for this!"

The school began to change, but it is not for what I recognized it any more. As I saw their expression as they were in the line as they have to go to inspection. I flinched when they took things out of my bag and my locker from the other class. I reacted when I rushed back into my class right now and I see people in armor taking the stuff that I got on my desk. The teacher and my classmates looked at me like I was plotting attacks to their school.

"Are you Kaolla SU?" the man said as he walked up to me.

"Yes, I am, but you are taking my stuff, meanie!" I said as I was hopping up and down in anger, "Give it back! Give it back!"

I was a bit angry when they invaded my privacy and taking things away from me. They have no right to do something like that as they took out the blueprint and I charged to them with a kick. I wasn't prepared to be tackled down into the ground as I tried to break free from them.

"Ootori warned us about you and I think to say that I believe in him for what his words truly meant," he said to me, "You are a foreign exchange student through the program to go to Japan due to Molmol and Japan's relationship."

My teacher and classmates kept their distance as they gave me to the look. They departed while the others watch from the outside of what was going on. I couldn't believe this is happening right now, they are on to me, but I have diplomatic immunity. They can't do this to me, I have immunity and I can do what I want and I cannot believe this is actually happening to me. As they were actually serious, but I thought they…

The meanie man continued on, "It's a bit disappointing if Molmol finds out that you have been abusing your intelligence for your own amusement. The only thing that I am very curious why haven't the landlady haven't done anything, but it doesn't matter."

"Meanie," I murmured.

His tone switched to dark and sadistically, "Here's my warning, don't mess with me. Your cuteness won't cut it when you caused more damage between Japan and your country. You don't want others to know that you are actually a Molmol Princess, but they figured out you have behavior. It would be a bit funny to see your reputations go down into the hill, but here's my warning to you… Try that stunt again… The program will be cancelled and your country's reputation will on your shoulder."

I never felt ashamed, but that everyone is against me now. I feared at my secrets was going to be exposed. As things settled down while I was dragged out of there kicking and screaming. No-one came to help me when they gave me the look as I was dragged into the black van. Shinobu didn't come to help me or defend me, but I don't know where I was going now.

* * *

**Meanwhile (Tokyo University)**

**Naru's POV**

My reputation was in state on getting my chance to go to Tokyo University when the news spread like wildfire. Everyone gives me the disturbed look as they kept their distance and boys better watched out because I wasn't the mood.

I said in my mind, "I hope he doesn't come back to Japan because he is going to get it. He was the grandson to Hina and disrespecting his own grandmother's wish. That baka!"

That baka was actually lucky that he left this country, but I hoped he doesn't return because he will have to face us. I blamed it on Shinobu's father for misguidance and if he haven't kicked us out in the middle of the rain.

"I can't believe my reputation is sinking down and I can't believe that witch would cause me to go," I couldn't handle it when my stress after taking the entrance exam, but I failed.

I knew that he was the one who was leading Shinobu into the wrong path, and caused her to change. It wasn't right in my situations when I was walking out of my classroom after I took the exam. The teachers were keeping a close eye on me about the incident, but I believed it was a lie.

"I cannot believe that they stick side to those lying news," I said in my mind, "I have to defend myself, but they think that I am lying."

I was trying to defend Motoko and my action from the perverted driver, we were also defending that baka of the cousin from Aoyama. It was their fault for having the priceless chandelier is in this cheap café, but they don't understand how stupid they are.

Everyone was so worked on the incidents from the news, but the news will never go away. As they murmured under their breath as they kept a distance from me. I hated being called names, but I was doing it for "justice". Those bakas are nothing, but foolish who don't understand what Motoko and I have to go through. I never realized that those obsessed fans of that stupid star living in our dorm would be stalking me.

"Hey, there is that girl attacked Zakuro," said one angry fangirl as he pointed out.

Those bakas don't know who I am dealing with as I was prepared to defend myself. Those ungraceful perverts, but I never realized that they are complete morons. I don't care what they say, but they needed to learn their place. I never realized that my teacher confronted me, but it wasn't the failed exam. It was something else, but they got lucky because they ended up being sent to the hospital. I wished Granny Hina was here right now to turn this situation around.

"Narusegawa, come with me to the office," the professor said as he remained calm.

I was sent the office of the Cram School, but I hoped I didn't get kicked out of there. When I sit down behind the desk when they checked my records and I was the "Mocker of the Exams" by the title. They weren't appealing when they give me a dry look.

"Narusegawa, there have been an incident last night involving you and some other girl causing trouble to the business known Mew Mew Café. Is it true?"

"Well, no!" I replied as I defending the action, "First of all that baka was trying to flirt with the girl and he was going to seduce her into raping her."

None were buying the story when I felt the arrows stabbed at me by their glares.

"Unacceptable excuse.."

I flinched when I reacted as they won't accept it one bit when the evidences were right before them. I was expecting that they would erase the evidences by now and thinking it was nothing. I was wrong when I am dealing with the problem that it would cause my reputations to go downhill. I should have made Kitsune to bribe Su into deleting the evidences, but it wasn't going to change.

"No, we saw the evidences of the latest footage last night and it was actually unacceptable that one of our students is acting like that. We can't have you go around causing trouble in Tokyo University. We were informed that you and your friend endangered the a celebrity and everyone. There were over 13 including Aizawa's caretaker, and destroyed the priceless chandelier."

I tried to explain except I was ranting and it wasn't my fault, but they don't understand what really happen.

"We cannot believe you would act like that and you are the Mocker to the exam. You were going to get your chance into going into Tokyo University instead we take it back when we saw the latest entrance. You failed the latest one, but how could you explain that?"

"It was those idiots!" I explained to them, "Those idiots were the ones who were stressing me out!"

I watched them look at each other and murmured under their breath, but they wouldn't do something like this. I am their Star Student, but I cannot blame it on myself. It was actually them for causing my downhill and I was going to go to Tokyo University to follow my dreams. The dreams was going to end when we have gone back and forth, but things became worse.

"We also heard that you threatening one of the Chairman's son," one added, "You and your friends threatening him few incidents and we were glad to get the information from him. The evidences are against you now and I cannot believe that we have no other choice, but you are on the blacklist now due to the behavior."

I reacted in shock and horror when they say, **"blacklist"** and I was going to be banned from going to Tokyo University for good. My tears were streaming down my face when my dream was going to be broken in two. It wasn't fair at all when they nodded as they agreed to this decision, but I cannot let myself go unrest to the injustice.

I was informed that I was banned from going into Tokyo University and other universities due to my behaviors. I have people to blame when my insanity gets the best of me when I punched a desk with my fist. I reacted in the panic when they were horrified. I began to panic except one of them was forced to call security on me. Everyone has heard when the desk fell down from the lower floor and marked me dangerous. Those baka, I covered my emotions with my hair in shame and I cannot believe this would end in an instinct.

"Dammit, not now," I said in my mind, "Not now…"

I was forced to suffer the faith when I had to work to cover the damage and everyone was giving the dirty look. They were smiling when I was escorted out of the school and they threw my bag. I recognized when that Ootori-Baka drinking his cup of tea outside of the coffee shop. He was smiling when he enjoys my torture, that dirty rich snob who destroyed my dream like it was nothing. I marched there in a rage.

"It took almost an instinct to get them to realize this," he said as he timed it, "Oh! I am sorry about your reputations."

"YOU THINK IT IS A JOKE TO YOU!" I yelled in rage, "You just made your worse enemy."

"You think I am going to pretend that it didn't happen, but you already tons of enemies," he said in a calm.

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

She was to punch her, but she flinched when the cameras were watching her along with the people. She was going to sink herself down in society instead she ended up acting smart. She marched away from me and took the taxi cab back into the inn. I always get the last laugh after all, they tried to attack me. They never realized that they are dealing with me because I got a connection, but something needed to be done. It was for Aizawa's sake when she informed me that her caretaker was in the hospital right. She was in critical condition when she will do her part to be more supportable, but those girls are actually fools.

My phone rang and answered, "It's done… The foreigner girl was sent a warning as their charges was going against her. Her immunity would be good, and the items were taken away from her during school. Extra Security has been added to make sure that she doesn't do any terrorist act, she has a monitoring device on ankle to monitor her."

I smiled, "Good…"

I checked my time and decided to head back to Hinata Café when I was informed that Hina was returning. Boy, it would be a fun time to have a chat with her since she came here to figure out what's going on. I knew there were evidences that she was controlling the Police Force within the Inn, but I hoped Haruka is able to disown her last name.

The situations were going to get worse from the debt collectors, but I never expected that I would be supportive. They are the Urashima Family to figure out their selfish grandmother's problem, but it would take time and patience. Since I informed the airport about the stolen money, but I hoped she doesn't leave her problems.

I left Aoyama out of it since she was going to have to deal with her angry family for her misconduct. I am not sure about the others' situations, but I knew Shinobu was going to leave the Inn for good. I needed to deal with Kitsune and her scams, but who should teach her a lesson. I needed to think about it as she was a tricky person and Su would be a bit troublesome to handle.

"What to do next?" I said in my mind when I take a limousine back to Hinata Café to see what was going on now.

* * *

**TBC…**

**I think I actually overdid it this time, but I wondered what the others think about it. It doesn't mean that Naru's dream wasn't going to be over when she was forced to work to cover the damage. Due to my class, I will not update the story as quickly as usual. I have to take it time for this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter is back with Keitaro and his recovery, but I wondered how the others are going to take it. The tenants are going to arrive, but thanks to the poll. We knew what are winner was going to be. **

**Special Thanks: It thanks to those who review and voted in the polls. Thanks for the suggestions and support.**


	9. Meeting New Faces 3 - Waking up!

_I don't anything from the characters before I get any complaint about it, here it comes:_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I don't own:**

_Nina Cortex – Crash Bandicoot – Activision_

_Ranma Saotome, Kodachi Kuno, and etc. – Ranma ½ - Rumiko Takahashi_

_Shinji Ikari – Neon Genesis Evangel ion – Hideaki Anno_

_Blitz – Road Rovers – Warner Bros. Animation_

_Skullgirls – Lab Zero Gamers, Marvelous AQL, Cyber Front, Konami, and Autumn Games_

_Love Hina - Ken Akamatsu_

_Kyouya Ootori and etc. – Ouran High School Host Club - Bisco Hatori_

_Tekken – Namco_

* * *

_Author's Note: _

_I am glad that I was able to put the summary with the chapter, but I wondered how everyone is today. I do apologize for not posting up the chapter now. It was supposed to be a meanwhile on how the Hina Girls are doing now. _

_This chapter took place over five weeks later when Keitaro got hit by B. Dahlia. I was going to include Meg Griffin in the story, but it will be later on since Meg and Keitaro got something in common that cannot be explained. I decided t dropped this idea, but the pairing is undecided right. _

_I am very thankful for the vote and it seemed that Love Hina had a crossover of the Skullgirls. I know everyone expects me to continue on with __**"The Road of Hero"**__, but I think it would be about time to say. I am not giving up with the idea since it had 17 reviewers, but I needed to be revised it like I have done for this one now._

* * *

_Chapter 3.2: Meeting New Faces Part 3: Waking up!_

* * *

**Valentines' POV**

I never expected him to last longer around five weeks until he wakes up from his sleep. He doesn't seem to realize that he has no memories of what happened from the incident and Parasoul wanted him not to know. I am just glad that he wasn't mark dead when the tenants are curious about him. He wakes up like it was in the morning when he got off of bed and stretches his arms. He looked around the room as if he was actually at home except he wasn't when I was leaning next to the door.

"Morning," I said to him.

He was a bit nervous when he noticed something as he reacted to the calendar, he screams in terror thinking that he was going to be late to go to Canopy College. Little did he knew that Parasoul informed him about his conditions, so they spared him this time. He reacted in shock to notice hat it wasn't his room. He runs around in the panic as he headed straight to the showers and changed as he rushed out there.

"I am going to be late," he said in the panic except he was going to strain himself for being late.

Little did, he knew that he was stressing out himself with the panic and Parasoul was doing her usual duty. She wanted me to give the information to him as I took turns taking over the hotel for her. While the others are doing their part of their chores before they eat their breakfast. Marie was informed that he will wake up as she was in the kitchen with Minette to make to welcomed him to the Canopy Kingdom. Things are actually rough start after he got shot by B. Dahlia, but I was expecting to be dead due to the odd regenerations.

"Excused me, but I think Parasoul told them about what happen during the flight," I said.

Keitaro paused for a second when he looked up at me before he was heading out of the door. He didn't say a word as he feels like a headache except I didn't mean the stress from his mind.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Valentines explained what happened except she remained a bit calm and I began to absorb what she says. I don't understand why Parasoul have to inform about the incident to the university for sparing me. I am just a foreign commoner in this country, but why is she giving me this treatment, but Parasoul was a bit worried about me. I ended up relaxing for her sake when she led me downstairs, but I didn't know that there was a hole through the foyer stairs. I fell down into the hot spring, and I looked up to see Valentine looked down at me.

"When are we going to repair this stupid hole?" she said in her mind.

I came out of the hot spring and noticed a blue skinned girl who have mechanical hands, she gasped in terror. She was wearing the black towel and was ready to attack me except Valentines jumped down from the hole and landed right before her. She was a very odd character with a lower case **"n"** on forehead except she has buck teeth. I didn't mean it when I came out of the hot spring and my clothes were wet. I feel a bit guilty when I ended up apologizing to her while Valentines explains to Nina.

"You seriously needed to get someone to fix this hole because I am almost going to be unleashed my weapon on him," she replied in anger as she gives me the look.

We were forced to leave since Valentines informed me that she have been living here around six months to escape her family's tradition to become a villain. I could tell that she was going through troubles since her hands are made out metal, but it was strange. I actually feel very bad for her when she couldn't feel anything with the cold hands, she came from Australia. She remained here to avoid her uncle from looking for her and tried to be more independent instead of following what her uncle wanted to do.

"This girl is named Nina Cortex, she is hostile to new faces," Valentines whispered into my ear, "But she is extremely intelligent with mechanic, but she was forced to experimented at a young age. She transferred to here to avoid following what her family wanted."

It reminded of me when Granny Hina wanted me to take over the Inn, but I could understand her situations. As she looked back at me with the glare, but maybe I could warm up to her. It was actually difficult to try to find a path, but she seemed a bit the youngest in the group. As we left the hot spring, but I saw another person except he wears a Chinese outfit. I recognized him with a pigtail except he ended up boarding it up with wood as I saw he hammered down.

"This is Ranma Saotome," she whispered to me, "He has an unknown condition that he cannot explain, but he is actually the first, but the second one was a Doberman that you find very prideful. He will not show up until Parasoul comes home at the same time. This Inn is a home for those who wanted to get away from it all, but they wanted to start a new path."

She gave me a tour around the place and I began to understand more as I met than a lot. It was too bad that there were more girls than boys, but it was an unfair disadvantage. The environment was a bit more comfortable when it wasn't a girl's dorm, but everyone was equal around here.

"So, you finally wake up!" said the voice.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Marie didn't say a word when she stood before the kitchen and Keitaro was confused. Valentines ended up introducing to her to him, it was uncomfortable as Keitaro thought she was a goth on how she dressed. He ended up finding out as everyone gathered around the table to enjoy themselves for some breakfast. Peacock noticed Keitaro when she went past him while Cerebella was calm, but she waits for Keitaro to make a move. Miss Fortune noticed Keitaro as she walked up to him as she was friendly.

"Hello, I didn't see you there, my name is Miss Fortune," she said to Keitaro in a friendly way.

"I am Keitaro Trinity, nice to meet you too," he replied when he bowed down in respectable.

Marie felt something inside of Keitaro, but she wasn't sure who to trust him or not. She could tell that he was actually raised by his mother and family, but he was actually a good person inside. She leaded Keitaro to the seat near the window on the opposite side of Ranma, Peacock, Cerebella, Fillia, and Painwheel. Miss Fortune sat next to Valentines on the opposite side to Cerebella. Keitaro remained calm except it feels uncomfortable when there was Nina Cortex. She gives him the look when she sat two seats away from behind the glass display case of wines and glasses.

"There will be more of us later on, but some have to go to work early," said Marie calmed.

She sits down as everyone enjoyed their breakfast and Keitaro was a little bit nervous about making a new face. Cerebella's glare continued to look as she continued on to eat her scramble eyes. Marie calmed down when she began to eat her sandwich and drinking her tea. While the others dig in and Keitaro reacted when he didn't see another boy in the house.

"Shinji, about time you got up," said Ranma smiled in delight.

Shinji didn't say a word when he joined the others for the breakfast, Keitaro recognized his face somewhere. Keitaro was reminded about Double bringing in a boy into their home when he was a bit young. It could be possible that it could the same boy years ago when the boy looked up at him.

"How's your mother doing, Kei-Onii-Chan?" Shinji smiled.

"Yes, how it's going?" Keitaro said to Shinji with the smile, "She is doing fine along with my family.

It was a story to tell since the others were a bit surprise when Shinji sits next to Keitaro. Shinji remained calm except he doesn't show a sign of emotions. He continued to listen to his MP3 player, but Keitaro knew that Shinji was related to Ikari. He would have been adopted under the family name, but his grandmother's misguidance doesn't want him in the family.

"I didn't know that you know Keitaro," said Miss Fortune in surprised.

"His mother encountered me when my father abandoned me and she raised me, but she wanted me to get adopted into the family," Shinji said when he remained calm, "She gives me an encouragement to move out of my homeland to avoid my father's schemes. Since his family was threatening to avoided me from getting adopted by his own grandmother. Appearance could deceiving when I thought she was a nice old woman…"

Keitaro nodded in agreement since Granny Hina doesn't seem a not friendly to Shinji, but he would have been Keitaro's and Kanako's little brother. It hurts Double so much along with his own father when Shinji has to leave. Double have to call someone from her homeland to set him away from the country. Keitaro was actually heartbroken along with his sister as they cried in sadness and Shinji left with someone to take him into the country.

"That's a huge surprise," said Cerebella who had sympathy to Shinji since he is around Painwheel's age.

It began to feel uncomfortable when everyone continued to eat their food in one peace. It was actually quiet, but calm when Keitaro continued to eat. Ranma didn't say much when he eats his rice peacefully.

Ranma said to Keitaro as he enjoyed his food, "This is worse when I have to suffer from my father's schemes, I was sold for food and rice for my own dad's belly. I was sold to married to multiple girls in exchange for food, I was forced to work and nothing much anymore."

Keitaro continued to listen in with interesting when he actually met him somewhere before. The others continued to listen while Cerebella grumbled under her breath when she was getting on the same old thing. Nina didn't say much when she remained calm while the others enjoyed their food.

"Are you Ranma Saotome?" Keitaro said as he could have sworn that he met his mother when he helped his parents with the bakery after school.

Ranma nodded, "Dad was trying to corrupt me a lot to become like him except I was actually glad that I still have a pure heart. I got scared of cats when I was thrown into the pit of the cats in China. I never met my mother before and my dad was trying to get me to marry one of the Tendo Sisters. It was not only him alone, Crybaby Soun, and last, but not least my** own** mother wanted me to get married to "reunited" the school, but I don't like Akane. Akane doesn't like me either."

Keitaro nodded when he understood that as he actually knew why this Inn stood there. It was for those who don't want to follow what others wanted, but they wanted to follow their own path. It was sanctuary to avoid others from noticing them, but it was a new path of trying something out of the box. As they recovered, but it was a _"don't asked, don't tell" _when they arrived at the place, but it will help them evade from their own parents or organizations going after them.

"Everyone has a reason to get away to start on their new path for the reason," said Keitaro as he was reminded that he have to get away from his own grandmother for her schemes.

"So, your name is _"Trinity"_ right related to the Goddesses right?" FIllia asked.

"That was my mother's maiden name because I didn't want to go back to my old last name," Keitaro said as he looked down as he avoided going back from his last name.

"We heard what Parasoul told us about you, but we hoped that you don't become like her," said Painwheel as she couldn't handle her emotions, "Because I…"

"If he tried to, but he will be my dinner," said Samson as he drank the wine except Fillia remained nervous, but he was hidden from her hat.

Keitaro settled her down when he wanted to win their trust if he had to move into another place someplace else. He watched Fillia comforted her friend, but it was the trust issues with the others from an outsider. He decided to undo the mistake that Granny Hina did if it have to take steps, but he was glad that he wasn't a manager just yet. He needed to win their trust, but one event won't change a thing. Shinji smiled a little to reunite with Keitaro once again, but there was some more that he meets.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

I could see in his heart was actually pure and tried to leaded his own path instead his heart corrupted by others. He remained calm, but he was actually brave enough to protect his pride and dignity. I knew that his name isn't "Trinity", but the others don't trust Urashima, Hina for what she caused. He is like Ranma and Shinji after all, they are going through struggle with life.

Shinji Ikari was abandoned by his own mad father that is nothing more, but the murderer and head of the Nerv. It was a bit troublesome since it caused so many deaths from the scene of the Second Impact except it wasn't his time to leave. I wanted to prevent him from falling into his father's schemes, he ended up learning to follow his own path.

Ranma has no childhood at all, but his father is a disgraced along with the others. They forced him to suffered and trying to break apart piece by piece. It went downhill since there had been a failed wedding. He hated it so much since everyone playing the blame game and everyone has always been challenging to prove who is honorable.

Everyone saw him as a dishonorable one, they are the ones who was a complete fool. They claimed that they have honored except they showed dishonored within the eyes of the others outside of the city. This so called "Everything Goes" should never existed teaching people how to lie and cheat their ways, but it was too bad that the founder won't die.

It brings more dishonored when that bastard was an old, perverted man and the others are following it. Some have honorable enough that cheating is wrong, but some have the dignity in the world to know what's right and wrong. Ranma had a hard time after one failed wedding and he left Nerima to get out of his comfort zone after he got an invitation to Canopy College. It was almost about a year that he joined after Shinji arrived and it was almost near his anniversary soon.

There are others like him while Nina is actually getting sicked and tired of being forced to become a villain. I encountered her when her uncle assigned her to get the **"Skull Heart"** when she headed to Canopy College at such a young age. It makes her a child or teen prodigy, but she is going through the rough times since her hands are made out of metal. Her own Uncle was behind it and I could feel almost bad for her, but she appeared to be a villain by appearance. She is more like me and Peacock, but I don't want her to turn evil like I did.

Blitz is another story at least when he was the first Anthro resident to come in except Miss Fortune and Blitz bickered with each other. It took almost a few months until Parasoul ended up adopting him, but he came from the Famous, but Controversial Team known as Road Rovers. He was taken from his home and turned into something extraordinary except it doesn't mean he was happy. He had to go through the teammates neglected him a lot, and it was rejected.

That someone who was the creators of the Road Rovers, he was behind the kidnapping of the leaders' pets and turned them into superheroes. They aren't heroes in my opinion due to the fact with respect for one another, but one reputations caused one to fall. Blitz left when he had enough after they saved the world, the villain was originally an experiment that went wrong. I could understand the villain wanted to get back at them except the creator or scientist should have realized that he was a complete fool. Since animal experimentations are illegal and it doesn't go well when the truth revealing sooner or later.

Blitz maybe he shows off, but he had his darker moments when he hated his team. They aren't showing much respect of his team or won't admit that he is part of it. It made him leave the place, but he had to be smart about before he came here. There was no home for him since his former owner rejected him, but the leaders should have taken note of this action as well. Blitz arrived after he was hit with the storm until Painwheel came across him as he was a homeless. There was no place to go and we don't know about the Road Rovers since we know nothing about him.

It gives him time to recover since Painwheel and Blitz had a strong bond from the beginning. Parasoul didn't trust him, but she grew on him since she accepted him. He became a family pet to his family. He shows that he could the most feared general since he learned to something more about the teammate. He was a **"Guard Dog"**, but he could be a valuable member as a friend. He is prideful when he looked in the mirror every night and morning.

This Inn maybe runs down or not famous among Canopy Kingdom, but it was safe to say that it was a sanctuary. It was at home, but there would be time that they will be able to confront their past. It would be a problem that due to this betrayal, the debt was rising up and the reputations. I am not sure what it was going to be the last time, but Parasoul haven't found the manager.

I looked at Keitaro not as an Urashima, but a victim to his own grandmother if his "mother" hasn't guided him out of the schemes. He would be following the corruption of his own grandmother and being referred into a punching bag to anyone taking an advantage. I don't have the Skull Heart, but saw through what people had from the past. I could still feel them recovering, but the girls were fooled. I wasn't something about Hina Urashima was more than a Grandmother, but everyone fall for her tricks.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile with Parasoul, she gathered the information from her Japan's experience and reviewing it in her office. She couldn't handle the fact that she never expect that Hina Urashima was troublesome criminal and Blitz helped her out in that situation. Blitz was a bit surprised that troublesome woman would be such cruel one since she had connected to the police stations in the town. The problem was they can't arrest the residents living inside of the Hinata Inn or go near the complex.

"I never expected that she was one powerful, but the corrupted woman at this age," Parasoul said as she looked through the documents that she received.

The biggest issues were the Hinata Girls causing chaos without any stopping, Parasoul was stressed out. She doesn't want to go near the place since the residents are corrupted within the Hinata Inn thinking that the whole world is wrong and they are right. The leak rumors came out about the Molmol Princess causing trouble too with her "terrorist", she blamed it on MolMol's family for spoiling her. Japan's government cannot deal with this problem since she has diplomatic immunity and it was troublesome to be arrested. Since she got more information thanks to the connections to Ootori. Hinata went on the vacations and leaving the family behind the debt to pay. The rest of the family disowned the name due to the pressure and some remained hidden in different parts of Japan or another country.

"I am actually glad that you weren't around with me because these girls are nothing more, but corrupted and sexist," Parasoul said to Blitz.

"I could see why, but this is just wrong in my opinion when why haven't they arrested the girl with the sword yet," Blitz said as he was getting a headache, "There is a Molmol Princess doing "terrorist" act, there is a lot of explanation about this."

Blitz was getting a headache since he had been a former Road Rovers, they should have gone after the serious issues in other parts now. Blitz knew that Japan will have a reputation at stake due to one girl and understood Molmol need to acknowledge this one. Some refused to allow a Molmol Princess to cause chaos, but they have their own standards and rules. The Molmol Princess is causing more controversial issues related to her **"play time"** since he knew that there was something more wrong than the cases here.

"I think they should take this serious matter now since this is a controversial issue in Molmol's situations, and they didn't bring the fact that it was their fault," Blitz said to Parasoul.

"I know, but it was responsible of them to do something like that and they should have brought someone to monitoring her," she added, "But I am glad that Japan is able to come across this issue now. They are going to be monitoring her as it as it was addressed, but break the relationship between the Molmol and Japan gradually. This needed to be address the issues now before it is too late."

Blitz nodded when he knew what Parasoul was doing when she schedule the meetings with the Molmol King and Su's sister. Parasoul needed to get this one out of her chest since the residents aren't doing anything to stop the Molmol Princess. They were taking advantage over her due to her intelligence, and it was the past owner's responsibility to make sure that she behaved.

"Hina, you ungraceful hag," Parasoul said in her mind, "You and the girls should have taken note of that, but you are a complete fool to spoil her more. That's irresponsible of you and them to pretending Su was trying to "advance" the humanity, but she isn't. That Narusegawa trying to say it, but she should be ashamed of herself, this action needed to be taken."

It has gone through their corruption had her to believe in a violent behavior that could hurt or killed. Parasoul took notes while she was on vacation when it took a serious turn, she reacted when they made her attack innocent victims. Parasoul took note when Koalla Su used her tricks except she refused to do due to the fact she hurt more than a lot of victims and damage properties.

"I don't know how words could express this," said Blitz in his mind when he was more worried about Parasoul when the stress was getting over her head.

"Japan expects me to fix their problem, but no themselves," Parasoul said to Blitz.

"What?" said Blitz in surprise, "They can't do that."

"What choice do I have?" said Parasoul to Blitz as she argued, "I have to do something about it to gained the relationship between Japan and our Kingdom."

Parasoul continued to back her emotions when the documents and the evidences on the issues going on in Hinata's and Nerima's issues going on. She felt bad for the victims and the whole Urashima's family. Hina sends the slapped to the family and the government when she refused to take responsibility. Parasoul was reminded when she had been in Nerima and she almost got blackmailed by Nabiki, but she sent a warning to her.

Parts of Japan were fine and relaxing for a vacation, but some parts aren't relaxing when she gets down to business. She was thinking about sending Umbrella to Japan, but she ended up thinking twice. She isn't going to be around her since she doesn't want her to be corrupted. She will still have to go school. Hina, Tendo Family, Genma and Nabiki are also on the top of the list, but someone needed to do something about it. Since Ranma had given her the information about them and what she could watch out for.

"I am glad Ranma informed about them, but I am glad that I gained the experience," Parasoul said, "Those families don't seem to know what honor is…"

She cannot do it because she was a foreigner from another country, she cannot focus on them now. Since they saw her a Princess ruling a country, they saw her a weakling and she doesn't have the Queen's title to follow orders around. It was pressured on her situation when she grumbled under her breath. She couldn't do anything since they don't see what was going on. Instead, they turned another cheek on these issues, and there were corruptions within the Kingdom. She would never do this one to her sister, she teaches her the ways on the right path.

She already knew that the other countries bigger than their Kingdom ended up taking notes on this issue. It was also brought more pressure on Japan due to the rumors that will spark outrage, and the news began to pressure on Molmol. She cannot get involved with the relationship, but she isn't getting involved with that with the incidents. She wanted to bring **"justice"** from another country to gain their trust while she is trying to balance being the manager of her Inn and controlling things within her country.

Blitz was a bit worried that she was going to pressured herself, but he couldn't thank her enough for what she did in the past. She and the others remained by his side when Blitz was glad that no-one recognized him as "Road Rovers". He was recognized as an "individual", but he never wanted to go back to the place that he referred to as his former home.

The Road Rovers will end up going after him and tried to reason with him to come back. He couldn't help it if they were in deep trouble, but he doesn't care about his teammates anymore. It brings him to new opportunities in the Canopy Kingdom to be something outside of his comfort zone since Painwheel and Umbrella are seen as his friends, but it reminded of him of someone in the past. He didn't say a word when it was taking a toll when Parasoul drinks her wine to keep herself calm.

"Please let this be over soon," Blitz said in his mind.

* * *

**Parasoul's POV**

Blitz and the others were more worried about me after I returned from Japan and my guilty on what happened. The Medici Clan could be so cruel to try to assassinate me, but they will regret when I am able to get my hands on them. It doesn't mean that it wasn't going to stop me from gaining a "Peace Treaty" between the relationship of Japan, and I know what my father did wrong.

I came to fix the mistake to gain back the trust since I wanted to see the reputations, but remained focused on task in mind. When I heard the panic at the background, Molly informed that she brought an alligator. I have to point it out now; there will no animals around the area since it doesn't matter since this is a personal business.

"Amalla Su, what am I going to do with you now?" I said when I told her last time to never bring that thing now.

That albino alligator is a threat to anyone without any manners and it gets annoying in other words, but it will send someone to the hospital. We were almost going to kill that alligator because it almost harmed my own sister when she tries to pet it. The residents had issues with the freak and Nina almost goes to experiment since it had some problems with the manners. Peacock and goons try to make alligator soup, since no pets are allowed inside of there.

Everyone took notice on the Molmol Princess Amalla Su since she thinks she have the rights, but this country has their standard. When I slammed my desk down as I sat up from my chair.

**"AMALLA SU, YOU KNOW BETTER THAT THE COUNTRY HAVE THEIR STANDARDS, WHY IN HELL'S NAME BRINGS THIS SPAWN WITH YOU?" **

"Nice to see you Lady Parasoul, but I cannot help it since he is my loyal pet after all," Amalla Su said.

"Last time!" I yelled, "My sister nearly got my hand bitten by your stupid fiend and the country have their standards and may I forgotten that you brought it along with you while you in countries. It doesn't matter if you are **a princess** or not, but the creature has to stay in **your** country!"

Since the other countries knew that it was illegal to bring along with the albino alligators strapped to her back. She didn't say much when she knew what she was doing wrong, but she thinks it was an insult. Amala and I don't get along with each others, but we have different standards in other countries.

"I do apologize for that and the incidents, but your residents were trying to kill Shiro," she argued.

"They have their reasons," I replied to her when I wanted to get this across straight to the room for the others feel a bit uncomfortable.

She couldn't handle it when we sit down our respectable seats when we get matters into our hand. I don't do diplomacy immunities, but I seemed to find a bit stupid when they weren't informed that their "little" princess' behavior.

"About my sister's behavior?" she asked me.

I was reminded Kaolla Su almost got transferred here except she was banned from the incident when she destroyed the landmark. The Molmol Kingdom didn't take notes or covered it since they sweep into the rug without any apology. That eats me up when I was a bit angry when I looked at Amalla Su and she looked back to me.

"Yes, I went on the vacation in Japan, but I was about to gain the peace treaty in Japan," I explained to her, "Were you informed what your sister is doing now in Japan?"

I show her the pictures and her expression was actually horrifying except she remained calm. It seemed _"diplomacy immunity"_ getting into idiotic sister's head and spoiling her rotten. I saw her sister's picture and her smile brings in more chaos, but evil within her eyes. This doesn't correct soon, but it doesn't matter. I am going to actually going to cut ties with them at least if they don't do with this problem. I saw she examined the issues right before her and that alligator was giving us the look. If it touched me or anyone, I will give an execution right before everyone or worse.

"No, I haven't, we never did send someone to keep an eye out on her, but it can't be good news," Amalla replied when she released Shiro as she gave her pet the look, "I was informed about the evidences in Japan about our reputations were at stake on what my sister did. The evidences were piled up causing a controversial situation between our Kingdom and the rest of worlds."

"Whose fault was it to not bring the caretaker and you don't even know what's going on?" I said as I burst with rage, "I saw your sister, she is doing fine, but she is in the worst place. She is causing more chaos because she had "diplomacy bullshit" and she thinks she could what SHE WANTED. Do you really LOVE YOUR SISTER?"

Amalla said as she sighed when she looked at the pictures and she was shaking, "Yes, I do, but I don't know why she runs away."

She never did expect that the princess would cause a controversial and I blamed it on the girls living at the Inn. Someone had told her off, what was wrong instead they sweep under the rug. They encouraged her to cause chaos and the countries are pointing to blame on Molmol very badly. It brings pressure on me since my parents get along with the Molmol Family, but things have changed now. If they are around now, they will be outraged as they are informed and I was very serious. It was very irresponsible for them to do something like that how you lose a lot of support from this situation

"No, she ran away because she refused to marry Lamba Lu, the current King of Molmol," I replied back when I slammed the evidence in front of her, "Your sister is doing terrorize acts, and she thinks it was playtime. There are tons of lawsuits that people wanted to sue her, but the caretakers don't care about other people's lives or themselves. I am glad one of them was working there, this is your problem now because I am cutting ties with you!"

"You can't!" she reacted in horror, "You can't do that, I know that…"

"You know what? What you did was actually irresponsible and your sister needed to know to consequence of your action now. She is causing your reputations to go downhill, and the news blamed me along with my country for this one too. I have a reason to ban her because she destroyed a priceless landmark! **She THINKS THAT SHE COULD "PLAY" WHOEVER SHE WANTED; I THOUGHT THE MEDICI CLAN WAS WORSE. SHE ATTACKED WITH DEADLIER WEAPONS AND I LOST A LOT OF MEN OF THOSE INCIDENTS!"**

I stood up before her as my eyes were feeling with rage and I never been so pissed off in my life. She was frightening now and I sent them a letter, but I expected that they should correct that problem. Due to the passing of their father and Lamba Lu's father took over as the King. He took them in, but it seemed they should take this serious manner.

I could feel that there will be a war going on between them, but I am not going to do one now since this situation. I already informed the rulers and sending the message to the world. I won't forgive them when the others suffered that we hit by this tragic action and I hated that it have to come it.

"You didn't even apologize for what happen or cover the damage; your country is in debt because of the damage based on that!" I said to them and Blitz nodded, "Everyone **"wanted"** to get their medical bills cover and I have already given them the information on how they could do that. If your own sister doesn't admit her mistakes or continued to cause trouble around Japan. You expect ME to keep an eye on that "little" princess, and I know Umbrella will not do something like that."

Amalla Su reacted to the damage that will cost her Kingdom a lot to cover the landmark since her mother died. She wanted _"world peace"_ and causing her to be sacrificed with that faith, but that landmark stood there as a sign of what the dark war caused. I wanted to cut ties with her since she refused to admit the errors now, and I don't want another stress within my mind.

"Japan expected me to fix their problem, but it is not mine anymore," I said in anger, "I already got your adopted father and the rest of the family, you expecting a **"treaty"** for the sake of our family. You are a complete fool since your signature on it, and I don't want to get involved with this, you just lost an ally."

Amalla Su didn't reply when she snagged the bills from the table, her expression was a bit ashamed. Shiro followed her out of the room when she hid her eyes to try not to express it. I already informed the businesses who were victimized by Kaolla Su and made sure that they don't remove it. I do thank Ootori for the connections to the companies and he was the only one who was respectable. He exchanged the information with me and the truth, but I am glad to get this one out of my chest.

I couldn't forgive this monster and Molmol is lacking of something that is strict, but discipline to the young princess. They thought I was going to be like that except they are wrong, I had a reason to take my job seriously. When I sat back down on the chair when I slammed my fist down on the table and the papers were sent flying around the office. My hair was straight except frizzle up after the scolding at Molmol. I hoped she took it because the incident needed to be informed, and this incident should have taken notice to the Molmol. My phone rang…

"Hello?" I said as I answered, "Yes, it is done. The ties have been crushed and thank you for the information. I hoped Molmol took note of that action on what the princess doing now."

"Anytime," said Ootori's voice, "But I have to inform you that Narusegawa is going to be in Canopy Kingdom and I was expecting that they will add her into the Blacklist in all of the college. Not to those that is outside of Japan, what a shame. Be prepared for anything…"

"Thank you," I said to her when I hanged up the phone.

I couldn't thank Ootori enough for this help, but he was the only one who helped me out. He was actually an intelligent person to be more than the **third** son since I helped his father recognized him. He is the first _"ambassador" _within the family for peace between Japan and Canopy Kingdom. There was hope after all, but I have no regrets. You could call me what you want, but I have reasons and standards. I knew that I am getting near when Hina will come back to Canopy Kingdom, but I have to prepare for anything now.

I knew Molmol were swept under the rug except that won't happen while Blitz patted me on the shoulder.

"You did good," Blitz said to me.

"Thanks Blitz," I said to him, "But do you think?"

"Anything can happen, but you weren't prepared and who knows he will recovery after all," he said.

"I hope," I said when I looked down.

I don't know if I should let it go or not, but it was still my fault no matter what. This was another stress while I continued to look after after the list was a cross out. I wondered how things are done at the Inn?

**To Be Continued in Part 4…**

* * *

**Another chapter completed, but it will be Part 4 in the next chapter and I wondered how everyone thinks about it. Leaves your next suggestion going ok? It would be possibly continue on two more parts. So be patient, ok? The characters will take turns on prospective of Keitaro on their new tenants, but I will include the Medici Clan's current leader too. Squiggly will properly be in the chapter, but it will a quite shocker that Narusegawa isn't banned from outside of Japan. I wondered what was going to be the next one, but you decided!**


	10. MNF4 - The New Issues - Part 1

**Sorry for this is going to meanwhile again in Japan except things aren't going as planned for Hina. **

**I don't own anything, ok?**

**Principal Tendo – Please Teacher!**

**Nabiki Tendo, Nodoka Saotome, and etc. – Ranma ½ - Rumiko Takahashi**

**Heihachi Mishima – Tekken – Namco**

**Etsuko Yamanobe – Foxy Nude**

**Love Hina belonged to Ken Akamatsu**

**Mori and the Ootori Family – Ouran High School Host Club - Bisco Hatori**

**Jiraya (Cameo) – Naruto**

**Masaya and etc. – Tokyo Mew Mew - Reiko Yoshida**

**I don't own the Skullgirls since they belonged to Lab Zero.**

**Or ETC.**

**Author's note: And No I have to fixed this chapter since I have to put the correction creators. I don't own them all, so please don't sue since the Hina Girls are going downhill with the bad luck. Will they be able to handle the pressure or would reality gets the best for them? Hina is going to be sinking down to hell...**

**If Keitaro isn't the managers, things aren't going her way.**

**I forgot to thanked my reviewers for leaving behind the review. I never expected that it was going to be 41 reviewers. It will be a possibly that I am going to have to thank this one to Grey Wolf with ideas. I am still opened for one and please made sure to sent my PM or leave it on the review. Please put in the details instead of one word.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.3: Meeting the New Face 4: The New Issues Part 1**

**Regular POV**

Back in Japan, Naru grumbled her breath when it was raining at the worst time as she walked herself home after she was on the "blacklist". No-one recognized her as a **"Mocker of the Entrance Exams"** of her former cram school anymore after what she did when she lost her temper in front of the officials, but they saw what she is a complete liar and a bully. She knew who to blame it on Ootori and Haruka's nephew except she refused to admit her wrongdoings or apologized for what she did.

She went past people who kept their distance from her due to her behavior. She doesn't know that people will not sweep under the rug like it was nothing and some places were closed down to avoid her from going inside. She began to know that she was infamous among the Hina Girls and hoped that Haruka doesn't kick her out in the situations. She sees this place as a paradise instead of her home, but she referred Granny Hina over Haruka. She knew that Granny Hina will not allow her to do that, but she blamed it on Double too. How could she blame it on her, but she began to believe that Double cause Haruka to change.

"There she is…"

"About time that they did something about this, how this girl is going to take her Entrance Exams to go Tokyo University with that attitude?"

They knew about the Hinata Dorm, but they weren't aware of the scandal. They demanded that the city does more to make sure that Naru leaves forever, but she had a job to do. It doesn't mean she was off the hook for damaging the Mew Mew Café, but she doesn't know that they were monitoring her.

"The police officers should have done something more, but I am glad someone did something about that!"

"She is on the blacklist now and there is no way that she is going to the other Universities that is immature," said the elder gentleman drinking his tea near a café as Naru went by, "and her lying."

"WHAT?" yelled Naru as she took that as an insult when she looked up to see the elder couple was one floor away from her, "WAIT UNTIL I TEACHED **YOU** A LESSON!"

Naru was pissed off than expecting, but she couldn't do much about it. She wanted to teach the elder gentleman a lesson so badly about throwing insults, but it was the truth about her. She jumped into conclusions and doesn't think before she acts, but she sent people into the hospital with her infamous punch. She shows her anger except it brings a slap into her own face when Ootori was behind it and everyone saw who she is.

"OMG, what a rude girl?"

When an elder woman reacted in shock, but she drinks her tea when the elder couples looked away from her. It was no help when she doesn't want to sink down in the sewer when she continued to walk away, but she blamed it Haruka's nephew for this. She doesn't know that he wasn't involved with anything as it comes apart. She was expecting that everyone forget, none will forget what happened. The victims were louder by expression when they were sicked and tired of the abused. The family depended more outside of Hinata City and the government is falling apart due to the lack of the debt.

"Granny Hina, where are you?" she said in her mind as she continued to walk when she refused to go to work or takes responsibility of her actions.

She still believe that men were nothing more, but perverted and she had a reason to believe that. Since her father divorced mom and she moved onto marrying another man with her stepsister. She was stubborn and spoil since she thinks that it was all about "her" except it was a bit selfish. When she continued to walk in the middle of the rain without anyone's help. Everyone keeps distance when they feel a strange heat coming from her and she needed to "punish" someone to keep her calm, but whom?

"Stupid Baka-Ootori, Stupid Grandson of Hina, everyone is against me," Naru said in her mind when she breaks down inside.

She walked except she wondered how others are doing now, but she hoped that this doesn't happen or. She flinched when she reacted when people coming out of the Dorm as they carried the stuff out of the Dorm. She recognized Su's stuff being carried off in the box with the word "Evidence". Naru reacted in anger when she charged up at them thinking they are thieves stealing her friends' stuff, but Haruka didn't inform her that they were doing an investigation. She was ready to punch her to teach them a lesson except she never realized that Haruka blocked her punch.

"You are in deep trouble already, are you trying to go deeper?" Haruka said coldly as she kept herself dry with an umbrella.

**"BUT WHY ARE THEIR MEN COMING OUT OF OUR DORM STEALING SU'S STUFF?"** Naru yelled in anger.

"Your dorm?" Haruka laughed, "Your dorm? You girls think that you have right to beat up anyone who comes in, but it seemed that Hina have corrupted you a bit too much…"

She was laughing, but stopped. Naru didn't say a word when she was a frightening when she scared of Haruka. Haruka was informed that Naru is being on the blacklist and she got a call from the manager that she shouldn't stand here.

"You are a complete fool and why haven't you come to work?" Haruka said to Naru, but she was nervous when she lost in words.

"Uh…"

"No-one to blame, but you Naru," Haruka said to her, "They informed me that you have to go to work now on the dock and I will not have you going back inside of the Dorm to "study". Here's my warning, I will not allow you to into the hot spring, hot spring are reserved for the guests, but not spoiled brats like you. If you wanted to live in the dorm, you will have to follow the rules."

"But you don't understand!"

Haruka didn't say a word when she was prepared to take out the "pink slip" and she was glad to kicked out of here. When she had calls from the victims that they demanded Naru to pay out of her money, and she knew that it was going to be deeper. Haruka didn't inform Naru that her father was going to come, Naru was going to scream that it cannot happen.

"You don't understand how much an asshole you are," said Haruka in a serious tone.

Haruka threw her uniform down on the wet floor as it was a cover in plastic. Naru grumbled under her breath when she refused to do so since Haruka is still the manager, she has to follow it. Naru isn't going to be kicked out, but she knew that Haruka was serious. She missed the "old" Haruka, but she had no choice. It wasn't fair when she hasn't had time to go into the hot spring to calm down, it wasn't fair that she cannot win.

"It's not fair," Naru said as she was forced to go work that she didn't agree with as she carried the uniform in the rain.

Haruka watched Naru left, but her surprise was more shocking what Su had within the manor. It could kill someone with it when she saw them carried dangerous weapons.

"What am I going to do with you, Su?" she said in her mind as she reacted in horror what they founded within the Dorm and the reputations of the Dorm went deeper.

When they uncovered illegal weapons hidden within the Dorm and they believed that Haruka was aiding her. Haruka couldn't help, but she feels a bit ashamed of what was happening now. She had to deal with the medical bills adding to the debt. That will ruin the relationship of Japan and Molmol due the issues, and she didn't know that Hina allowed Su to bring things like machine guns to a dangerous nuclear bomb.

"Hina, didn't you took note before or have she sneaked it into her country?"

The evidences were overwhelming and she was forced to take full responsibility. She never been disgusted at Hina for sweeping under the rug, and approved and what Su's order. She could blame it on this since she wasn't aware that the girls bribed her with bananas to their schemes. That will have to stop now; she has to be a parental control when they get back.

"I never expected that our "foreign princess" will be so troublesome by sneaking in weapons into Japan," Kyoya said as he examined, "I am glad that you informed me about this one."

"Yes, I never feels ashamed in my life now, and she was going to," Haruka said as she looked down with shamed as she expressed that she should have done more.

"Don't be down, you saved a lot of lives if you haven't noticed anything suspicious," said Kyoya as he remained calm.

"People will be killed or hurt," said Haruka to Kyoya as she calmed, but she was shaking.

She should have taken notes about the girls causing chaos causing more than being rude to people wanted a night within them. Their sexists could go a bit too far when they sent people into the hospital or their death. She could have stopped them, but she was corrupted by Hina. Double ended making her open her eyes and realized what could have done.

The former Inn was falling apart, but it needed to change due to the debt situations. She knew that she will have to phone the debt collectors and Hina was coming here. Her father was coming here to confront Hina and she will confront her own former mother. Things have changed now and the economy isn't going well. Hina isn't around to take full responsibility, but she should have taken responsibility instead of her family.

Haruka and the rest of the family feels betrayed, but the right time will now. She doesn't know how to gather the family together in this situation, but she will have to use the café start a family reunion. She was reminded of the new tenant was coming soon, but who? Her mind was a bit stressful since the debt collectors reversed their decisions since their last name changed. So, Hina wasn't out of the words, but she is still the owner of the Girl's Dorm. Things needed to change when the weather began to rain heavier as she looked back at the Inn. If her mother was around, she will be more than upset to figure out what Hina is doing.

**Haruka's POV**

It wasn't going to same anymore, but the Inn is falling apart and the reputation is sinking down. I thought I found a blueprint was worse, but Su was carrying more than what she bargained for. The weapons of mass destruction were within the Dorm and it could endanger more than a lot of lives. One bad move and we are done for.

I wondered how many 'victims' were attacked by her, and I believed I would have a long talk with her relatives as it was endless to see the weapons. Everyone gathered to see what was going on, but I was ashamed of myself and Hina. Hina should have realized this, she should stop Su and she thinks it is ok.

Su isn't an innocent girl anymore for what cruel acts she had done when I saw there were more victims in the hidden areas. Some was thanking the police officers escorting them out, and I feel disgusted. Su is dangerous type that should have never hung out with, and they think she is just a little kid. She is no innocent kid anymore when I opened my eyes and see more victims. Everyone keeps distance from the Inn because of not the haunting, but it was then, those spoils ungraceful rotten brats. I needed to do something quickly before it's too late. I don't need Granny Hina to make my decision or following her orders.

I think it would be wise to make sure that they work harder to cover the damages to Hinata City and covered the victims' medical bills. I cannot cover them anymore because of the debt situations, but they have to work or get out. Hina expecting me to cover their tracks, then they are wrong. I don't know how much she was a fool that she could go a bit too far.

Motoko will have to face the music too since she is the second dangerous one with her weapons on innocent victims. I never did expect that things are falling apart and Hina is too stupid to admit it. Kyoya escorted me into the café where the blinds had been pulled down to make sure that the customers enjoyed the environment. Things have changed when I looked around the place and it was like a café that was supposed to be.

"Would you like me to get you some Chai tea?" he asked.

I nodded when I wanted to keep my mind off of it, but he was able to keep the home here. If things went wrong, I will fall back to the home that I sold to Ootori to help him out. I had a lot to think about it as my hair color becomes gray due to the pressure and stress. The conversations aren't going peaceful when the rumors spread like wildfire and the last thing that I don't want was to be blamed.

"It's too bad that you can't protect them forever," said Kyoya as he walked up to me with the Chai tea.

"I know, but it seemed that Hina had spoiled her a bit too much," I replied when I drink the tea.

"That I agreed with you, but they don't want to escape the reality or their actions," Kyoya added.

I nodded when I began to wait until they were done with the investigation, but it will take more than three days. My guest was coming soon and I was a bit worried that she will could react to it. It caused quite a crowd since they knew that the Hina Inn used to be perfect and why did it change. I was a bit suspicious when I saw the news van, but I recognized the face behind the driver. It was at the wrong time and it was none other than the infamous whore Etsuko.

"I will be right back," said Kyoya as he went ahead when he wanted me to relax.

**Kyoya's POV**

I never expected that she will show up at the wrong time, but she already made the news about the incident. I never wanted to team up with her at all since she was beyond worse than the con artist. I cannot allow her gone a bit too far, but she will have to answer to me. She has done the report relating the current incidents in the past, but she will break the reputations of others get what she wanted. I wished they didn't transfer her here, and I was expecting that she was exiled for what she did.

Mint couldn't forget what happened, but wanted to make sure that the woman did to her cousin's family. I wished they could do more because she may be out of the job, but I don't think she will not admit it. She was worse than Kitsune combined, but very manipulative with it comes to her sex appeal. I never realized that she was Hina's ally when Hina came out of the fans. I thought I had to have my men to get her out, but Hina returned from her vacation, but there was more surprise. I was glad to round up the debt collectors and made sure that the plan come to play.

The airport informed me when she returned and made sure that she remained in this country for good. The banks put their plans together to make sure that her account frozen, but there were a rest of the accounts that I don't know about. That woman was a tricky one when she had allies with Nerima's Crew, but I was informed that before SCP showed up. Everyone was actually fooled to disguise themselves to make sure that they get the evidences that they needed. I am sure _"Foreign Princess"_ will be more than surprise to see what they confiscated from her room.

"What is going on, why are these men doing with the stuff?" said Hina who was more surprised, but she cursed under her breath when she knew that the police officers was told to not go near.

Haruka informed me ahead that they needed someone to unlock the safe within the room. She was glad to have someone to move out, but it seemed that her former boyfriend will do the job. Since he had the skills after all, but he won't show up until Hina leaves the scene.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Reporter and Lady Urashima," I said in a calm except mixed with venom of hatred.

"Kyoya-San, care to explain what is going on right now?" said Hina expressed in shock.

Etsuko recognized me for a second and she had the reasons to get back inside of the van. She leaves the scene because I don't deal with whores like her and snoopers who wanted to get the latest scoop to gain their popularity. She had it coming when she cannot go near the Hina Inn for the reasons due to Haruka's hatred for her. Hina noticed my emotions from the tone of voice and she shook her head with disapproval.

"What am I going to do with you?" Hina said to me in a calm mannered, "What you **DID **was not gentlemanly?"

Her expression could tell that I wasn't going to allow her to snoop around, but she was using Etsuko to make some keep quiet about the Inn. Hina doesn't want her near the Inn to preventing her to gain back her popularity as the news reporter again. This won't happen again, but she tried to blackmail me. I was forced to counter with blackmails and a lawsuit because I do play naughty, but I have my standards.

"I had my reasons because I hate her a lot," I said in my mind, "But not now…"

I will not fall in love with her because I don't like her. She had a crime against her and they sweep it under the rug. The Rich Family wanted her dead for what happened, but some think it was a porn movie. Foolish people, one victim had died and they think it was just a story except they don't see what she did. I chuckled when Hina thinks that I am not being a gentleman, but she is not very honorable to be treated such respect.

"Granny Hina, would you like me to escort you to the café?" I said to her and she agreed since I asked the security guards to make sure that she doesn't leave the area.

Since my family used to be allies with the Urashima, but her betrayal left scars within our reputations. After we were informed that she left Japan to go on her World Tour and we refused to sweep it under the rug. My father had to cut ties with Hina until they are able to pay it.

"Care to explain to me what's going on, dear?" said Hina to me, but I remained silent because there was more surprise.

It's not the family's fault when I was forced to remind myself, but it was Hina who was irresponsible. Unlike elder people who knew that it was wrong to leave behind the business, but converting it into the Girl's Dorm to cause people confused was disgraced. People didn't know about it because Hina refused to inform the public, but it left a scar to Hinata City.

We noticed the limousine arrived right on time when it parked next to the café, and Hina knew who it was. She looked away like it was nothing when she headed straight to the Hinata Café except it was going to be shocked. That thing changed from the inside except not from the outside, the employees seemed to enjoy their job now since I upgraded it into the restaurant instead of a café alone. She wasn't informed that Haruka sold the café to me to cover part of the debt.

"This isn't the Hinata Café that I know and loved, where is Haruka?"

"I see you arrived," Haruka walked up to her in a coldly, "You didn't notice the change. Oh? I forgot that I haven't informed you that I sold it to Kyoya Ootori to cover the debt that you owes to the Ootori."

"How could you do this to your own mother, Haruka?" Hina said in shocked and anger, "I knew that woman."

Haruka ended up shook her head with disapproval since Double had anything to do with it since Haruka ended up apologizing and offered the café to pay the debt. The café shows value since I am the new owner after all, but it was pure revenge for Haruka. Since I called another relative to join us from the distance, but it was going to be too bad that she didn't join us. I would be gladly record this as a record.

Haruka said, "**Oh please**, Double doesn't have anything to do with this since you haven't informed the family about the debt! You caused the family to fall apart and I glad that Double began to open my eyes to see what a cruel woman you are."

"Don't you dare insult me like that and I raised you as my own, this is the respect you gave me," Hina said in a shocked except she pretended to be that, "Haruka, how could you? Why haven't you stopped Keitaro from leaving the country? He needed to take over the Inn as the new manager?"

I was forced to escort Haruka and Hina to the living room, but I was glad that it was soundproof so people won't listen. I won't lose the customers, but there were snoopy people who wanted to get more into jumping into the conclusions with their lies for their selfish needs. I locked the door and told Hina that her schemes doesn't work since Kanako wanted me to look out for her brother. I actually did since Keitaro had the wise enough to refuse when he and I had a conversation, but I think should thank his mother about it.

"You wanted to pressured your own grandson to become a new manager to cause a conflict between the tenants and him," I replied as I shook my head, "You haven't informed about the debt to the rest of the family are allowed your other daughter to take over. You want pressure on him to have a selfish promise to see switch girl is a Promise Girl."

Hina looked at me in shock when I was aware that she was plotting to used her grandson and I was glad that he was out of the country. I don't want him to fall into the trap of his own grandmother or be bullied by the girls within them. They are more monsters than humans when they harassed the men more, and jumping into conclusion. I didn't want him to get involved or be corrupted by his own grandmother for some **"stupid"** promise since she refused to tell him what his promise girl is.

"What?" said Hina in shocked when she gave me the look, "How did you know? You can't get involved with the family business, but this is Keitaro's dream into getting his Promise Girl and men are supposed to take over the Inn."

Hina tries to explain to us about the traditions of men taking over the Inn since Keitaro's dad doesn't want to get involved with it. It doesn't matter since it was all a big lie since Hina and Haruka's mother took over the Inn for a long time except Haruka's mother was short lived. It shows the mystery to her death around the place and something tells me that there is nothing special about this place. Since the police officers haven't gone near the place yet or none, but it had interesting and suspicious.

"Promise Girl, you are bluffing, but Keitaro has the right to follow his own path," said Haruka to Hina coldly, "I could see now why Double hates the plan so much since she wanted what's best for her son. I want what's best for my nephew or cousin."

Hina said angrily, "Haruka, this is not the way you should treat your own mother. I raised you better than that."

**Haruka's POV**

I couldn't help, but laughed at that remark since I had to follow her path for a long time and father tried to lead to what I will become. I never informed her that I changed my last name since my father and I reconcile with each other. I denounced my last name that I took for my mother, but I went back into my father's family by changing back what it used to be. I laughed as if it was a joke, she shows no love in her expression and I wanted to tell her straight since she never treated me as a daughter. It was a scheme to confuse my cousin and tried to make act like a sister to our aunts. It was no excuse since she treated me like I was a henchman, but I am not.

I said to Hina, "I have news for you since you cared more about the girls within the Inn, and you don't show no love to your family. You never considered my "true" mother from the beginning, but my true mother was your own daughter named."

It was interrupted when Hina ended up slapping me across the face and I could feel my cheekbone got slammed. It hurts, but she thinks she could do something like that to put me in the line. She is wrong, I was a bully and monster to everyone thanks her raising me for what she wanted. She shows no honor into doing this since I am not a child anymore.

"How dare you?" Hina said in anger, "How dare you insulted your own mother? If your mother was here, she will?"

"What will she? You had some nerved slapping my daughter before my eyes, but I could see why she doesn't like you since your scheme was to make her to become like you. I am glad she thinks twice before I was getting ready to cut ties with her."

Then Hina flinched when she recognized that voice when I saw Kuma right next to my father. I was shocked that he would arrive in weeks, but he arrived right on time, but I was happy to finally meet him. Hina wasn't impressed to see when she expressed to see him again as she wanted him out of the city, but I was. When I rushed up to him and hugged him, but it was great to see him again. Heihachi was my father and none recognized me as Mishima before since I returned to the Hinata City to continue on with my duty.

"I have a bone to pick with you, Urashima for causing such corruption to go on with my own daughter and the rest of the family," said Heihachi in a serious, "You don't deserve the Inn or the town, but it will be your downfall that you caused. You dared to use Haruka as your plot, but not anymore."

"How dare you step into this town?" Hina said in anger, "I was expecting you to leave for good, but I was wrong since you have no right."

"I HAVE ALL RIGHT TO VIST MY OWN DAUGHTER, NO MATTER WHAT!" yelled Heihachi in rage, "You tried to restrict me from visiting her, you ungraceful woman."

"Ungraceful and I was protecting her from you, you monster," Hina said in a rage when her expression gave me the look.

She doesn't know that Kyoya was keeping on things when she was recording as the argument began between them. We heard multiple vehicles parked near the café and the Inn, Hina gulped when she got that feel. She looked out of the window and wanted to get out except Kyoya made sure that she kept. She never felt anything like this again when it was a set-up and Kyoya couldn't help when he chuckles in delight.

I was tired after that moment when I headed up the stairs and they won't leave until the inspection was done. My father had not so peaceful conversation with Hina, but there was more surprised ahead of my former mother. I didn't say a word when my head feels like something hit me hard and I headed straight to my room. I was more surprised that Kyoya kept the way it was when I went inside of the room and rested. My head was spinning and something was happening to me when I ended up feel asleep at the end.

**Hina's POV**

I never like my daughter to out with him, he never should step foot since Haruka existed. I have right to raise her the right way when she returned to take over and it seemed that the corruption of the family is going a bit too far. How dare she turn my family against me? This caused the curse within the family and my plans to make Keitaro the heir of the manager instead of my sister.

I had my reasons to not let her become an heir since she isn't ready to become one. I was going to get my son to take over it except he refused by making a bakery with that woman. Yoko was the only one except she wasn't ready yet at all since she took over, but none knew what happen except I am glad that none knew till this day.

My plans were cut short when I had to return and things are falling apart and I never expected that the news will come. When the debt collectors arrived, but the mailmen arrive leaving behind the bills. I was expecting my family to pay it for me or fall for it. They are complete fools into leaving me behind with the huge bill to pay. I was going to have an easy retirement into going to my World Tour, but I was informed that there was trouble.

Haruka was supposed makes sure that they don't get arrested, how could this fall apart all of the sudden. Then I had to deal with a Mishima and Kyoya's father will hear about his "misbehavior". I was expecting him to be more useful into attracting is both businesses. I was expecting to get more incomes except he ended up getting my dears in the bad situations. Why wasn't he around when Motoko and Naru were in trouble or hired an attorney to defend them?

I was expecting that to happen while I was on my World Tour when Keitaro is able to figure out who is Promise Girl is. Instead he is another country that I don't approve of, but he had to forgive them since they have gone through a lot of problems from the past. I was expecting them to forgive my girls since they are the precious things in the world. I never expected this to happen and I have never been so angry, but I remained calm.

It was too bad since she disowned the name and she won't be the Urashima anymore since she doesn't want anything to do with you anymore. It seemed there was no reasoning in keeping Haruka around, but something held me back since she resembled to be like Yoko so much. It is very eerie for an odd reason since I still believed that she is the reincarnation of her. I cannot disown her since she is the only one left of the Urashima and I don't know where the others are since they changed their name and numbers. I think it will be wise enough to talk to my family to try to gain some support, I am old after all.

I knew my plans will sink downhill when my home was inspected except it comes about five hours later. They got back inside of the vehicle and left, but I was worried about the girls since I will press charges against them for invading my Inn without my permission. I don't know who they are, but it was possible that these were the men on what Kyoya sent to do. I did promise his family that I will pay them back, but I am positive that the girls were able to reason with my grandson into reconsidering on becoming a manager.

I already informed the girls that they will have my grandson as the manager and he is able to keep a promise to that Promise Girl. I am not going to allow him to fell in love with a foreigner like Double, ever. If he refused to, then I will have to discourage him, but that will never work. Since his will is very strong and cannot be broken, but it was all thanks to his "own" parents leading him into the wrong path. I wanted to lead him into the right path to follow his dreams into going to Tokyo University with his Promise Girls and he cannot break the promise.

I had to remain calm for those who are traitor are nothing to me, but I wasn't aware that I was within for the surprise. As the argument continued on, but I never expected that the plans were going to backfire on me now. When I saw his expression as his face and the taunts, but manipulations didn't work anymore.

"I think it would be advised that your taunts will not work on me, but I think you should head straight to the Counselors since they are plotting to vote against you…"

I didn't say a word since I owns the city and the Inn, but I flinched when I got my cell phone out. There was nothing stopping me since I got multiple calls on me for not paying the debt. Now the counselors are going to vote against me when I received voicemails. They knew I was coming back to Japan and they didn't inform me about anything. The debt collectors were coming and I don't know if I was going to pay it. Since I am beginning to realize that my own accounts were frozen and then I got the called from the Airport that I will not continue on with the World Tour anymore.

I never expected that Haruka's father would be smart enough to beat me to it and preventing to continue on. I was horrified when I got more than a lot of text from companies and the whole cities against me now. The girls didn't do anything wrong, but can't they see that they are torturing inside. Can't they see? How could they? There are multiple lawsuits going on and everyone wanted me to pay for it. I was shocked and horrified.

"Your humble city and everyone is against you now, but you cannot defend the girls anymore for their "innocence" meant nothing anymore," said Kyoya, "I already informed them."

"Since you don't expect the warm welcome," Heihachi said in calm, "I was glad to return the favor to my daughter to her family out of the debt except for you when I informed my companies that you misbehaviors and schemes."

"What are you talking about?" I said when I pretended to not know.

Two against one, isn't it rude enough as it sounded when I was forced to leave the café, and sometimes I wished Etsuko had remained by my side at least. My tactics are falling apart when I wanted to rest at my beloved Inn, but it was my horror to see Su depressed and shaking. She didn't say a word when she watched TV and there was a device on her ankle. Was she supposed to be in school?

"Stupid meanies took my toys away," she murmured when she turned to TV with her remote as she wasn't in a good mood, "Baka Shinobu didn't help, but became a meanie too like the others in school."

She used to be a cheerful girl, but I don't know what they are doing to her. It wasn't good when the news going to involve the latest incident and I noticed how upset she was now. She feels like someone had lost her sunshine and they have to understand that she didn't mean to.

"Su, what's wrong dear?" I asked as Su reacted in surprise to me.

She rushed up to me and then hugged me as she breaks down. I realized now that things have changed when I checked the mail too and I was informed that Naru was on the blacklist. That wasn't good and there were multiple letters with people suing the tenants and the bills began to increase. When I noticed something was wrong when the environment changed, and I don't see Kitsune sitting around in her usual spot.

The environment wasn't much that type that I didn't like how it is going. I was informed that Su ended up getting expelled from the school due her misconduct by the phone. She is a threat to National Security, this isn't going to well. I was expecting the others could keep an eye on her except things are beginning to become out of hand.

"My poor child," I said in my mind when I read it, but they cannot do that when I am in power.

"Shinobu stopped being friends with me and the others after that meanie encouraged her to be that way," Su explained.

I was horrified that person would do something to this fragile girl and she changed, but she kicked Su. That's not nice at all when I heard what Su was saying right since she was sent off early, but I think someone has corrupted her. It wasn't like her since I comforted Su and it seemed that she isn't eating any bananas anymore. Su informed me when Shinobu decided to not the laundry or cook for anyone. What a naughty girl? We put her into the house and she continued to disrespect people with her attitude. Then she will have.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to tell her that it is wrong," I said to her with a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I will make sure that they placed you back in the school in no time.

It was great to see her smiling again when she was cheering as I advised her to order pizza when the girls will be arriving. She headed into the phone as she was excited except I have to look through the mails. They sent me the bills and it was terrible when they appeared in the piles, but how am I going to pay? It took me a while to think unless if I am able to get someone else to take over it except Kanako is out of the list. She focuses on this stupid school and her dreams, that school isn't much of Urashima's standards. I am more disappointed in my husband into telling his wife the traditions without Keitaro; he won't be able to achieve that promise. I looked through the mail and my eyes spotted Naru's name on it.

There were few mails involving the Tokyo University and Cram School for Naru, but the news shattered her heart. When she was banned from going to Cram School and was also on the blacklist. The other mails involving Kitsune with the warning and it wasn't good news since it had a Yazuki's symbol on it. There were multiple letters involving the lawsuits since they don't have any right. I don't see anything wrong with the girls, but why would they want to sue. I wasn't a bit impressed that they are making their lives miserable, but those girls have gone through a lot to survive.

"Dammit, I have to do something about it?" I said within my mind.

Su informed me that there was a new tenant and then it was my surprise since she was living with Shinobu. Her name is Zakuro except Su referred her as "Meanie Celebrity" except maybe it could attract profit since a few perverts or news reporters would like to buy pictures for money. Maybe it will possibly get the debt collectors distracted, but I could simply ask convinced her other. Even if I encountered her, she will be a bad influence on Shinobu and that's not good. I was expecting the rest of the girls to keep an eye out on her, but I felt something went wrong.

When I headed to her room and I noticed her things were gone except for the new tenants' stuff. I was in a deep panic when I realized that she moved out of there. This wasn't right in my opinion when I rushed to call where is Shinobu, but I knew one place where she was going to be in.

"I hope they won't force to go back," Shinobu said within her mind.

**Regular POV**

Meanwhile within the Urashima Bakery, Double was no surprise that Shinobu will show up after the school had been dismissed shortly. Shinobu smiled when she bowed down gently before Keitaro's and Kanako's parents. The business has to be closed off after their last name was changed for good. They don't want any distraction since Mr. Urashima made a deal with the debt collectors on covering their debt by catering private parties. He was very thankful that Kyoya's father got his back, but it does mean moving into another territory to keep a distance from his own mother as possible.

"Mrs. Urashima," said Shinobu as she bowed to them, "About the deal, I decided to accept it because you offered me an opportunity to get away from them. I already informed my cousins that I was moving your place, but that doesn't meant that they were done with the lawsuit against Hina. Since I knew it was irresponsible for her to make Naru and Motoko to keep an eye on me, but they weren't much sisters. I am glad you were able to open my eyes and it hurts to say that I was more shock that Su was trying to…"

Double frowned in disgust for what the foreign princess was trying to do when she got the information from Haruka.

"Why haven't they kicked her out of the country yet?" she said in her mind.

"They **are** fools to allow doing destructive things while having Diplomacy Immunity," said Mr. Urashima disgusted, "Allowing her to cause destructive around Japan and endangering people's lives. I am glad that we didn't go to Molmol Kingdom for our honeymoon."

Double nodded as she was reminded that Hina suggested that they go to Molmol Kingdom instead of her homeland, "Agreed dear."

They should have exiled that ungraceful princess out of Japan for good, but their foolish will get the best of them. They gather her inventions from the Hina Inn, but Shinobu knew Su will end up removing the monitoring device from her ankle. Since Kyoya informed her to move away from the Inn as possible since she was going to be endangered, and she wasn't out of the woods yet. This was the first step that she made and hoped that will end up being independent as she became more confident with herself.

"You will not work around here except you could still assist us if you want within the bakery," Double said to Shinobu.

"Yes, ma'am," she said in her mind, but she wanted to smile except she wasn't sure.

She was horrified for what Su tries to do to her, but she knew that it wasn't going to be over yet. It was just the beginning when she was going to be in bad situations between her and the tenants. They will try to convince her to go back into the Inn with them, but she wasn't going to their maid for them anymore.

"I know you are still horrified for what that brat did," she said to Shinobu.

She nodded when she reminded to make a reconnection to her classmates already after they left early, but it took time and patience one step at the time. When she stopped hanging out with the girls from the beginning that she was going to be a new battle whether they like her new attitude or not.

"We will not allow them or Hina to go near you," Mr. Urashima nodded.

After that moment, Mr. Urashima escorted Shinobu to a vacated room while Double ended up reopening back to the Bakery. She smiled when there were going to be new opportunities, but she was warned the Merchant Tendo was on the loss. She had things to worry about when she opened the doors and the customers were coming inside.

She didn't say much when the anonymous caller informed them about their reputations after the businesses change from the Urashima Bakery to another name. They still debated over that name between Mr. Urashima since it was going to be difficult for him, and Double was glad the neighborhood market was able to help them out. Some couldn't believe that Hina would do something to her own family. Others will find an opportunity into scamming them out of the business, but peace wasn't going to be restoring **yet.**

**Double's POV**

As the business opened once again, my smile turned to a bitter frown when Mrs. Saotome shows up to get her usual delivery. I had a reason to hate her since she bragged that her son wasn't the man of men. She was a complete moron to following her criminal husband's manipulation, but she always has reasons to combine for no reasons.

I knew the reason why her son left since the whole Nerima was morons, especially the three Tendo Family except for Kasumi. A father continued to cry and act a baby forcing the family to defend themselves. He treasured the youngest except she doesn't show any respect. She prided herself that she was the **"Greatest"** Material Artist on this worse material art ever in Nerima.

She wasn't since she had a yellow belt, but she shows a disgraced when she tried to take on my own daughter and one of Kyoya's friends. They proved that they don't mess around, but I was reminded of the time when she tried to take on Keitaro thinking he is weakest. It was pure revenge when Keitaro took her on in battle. She was the one who was being a bully to my son and the others before Ranma left.

I remembered Ranma as if it was yesterday since he always helped me out in the bakery, but I was more mother to him than that woman. Since she abused the meaning of "Seppuku", she doesn't even know what her son had to go through. She was a disgraced and sick woman since I refused to allow her to bring her sword, but she was more corrupted like her husband.

Her husband used the trick to get her to the Stupid Contract to travel to train his son instead of that. That lazy bastard using his son to fill his own belly and disgraceful act; He sold him to countless of women who became fiancés. She doesn't even met her own son, but don't have to brains enough that his childhood destroyed by the corruption. I am glad that he is following his own path unlike his family and the others since he always talked to me a lot. He and Keitaro are good friends, but exchanged each other material arts. That was really a true friendship that girl who was ungraceful and a brat. Her name was Akane and always has a bone to pick with him since she wanted to prove it.

She never improved on her cooking or sewing, she was in material art. I had with her family straight when if she breaks something, she is playing with it. Kasumi always helped out, but I banned Nabiki from going inside or near the Bakery. She tried to con the family by threatening us, but she thinks it was business except it was her greedy ways. She sold underage porn pictures to perverts and I don't like her.

I was forced to get Ootori involved into kicking her out of the bakery and restraining, but she was _"Ice Queen of Nerima"_ conned everyone out of their money and loved to manipulate people under her fingers. She was the worse one that I came across when I traveled to Nerima with my husband since Hina was very cheap into getting the family involved.

I will not allow my son to marry two of the sisters that I hated more since one was spoiled and too much pride. One was selfish with her own needs by abusing her own skills while the other sister struggled to gain her own control of the family. Since she always do mostly all the chores, but have to quit school. The father has shown to be more of wimpy, but everyone depending on her.

She had big deals, but refused to slap her younger sister Akane. I could see what Ranma had to go through with his life when everyone challenging him while he doesn't have anything to do with those insane girls except for his childhood friend. A childhood friend shows more honor than the others since I forgot her name and tries to be manlier except she was confused.

That disgraceful father is the reason that she was like this when Ranma choose something else instead of her forcing him to depart from the training. People were always that cruel to an innocent victim, they treated him like a crap, but there was no apology for him. Since they continued to abuse him until there is a failed wedding, and they owe us a lot. I won't forget it when Ranma had enough as he was forced to find his own place since they continued to talk down to him.

They are the ones who were the dishonored one except for those who are misunderstood that was Mousse, Kodachi, and last Ranma. Mousse wanted to be loved by another except one focused another one who claimed that he will be his husband's trophy. He was neglected and abused by that person he loved and the elder.

One is misunderstood who was a tragic background since there was no mother figure and everyone thought she was insane except she won't admit that she was scared and fragile. One who was forced to make everything right and smiled when he figured out problems in bad situations as they tried to defeat him.

"I would like your chai tea please," said Mrs. Saotome and I were forced to smile before the disgraceful woman and she was the worst one ever.

I lost focus in thoughts that I realized that there was a long line before me. When I was reminded of something from the past when I looked at her face, but she didn't notice that I was a bit hostile. I smiled that's all I have to do with the customers, but it was disappointing that she carried the sword with her. She came back to her usual shopping on getting the food or traveling to visit relatives. I ended up making the order for her when I handed her the tea as she thanked me, and gave me the money before tending to another customer.

She was by best customer, but the worse mother in the world. She doesn't seem to care if her son failed to become what they wanted, but she ended up disowning him without question with the others. She had no love like Hina, she had no mother love and that's what the boy's lacking since the image is **only** fantasy.

"You remembered Happosai?" she asked me when she drinks the tea and why would she want to bring him up.

I knew Happosai had a reason to hate with my family and the masters since he tried to get the Skull Heart within the past. It ended up a failure when he ended up being the unsuccessful, and I hated him a lot since he tried everything to make a Male Fantasy. He was banned from getting the Skull Heart and Canopy. Medici Clans had a reason to share their hatred with the royal family for a good reason. They find the material art was a disgraceful one since the moves uses cheating ways to win lie, cheat, and steal.

I don't want my children to learn in as he tried to taunt my children to get into it. I refused to do so since he was a sick pervert stealing women's undergarments in a disturbed manner. He met my head when he has stolen my adopted daughter's panty, but he was banned from going into Hinata City.

He still continued to be committed the act in Nerima, that's a bloody disgrace that the police won't do anything about it. Little did they know I was the one who met the end of him since he got the feel of **"futanari"?** It was pure revenge when I was able to get the nightmare and made sure that he doesn't return, but it's disappointing that no-one caught him.

**(N/A: Futanari means "Dick Girl")**

"That sick bastard who steals women's underwear for his perverted ways," I said in a boldly except she was wearing black.

"He passed away," she said to me and I don't show any emotions at all.

It served him right, but I believed it was a lie since he was infamous around everyone in Nerima and Hinata City. I had my suspicions that she wanted Ranma back in Nerima to be everyone's punching bag except it will be a fail. Why do they want to honor him since none of the women are sad that he was gone for good? I didn't fall for it since I know something was up when she had plans to try to get her son back into Nerima. Since she knew that she wanted to emerge the family, but they had more than one debt.

"Do you think I will care about this **sick perverted**, Jiraya was better than him," I murmured.

**(N/A: Jiraya is from Naruto, so he is mentioned in the chapter)**

"My son is a complete fool running away from his problem and don't have any respect for anyone, but he was a coward all along," she ranted on about her son again, "We searched for him for all of Japan and it seemed that there is no hope in bringing him back if he is showing "dishonored". We don't want to come back to Japan, but Happosai wanted his death wish to bring the family together. If he doesn't think he has to bring back honor."

I tried to keep a positive attitude, but the customers express disgust. Some don't want to be around him except they recognized her as one of the honorable clan in Japan. It would not be any surprise that she would be related to that Dishonorable Samurai Girl. I continued to serve the consumers with a gentle smile as I gave them their orders.

"Why isn't your son hasn't honorably taken over Hina Inn?"

I gave her the look and I haven't believed that Hina told her a lie. She looked up at me with an unusual way like I don't belong in Japan while the last customer got the order. It was closing time and it was between me and her. This was the first time and she was expecting Keitaro to become the manager, but little did she know that Hina was a manipulative woman.

"You have no business to ask that type of question," I said in calm mannered.

She didn't say a word, but she went out of the business and rudely slammed the door close. I never have been angry in my life since she came up with the question, but I wanted Keitaro to make a path for himself.

"Well, you are the one who is corrupting your son for not fall what your mother-in-law wanted him to do," she said with pride, "You led him out on a different path instead of taking over the Inn, but it would maybe be your fault for not informing the rest of us about Inn…"

How could it be my fault, but it was the hag's fault for not informing everyone about it. Hina refused to acknowledge her own family, and she referred strangers instead. She expects us to cover the debt, but she caused the family to fall apart. Everyone changed their name and they aren't taking that joke since she used it on the World Tour. She doesn't have any souls and there was a crime against her since an old friend told me that she was more troublesome.

I was expecting Nodoka to be an intelligent woman when she was the first one that I befriended since I came to Japan. She hadn't seen her son for a long time, but everyone expressed that the woman is dumber for believing that Ranma was raised right. She should have opened her eyes to realize that man was filled with his belly and making Ranma suffered more.

It was wrong in my reason to worry too for children, but she should realize the sign. That Tendo are dysfunctional family and they don't seem to realize that P-Chan Freak was Ryoga. Ryoga is annoying and he expects challenges every single time or he unleashed his revenge if Akane lost the battle. They don't seem to realize that the pig was the boy and I caught him, but was going to make him pork pastries.

That woman saved him from me and thinking I was being a jerk, but it is a pig. He was a complete fool to make sure that Ranma's life was miserable, but who was the one got lost? It wasn't Ranma's fault for making his life hell, but brought this upon himself for being a fool.

"I have nothing to say, but you think you have to nerved to cause confusion," I said when I gave her the look, "You believed your son will be the Man of Men to believe for your husband says, and you think reunited the schools together. I find it more nothing, but just a living corrupted…"

Nodoka reacted in shock as it hurts deeper, but she laughed like it was nothing. I wasn't done yet since she was a complete dumber than a rock, and the mother should know better than that. The poor boy doesn't have any love from his mother and I knew she doesn't have any soul.

"You are mocking my own family, but what your family?" Nodoka said, "You got nothing."

"I do have something and I know how to be a better mother to raise my children than you," I said.

She believed that her son will be manly, but this husband was nothing more. He was a criminal and using his own son for advantage, and he was the one who caused Ranma become what he was now. It was a horrifying, but heartbreaking when she was expecting Ranma to be married her to reunite the school.

I said to her, "You are a complete fool to not realize that you didn't see your own son suffering. That ungraceful child is better off not being married to Ranma since she doesn't show any love to him.

I won't become that woman since she appeared to be corrupted, but it would be the last time seeing something bad was going to happen. I have this feeling when I was forced to close down when I encountered Nabiki, but my mind was a bit worried. Keitaro hasn't called, and my mind was worried about him.

The issues continued on since I was reminded that younger boy Shinji, when she left. It hurts to say that I had to send him away at least away from Japan since I was much aware of his father's schemes. I don't why I have come up with this one yet, but it made wonders if he was alright or not. Ranma would be adopted under me, but he was too old to be adopted.

Shinji deserved to have a better family than that since Canopy Kingdom was spared from the second impact. There was no way that I was going to allow the poor boy to suffer again since I knew his mother. His mother wanted me to raise Shinji up as my own instead of following his father's orders.

I hoped they don't find him anymore since the pressure was coming from outside when I noticed something wrong. Hina doesn't want him to be adopted by us, but she wanted him to be left in the streets. Keitaro and Kanako were sad after I informed them that I was forced to entrust someone to take him to my homeland. There was no call from him from quite someday as I closed the door.

"Keitaro, please be alright?" I cry in sadness when there were no calls anymore, but little did I knew.

I wasn't aware that someone would overhear me talk at all, but I never realized that Nodoka would plant someone to invade our privacy. I had let my guard down…

**Mr. Urashima's POV**

The door was knocking and volunteered to open the door, but it was a pure frown on my face to see none other than Nabiki Tendo. She was a calm except I don't like her attitude for conning people, but I knew something was wrong. Shinobu came out of her room as she knew what was going on when she heading into the bakery area. I don't know if she was hungry or not, but I know something was wrong. I am not a fool since I had to remove every hearing device and this girl will never stop at anything under we stood down to her level.

"Hello, Mr. Urashima, would you mind if I come in?"

She was rude to push me aside as she looked around the room like a tax collector and I don't want any involved. No one stops her not even the police officers around here except I knew she will come to bring our reputation down. She was a troublemaker in the middle school and I knew my son had to go through a lot. No-one wanted to hang out with her except she would be a threat to anyone, but her Ice Queen won't work around here.

Her own father won't do anything, but he was a complete fool to be a coward. She had an illegal organization right behind her to make everyone sink down her feet. She was a con artist except she was delinquent, but I don't know how she was going to expel. Hina tried to get Keitaro to pair up with Nabiki, but that woman doesn't seem about care about my son at all. She cared about the money, and I will not pair my son with sexist Tendo.

I will not be one with the Tendo Family since they are the worse except for Kasumi. Soun and I used to be friends except the corruptions have in between and became a coward. He was a crybaby because his wife died and cared more about the youngest than the two. I was a bit disappointing that Kasumi had to drop off to help her family except there was no encouragement for her dreams. She has to be the housewife to her family and the residents as they tended on what their needs.

If their mother saw them, it will be more heartbreaking. I have to cut ties with them all together since Soun and I used to be friends. He believed that the dream the Saotome and Tendo will be one with the school. He was a coward and a crybaby, but doesn't even man up. He runs tap when he and Genma goes to a bar using Ranma as if he was a Money Tree, they tried to make me do the same thing. I am not allowed Keitaro to get married since I was told by Double, but it was our son to decide who his wife is going to be.

She doesn't seem to agree with me hanging with the two those and where CPS is when you need them. I had to cut ties with them and it was the same goes to Kuno, which Principal doesn't seem to realize that he abandoned his own children. It was very irresponsible of him doing something that's causing more corruption and Kodachi wasn't raised right with her brother. Double have to look out the younger and Tatewaki saw her as a witch while Kodachi saw her a mother figure.

I had to confront him since I won't abandon my family to go to America and he doesn't seem to deserve the title Principal. It was the same goes to Soun since he shows for dishonorable and don't deserve to be the counselor. Saotome, I have to cut ties with Genma because we don't accept freeloaders, and he wasn't around. I don't anything to do with them or using Ranma to their advantage and destroying his future. He was dishonesty, cowardice, and stealing have a leave a meaning of disgrace on his face, but he was very lazy. He doesn't do anything and I got letters of his schemes, but it will be about time to confront the mother.

She fell to corruption to make it perfect, but she abused the seppuku. I think Genma deserved that since he is the one dishonorable to his family, but I knew that Saotome were material art family. There was more to it than that since he has relatives outside of the Saotome Family, but I think it would be about time that someone confronted the idiot. It would have to wait since Nabiki is trying to go into my office.

"Hello what do you we have here?"

I have to stop her to prevent her from going through my stuff and she had no right within it.

"Hello, Nabiki nice to see you trying to invade other people's privacy and trying to plot your schemes," said a voice.

I was glad that I called her grandfather since he was much aware that his own family are shaming themselves. Principal Tendo was a school of Nagano Prefectural Kizaki High School, but it was sad that Soun had lost contact with his own father. He was focused on other things to bring the family together, but his own father used the money to get him a Dojo for his son to propose to his own wife.

"Who are you?"

"I am your grandfather, it's rude for a child to invade other people's privacy," Principal Tendo said to his own granddaughter in disgust, "I never expected your father to go lower than that, but now I see what is going on? I don't agree with you are lower than a crook by conning people and threatening to blackmail them to get the money."

Nabiki had her usual answers that are it isn't a crime, but it is personal business. He doesn't see that at all since he frowned with disappointment at his own granddaughter. The evidences appeared before her and it was a good thing too since I used to go to his school. He was very much a usual customer around here, but I saw him a secondary father to me, and a godfather to our children. This will put a stop to her trying to con the family since my wife was by my side.

"Thinking it was a business, I don't think so," he said to her in anger except it forced her to sit down, "Selling underage porn to perverts and letting a sick pervert living in your own home that is my own son's teacher stealing people's panties."

He remembered Happosai very well since his wife passed away and he doesn't like him. He knew that he was infamous, but he wished that he was around to stop his son from learning the moves. I know that it does hurt within his eyes after I informed on what Ranma have to go through. He doesn't like it when his youngest granddaughter very spoiled and ungraceful. He already the expression on incidents happening before in Nerima, but it used to be his hometown.

His father doesn't like him hanging out with Genma since he is a bad influence after Soun's wife was passed away. Principal Tendo was more worried about the family and their dysfunctional, but he favored Kasumi more because she was the one who purifies unlike her other sisters. Nabiki never met her grandfather before, but he heard news about it.

He never stepped in Nerima since he covered for his son's teacher and realized what happened. Things had to change since he was informed that his son and his son's friend had been running tap under Ranma's name. The debt falls on him and it was more outrage as his anger was outrage when his own son wasn't taking any responsibility.

He never knew his own family except it was about time to make things right. I wasn't informed that Soun have the rest of the family tied to the rope due to what have happen now. Principal Tendo scolded at Nabiki and the mob was formed around the café, but I knew we were going to get back up.

"I do apologize for my granddaughter for trying to scheme you after what you are going through, but I have never been so outraged," said Principal to me, "You are a very blessed man and I hoped that woman doesn't ruin your family. Hina and I are through; I am cutting ties with her since she isn't any help."

"It's great for you to drop on by," I said to him as I bowed.

Principal grabbed Nabiki by the ear and dragged her out in a humiliating manner, she gave me the look. It wasn't going to be over, but it was going to be since her criminal records have been recorded and Principal was gladly help out the victims. The only problem is the news hasn't reached to Tokyo University yet, but this is going to be another task since Principal Tendo has a reputation along with the rest of the family. I hoped he was able to handle it, but he is stronger. He doesn't need the Anything Goes, but he had reasons to be angrier than ever.

"You did very well dear," Double said to him, "I never expected you to have lots of connections."

"Well, if you are closed the principal and a few relatives that will be just the beginning," I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

I saw Shinobu coming out with the device in her bag, and this was violated. Well, we have no other choice since we will have to inform, but I have a reason to wait. Someone has to tell Nodoka the truth, but I hope something was able to break out of the habit.

**Nodoka's POV**

After leaving the café, I never understood what was going on with the Aoyama Family when my nephew informed me on what happen. I knew my own niece would get in trouble, but something told me that I should ashamed of myself for an odd reason. I was heading straight where my nephew wanted to head, but then I came across to see my nephew-in-law waiting for me. Something tells me that I should be ashamed of myself since the bad situation was going to get worse. His expression was calm when he bowed down to me except I knew I was guilty of something.

"Aunt Nodoka, you seemed a bit trouble," he said to me.

"No, nothing is wrong," I said as I tried to hide it except I knew my son have a reason to hate me.

My family tried to warn me that man was going to be the worst father in the world, but Mori was trying to confront me along with his family. They knew I was too much prideful, but I should have done something more. I was too corrupted since I could tell Double doesn't want to me to there anymore, but I knew she could tell I did something. I was related to the Aoyama and I don't want to sink down lower. I knew Motoko had done something dishonorable while Ranma didn't do anything. I never expected that the relationship between Akane and Ranma was a lie, but everyone expecting me to get a divorce.

Ranma left Nerima without saying a word to anyone after the failed wedding, but I don't know what my husband was up to. Everyone looked away from me like I should have done something more, I should have never agreed to it. When I took out the contract and I looked at it in disgust. It caused me to be away from my son for far too long, but the training was a bit suspicious. I was expecting Ranma to be the man of men, but I should have listened to my heart to realize my father have to do.

"I knew you feel very guilty since the failed wedding and you should be because you allowed this criminal to make you believe in such things," Mori said to me calmly, "You should do what's best for instead of using Seppuku as a threat to keep them in line. You should have been a good mother figure and the counselors would like to have a word with you too."

"I know what this was coming and it would be me that should be doing the Seppuku," I said shaking as I was going to break down.

Then the contract that was signed by me and Genma, I watched him tear it into nothing. I didn't say a word when he tears it away and the wind blow. The pressure was off of me and I believed that Ranma had a reason to hate for reasons. My own father has a reason to hate me for reasons by not communicating with them or my son makes me a terrible mother. Kasumi comforted me and I was too ashamed to show my scar that I earned.

"You are his mother, you are supposed to be his son instead of their side," she yelled in my mind.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, let go!"

I flinched to react to seeing Principal Tendo dragging Nabiki by the ear and I knew it wasn't something good that she was trying to scam an innocent victim. It makes me snapped back when she was dragged into the limousine and I knew that something going to happen.

"We needed you to confront Motoko on what she did wrong, she is becoming worse than Akane Tendo that your idiotic husband forced Ranma to marry," Mori said to me.

The limousine arrived and we get in, I shook my head in disbelief when the evidences were piled up against our family. I was horrified when he filled me in on the information and I have a reason to change. This was beyond outrage and I knew Ranma would do such thing. Motoko reminded of the fiancées and his rivals that Ranma have and they abused him continually until he… Oh my GOD! I ended up putting Akane in her place and I imagined the chaos for what Ranma has to go through. This girl doesn't show any love to him and tries to beat him since she have a yellow belt instead of a black belt.

"OH MY GOD!" I said in my mind when I was sending Ranma to his own death if he married to this wicked girl.

I should have seen it coming when I could imagine Ranma suffering from Shampoo and her great-grandmother. I knew that Ranma's childhood friend deserved better than that, and the men don't seem to realize that they don't deserve to be together. I was horrified for what Motoko did and she sent more innocent men into the hospital than those who haven't made it. It was an outrage and disgraced, the letters weren't helping at all when I actually realized that some were victims' family.

"Ranma has a reason to leave because he was sick and tired of taking advantage," Mori said as he comforted me, "This is a lesson when things could go wrong, and our family was worried about you more since you were manipulative to believe what your husband and his idiot friend says. This will make you snap out of this disillusion since our school is at stake. They say that you are more suitable for the heir, but you were married to a criminal. Tsuruko is returning soon with her cousins."

I was going to be sick with the graphic image and I could imagine my baby in their place, but I was a complete fool. I wished I could hide my head in shame, and it was more disturbing. Things have gone a bit too far when something snapped inside of me when I realized that she was too immature to take over at the school. At the latest event, this brought me into the reality that it could have been Ranma and I needed to do something right with the family.

I wondered where that ungraceful brat is now because her actions speak louder than words. This brings disgrace to the family and I never informed anyone that I was related. This has brought me down to what my husband did to our sons when I gained some more information about the crimes. I was forced to pay respect to Happosai since he passed way and I will have to disrespect his wish since he isn't dead. It brought outrage and anger when I broke down in sadness as I cried.

"What I have done?" I cried, "What I have done?"

My pride was broken, but I knew we were getting close now. I needed to do something since I will have to gain back honor and respect by divorcing that ungraceful husband. It hurts when reality hits me a bit too late. I was a complete fool to not realize this, but I knew who to blame. Hina believed I should keep my husband's word that my son was going to be a man of men, but I never realized that he was a criminal. My own niece is living at the Inn now and Hinata City has a reason to hate her more. I used the Seppuku to keep Ranma in line, but don't seem to realize if he had done it. There will be a funeral and everyone wanted him back to get things back to normal except it was in a selfish mannered.

"Am I a fool?" I said to him.

"No, you were blind," he said as he offered me a tissue.

Mori was almost like a son to me and I believed Tsuruko have a made a right choice to marry someone like him. He was a one of the Host Club, but an honorable one unlike Tatewaki Kuno, the dishonorable bastard who was the son of the Principal. Ryoga is troublesome to Ranma, but I knew that he was a sick perverted pig AKA P-Chan. I have to make it right somehow or the other. He made me realized my mistake when I continued to believe Ranma is a dishonorable instead I was wrong. It will take a while for me to put on my brave face, but to confront the disgraceful child Motoko before I take action in my own hands to fix my mistake.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**It seemed that Nodoka have been confirmed her mistakes except not lightly, but the rest of the Aoyama family will show up at the meantime. I couldn't believe that I added Principal Tendo from Please Teacher as a relative to the Tendo Family. **

**I knew Mr. Urashima have a plan to stop Nabiki from her schemes, but he did make the right call. Hina had returned from her vacations to get more than she bargained for except it will come down slowly. Special thanks for to Grey Wolf the ideas and it was actually worth, but there will be more surprise for Hina. **

**I am going to extend the Saotome Family too since they are going to be involved in confronting Genma, but it will take time at least to do something like that. They don't know that Ranma was in Canopy Kingdom.**

**Su returned from the "activity" and her toys got taken away, but it was a good call for Haruka. It was also a good call for Haruka to denounce her name to her old name and her father isn't going to go away sooner. There was one question to wonder why Haruka is sick? Was it a curse or a supernatural within the Hinata Inn?**

**I don't know why I do confirm Nodoka as the aunt to Motoko and the rest of the family, but there was a reason to since we haven't met the rest of the family by her side. Since she used swords, she could properly be one of them. I could imagine that some her own family doesn't approve of her going on, but who is the Head Male of the Family? That will have to be explained in another chapter since this is going to be a meanwhile in Japan before we continued on with Keitaro and the rest of the Skullgirls. **

**As for Ranma 1/2, this took place after the failed wedding and it made me wondered if we should give Nodoka another chance to redeem herself like Haruka. It is up to the reviewers if they wanted to see the Tendo Family meets the others before Saotome. Happosai isn't dead? La Gasp! It seemed that this was going to be no good for the others since we don't know what he was plotting to.**

**It seemed that Shinobu accepted Double's deal at least, so she isn't going to hang out with the Hina Girls anymore. How will this downfall and how will Naru enjoy her new job? Where's Kitsune at the meantime? When it is the right time to bring in Mitsumi, and will Naru accepts the new invitation to go to Canopy Kingdom? Will Zakuro stoop down to Hina's schemes? Hope not, but there are a lot more to come and I hope you enjoyed your day.**

**Thanks for the reviews and the suggestion everyone.**


	11. MNF5 – The New Issues - Part 2

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything that is: **

**Nodoka, Genma, and others since they belonged to Rumiko Takahashi**

**I don't own Love Hina since it does belong to Ken Akamatsu**

**Mori, Ootori, and Honey are from Ouran High School Host Club since they belong to Bisco Hatori. **

**Mint and Masaya, but the rest of the characters belonged to Reiko Yoshida the creator of Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Tekken belonged to Namco, so please don't ask because I don't have any OCs within the story.**

**Skullgirls – O_8 and the Lab Zero**

**Nanami Aoyama (Cameo) is from the "The Pet Girl of Sakura Dormitory" special thanks go to Exalted Demi-Soul again.**

**Haruka Nogizaka is from Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu as it was suggested by Exalted Demi-Soul.**

**Karin Kanzuki was included with the story special thanks go to Exalted Demi-Soul for giving me ideas on Motoko's family relatives.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for everything for the reviews, but this is part 2 of the last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.4: Meeting New Faces – The New Issues Part 2**

**Nodoka's POV**

I never did expecting anyone to arrive at the location, but this has to be one big event a battle to begin within the school. I could recognize Motoko's cousins along with Hajime and that poor child had it hard. I saw him with his own mother before my eyes and it was a serious, but I haven't seen them for the last time.

The school was the girls' school that Motoko goes to and I think her reputation was at stake for what she caused. I could see numbers of victims before my eyes and countless of them, but I have never been so horrified that her own corruption will get the best in there. There were multiple signs that they wanted to Motoko to pay for what she did in the past, and no police officers do anything about it. I have never been ashamed in my life and I feel like this is going to one coaster ride.

"Nodoka, you heard what is happening now?" my husband waited before the door and Mori didn't say a word when he allowed me to come out of the vehicle first.

I didn't say a word when I looked away from them and my husband when I knew Soun arrived for the event. His daughter was a complete moron when she carried P-Chan in her arms, but she is Motoko's supporter and friend.

"I don't why are they got against Motoko, but she has a reason to bring justice to those stupid males," she said as a spoiled brat, "Why does that boy get against him?"

"Akane, you don't know what's going on?" Kasumi said in a calm, "we just got the invitation to see the fight going on."

They knew my secrets in the expression as I was forced to head in and they looked me as if it was my fault. I wasn't in Motoko's life to teach her the ways, but I blamed on myself. Mori made sure that there were room and Hajime gave me the look of disgust along with his own mother.

"Bad enough, our own school going downhill because of Motoko's actions," a student said, "Look at all the victims!"

"Yeah, who would expect that the victims were all related to those stinking Hina Girls? You heard what happened to that foreigner that revealed to a Molmol Princess doing terrorist acts."

"Or the girl that got on the blacklist within the Tokyo University because of her actions."

They have a reason to be since I was the idiot to believe something and I feels ashamed of myself. The rest of the family was invited and I knew that they are on to me. The environments were hostile and they haven't settled down until Motoko is defeated, but the students murmured under their breath.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Saotome," said Mint Aikawa, she was behind the invitation as she checked the list.

Mint bowed down to me and then I saw Masaya right before my eyes. He changed when he was wearing the clothes, but I remembered his parents were exiled. He has more honor to know what is right or wrong, but he held the sword. He looked at him and smile, but he frowned when my husband followed me. He wondered why am I ignoring him, but I knew someone was watching over me when I continued on to go inside of the school.

"My god, I never thought this event to be big, Motoko had done a lot of things that she did."

"We are losing our reputation because of her delinquent ways," said another teacher.

"I hoped this event that Motoko learned the hard way with her action."

They are continuing to talk bad at Motoko when I heard them whispering and the rest of the family arrived in surprised. This action had cost the family and had been looking down. Oh Ranma! What have I done? Everyone was gathered around, but I knew her fans were going to be troublesome when they defending Motoko.

They are idiots and morons within their eyes except this is just the beginning. The evidences were everywhere on stands and they expected the school to pay for what Motoko has done. I came across children who were victimized because what she done along the parents. It was pure outrage in my mind and Mori remained calm when he was joined by his cousin Honey.

**Mori's POV**

This was the cries of the people who were victimized and Motoko thinks it was swordplay to abuse her powers. It was wrong in a dishonorable manner, I was glad that Narusegawa wasn't going to Tokyo University. The damage was done to the school due to the abuse of powers and the school was finally able to acknowledge it when Hajime's mother confronted it.

The words were unheard of except the action speaks louder than words when victims stood up. They are sicked and tired of everything that Motoko had put them through, I could the damage was done. Aunt Nodoka is able to open her eyes while the others are continuing to be stuck up with themselves. Everyone will think the rest of the family will like Motoko, but the action needed to be handled. I knew Masaya is going to prove her wrong.

**Masaya's POV**

I never expected that this event was going to happen, but this should have happened a long time ago. Since I knew that Motoko needed to learn the hard way for our reputations and Aoyama's school will foreclose due to her action. The school was going bankrupt and I was glad that Hajime's mother was able to confront as we gathered the family to this day. Motoko needed to be taken down, but she was no where to be found. It made me wondered if she was being a coward or not to face the challenge now.

Everyone was looking for her and she was nowhere to found if I was her, she would be the Hina Inn. I knew there was something wrong since everyone gather, but the information has reach to the internet. The schools actually cut ties to Aoyama's school and the funds were cut due to withdraw, but Motoko isn't found everywhere. Everyone was looking for her and companies closed their doors to avoid her from going near the school.

"It seemed my little sister had left this country," said Tsuruko's voice.

She arrived at the scene with my cousins when she didn't as much as she appeared from her travels. She never been disgusted before when she stood there and everyone came here for nothing. Motoko is nowhere to be found and refused to take my challenge. The victims were upset, but Motoko's school already had exiled her from the school and put her on the blacklist to the universities. Tsuruko shook her head with disappointment and disgust.

"We came here for nothing, let's go!"

The crowd began to be reduced one by one and some was actually upset that there wasn't going to be a match. Tsuruko hugged her husband, but she knew where this was going to come to since Motoko is selfish enough to leave behind is graced with his family.

"I cannot believe that she would do something like that."

I said within my mind when we were forced to leave the school for the rest of the Aoyama Family weren't invited again. This was a big disappointment and betrayal when Aunt Nodoka was angry, but she had her own guilt. As she looked down in shamed, but she realized her mistake.

"All that for nothing, AH!" said Akane Tendo who is going to be a pain in the ass, "She have a reason to not accept the challenge for you weak boy."

**Nodoka's POV**

She began her ranting again about the crap that she doesn't know and she continued to blame it on Ranma. He doesn't have anything to do with it anymore and things were returning back to normal except Happosai was lying and things actually changed for the worse. I never expected Motoko to become a coward in her dishonest nature. Akane continued to rant on and on until I have enough of it.

I am actually sicked and tired of it when I marched up to her. I slapped her across the face and released P-Chan from her arms. She stepped back into the pole and Soun began to cry again when he began to babied his daughter. She should have never through throw insults to my own family since she haven't met them yet, but I felt very good.

"Nodoka, why did you?" said Genma reacted in surprised.

"Shut up that's why," I said when I have enough of his lies, but I am going to do more research for searching my own son on my own.

Akane reacted in shocked when Kasumi nodded at my approval, but she proved to be dishonest cheater in other words. Kasumi was the only one who was able to get the black belt, but not her when I walked away in anger. Everyone got out of my way when I wasn't in the mood for the brat's complaint and it was a disgraceful act. I tried to hold back my own emotions when I don't want any comfort, but I looked away from them and walked off.

"Nodoka!"

"That's enough, she doesn't want to get involved with you anymore since you are nothing, but a disgraced to the family," Tsuruko said to Genma in anger, "We have a bone to pick with you."

I was going to go on my way until I was attacked from behind from Ryoga the Pig Boy when he jumped from behind. I countered his attack with my blade, and it was a complete fool that he tries to attack me from behind. The conflict began when he screamed out my name and wanted revenge against me. Tsuruko rushed in when she attacked Ryoga with her moves and Mori held him back.

**Tsuruko's POV**

I don't know where that boy comes from, but it seemed Ranma mentioned him before he left. He mentioned "The Lost Boy" always wanted to ruin his happiness for no reason, but he had a dark secret. I wondered where that pig goes for that Ungraceful Tendo's arm and Mori held him back. As Nodoka was more suspicious about him since I knew something was a bit fishy about the boy when I came across them. The baby pig had the same bandana like this kid, but he brings disgrace to the new level. He enjoyed making Ranma's life miserable with his eyes, he got the nerves.

"Something is a bit a suspicious about him," said Mori to Tsuruko.

"What are you doing to Ryoga, let him go you meanie!"

Akane Tendo took her mallet and tries to attack my husband, but I ended up slicing the mallet. She will have to learn her place since I don't like her attitude. She doesn't have the right to attack at all since she doesn't know what discipline when I gave Mr. Soun Tendo the look. She thinks we are the bullies, but she is the bully for torturing my own cousin for no reason. She wanted a challenge to prove that she is the powerful one except she is a complete fool.

"**AKANE!** Don't you realize what he was trying to do here and now…?"

**"SHUT UP, KASUMI! THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND THEM!"**

Kasumi couldn't handle it anymore when she tries to correct her sister except nothing was getting inside her sister's mind. The idiotic father ranting on how dishonorable I was on how I handled Akane, but he doesn't realize that she was being a complete fool for this. I never like him and he never grew up to mature, but I don't like him since he is actually a crook like Genma. He doesn't seem to take duty quite seriously as a counselor, but he is bringing down the family. It was the same goes to Genma and his family, but that disgraceful bastard is still free from the prison.

"Such an ungraceful one, and you think you have the right to attack my cousins," Masaya said in anger.

It was sad that the school doesn't want anyone to deal with you, but we were going to end up sending the threatening letters. I knew Soun was going to plot something into getting my cousin to get married to her, not in his life. We were forced to leave since the Principal sent us the message that we aren't welcome anymore. The victims were throwing things out at us as they wanted us to leave right away. Nodoka and all the family have to head into the limousine. Genma was trying to sneak it except Honey closed the door.

"Do you know where Motoko is now?" Honey asked me.

I knew that we will have to check the place where she run away and we were heading straight to Hina Inn. I have never been so ashamed except Kasumi comforted me and it was heartbreaking for what my sister just caused. The public doesn't seem to trust us anymore, but Mori remained by my side along with family including Kasumi after he sent Ryoga flying before he went inside. I wanted to teach my sister the lesson the hard way since she will be the one who is going to be in trouble.

"What am I going to do with her now?" Kasumi said with her eyes hurtful.

"You have to do what's best for yourself instead on what the family wants to do… You aren't weak, but you needed to put them in your place."

Kasumi nodded when she looked at me, but she looked away from Aunt Nodoka. She knew that she had been acting like a nice one, but she have to open her path for herself. Her family is spoiled and someone needs to put them in their place.

"Baby come out of the limousine, you don't belong here! Come home with us! Don't hang out with them…"

"Nodoka, what are you doing here? You cannot leave your husband behind, come on…"

Our driver left them in the dust as we needed to gather the family together to solve this problem. I got a hint that Motoko will run away from this country, but she knew what she caused to our family. They had been covering Motoko's trouble for now, but not anymore. As I saw everyone's expression and I felt bad for Hajime when he still has the scar memories. Ms. Aoyama comforted her son while my foolish sister doesn't seem to realize that she refused to admit that she scarred the family even more. I was ashamed that no-one realized that Motoko will go a bit too far.

**Meanwhile (Regular POV)**

In the Airport, Motoko didn't say a word when the pressure was on as everyone was against her now since what she did. It was unforgiving, but her pride isn't broken from that since there was no way that she is going to go back in shame at the Inn. Her friends will not realize what was going on now since she was stripped of her title, but expelled from her school and she was on the Blacklist on going into Universities in Japan.

"Those ungraceful, corrupted girls don't know what **"men"** were doing to them," Motoko said within her mind, "They have the reason to kick me out of their club and school, but I am not going to face the wrath of the school."

She never realized that it will be spreading like the wildfire as she was going to be soon banned from her own family thanks to Ootori and her cousin. As she was very thankful that Hina was able to give her tickets to escape her problem when she was heading straight to Canopy Kingdom to start her new life. It would be possible that she is going to teach or recruits a few her way since she obtained the money to create her own Dojo.

It doesn't mean that it was going to be easy since there is going to be easy when police officers were everywhere looking for her in Hinata City. She wasn't going to give her own beliefs or won't admit her wrong doing since she was going to be blamed the nephew. As she remained in disguise as she wasn't aware that Hina was plotting to use her to find her grandson, but made sure that he came back.

She blamed everything on him from the beginning to the end and she was angry when she was rejected. She cannot believe that they were against her now and she doesn't want to face her own sister's wrath. She wasn't going to admit her mistake since she still believed if her own belief that men are nothing, but perverted bastards. She hated when they didn't take her side, but they knew that it was an injustice for Motoko did. It was actually shocked that she had to cut her own hair, but she had no other choices.

It was supposed to be a normal school day except it began to get worse when her cousin showed up out of nowhere as she was called to the Principal Office. She never expected that their "corruption" will get the worst of her when she came inside, but she didn't know that the principal and the staff members were informed it. The actions needed to be taken as the evidences were against them and they are losing the face of the school. Parents demanded their children to be transferred and it cost them a lot.

The reputations were sinking down and causing her heir title to be at stake since she was informed that everyone was withdrawn from it. A dark feeling was clouding within her mind when she knew Ootori was behind it, but it wasn't him in reality. The family was against her for what she did, but there was no explanation on how Mrs. Aoyama felt.

She could feel the slap on her face as harder than ever when her own aunt confronted her and she doesn't want to see Nodoka Saotome at all. Since she knew what she was getting as she left Japan for good. When she was taking the fight to to go to Canopy Kingdom, but she didn't seem to realize that she was being watched.

**Motoko's POV**

That Idiotic Aikawa was a complete fool and I never expected that it was going to come to this since I am the face the All-Girl School. I have a reason to be brought justice to those sicked perverted, but the problem is. The news spread like wild fire about the incidents and I have my own reasons to defend myself.

My supporters remained by my side, but we were outnumbered when I came to the school to get my educations. This is worse when I was informed that Su got expelled and banned from going to public school, but I wasn't around to defend the Inn. I couldn't believe those fools would think that they have the right to do something like this, and this is a Girl's Dorm. There is a reason for that because they are no males allowed within the dorm.

We have a reason to kick them out and defend the dorm with honor, but the other world thinks of this as a violence. I have a reason to strike my sword on the perverted people, and reasons to "punished" those perverts. They think they are here for a night, but they are a sicked and spineless, but cowards. They don't seem to realize my deeds when the mob was form before the school.

The spineless cowards' family is taking their side without realizing what they are made. They expect me to apologize, fat chance, they don't deserve anything. The school that I go to, they are taking their side instead of mine, there was a lack of students as if it was a haunted house or turtles.

No-one saw me as the face anymore due to the corruption, but their minds are rotten to follow what the men's say. They think that I was doing something for it, but I am the heir to the school and I shows more honor than my so-called family. Especially my own sister who was a complete fool to give up the title and none of the males aren't allowed to take over. I have a reason to defend, and they believed me for what I did. My supporters are going against me when I was forced to spar the humiliation except I left my mark that I won't be going back to be confronted by my own family and those who against me.

It wasn't going my way when I stood stronger, but everyone saw me as a liar. Why can't they be more like the others? They knew that men were evil and sick perverts who cared about sex, but maybe I could share this experience with this new country. I don't see anything wrong with it, but this woman was a quite odd. She had a reason to cause Haruka to turn faces and things were changing, Shinobu have disrespected us. Everyone was against us now and I wanted to destroy everything that doesn't go on our way. Naru informed me that she was on the Blacklist through text and I am not going to cover the debt to this man dominated café.

"Motoko," said a voice and I looked up to see Kitsune rushed to me, "Finally found you…"

"Kitsune, I thought you were supposed to go to," I replied.

"I cannot say that I don't enjoy much since they sent me letters that I was to pay up for the debt," said Kitsune as she rubbed her temples and I could tell that they were making her life a living hell.

I saw Kitsune was stressed out without her sake and things were changing when she began to hate it. She was much aware that the males were going to go after us, but her situations were unexpected. I knew that she was packing up to go Japan except she wasn't ready to go at least. She knew my situations and tried to reason to stay here.

"Why are you trying to leave the country, something happened?"

I didn't say a word when I looked down in shamed, "I got expelled and kicked out my own school, everyone was informed about my "justice". It doesn't turn out to be good one."

"Oh, don't tell me," Kitsune said in surprise, "So, they…"

It seemed that I was forced to take back my ticket, but I wanted to run away. I cannot leave my friends behind and we left together, but she was going to help me out. It seemed that it would be wrong to leave while the Hina Inn will be defenseless. There are more than reasons to escape except it wasn't now at least. None expect me to go back to Kyoto, but my family will have to go after me.

"Hina told me to tell you to go another Hotel and used the alias name for the night," Kitsune whispered and I couldn't believe Hina would do something like that.

She told me that I will have to get out, but I felt everything went silent when I stood before my cousins. I flinched to see my cousin who stood before me and blocking me out of my entrance. Kitsune recognized her from the tournament when she stood before me and blocking. She was the blond girl, but she may be a schoolgirl except she got skills in fighting style.

"Dear cousin, how dare you?" said a familiar voice when I getting slapped across the face and Kitsune was horrified when she reacted in shocked.

I was slapped by my own cousin and the weakest in the family, they don't go by the sword, but they go by fighter. I envied her since she was able to go into the tournaments unlike me, but I deserved it. Akane Tendo had issues with her when she was defeated by my cousin, but it was a fluke. My family goes by different style since there are more than just swords alone. Even the Ishida has more spiritual powers except they are nothing, but males than women. Since I never enjoyed the males being dominated since the women deserved more power, but I never loved their ways.

"Hey, get out of the way, we were going to leave the airport," Kitsune said to my cousin except I never talk much about my family.

Kitsune didn't realize that she was talking to me and I looked down in shamed. When Karin took out the cell phone and informed that they have found me, but there was more than a lot of family than the Aoyama. I never expected them to find me when I knew something was wrong when the crowd began to die down.

"What do you want Karin Kanzuki?" I said to her in a hostile, "I am not in the mood of your childish games!"

"The family heir of the Gods'-Cry School and the sexist that disgraced everyone in our family," Karin said as she was mocking me title and gave me the look, "You have some nerve to refuse the challenge, but our family never been ashamed of you. We were looking for you after the victims have come to us for our help, and I have never been so angry in my life. I was going to be the heir to the school, but I think otherwise since you abandoned your duties and hiding in that hags' stupid Inn."

I flinched when I snapped in anger and how dared she insulted Granny Hina. She taught me what honor is, but Karin doesn't know what she was saying. I wasn't running away from my duties, but I wanted to prove that I wanted to be stronger and showing them what honor is. When I meant **"them"**, I mean those spineless men who are nothing, but sick perverts in the world. It was disappointing that none seems to realize that except they are complete fools except Karin is one of them.

"Don't you called Granny Hina a hag, she knew more honor than you do!" I said when I took out my sword.

"You know that woman tricked us to believe that you are trained to advance our skills, but conned us from our account to show your support," said Karin as she cracked her knuckles, "You got the nerved that you claimed that you are honorable, but you continued to abuse your own powers."

I was surrounded by the high class of the Aoyama except they weren't including within they are legendary within the family. It doesn't mean that they don't have the skills like the Aoyama while the others don't have the skills, but they have other talents like Nanami Aoyama. She was the weakest since she wanted to become a voice actor, but she never was mention since she doesn't want to get involved with her family. The rest doesn't show any honor within the family as they used her singing talents for nothing, they were the weakest. Some ended up wasting their own talents for something else, they don't show any honors, but they are weak.

"You are disgracing our own family with our kind and you haven't got a chance to call us or that Urashima never informed you for your crimes!" said my other cousin Haruka Nogizaka.

She is the richest, but her talent was more envied since she is a high skill in piano. She doesn't show much at all because she is a weak to the family. She played the piano and she is nothing more, but a corrupted child who is spoiled. The Aoyama is humble and shows what honor is, but I have a bigger family except a few were interested in swords, but other weapons. I envied because there are a few women who had the talents, but we are more dominated by the males. The rest of the family is also the Counselor to the Aoyama and the school.

"Your crimes have shown dishonorable and disgraced, and I cannot believe that they made you the heir," said Karin as she cracked her knuckles, "The family are cutting our funds and the counselors are expecting you to be there. This is worse than Aunt Nodoka married to a lazy panda; Ranma has more honor than you. The debt is increased, everyone seems like you, but I am **NOT!"**

"Aw come on, Motoko has a reason to use her weapons," said Kitsune as she reasoned with them.

"Well, well, I would advise you to shut up because we won't hear anything from you since you used her to get what you want with that ungraceful rude girl known as Narusegawa. I am glad she was glad that she was on the blacklist since there are more crimes that she had done."

"I am actually glad that she was on the blacklist since she had shown a sign of immature with her lies," said Haruka.

"Hey, you can't talk about Naru like that!" said Kitsune as she was angry except none insult Naru, but she knows more honor than them combined.

Karin pushed her aside like it was nothing, but they have to believe her. I have a reason except the slap was going to hurt so much, but it was all a set-up by Ootori. I didn't know that there are cameras everywhere and I wasn't aware that it was being lived. I don't want to be humiliated by my weak cousins or anyone and everyone expected a challenge. I will prove to them what "Honor" is science.

"Don't you dare insult my friends like that, you ungraceful brat! You may be rich, but I have more honor than you! You are just corrupted due to the fact that you are poisoned by men's mind!" I said when I strike her down with Zanganken except Karin dodged the attack while Haruka got out of the way.

She expects Karin to do most of the fighting and Kitsune will have her way with her. She charged at me and almost knocking me off with my feet with Hou Shou. I wasn't aware that Haruka wasn't a weakening when she defended herself from Kitsune.

"How about a bet, then?" Karin said to me as a taunt, "If I win, I will take away your heir of the school."

I remained cold hearted to my two cousins, but this was a bet that was going to be at stake. I am going to prove to her once and for all that I deserve that title. I don't care if she was rich or not, but she is not turning the school into the villa. It was a mockery of the honor and family, but her family has corrupted her. I don't know why are we related, but I was in for the world of hurt when we fought for honor.

**Haruka's POV**

My cousin knew what she was doing since my dear cousin Motoko Aoyama doesn't seem to realize that the school is being bankrupt with a lawsuit. Her drunken friend Mitsune Konno was a bit troublesome, but I proved to be better than that. I won't forget that she taunts me for being weak except I wasn't since I obtained more black belts than the Tendo Girl. Her family had actually made the bad decision to make her the heir of the school and she doesn't seem to accept the fact that Dear Tsuruko had reasons to retire.

Everyone accepts the decision since we supported her, but Motoko has thought that her sister dishonored her and we used to get along very well from the past. Her pride was getting the better of her, but she thinks males are nothing, but scums in the world. My husband Yuuki tries to show her the kindness except she disrespected him as she sent flying. She goes on and on about the honor, but she ran away from her own duties. How disrespectful as she moved into that stupid Inn that converted into the Girl's Dorm.

We heard her attacking innocent victims, but we thought it was nothing except it was far more serious than expected. My family hasn't done anything to stop her from being an heir after Hajime Aoyama got injured from her attack. I tried countless times to reason with the idiotic counsels to remove her after she attacked my lover. She doesn't approve of me going on the date with Yuuki, how disrespect can't you get?

Everyone prized her except the lawsuits continued to pressure the school as we were informed by Ootori about it. We couldn't believe at all since she had done more crimes by striking innocent victims with her sword or destroying properties. She is referred to as a Hina Girl that is the fear around Hinata City, but I never expected her male hating behavior would a bit too far. Our family was kind enough to cover the victims' funeral cost, but we aren't going to allow her to abuse the power.

Our money was getting dry and we cannot let her abused her powers much longer anymore. We aren't going to allow our funds to be turned to nothing and she isn't learning her lesson. This is how disappointing a national landmark has become nothing on what it means anymore, and the government is pulling off the funds. She is one of the Hina Girls and she doesn't seem to realize how much a fool she is. She had disgraced our family and our family will be informed since Karin and I were going to go to the Mew Mew Café within the airport. We were informed that she was trying to leave the country after the crimes she did, but we were glad that the owners informed her.

We are losing the school with the lawsuits and some demanded her to regret it, but this woman who are considered to be honorable. She strikes and refused to accept responsibility that was beyond immature. I took of her friend on to show her who's boss, this lazy and drunken woman who always conned people out of everyone's money. Ootori warned us that she used the money to buy sake and gambled the money away, that's just plain lazy. She is nothing, but SHE is Motoko's friend. She is no influence to Motoko's welfare. She thinks she could pickpocket me, well; she was going to forget it.

When I could show her what I am made of since I don't like when Motoko mocked me for being weak. It was her and Akane Tendo was the weakest since she never gets a black belt. We show her how weak she was and her superego was getting the best of her. She boasted that she is greater than anyone except we were beat her and complained that we cheated except she was wrong. She was lacking skills and worse one who doesn't admit that she cheated.

Her so-called friend learned her place when I taught her lesson that I don't mess around while Karin took on Motoko in battle. She doesn't know martial art as she was weak when she was spared as she cowered away from me. She was caught red handed by police officers as she arrested on the spot, and I could imagine her victims cheering.

Karin and Motoko clashed with each as Motoko continued to unleash her powerful attacks. Karin dodges except Motoko was damaging the airport and I glad everyone was able to leave. We aren't going to allow her with the injustice that she cause, we won't forgive her for what she has done. Karin focused her strength in battle as she was very patient until Motoko was weakening due to the lack of stamina. Karin was patient enough until **Kanzuki-ryu Shinopikaibyaku** at the right moment when Motoko was down for the count.

Motoko's sword was sent flying from her own hands as it slammed down on the TV monitor. Motoko needed to learn that swinging powerful attacks isn't to make her look strong or cool, but she shows how much of a monster she is. Karin has succeeded, but it was going to be a long way to win the public's trust. Her friend was able to escape from the police officers except there was more surprise when she returned to her so-called home.

I saw the text _"Is it done?"_

_"Yes sir,"_ I texted back as he was informed that Motoko's actions as Karin grabbed her and placed her shoulder, _"We are heading back to Kyoto with her faced the consequences of her action."_

We left in peace, but we didn't realize that the sword decays behind it. It lost its' shine due to the abused of Motoko's power and her injustice actions. It rusted before and destroyed due to the actions as we left the area for good. We had to carry Motoko back to face the wrath of the counselors since we weren't allowed her to pressure her to pay for our problems.

She brought this upon herself when we didn't look at her, but Karin actually went a bit too far. Masaya wanted to challenge her, but it will take about three weeks or days to have Motoko's recover. We were heading back to Kyoto where the counselors gathered, but Mitsune Konno and those ungraceful girls will not get involved in the family business anymore.

_"Well done…"_

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

**Yep, some of her family isn't martial artists, but they are just normal people with other talents instead of sword playing. It brought curious within my eyes on who is the Head of the Clans now, but some are martial artists by their hearts. Some are rich and others aren't. I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter. I am still opened for suggestions, so please leave the ideas on what should happen next.**


	12. MNF6 – The New Understanding

**Author's NOTE: I don't own the characters from their franchises of Ranma ½, Evangelion, Love Hina, Tokyo Mew Mew, Ouran High School Host Club, Street Fighters, Crash Bandicoot, Love Hina, Skull Girls, and etc.**

**There aren't any OCs within the story. I am not going to pair the cannon up with the OC in the story. I am too lazy to say who's who… Sorry…**

**Thank you for leaving behind the reviews and your suggestions and ideas, but your support for this story. I am still going to step up my game with other stories that I haven't updated yet.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.5: Meeting New Faces – Understanding**

Keitaro relaxed within the study room at last when he was able to get some private time alone, but he doesn't know what went wrong with Cerebella. The others were able to get to know him better while he took out his art supplies, and placed it down on the desk. He rubbed his temples and removed his glasses. He could oddly see clearly without them when he looked around as he saw nothing, but blurry instead he was able to see clearly. He felt something inside of him awakening when he reacted when his own hands into claw weapons. Keitaro didn't dare look at the mirror, but after breakfast things were comfortable except uncomfortable all of the sudden.

_"I don't care if you are trying to redeem for what your grandmother did to us, but you are mistaken."_

**Flashback...**

There was a flashback before him when Cerebella slammed her fist down on the table in anger as Keitaro and the others reacted in shock. The table was split in two when Cerebella gave Keitaro the look, but it began to become uncomfortable. The food was sent flying everywhere and some were sent flashing into their faces. Marie wasn't a bit impressed when she gave Cerebella the look. Keitaro remained calm while Ranma and Shinji were by his side on the most part. Keitaro never expects the good impression will cause Cerebella to snap and Miss Fortune had to keep Cerebella calm.

"Cerebella, you used to be one of the Leg Breaker of the Medici Mafia before," Peacock said as she smoked her cigar, "Why now?"

"He would backstab us like she did before," Cerebella said hostile.

Keitaro wasn't in the mood for being blamed, but he wanted to settle it when he gave Cerebella the look. He wasn't like his grandmother, but how was he going to prove it to her? He felt that she has gone through a lot when he saw within his eyes, but he had the scars that prove that he protected Parasoul.

"You sounded like someone who I don't want to marry, Cerebella," said Ranma defending Keitaro when he gave Cerebella the look, "But I know Keitaro would not do something like that for what his grandmother."

He didn't say a word when the food splattered on his face, but he wanted to remain calm. He couldn't, but he was warned to keep a clear mind. He had been blamed for things that he didn't do within the school, but proved to his issues. Double had taught him to stand his ground when people continued to hate him, and Mr. Urashima has always been by his side of son's side. He was on his own and knew some people don't like to talk, but he was forced to fight to defend his honor.

Valentines said to Cerebella when she rolled her eyes, "That is very foolish of you to say that, Parasoul told us and he deserved a place to since he is going to Canopy College."

Mousse didn't say that much since he reminded of the Amazon neglecting him and learned something from Double telling him. He had to open his eyes to realize that Shampoo doesn't like him since he couldn't beat her at all. He finds the traditions a bit idiotic since Cologne and Shampoo were obsessed about getting Ranma into their trap. They won't stop at anything until Ranma returned to China with them. He drinks his green tea while he doesn't want to get involved with the argument, and excused himself. Shinji didn't say a word, but it doesn't come to anything as he listened to his music. He couldn't thank Keitaro's mother enough for raising him as his own mother, but it was still too bad that he cannot get adopted. He was able to move on with his life when he stood here stronger.

Fillia tried to get Cerebella calm while Marie drinks her tea as she keeps herself calm. Miss Fortune grumbled her breath when she knew Cerebella was stubborn, but she never expected that she would go a bit too far. She was reminded that Cerebella that she used to the Medici Clan, and she doesn't want to think about.

She had been the leg breaker to try to impress the current leader of the clan, but Fillia sighed when she wished that Cerebella would calm down. Painwheel knew that it was going to happen again, but she wasn't in the mood to fight at all since she just got up. Samson wanted to see the fight between him and Cerebella to see who was going to die.

"Come on, Cerebella," Nina said in her mind when she didn't say a word, but she continued to drink her tea, but it doesn't mean that she trusted Keitaro.

There were some trust issues going between him and the other tenants except for Ranma and Shinji. He was left no other choice except he decided to challenge her to win her trust. It will be outside of the Inn, and Celebella had her guilt for destroying the table. She was acting of course to make everyone thinks she hates him. She wanted to see if Keitaro was able to earn her trust by this tournament. She saw through Keitaro's eyes, but she wasn't sure if she trusts him or not.

"This is a chance to prove himself if he deserved to stay or not," she said as she was actually acting within her mind.

Cerebella was acting and made sure that she was able to trust Keitaro, but she knew there was something more about Keitaro. Cerebella felt like there are secrets behind Keitaro, but he isn't aware of more Family Secret that he doesn't know about at all. Cerebella wanted to be sure about it since she felt something familiar about him except what? As the environment involving the trust issues as going to go too far or Cerebella have planned it. Ranma and Mousse knew about it, but Shinji was spared from what Cerebella were planning.

"Your rent will increase to replace the dining table after it is done for what you are planning," said Marie in a serious tone.

Cerebella snapped back into reality to see the mess that she had done and was a bit nervous. Miss Fortune grumbled her breath while Mousse watched from the second floor as everyone left. Valentines didn't reply, but she apologized to Keitaro at least for what happened. Keitaro forgave her, but he didn't prove to her that he doesn't mess around when he wanted to prove it once and for all.

"It's ok, I will repair it," said Keitaro to Marie as he remained calm.

Everyone was a bit surprise that he was calm and repaired the damage, but they wondered what mother raised him to be so kind. Keitaro returned to look at them except his focus was convincing Cerebella, but it doesn't feel right. He felt that his mother had fought before from Cerebella as he got the images of his own mother fought Cerebella. He didn't say a word when he remained calm as he looked at her and bowed down gently.

"Then I will accept your challenge, I have a reason to stay, but you are much aware that I am not Trinity," Keitaro said to Cerebella calmly, "I haven't got prepared, but I needed more time to train, and I cannot force myself into battle since I just wake up from my coma."

Cerebella reacted when she was reminded that Keitaro had woken up from his sleep and she was guilty. She looked away from him and walked off as she grumbled. She was no fool since she knew that he came out, but the fight will not happen when she had to make sure that he recovered. She doesn't do any ambush or forced him into fighting, but she knew what's right and wrong on what to do. She sighed when Miss Fortune followed her out of the room as she decided to give him in time to prove himself.

_"There are no second turns when someone challenged you into the fight, but you needed to give yourself a time and schedule for when and where the opponent will meet at least,"_ Keitaro could hear his mother within his mind, _"But those who are complete fools who expecting a challenge every single time when you are distracted. They will attack you from behind to claim the __**"win"**__, but this was a cowardly way. I don't want you to become like the Kuno's son, Ungraceful Brat Tendo, or anyone who wanted to fight you in a cheating way."_

The words remain permanent within Keitaro's mind when he was reminded of what his mother's say. He took a deep breath when everyone watched him calm as he cleaned up the mess. He didn't look at the others as he cleaned for what Cerebella did, but he knew he didn't mean it. He felt Cerebella were faking it, but he had no choice. He had to win their trust to stay here instead of coming back to Japan to follow what Hina wanted him to do.

Peacock felt something eerie coming out of Keitaro's body, but it was a suspicious. Valentines began to help out with the broken dishes while Shinji gets the broom and dust clean the mess. Nina didn't reply when she left the room as she grumbled under her breath and Peacock departed from the room to watch cartoons.

Marie watched as she headed to get the unbroken dishes and washed them within the kitchen. Keitaro didn't say a word when he felt their expressions and heard their thoughts. He refused to listen to their thoughts since it was an invasion of privacy. Fillia and Painwheel helped them out to clean the mess splattered around the room before they continued on with their usual activities.

**The Flashback End...**

when Keitaro struggled to draw the picture on the paper, but it was a struggled. He worried about his mother and family from Japan, but he wondered if they are able to cover the debt. He wasn't quite sure about the incidents from the past and it wasn't going well when his mind was clear.

He was homesick when he threw up on the paper as he feels a bit dizzy. He wasn't sure if something was making him sick or anyone trying to poison his food. As his kind was getting paler, but something told him to get out of his comfort zone as his mind was filled with worry. He got out of his chair and threw the papers from the desk into the garbage, but he didn't want Marie to worry as he cleaned the desk up.

"Maybe I should call my family to see if they are alright?" Keitaro said as he went inside of the shower and closed the door behind.

He allowed himself to shower under the cold water after he tries to relax. He felt something sharp coming out of his back, but it hurts. When he heard the dark laughed within his mind as he struggled to gain self-control of himself. He woke up from his coma and promised Cerebella that he accepted the challenge. He had a struggling when he felt something twisting within his body. He was gaining something inside his own body as he struggled control as he was overwhelmed with emotions. He gained new abilities that the memories flowed within his mind as he took on. It hurts so much when he flinched in pain as he struggled.

"Why does it hurt?" Keitaro said within his mind.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

I stood before his room when I heard him throw up, but I think the pressure was on him. I heard he thought of what he was going through, but I believed Cerebella are going a bit too far. His powers were awakened, but this wasn't the first time that happening. She had done it to Ranma and the rest had done it to Nina. We needed to confront Cerebella that it is putting the pressure on the newcomers, but this is being an unattractive.

Canopy Kingdom is for those who wanted second chances, but Cerebella were blind. She was acting except she was a complete fool, but I feel a bit worried since he was kind. He saved Parasoul's life and took on Black Dahlia; Peacock got his respect for Keitaro. She has not expressed it, but she finds it a bit too far in the opinion.

"What am I going to do with her?" I said with my mind when I knew Parasoul was going to get mad.

There was a way to teach Keitaro to unlock his abilities, but I felt he had both the Skull Heart and Double's abilities. It was a terrible combo mixed in hell, but I felt the Skull Heart awakening in him. There was a way to train it and Nina promised to help out, but he came out of the coma. We knew that he was pure hearted when Keitaro isn't like his grandmother and the only thing that we don't want to deal with.

We don't want to get used by anyone from the outside world to get this place to shut down. It was too bad that Molmol Princess hadn't learned her lesson from what she did, that disgraceful princess wasn't welcomed anymore. It was the same goes to her older sister since she brought an alligator that spelled danger to the other tenants. The businesses had to **"No Dangerous Pets"**, but it was alright pets and those who are normal. Not foreign animals that will here since we have issues with the albino alligator and we were almost going to turn his one into Alligator Cuisine.

"At least, he isn't a Molmolian," I said in my mind, but my mind worried.

When I departed to do my daily work except I am very thankful that Parasoul confronted that Molmol Princess once and for all. It brings me a smile to my face except I feel a bit worried about the newcomer, but Shinji told me that his mother is the reason why he is here. Ranma and Mouse go the same too, but he was blessed to have the mother since I knew his mother was Double. I was actually afraid that the girls will react at least, but I knew Ranma worried about him.

"How is he going?" said Ranma walked up to me.

"He is going through a stressful time," I replied to Ranma.

Ranma wanted to show some support for Keitaro while Shinji ended up reasoning with Cerebella. I could understand that they are worried while Mousse helped Valentines in the clinic. Fillia and Painwheel helped each other with the gardening outside while Miss Fortune trying to talk Cerebella out. She should realize this, but we have to be patience. We needed to keep it hidden since Medici Clan is watching, but we are dealing with the debt at the same time.

I said in my mind, "How we are able to stop the debt from happening?"

* * *

**Ranma's POV**

Cerebella had done it the fourth time to those who are trying to move on with their lives, but it brings back bad memories. I heard Keitaro throw up, but I knew that he was going to be troublesome. It figured that Keitaro was still having trouble since he came out of the coma, but I was more worried about him more. His struggle was much more difficult for the other side, but I worried about him.

I will have to have a word with Cerebella about this one, but I knew he could fight. Everyone knew that he needed more time to recover, but he was still shaking. There was something extraordinary about him when I felt something dark coming out of his body. I saw it before when I helped him repair the table with the other's help, but I felt something dark within him.

My conscious told me to train him to control his abilities and skills, but I could properly help him with new movies that I learned. I wanted to try to think outside of the box instead of feeling what my parents' dream. I wanted to become a doctor and opened a martial art school except it isn't going to on like what they have in Nerima. I am trying to learn something new without focusing on the past, but getting off the phone with Uryu.

It means that I still got some support. Kodachi isn't around causing trouble, but it was a good thing too. She helps Fillia and Painwheel with the gardening except not in the twisted manner. She feels a bit calmer than what she was in Nerima, but I should have seen what she was going through. I learned to never judge the book by its cover and the Principal doesn't seem to do much of a good job as a father.

I didn't realize that she wasn't raised in the right way, but she was almost like her brother. I began to understand her that she wanted someone to notice her and screaming out for help. Double told me what she was going through, but I was glad to make it clear. She is trying to prove them that she doesn't need any wealth or their guidance as she tries to think for herself. I hoped that she doesn't return back to her old ways when she went past me with garden supplies except they weren't chemicals.

I hoped none was able to find us since Tatewaki wanted take her back and Mousse was able to stand up for his right. He ended up falling in love with Valentines instead of Shampoo, but I was informed that two Amazon Women were still on my trail.

It was a good thing that I filed a restraining order for them to keep their distance since I am not going to go back them. Cologne isn't giving up until I made Shampoo's husband and go back to Japan. It was their fault from the beginning with their stupid traditions, but the only person that should stop this madness. It should be Shampoo's dad, but he wasn't doing much anything to stop his own daughter.

He should stop Cologne with the schemes, but he doesn't have the bravery to do something like that. He wasn't an Amazon, but someone had to talk some senses into him at least. I don't want to get married or go back to them, but I knew that the Skullgirls will have to be prepared. Akane is out of my life, but I learned that people had defeated her, but she claimed that they are cheaters. She doesn't open her eyes to see who one was cheating.

It was the same goes to Nabiki, but I didn't know that their grandfather was a bit disappointing. I gave them the information about what happen, but it was the same goes to my mother's family. It was a huge surprise that she related to the Aoyama and the others who are known for their _"non-Martial Art"_ and _"Martial Art" _Family_._

They show me what true honor is about after the recovered, but they had a reason to hate Dad. The only issues going on with the family, there was another dishonorable like Akane, but disappointing that the person was Motoko Aoyama.

Motoko and Akane get along very well, but they show to be more destructive. They accused me, but tried to take an advantage of me. I am not the weakling, but if they came across them. These girls combine very tougher than Motoko and the others since they have their own style. I will be glad to learn them, but the only thing that I needed to do first. I needed to be confronted Cerebella when I had two leaves and heading downstairs.

"Cerebella, I don't think it was a good idea, but I know you are trying to win your trust by fighting," I said as I put my hands down.

Cerebella didn't know that things are going to be a bit too far, but her girlfriend knows better than that. Everyone knew his grandmother is a nut case worse than my own family and Tendo's family, but my former parents aren't my family anymore. I don't seem them like that anymore when I was more honorable, but I hated being discouraged.

I was the first one to be here before Shinji arrived, but I kept my promise to treat him like a brother. His father was worse than my father for abandoning him at the age of 3-years-old. That's a worse mistake and he is the "Head" of a powerful organization, but trying to…

I am glad that he was in Canopy Kingdom now to get away from his father, but this was no father's love. It was too bad that they were able to adopt him, but no-one recognized him as the son here. He already registered as a citizen and he is my responsibility after he gave up his last name for another one.

He is missing that I wanted him to gain a childhood. His father had left him to suffer, but I am making sure that he isn't getting involved with his father's schemes. He had no love for his own son, he have no love for Shinji. They could easily understand him from what he was going through, but Shinji and Peacock had a strong relationship between each other. They aren't going deep into getting married or into falling in love with each other.

They had respect for what they are going through, but Shinji respected everyone as his own family that he had in the past. It doesn't mean that he respected Medici Clan what they are doing, but it wasn't him alone. Mousse, Shinji and everyone hated Medici Clan for that reason alone, but I refused to with them either if they pay me around a million dollars to join.

"Keitaro," I said in my mind when I stood before his head.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

I could hear Ranma's voice, but it was interrupted when someone was calling on my phone. I ended up picking the phone when I came out of the shower, but I thought it was going to be my family. I was smiling when I was able to calm down after taking a cold shower, but it keeps my mind calm. It doesn't mean leaving behind the damaged bathroom with my own blood, but it wasn't a good thing. It kept me calm except I didn't kill myself and my mother will be more pissed off. I was hoping it was my own mother except I frowned when it was my own grandmother.

"Dammit," I said in my mind when I don't want to talk to her, but I know who she is now.

She doesn't seem to care about me if I get hurt or not, but she tries to assign into becoming a manager of Girl's Dorm instead the Inn. While she goes on her World Tour, but my mother doesn't want to suffer from this cruel fate of some stupid promise I made. She wanted to make me decide on who was my Promise Girl, but why haven't she told me about her? She had to keep it herself, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to talk to Haruka. I knew she was a follower to Hina and she refused to stop hitting because I called her _Aunt._

My mother had it loud and clear to Haruka when she had enough, but I couldn't forget it. When she stood up for me as I was sent home upset for what happen, but she doesn't want to be called "Double". I knew what Hina was scheming for her to do, but Hina was trying to replace her with my deceased Aunt. It doesn't give her the right to hit for no reason to try to break from my habits since I called her when I was young. My dad acknowledged her as my cousin, but Double and my dad refused to allow her to call them by their first name.

It goes to the same to my family members since they disapproved the confusion of calling Haruka, their sister or aunt. I was reminded when Hina tried to pair me up with one of the Tendo Sisters, but they aren't my type. Mom had to stop her from going a bit too far by trying to send me off to married to someone. I refused to marry Akane from the beginning since she is a rude bully and prideful thinking she is the greatest one most ever. She isn't since I beat her before Ranma showed up, but Ranma knows about it. I refused to marry Nabiki since she cared more about the money than my well-being, but Kasumi.

She reminded of someone from my childhood that was a bit older than me, but I saw her as an older sister. It was too bad that she cannot go back to school due to the fact she was the Head of the Family, but I understood the pressure on her. Since her dad is a complete moron, but it was a huge surprised that my dad knew him. He stopped hanging out with Mr. Tendo due to the fact he was corrupted and neglecting his title as a counselor in Nerima. He should take responsibility as the father instead of making Kasumi the pressure works, but that are ruining her dreams.

What mother says? I will find my lover when the time was right, but I cannot get married that fast or fall in love. I have to get into a long relationship with the friend before the relationship could advance. It was actually harder to come by when girls hit on me, but I ignored them. They think I was rude, but I wasn't since they rely on their own "friends" to teach me a lesson. I proved them wrong when I looked my cell phone, but it was rude for me to leave a person waiting if it is the corrupted. I will have to give her a peace of my own mind.

"Hello _grandmother…"_

"Is this how you respect your own grandmother?" she replied in surprise, "My Kami, I knew my son should have never married, but how they didn't raise you and your sister right?"

I grumbled under my breath when she started off ranting again and she rants how disrespectful that they didn't raise us right. What she expected them to do? She wanted them to follow her ways by her manipulating ways except she goes on the World Tour while we suffered that debt.

"Cut it out and what's the point on your ranting about _MY_ mother… You shouldn't have informed us the Inn being converted into the Girls' Dorm or the debt."

"Well, that is not nice at all hearing this from you, but I did give you the information before I went the World Tour," she said except I know that she was lying and she didn't inform anyone of the family.

We don't know when the last time that she called her since she was care about the tenants as her own. I wondered if she had forgotten about me and the rest of the family when everyone saw her as a lunatic. She was my grandmother except a con artist, but I never expected to go deeper as I feel distrusted about her.

"When are you going to go back to the Hinata City to take over as manager?"

"Never…"

"What? Keitaro, you refused to become a manager of the Inn, but who is going to take over it when I am gone?"

"Why don't you let Haruka take over it or other relatives, but not me? I am not going back to the Hinata City to take over the stupid job from you to allow you to go on the World Tour or leave me and the rest of the family behind with a debt. How could I trust you after what you did to _OUR_ family? You never informed the family that you have a warrant in Canopy Kingdom?"

"Canopy Kingdom, that forbidden place you say?" Keitaro asked, this place is dangerous and I think this place is more suitable for you to be in."

"Forbidden place, forbidden place?"

"Yes, that ungraceful woman was born here and I refused to allow my family to go near this place," Hina said to me as she insulted my mother, "That's means you too."

"Since when you care about your own family," I yelled at her in rage, "You never care about me at all from the beginning or the family, but you were a complete fool that you ignored your own family and trying to drive me into a plot. I am glad that Ootori warned me about it because I refused to become a manager. I am going to follow my own path instead of being following on what you want me to do!"

Hina was gasping in shock as she never heard me yelling before, but I never expected this day was coming. She thinks I was disrespecting her or my parents didn't raise me right, but they did. If it wasn't for my own parents, Kanako will be leaded to the wrong path by going with Hina on the World Tour instead of continuing on with my education.

I would be a mindless on keeping a childish problem, but it was more than surprise that I won't be a happy boy anymore. I was much aware that the Hina Girls are more infamous outside and inside of Hinata City. She continued to defend them like they were her own children, but I couldn't stand it. When the dreams were real as it was predicted, but I had lost respect to my grandmother since I wondered if her head was right.

She tried to make my dad to divorce him since she was a foreigner, but she referred pure Japanese blood to keep the family alive. She tried to connect Dad with the woman that was more demanding than loving. Dad refused to, but it was disappointing that she was the one. She was the one who preventing Shinji to be adopted, but she knew about Shinji Ikari. She doesn't want him to get adopted due to the connection to Shinji's father and his organization known as _"Nerv"_.

It could have been lower than that when I had to remind that my own grandmother tried to enlist me to their organization. I knew my mother will refuse since Ootori's lawyer believed this was illegal, but it was a job for a mother to decide not a grandmother. My dad hated that idea since he doesn't want me to get involved with the illegal experimentation or scarred my memories. I don't want my personality to be broken by what she wanted me to become, but it was my destiny. It wasn't her when I had to stand up for my right.

"Oh my dear grandson refused to acknowledge how much a mistake that he just made," she said to me as she was toying with my emotions, "Since you wanted to go to the Tokyo University to fulfill someone's promise, but you are here. Are you running away from your problems? Do you want to…?"

She was filling my head to make feel guilty, but my mother raised me better than that since I knew that promise cannot be fulfilled. I knew something was fishy about my own grandmother since she was toying with me, but I have choices to decide what I wanted to do. I knew everyone could hear me from the other side of the room, but I wanted to prove them straight that I am not like my own grandmother. She thinks I cannot survive on my own when I was reminded those words haunting me from the past.

_"I don't think Keitaro is able to decide for what he wanted to do later on in his life," _she said in the past since she saw me as nothing when I was around 10-years-old, _"But if he became the next manager, he may figure out what being a man is all about."_

_"What are you supposed to be?"_ my own mother said in anger, _"You think Keitaro is nothing without you, but you are proven wrong since you haven't visited your own family. You are too much of a foolish old hag who cared more about the tenants, but you bring the family down for the count."_

I used to love my own grandmother, but I realized how much of a fool. I was blind when I was obsessed about the stupid promise that led me into the wrong path, but I am glad that my own mother will do anything to bring me back into the normal path. It was not only her since Dad lost his own love to his mother after being ignored after he refused to become the manager of the Inn. He refused to allow her to take over since my own mother was able to open his eyes. It was a good thing too since he was going to almost sign off to allow Hina to dominate the Urashima Bakery.

"Hina, don't you think that it was unwise for you to say that I am unable to find my place in the world," I spoken to her in the serious way, "You think I am nothing without you, but you are wrong since I outgrew you. It wasn't me alone, but it was the rest of my family believed that you are a nut case."

"Don't tell me that you are becoming like," she paused for a second until she continued on, "But you will regret it, but I will her waiting until you **crawled back** into Japan. You expect that you are going to live on your own, but you are just worse than your own mother. I expect, but I believed you were going to have your own fun in the Canopy Kingdom."

I couldn't help when I ended up laughing at her since she was a complete fool. Everyone will think I am insane except she was a fool, but I am very serious about getting outside of my own grandmother's shadow. I hated it when everyone expecting me to become the heir of the Inn, but my own family hated her since she overshadowed them for a far too long.

Some wanted to come out of the shadow to try move on without her overshadowing them, but my own family had their own reasons to join another family. They had a reason for abandoning my grandmother's last name for that standard, but it was actually sad that none refused to take on the name Urashima. Everything was going well before Yoko passed away, but everyone hated her for trying to replace my own aunt with my cousin who resembled her.

"No, I am not going back because I already disowned my former last name, but you are a disgraced to your family," I said to her, "Disgraced one who left us to suffer with the debt while you had the easy retired life. I knew the reason why you are a coward since you refused to acknowledge your own foolishness and crimes. You think everything was at your fingertips except someday, it was your last time and none will tend your own funeral when you are gone."

I couldn't forget what the others say about "Urashima"; she was the one who putting down our clan. She was the one who was behind the crimes that brings shame, but I wished she realized it. It was too late for her to change when I felt something was going to happen. I felt it within my own bones that Hina was plotting something as she murmured.

She knew the plans weren't going well, but she was the reasons why. She had tenants who don't realize their own mistakes instead she babied them like they are her own family. I never realized how infamous they are around the place, but I was glad to get the information an absorbed it into my mind.

Hina refused to say a word when I continued with my rant, "You never informed anyone, that you were a criminal within Canopy Kingdom. You had fooled everyone within the Inn, but I am not going to stand around anymore. We are done Hina Urashima. WE are done!"

Before she speaks another reasoning speech, I was forced to hang up the phone. She had fooled anyone, but I couldn't forget for they say. My words were final that I won't go back to Japan except I will visit the family during the holidays. It was a smile when I was able to confront my own grandmother, she wasn't my grandmother anymore.

She was "their" grandmother to take care of, but I got the burden of confronting what we have to go through. It wasn't in our family alone, but there were victims before her. I could understand the Debt Collectors are angrier at Hina for not paying what was due. My personality changed from the loving to hatred as I felt something was unlocked.

_"It isn't over, but the war is just the beginning…"_

I felt the words were right since I knew that Hina refused to back down from a fight. I wasn't positive when I saw the future within my reflection, but it wasn't me alone. There were others before me who I met from other countries came here. There were others have to face their own demons from their past, but wanted to try to become something outside of the box.

_"She refused to back down from the challenges; she thinks she is a game. She is a complete fool to think that her way was right, but their way is wrong. Prove to her, Keitaro Trinity! Prove to her…"_

Those who wanted to carve them into their image, those who wanted to force them to become what they don't want to do. Those who are being overshadowed as the sky was getting dark as it prepared to rain. I hoped we were ready for it since there won't be any end until we are able to overcome it. Everyone had to prove their strength and weakness when someone tried to be strong except it was going to be a war.

_"The dangers rely ahead within the road, but you aren't alone…"_

I don't know why I am getting visions on what the new tenants were going through their childhood. I already knew Shinji and Ranma, but Mousse. I couldn't help, but feels bad since I am not allowed them to think that they are alone at last. For now, I have to move forward to help everyone in need within the Inn and Canopy Kingdom.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Japan (Hina's POV)_**

It was more of a shocker that Keitaro had changed into a disrespectful one, but I was expecting him to take over the Girl's Dorm. It seemed that the parents didn't raise both of their children right, but I was glad that they didn't adopt Ikari. I knew his father had a potential to make him a man, but I began to worry about my girls. Society is very cruel to them to not realize it, but I knew that there will be more news ahead.

I sat down within the manager's room as Keitaro hanged up the phone. He was a complete fool, a foolish boy that will make the mistake, but I wanted him to become his own man as the manager of the attractive girls. It was sad that I got the bad news that Shinobu isn't coming back. I was expecting Motoko and Naru to watch her, but things are beginning to become out of hand. I headed out of the room, but I don't see Naru returning from home. It was suspicious that the pizza man hasn't shown up with the delivery, but I wondered if they are doing their job right.

But I cannot allow Mashima to take over the city or the Inn; I will need to get Etsuko to do the job. He thinks he could go around and manipulated his own daughter to do what he wanted, but my way was better than his way. He was rich except his mind was off, but I "tried" to warn Yoko about the man.

She refused to listen when she wanted to give up and get married to him, but I don't want her to go away when I went on my World Tour. No one knew how she died within the Inn, but I hope there will be no police officers doing any investigation. Since I had everything under my fingertip, but I have something to attend to keep Ootori from going deeper with the case.

He took the Hinata Café and caused people to turn against "my" girls, but his father will have the last word to prevent him from becoming the heir. His foolishness, but his immature will be his downfall. As I took out his father's number, but I wasn't expecting this to happen.

"Urashima, it is about time that we have a chat about the money you borrow," Yoshio said in a serious, but coldly, "My son informed of what you did and I am not impressed about it one bit. You made your family suffer for the debt instead of taking full responsibility. You wasted it for your retirement savings to go on the World Tour…"

"Oh, you don't understand," I said to him except he didn't reply, "Why you would trust your son after all, it was false…"

"False, how dare you?" Yoshio said to me in anger through the phone, "I am most proud to have Kyoya as my son. He is an Ambassador between Canopy Kingdom and Japan, and I was wrong about him from the beginning. I was very wrong when he had a lot of potential to become one who was able to get the heritage when I am gone."

I gulped when he was defending his own son, but he considered that Kyoya has no potential into getting his heritage. While his two brothers are successful than him, but I cannot lose them since they had been allies to the family for a long time. My luck was turning when I am going to lose my own business partners, and I heard someone coming inside of the Inn. I reacted the conversation was more serious, but he ate my words like they means nothing.

"Your excuse me as nothing anymore and my workers told me that you didn't inform the public that you converted the Inn into the Girl's Dorm. Your own tenants are the misfit of society, but it doesn't give an excuse to take responsibility for the actions. You are making a grim mistake when you are protecting them from getting arrested, if I was the manager. I will evict them since their behaviors are unacceptable, but you are a complete fool."

How dare he insult the girls living at the Dorm? There is nothing wrong with them except the society is a complete fool into jumping into conclusion. He is making the biggest mistake when he was pushing my buttons, but I was angrier at Haruka for disowning the title. I cannot lose him at all, but he had to believe what other people say instead of what I say. I held the phone when I was ready to crush it down, but I cannot alarm the girls from outside of my room.

**"HOW DARE TALK TO MY GIRLS LIKE THAT?"** I yelled when I was defending my girls, but I knew that they didn't mean it.

He chuckled.

"You value them instead your own family, but I never expected you to be a con artist," he continued on, "Your father will be more disappointed in you for what you caused… The Government heard every single complaint from the victims of your girls' attacks, you lost my trust."

I felt someone pierced within my own heart, but it was a more shocker that those words. Everything began to crumble down before my eyes and my plans, but it hurts. Everything was crashing down before my eyes as he rants me, but he was mocking me.

He continued on, "You lost every business partner after your girls abused the male population while the victims' family expecting to do something. You have immunity, but not anymore. The evidences are going to be against you now, but I couldn't believe that you are defending a terrorist within the Inn."

How dare he call Kaolla Su a terrorist? He doesn't know what he is making a fool, but he will meet the Inn. I reacted when the safe was gone as I noticed something was wrong with the room. I couldn't believe this and the evidences contained within it. I was going to put it in Motoko's room for safekeeping to avoid them from figuring out what was going on. It can't be… It can't be… It can't be…

"I was informed that there are warrants for their arrest," he informed me, "From Canopy Kingdom and there were criminals within the Inn that you are protecting. One is Mitsune was warranted for conning people out of their own money and victimized them with blackmail. I thought Nabiki Tendo was worse, but she used her ways to get what she wanted. Instead she lies around in the Inn doing anything, but she is no writer. She was nothing more, but a whore."

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled in a hostile.

"Dare, I have more than outrage from my son informed me, but you still owe a lot from us," he scolded, "Two of my business partners who owns the Mew Mew Café and their customers expecting Aoyama and Narusegawa to pay their due."

I flinched I was reminded of the new Mew Mew Cafés arrived the place, there was one within the airport, but there was another one within the Hinata City. I couldn't guess that this place was more than a suspicion as how it got so popular, but I never go near places.

This place invaded people's privacy, but my other business partners don't seem to mind. I refused to go near the place since I was much aware of it. It was rivals with the Hinata Café, but I wished Haruka wouldn't sell the Hinata Café to the disgraceful son.

"Those ignorance girls owe a lot after they victimized my own employees and the others. I saw them as liars and bullies as well, but I have no respect anymore. As they made the youngest the heir, but they should have chosen someone else from outside of the family."

He continued on, "You didn't even correct her for what she did, but her consequences will cause disgrace to her own family. It was the same goes to that girl who your grandson met, but your game is at the end. She will never go to any Universities or colleges since she was on the Black List if she was in Ouran Academy. She will be expelled in three seconds."

I already got the information to the letter, but why must they be cruel? There has to be another way to get to her goals to go to Tokyo University in Japan, but how cruel can they get? She was the blacklist preventing her from going into the University, but I knew that her own family will be coming.

It wasn't a good sign for their future as Su informed me about what happened. There has to be a school that will accept her; she was banned from public and private school. I had other plans when I knew that Motoko and Naru will be more than upset, but I wanted to make them happy.

"We are dealing with another one who got a lot warrants unlike your girls, the Molmol Princess had abused her diplomatic immunity, but it seems none of the public school will accept her. I will be glad if she was exiled from Japan since she was complete ignorance. She is too immature to realize for what she caused that brings disgrace to her own country."

It was going to be the last straw when Yoshio insulted Kaolla Su, but she is the youngest. I never understood why society doesn't seem to realize their mistakes. Can't they accept the fact the girls are going through a lot when he continued on through insults at them and me?

He added, "The other countries are crying out to Japan to kick her out since she is a terrorist, but what she did to Canopy Kingdom was disgraceful. The information that I pulled out, she had done more than a lot of disaster by experimenting on her victims. That girl is older than she looked, but there was a warning sent out to arrest her for good."

"You wouldn't dare," I hiss in anger, "You wouldn't dare do something like that."

"I already did for everyone's safety, but you don't know you are dealing with Urashima. You had already crossed the line, but I already cut ties with you except for the rest of the family… I hoped you have a good day…"

He slammed the phone, but I knew this wasn't going to end without the safe. The secrets will be out soon, but it was horrifying when my own luck began to sink down. I hung up the phone, but I was broke. The words were harsher than expected, but my reasoning isn't getting through anyone's head. I have to think of another way to get things back on track as I felt someone gave me the glare from behind my back.

I will have to contact Shinobu's mother to talk some senses into her own daughter to get her back into the Inn. Everything will be normal; there is still time to reason with Keitaro. I will have to get the girls involved since I ignored for what he says. My accounts were frozen and everyone cuts ties if this keeps up. Hina Inn will be bankrupt along with the city, but I got the connections to make an arrest except could this get any worse.

The mails began to pile up with bills and I could tell switch one was positive or negative. They are actually smart enough to disguise their names, but I had lost my touch with my ways. No-one saw me as the sweet old woman when I was preparing for anything; there has to be one person that will accept Kaolla Su to go to school.

I refused to come out the room when I looked through the phonebook, but I ended up getting hung up or rejected before they hang up the phone. I knew Ootori have his cruel ways into making sure none of the girls get their chances. I didn't give up, but I was a bit shocked that Principal Kuno refused to allow Su to go to his school in Nerima. Even Ouran Academy, but the rest of the schools ended up giving me the cold shoulder. It wasn't fair until I was able to find two options; I was forced to send Kaolla Su into Canopy Kingdom or America to continue on with her education. There was going to be a second way that I frowned

America wouldn't allow her since their society is against the terrorists after what happen on 9/11 or the other incidents. I cannot take those chances to get her arrested along with another one, but I knew they won't allow her to leave this place. Something tells me to try to get rid of that device that preventing her from being cheerful. It was draining her spirits, but it caused her to become broken. It wasn't right for Shinobu to such cruel acts, but I knew she was going to be in trouble. Deep trouble!

The plans will have to change since I was going to go for a different approach to get some help. I had to turn to the Saotome Family, but Soun Tendo and his daughters for help. Nabiki is able to pull it off due to the fact she was the "Ice Queen". She was more suitable to become my second ally, but I knew her weakness due to her love for money. She had a dark side that I do enjoy, but she would properly be a good help.

Gendo Ikari informed me that his son isn't around in Japan, but this wasn't going to be a good sign. It was going to be a problem in the world, but I knew who to blame. It was my son's wife and my daughter-in-law, the half-breed. Ikari worried about his plans, but I knew he was a caring father. None realized about it, but it was going to be a personal project. I didn't say a word when she was to blame for my downfall, but she already made an enemy.

It was a good thing that Medici Clan wasn't in Japan, but I never told anyone of my own family that they had a connection to their other relatives. It was too bad that "his" own father passed away, but the current head of the Medici was my own son. That made him my son's half-brother, but I kept it to myself. I knew that they will drive my ignorance grandson out of the country, but I will have to pretend to make sure that the plan succeeded.

If I had to make sure that Keitaro doesn't leave to become a manager and makes sure that he doesn't evict them. Then that is what I have to do for now on since I was banned from resuming my World Tour. Then I get an opportunity to make sure that the plans succeed for now and Keitaro cannot refuse to become the manager. Then I am going to make sure that he was able to figure out who was his Promise Girl as I headed out of the room.

I heard Su screaming in terror, I rushed downstairs to see Kitsune as if she saw the ghost. I don't care if they are banned from the hot spring, but they have the right to use it. Su and I had to put Kitsune into the hot spring, but it was sad that Koalla Su can't join us due to the device. I heard the beeping noise as she helped me to put Kitsune into the hot spring, but it was getting on my nerves. I knew this device was used for criminals to prevent them from coming out of their home or their town. Su don't deserve that when she was a smart enough to try to get that device removed.

She began to hate it when she left the hot spring to try to remove it, but I knew the device will be activated if she tried to deactivate. I don't want anyone to go inside my Inn since the Inn had more dark secrets to share. Since I spread the rumors that the Inn has mystical powers, but I knew I had a reason to keep the police officers the secret. I don't want it to the media to get the attention; Keitaro is my scapegoat to make sure that doesn't happen.

Without him, there is a hole within my plans that I am open for assaults. What do they expect? I wanted to just retire an easy life since the men have a reason to take over the Inn, but I was expecting Keitaro to fall for it. His own mother is to blame for it.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Kitsune relaxed when she wakes up within the hot spring, but she grumbled under her breath. Kitsune couldn't believe that this was happening, but she thought she and Motoko would return without a problem. She never expected that they are going to ambush behind by Motoko's cousins, but she was more worried about her. She thought she and Motoko was even except she was proven wrong as she was messing with skilled fighters. Motoko never informed them that her family is related to the famous fighters and non-fighters, but a few weapon holders.

"I never expected that we are going to be outnumbered," Kitsune said as she rubbed her head, but she was stressed out without any alcohol.

Kitsune ended up explaining what happen to Hina, but Hina's skin turned pale. The names are very familiar to her when she never knew that they were actually Motoko's cousins. Her stomach feels like that she was going to throw-up after Kitsune gave her the details.

"Oh no, why are her relatives so cruel to her?" Hina said in shocked.

Kitsune said within her, "Yes, they are…"

Kitsune didn't tell Hina the whole truth when she removed parts of it making it looked like Karin and Haruka were meanies. Kitsune wondered what do they wanted with Motoko in her mind. It was more surprised that Motoko is a cousin to richest family, but skilled martial artists in Japan. Kitsune wondered when she was plotting something since they had Zakuro from the Inn. Kitsune knew Hina would fix their problem in an instinct without any question. Things will get back to normal after she was able to relax and drank her sake again, but…

"You know the rules about drinking alcohol within the Inn," said Zakuro as she returned from Tokyo University.

Kitsune flinched when she never expected that Zakuro will return early. Hina reacted to seeing Zakuro as she took off her shoes, but she wasn't expecting the celebrity will be more mature. She wasn't any scatterbrain celebrity as she stood before Kitsune, but this was the first time that Hina met her. Zakuro snagged the sake away from Kitsune and headed straight into the kitchen. Kitsune reacted when she went after her except Hina never expected that Zakuro could be jerks, but she isn't.

"Hey!" Kitsune yelled at Zakuro as she went after her, but she flinched when Zakuro drained the whole bottle on the sink.

Zakuro had a few regrets into living at the Inn, but she knew the situations since Haruka texted her. She was glad that she shows the evidences to the Cram School and the Tokyo University to make sure Naru and Motoko doesn't get through. It was the same goes to Kaolla Su since she got expelled, but she doesn't know Hina confronted them. She finished draining the sake bottle and threw it into the garbage and Hina stood there.

"Young lady, that was very rude to take Kitsune's sake bottle like that," Hina said to Zakuro.

"Rude?" said Zakuro as she gave Hina the look, but she already overheard the conversation going on.

Zakuro overheard it when she walked back down to Tokyo University, but she stopped at the store to buy some food. She didn't say a word, but she knew Hina Urashima was bad news from the start. She met elders who had more honor than her except she was expecting her to confront them for what they did. Zakuro had this feeling of a dark cloud coming out of Hina, but she was more than just a con artist.

"Kitsune should know better than to lie to you and Haruka made it clear that there will be no alcohol within the Inn."

Kitsune gulped.

"The incident has been over the internet about two infamous girls against the High-Class Fighters," Zakuro said in a serious, "But…"

"But," Hina said to Zakuro, "What?"

Hina didn't like Zakuro's attitude when she is defending Kitsune except it send chills down Hina's spine. It was more frightening to encounter someone with an attitude, but Hina was reminded that Etsuko has problems with her. Zakuro isn't dumb, but she was more intelligence to be more suspicious about Hina having connection with Etsuko. Kyoya gave her a warning to leave this place, but she had a back-up to me with her close-friend's apartment.

She knew that Kitsune was trying to take an advantage of her, but she doesn't like it when the girls tried to go into her room. It doesn't give them the right to try to take her things, but Naru and Motoko aren't very close to be her friend. She was glad that Shinobu was out of the Inn, but she accepted Double's deal. She had a lot of complaints about the damages around the Inn, but it wasn't in good shape.

"How could this woman allow this place to fall apart?" Zakuro said in her mind.

"She is Zakuro Fujiawa, but I was expecting something different from her within the magazines or shows," said Kitsune to Hina, but Hina shook her head.

Kitsune tried to befriend Zakuro, so she will have the opportunity to write the juicy celebrity information for her own selfish need. She was upset that it didn't go well since Zakuro had a padlock on the door. It is preventing her from getting what she wanted like selling Zakuro's underwear on the internet. She tries to get Su to break the door, but it hasn't been fulfill when she saw Su trying to break the lock. She has to take precautions since the residents weren't able to get along here.

"Lady Urashima, I thought I was going to leave the place since it was near Tokyo University, but I was wrong," Zakuro said respectable, "I was informed that it used to be an Inn, but you haven't informed the public about it. Care to tell me the reason why?"

"Well, I already informed them," Hina said.

Zakuro knew that it was going to be a lie when she headed straight to her room, but she made sure that Su didn't steal anything from her. Su charged up at her as she tries to steal the food within Zakuro's bag except Zakuro dodging. Su was focusing on removing the device from her ankle except it was going to be troublesome without any full stomach. The pizza man hasn't arrived yet, but it will be possible that the pizza man won't go near the Inn. Hina got the feelings when there was a door knocked as she flinched. As she was nervous, but she hoped it was the pizza man doing the delivery as she became to lose her sanity.

* * *

**Back in Canopy Kingdom (Cerebella's POV)**

I never expected that he will stand up for every victim, but I had a guilty heart for doing what I have done now. Everyone has heard it from outside of the room while Nina tapped into his phone within her room. The others tried to get me to open my eyes and Nina was left no other choice. She didn't want to this, but made sure that everyone listens. I never expected Keitaro would have a hatred for his grandmother, but I was convinced since I owe someone an apology for my behavior.

I don't know he was going to forgive me or not, but I learned something new each day.

"Now you see," Miss Fortune said to me as she remained calm.

"Yes, but do you think he will forgive me?" Cerebella asked.

"From what I saw, Keitaro was quite serious about the fight, but we cannot change his mind," said Nina added when she crushed the device.

That was one problem that I caused, but I knew it was going to be an interesting battle. The only thing that will flip the table was Parasoul's wrath, but I knew I was going to get it for sure. Parasoul was still looking for the fight, but there were new opportunities to see his abilities or called him off from the fight. I wasn't sure when everything was flashing before my head, but I cried as I hugged Miss Fortune. I cry as I feel guilty, but I wondered if I am able to do something for him to make it up.

"But How?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Looks like that's the end of this chapter, but what do you think about it? Is it good or bad? I need your suggestions and opinion, but it was going to be special thanks go to Grey Wolf. **

**Thank you for your ideas and review. **

**It seemed that the next chapter will be involved around Cerebella trying to think of the way to ask Keitaro for forgiveness. Hina is a verge of losing her sanity while it left a choice for Zakuro to leave the Inn or not. Anyone wanting to know what happen at the meanwhile, but it brings the mystery of who is the voice. There are a lot of questions for the next chapter. **

**Hina had some family secrets that she wasn't quite honest with her family, but I wondered**** what is Motoko's faith and should I including Naru's family to confront her. **

**Will the Su's Kingdom took notes on their princess's psychopathic habits? Is the Hina falling apart? Will Mishima achieve his goals? Will Haruka recovered from an unknown illness? How will Cerebella finds way to ask Keitaro forgiveness and it isn't going to be dating? When will Mitsumi shows up within the next chapter? Will she be an airhead or a mature one? When will Sarah and her father show up in the story? What will happened next to the Skull Inn? When will Medici Clan show up with the chapter? When will Skullgirls show up? **

**Is everyone enjoying it?**


	13. Untitled

**This is an untitled chapter, but no complains please…**

**A disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Skullgirls, Love Hina, Tekken, TMM, Ranma 1/2 or etc.**

**Special Thanks: Goes to Grey Wolf.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Untitled_

Keitaro ended up practicing his moves on the punching bag in the gym within the third floor; it was able to keep his stress down. He doesn't care if anyone was around him, but he needed to get physically fit.

"What does she think she is?"

As he channeled his emotions with each attack on the punching bag, but he couldn't stand his grandmother. She expects him to crawl back home to Japan to become a manager on how she wanted him to be.

"She expected me to crawl back to Japan to become the manager… She expected me to fulfill my own promise for the girl that I haven't met in years. She expects me to fail instead of supporting me. Whose fault was it to leave behind a debt and forcing our family to suffer? Whose fault was it to not inform people about the Inn converting into the Girl's Dorm…? That's hag."

Keitaro didn't notice that he was attracting the others while Ranma and Mousse watched from the distance. Ranma knew something was wrong when he witnessed the punching bag handled anymore. As it was shredded into nothing, but cotton as the hole was being ripped by his claws. He slashed out on the punching bag until Ranma stopped him by grabbing him by the wrist.

"Calm down, Keitaro," said Ranma to him, "I know you want to train yourself to be powerful, but your emotions get in the way. I know you are angry about what happen in the morning…"

"Yeah, I knew that it was wrong for Cerebella for doing the same thing like she did to us," Mousse added.

"Uh?" said Keitaro as he snapped back into reality when he looked at them.

His claws turned back to normal as he takes a deep breath when Ranma released him from the grip.

"We have issues from the past and we tried to move forward with our new lives," Mousse added, "Like Ranma get away from them to follow his own path."

* * *

**Mousse's POV**

I never opened my eyes from the beginning when I used to be obsessed with Shampoo for a very long time. I used to blame it on Ranma for stealing her away from me, but I was a complete fool. Her own great-grandmother didn't care about me, but she was focusing on getting Ranma to marry her granddaughter due to their crappy tradition.

I wasn't proud when I always challenged Ranma into fight to win her heart, but I never was happy when Shampoo treated me like crap. Her own father noticed that I was trying hard to impress her, but I realized that she doesn't care about me. She was focusing on Ranma as her husband's trophy, but it wasn't very easy when my jealousy gets the best of me.

I never met my parents before, but I had a mother and I never did talk to her lately. I fell in love with her, but I was lacking of straight since I was neglected as a footstool. I tried to impress her, but I was weak. I was relying on my weapons and agilities due to my intelligent instead of my strength. Her father believed that Cologne has gone a bit too far since Ranma not into her, but leading her into the wrong path.

Shampoo, Akane, or her other girls refused to leave him alone, but I saw the stressed in his mind. I was a complete moron like Ryoga, that Tendo Girls don't seem to realize that Ryoga was P-Chan. Ryoga wanted to make sure that Ranma's happiness is ruined by him, but I never realized how much of a pervert he is.

I will not go extremely far, but I have respect for Ranma for putting up shit like this. It was too bad that we don't get the cure yet, but I could feel his pain. Someone had taught me something if I loved someone that doesn't love me. I had to move on with my life and leaving my own life behind.

We overheard Keitaro's conversation between his grandmother and him, but I thought Cologne was worse. His own grandmother blamed it on his own mother, but expecting him to fail instead of supporting him. I heard the Hina Inn was a good place for people fall in love with each other, but the plan backfired when I thought about it twice. I never want to go near that place since I heard a lot of negativity, but my instinct told me to follow Ranma to Canopy Kingdom.

I was able to escape since I got the encouragement to confront them once and for all. I think Keitaro's mother had taught me something that I should never be obsessed with the dream. Keitaro told me that I was in his place, but his own mother breaks him out of the habits. He and his family taught me something that I was missing and Amazons never raised me like this. It was "love" and the moments that I never had, but this was how it supposed to be.

His family had been there for me, but it wasn't me alone. Kodachi, Ranma, Shinji, and I needed to be there for him at least. Kodachi and Shinji were busy while we were only two within the gym.

"Keitaro, we didn't tell you that we overheard the conversation between you and your grandmother," I said to him, "it reminded me of Cologne, Shampoo's great-grandmother…"

"The Chinese Elder?"

"Yes, she is referred as a "Ghoul" by me because she is a con artist to convince Shampoo that gets me to marry her like I am some trophy," said Ranma, "due to this stupid tradition."

I explained to Keitaro, "She and the Amazon have their own martial art known as the Joketsuzoku, but my style was Hidden Weapons Style."

"I heard their fighting style was more brutal when they chased after them until one of them is defeated!" Keitaro added, but it seemed that he learned something from the research, "Granny Hina begged my parents to bring my sister along on her World Tour, but they won't have it. What does that have to do with this now?"

I could understand what he was going through after we heard the conversation between him and his grandmother. I never understood why some grandmothers leaded their own family to the wrong path. Cologne always has her ways of focusing on getting Ranma to come back to China to reason with the council.

Parasoul gave us the reasons to not be mad at Keitaro, but his own grandmother is a complete con artist. She is nothing more, but disgraceful criminal. Her voice tone shows that she doesn't care about her grandson or anyone else within the family. She got the nerved to discourage him, but I wondered if Cologne is the same thing to Shampoo.

"We are talking about your emotions about what we have witnessed just now," I said, "we are going to show you how we keep yourself calm in the situation. Before I came to this place, I…"

When I was a bit nervous when I saw Valentine watching me from the distance, but I was falling in love with her. Since we used weapons in battle, but she is more than just a nurse. She is a ninja nurse, but she is attractive. I was discouraged when Shampoo and Cologne expecting me to apologize, except I refused to do so since they were the ones who treated me like a slave. I don't care about disrespecting the traditions, but I wanted to think outside of my box.

"Well, we have emotions within us, but this is the reason why I wanted to ask you to join in with our training," said Ranma to Keitaro, "To exchange moves that we learned to become stronger."

Keitaro said as he smiled, "It had been a while since I spar with others, but it is pretty much worth it."

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

Before we sparred, we ended up having a peaceful conversation about our issues. I remembered Mousse very well since he always challenged Ranma into fights, but he doesn't seem to realize that Shampoo doesn't like him. Her great-grandmother looked like an actual ghoul, but she isn't acting like one.

Since Shampoo is annoying when she always challenged Ranma into a fight, but Ranma doesn't challenge if it is off season. They are both fools into trying to get Ranma back into China with them as a trophy husband, but my family knew what Ranma is going through. Mousse doesn't seem to realize the dangers that he put the other through due to his technique, but my dad had his own ways to restrained him.

I don't want him to become like that since he always gets berated by Shampoo, but I knew Hina tried to get me to marry her. I refused to married to someone who was more insane than she appeared to be. It was quite funny to see my mother and dad forced them to leave after destroying parts of the bakery.

We never say we hate Chinese, but Shampoo and her great-grandmother proved to be stubborn like mules. Ranma has a reason to call them ghoul, but Double knocking some senses into Mousse. It took him about three months to admit his mistakes, and Mousse never told us what happen between Shampoo and her ghoulish grandmother. He informed us about it through a letter since he finds someone else, but it made me wonder if it is Nurse Valentine.

_"Always expressed your emotions to those who understand you, son…"_

I knew that they are aware of it since the argument between my own grandmothers while Ranma knew the issues going on between my family issues. My own grandmother is the main issues, but she believed Ranma and her granddaughter deserved to be together by some stupid tradition. I thought Akane and the others were insane, but I was wrong…

If a female outsider beats the Amazon, then the Amazon goes with the tradition to challenge her into random fights until one of them is dead. I called bullshit on this one since I heard Double doesn't find honorable, but annoying. They challenged anywhere and anytime if the person is off guard, but mom always reminded me if I get into one. I will have called a lawyer and filed a restraining order on them, but it will always be 50% chance.

I like the idea of Ranma of sparring to learn each other move, but I don't want to hurt them. Since I have to explore what my own abilities are, but I haven't been talking to my mother for a while now. I think it would be wise to talk to her, but looking back on the damage of the punching bag. I heard the voice when I was within the room, but there was a power inside of me that I didn't know about. I would like to talk to mom about the new power, but she made known what to do.

We have a conversation, but I never expected to go deeper than expected. I already knew that Ranma's family and the Tendo are insane, but my mom won't forgive them since they haven't covered it. Nabiki tried to conn my family and Hina tried to pair me with her. She doesn't have a soul to care much about me since she wanted to marry a rich person and I hated her.

I would rather marry the elder sister instead since she was wiser than her siblings, but I referred her as a friend. Since she reminded me of Mitsumi, but it was pretty funny that Akane Tendo bragged the best. She proved to be a cheater and expecting me to take prepared. My sister Kanako has a black belt in three martial arts, but I never considered Akane to be such a disgrace.

"The two families owe you back right?" said Ranma sighed when he has almost forgotten.

He was reminded since Tendo and Saotome owe us back, but his father was a freeloader. They don't care about anything, but themselves and the stupid wedding.

"You don't have to pay for it, but your father and the others who owe my family back," I said to Ranma, "They expected my family to do it for free, but using your name on the tab is a disrespectful."

"You got the point there, Dad and Crybaby Soun always runs a tab on me in every single bar," Ranma said to us, but two fathers tried to do that except it failed.

I heard their conversation, and I was deeply happier, but there was a cloud over my head. There was a new idea of getting back at Hina for causing me and the family to suffer. It was a dark, but twisted within my mind, but I wanted to keep a sane mind.

Something wanted to come out of me as the voice says, "Your grandmother is a ghoul, but she refused to quit until her plan succeed."

I flinched for a second, but was it my conscious or something else? When I felt this voice was more different when reality passed for a second as the visions appeared before my eyes. I saw what was going within Japan, but it was odd visions going on. It was in black and white, but I was able to meet the tenants that my stupid grandmother referred them as a family than her own.

"These are the tenants that your grandmother wanted to keep an eye on as she goes on her stupid World Tour. It seemed that she had been babied them for a long time, but your grandmother took them in. She doesn't seem to correct their wrong doings, but she defended them."

I opened my eyes when I saw Granny Hina defending them and it was quite strange on why she is taking care of delinquents like them. I saw the tenants, but I never like them except for one little girl who shouldn't be in the place. It made me wonder about why she didn't listen to sociality that those girls are nothing more, but trouble.

I saw the abused that they made right in front of public, and I was disgusted. I feel bad for the victims, and their relatives. I couldn't believe what I was seeing just now, but they used the excuse to do whatever they wanted like they own the place. The police officers have no power over them and there were none doing an investigation. There were no security guards around the place; they acted that they could do what they wanted. It seems that they are very ungraceful, but that girl looked familiar.

"Mitsumi?"

"No, she isn't Mitsumi except she is an ungraceful brat that your grandmother believed that she was going to be a perfect match for you. Do you remember the _promise_ you made?"

I tried not to think about some stupid promise to the girl that I met, but she looked so familiar. I knew my grandmother was up to no good, but I decided to look away from the face. She tried to pair me up with a bully who had the world in her hands except she doesn't. I never considered them as friends, but they looked so manipulative. They were very innocent except they are the villains in the world, but Grandmother was trying to pair me up with one of them. I was glad that I was here since I don't want to be put up with this mess.

"I rather not think about the _promise_," I said to the voice, "But who are you?"

_"I am your conscious,"_ it said to me prideful, but I felt like that it was connected to me.

The tone sounded like me except it was different because of a dual tone since something else was communicating with me. I was busy with looking at the screen, but I knew what's coming to them. I flinched to react when Hina heed the invitation, but my mind began to worried switch one of them. The letter was similar to what I got, but I feared something was coming. It wasn't going to be good as I saw what was going on, but Hina was plotting something to try to get me back.

I never saw her uncaring about the family as she cared about the tenants more, but I was a bit disappointing. I couldn't hear her voices, but something was wrong when I looked around the place. I placed my hand on the vision except it felt like glass. It seemed that Ootori is making their lives a living hell, but it made me wonder who that man with an odd hairstyle was.

He was with Aunt Haruka, but the visions told me that she confronted my former grandmother and disowned the Urashima. I was surprised that her last name was Mishima, but Hina never informed me about an uncle. Double knew about him except it was right before Aunt Yoko passed away, but it was very suspicious behind it.

No police officers went inside to investigate Yoko's death, but Hina claimed that it was suicide. It was very suspicious when Hina owns the City and the Inn, but she doesn't seem to care about the others' plead. I was reminded that I have another aunt who wanted to own it, but Hina hasn't kept her own word. The life wasn't fair, but we have to get ready anything. Hina had more connection to Tendo, Saotome, and the others, but she will make sure that I don't succeed.

_"There is more family secret that your grandmother is hiding…"_

I could agree on that when I snapped back into reality when Mousse and Ranma were worried about me. I couldn't tell them that I was talking to someone else within me, but who was I talking to? As I rubbed the back of my head when I apologized to them, but they believed that I was getting bored. I wasn't getting bored as we began to spar against each other.

* * *

**Valentine's POV**

Cerebella and I watched from the fourth floor to see them sparring as they exchanged moves. It was a bonding moment, but Cerebella had her guilt. Her fear was rising up when she saw Keitaro ever than before, I felt the Skull Heart within him. I don't want to think about the Skull Heart when the girls and I had taken Marie on for it. It brought back tragic memories that the others don't want to think about, but they tried to live another life without memories. Some were unsure who was a current Skullgirls is, but we presumed that it was Double who was the last Skullgirls. We don't want others to think about it from the Skull Heart is a legend.

The travelers came from different countries wanted to search for it except they get nothing. Since it had been kept more than a long time, but they don't take the demands very likely. We don't trust those foreigners who are the Molmol, they wanted nothing more, but the power. It was the same goes to the ungraceful brats from Molmol Kingdom, but they are royalty. Parasoul has her own standards of being a princess, but she knows how to take responsibility after her mother passed away and her father went inside. We don't want a war going on for the Skull Heart since Canopy Kingdom has trouble trying to keep it a secret.

Amalla Su is a pain when we were expecting her to act mature than her sister except we were proven wrong. Amalla is a pain when she brought her alligator, but the countries have their own standard on forbidden dangerous animals like an alligator. She doesn't know how to tame that albino alligator since it attacked a lot of people without any care. It was a huge threat to everyone since creator always attacks without us detecting. Amalla Su was worse since she left us with a debt to prepare a priceless landmark, but she doesn't even cover the pay with her own money.

She took her sister and left the country, Kaolla Su is infamous in the Kingdom since the Molmol Kingdom expecting us to babysit her. That ungraceful brat has caused us trouble and we tried to correct her for what she did wrong, but she was prideful to say that she has diplomatic immunity and we don't. Parasoul doesn't abuse her powers to do illegal things, but we caught her with illegal items that she brought from her country. We didn't sweep it under the rug, but the Molmol Kingdom did since we expected to gain support.

Parasoul, the others, and I feel like we were being ripped off before Nina Cortex came in. Molmol Family owes us a lot since she caused more damage, but she attracted few customers to the Inn. Amalla doesn't seem to realize what her sister did and sweep it under the rug. I knew Nina and Kodachi aren't like this as I watched the others sparred, but my eyes were distracted by Mousse. As he won't admit that he was in love with me, but it has been the same for me since I hated when people jumped into conclusion. I do love him as a friend, but not loved him as a boyfriend yet. There are strings to tie since I go for the slow and steady, but not quick and fast.

We are considered except other as rivals when we exchanged moves between each other. I always do some correction for him since he wanted to become a doctor, but improved on his martial arts. None of the Amazons taught him on how to fight, but he learned something new. He was a genius, but the powers come above his head. I tried to remain a calm, but collective.

It was the same goes for the others, but none of us will fall in love. Peacock finds love overrated, but she was interested in Shinji. It was the same goes to Marie as she knew that another one will join, but we don't know when. Shinji and Peacock get along with each other except Marie hid her jealous. She was good friends with Peacock, but she doesn't understand how to express it. She was still gaining back something that she lost a long time ago, but it was the same goes to Nina Cortex.

I was shocked that her own uncle wanted her to follow his footsteps to become a villain. She loved animals, but her uncle got the nerved to replace her hands with metal. He wanted to watch her suffer as she hugged animals, but that is just cold hearted. It reminded me when I turned a sweet innocent girl into a monster as I had regrets, but I blamed it all on that bastard.

Nina struggled to gain something that she lost when she was forced to go to an academy where she learned to evil. This wasn't what she wanted, but I still see her in Painwheel's shadows. They have a struggled with the issues within the past, but I couldn't help when I should have gone back in time to prevent this from happening.

"Do you love Mousse?" Cerebella asked me, but I couldn't say when I hid my blushing within my mask.

"I like him as a friend, but not a lover," I said to her as I countered the argument, "Do you love the newcomer?"

She gave me the look, but I was reminded that she was going out with Miss Fortune. She was a lesbian when she quit being the leg breaker to the Medici Clan as she loved her little kitten so much. She doesn't want Miss Fortune to get hurt, but I never knew that they will pull it off. As for the newcomer, I was referring to Keitaro since she challenged him into a fight except she had her own guilt.

We weren't quite sure if he was single or not, but Parasoul had a thing for him. She was quite nervous when she always writes in her diary, but everyone suggested her to get married. She doesn't want to get married to be crowned as Queen, but she wanted to do it the hard way until her time comes.

We saw the fight as we watched from the distance, but I recognized Keitaro transforms his arms into weapons. As he clashed with Ranma and Mousse, but I don't think he could shape shift since he had a struggled. They were giving it all in the sparring, but it turned to the competition.

I don't think he is able to handle his own abilities, but he is the type of person that won't back down from the fight. He had the strength, but the speed. He was also at his limited since he was more aware of his surroundings due the damages, but my mind was worried about something. I don't know what when we were reminded of the debt problem.

"You know that they will try to shut this place down," she said to me.

"I don't want to think about it," I said to her.

We had the debt to deal it thanks to that hag due to the damage from Molmol Kingdom, but I hoped Parasoul succeeded with her plans. Since I could tell the pressure on her from when she came from work tiresome, but Umbrella had to understand that things have changed for the worse. We may be being bought or go to war, but we have to struggle. Cerebella nodded when she feels frightening when she felt the power from Keitaro, but I am glad that I am not the only one.

"Do you think he forgave me?"

"I don't know, but who fault was it to ruin breakfast?"

Cerebella didn't say a word as she knew this was her fault after all. I hoped she was able to change it since I knew Parasoul will scold at her, but she had time to ask Keitaro not take to challenge. From what we witnessed from him, he won't back down from the fight as his expression was serious. He doesn't show it when he remained calm as he sparred with Mousse and Ranma.

"Another issue that we needed to deal with," I said with a sighed when I was more concerned about Peacock and Marie.

They haven't been in school before with Peacock have been frying her brain on watching cartoons. She loved to cause trouble outside and inside of the place, but she and Marie never gains a childhood. They were both War Orphans, and Parasoul have trouble to get Peacock enrolled except she is very infamous. She and her goons caused more trouble when she got expelled more than twice, but she held a grudge against the Medici along with Marie. There are issues that I cannot explain that we needed someone to help her out into getting her into the school since she had been rejected. They won't accept a Lab Zero's Weapon into the school, but it was the same goes to Painwheel. I remained able to get her into her human form except the scars with her.

"I know," I said when I sighed with disappointment; "They will accept foreigners from a High-Class Family, but not the others."

They will accept Molmol Princess from another country, but they won't send the orphans to the school. They saw them as the freaks, but it was the same thing goes to Painwheel's parents. It left her the scars that her parents won't recognize her anymore while Painwheel wanted to kill Brain Drain for taking her parents' love, but we are her only family.

I cannot let Brain Drain shared the blame, but I was to blame about it. Umbrella gets the well-educated while we tried our best to homeschool while Ranma and the others studied in Canopy Kingdom. I have the experience as the nurse while Kodachi put out herself, even though, she is a Kuno. She sacrificed going to school part-time to homeschool them.

"At first, I thought she was a psycho," said Miss Fortune came out to join us from the balcony, "But appearance could be deceiving."

"Yes, you thought she was worse like Kaolla Su or her sister, but we learned to never judge her by appearance," I said in an apathetic, but I smiled, "We are very thankful that she is working part-time as a homeschool teacher while she balanced going to college."

"We were expecting Nina Cortex to the homeschool," Cerebella added.

"We have to remind ourselves that she came from a different background," Miss Fortune said to Cerebella as we were minded about that.

Nina Cortex is hard to come by when she is going to the same school like Painwheel and Fillia except she is a target to the organization.

"Couldn't you believe that Brain Drain wanted her to work with the Lab Zero?" Cerebella said and I didn't say a word, but I wanted to make sure that she doesn't.

It was because she came from the villain background and that's not a good sign. I knew Brain Drain wants her to take my place, but I needed to prevent her from making the same mistake that I made. I don't want her to fall a victim, but she doesn't socialize from the outside. It is mixed with good and bad, but she isn't like Kaolla Su.

Outside of the world, they think we are being a bad influence to the others, but they think it was our fault. We wanted to prove them wrong while Parasoul struggled to keep things in line. Since we took Nina in after she had a harsh childhood, but I will take down her uncle if he tried to take her away from the place. She is a target of the media due to the crimes that she was forced to commit, but it was harsh if anyone was in her place.

She came from Down Under, but she doesn't want to be lower than her uncle. I made a promise that I will find a way to replace her hands with new ones. There may be hope when I could see the light opened in what was going to unfold, but I could it take time.

* * *

**Keitaro's POV**

I overheard their conversation while I was sparring with Ranma and Mousse, but there are issues around the place. Peacock and Marie haven't been to school, but I was minded that my mother says to always help out. After the sparring, I was fit again except it got me worried about the visions and focusing on helping others. I cannot leave them with the piles of debt, but I knew something was very suspicious going on with the Molmol Princess.

I never heard such things since it hasn't come out in Japan and I was reminded that Kyoya told me about them. I was supposed to be their manager, and I don't want to take part of it. A crime has been committed and Hina is protecting them from their evil ways. My eyes were opened when I realized that the danger we are in, but I don't know who the voice within my head was.

My mother told me to never judge someone by their appearance; some will pretend that they are the victims. Others are too prideful to ignore the innocent and believed them forcing the innocent to suffer. Criminals always have ways if they are related to someone powerful than them or used their charisma take advantage.

They used fame and power to get what they wanted as they surrendered their souls to the devil. I never understood why people get all the power in the world and abused it, but I have no regrets. My mind was worried about someone who was my childhood friend, that person was Mitsumi. I was more worried about her since she is a close friend to me, but I wondered what was going to happen to her. I never met her for a long time, but my conscious never informed me about her.

It made me wondered if she was going to be manipulated by my grandmother to try to get me back into the Japan. I wondered if she was going to fall into a trap like Hina would do, but I remembered clearly that Mitsumi's family used to work with Hina. It made me wondered why Hina didn't hire them anymore when her scheme was trying to pair me up with someone. I was worried, but I wondered if my mother was able to help me out as I have a headache.

_"Don't worry, she is protected and she will not fall into the trap. She was a bit disappointing at the idiot for what she did, but she had changed over time. She is more different than expected when the media have always covered what to avoid."_

If the voice says that she was alright then I believed her when I had a headache. I felt very dizzy after the sparring or was it communicating with the voice. What was going on as I had a nosebleed before I passed out? Why was my headache when I had a blurry vision? I don't understand, but I am not a pervert, but I felt something pounding inside of me.

"Hey, let's go to Tokyo University together…"

That voice sounded like me when I was a little boy, but I could recognize the other two voices. They sounded so familiar except I recognized Mitsumi, but not the other one.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan (Mint's POV)**

My Nanny was recovering from the hospital except it was disappointing that she was going to retire for what happen. I watched Narusegawa worked double hard since Motoko haven't showed up for work. I won't forgive her for what she has done, and the damage was taking a toll. As customers refused to be escorted to their seats since they don't trust her.

The media would never stop after the current event happened as it was a small city, but it got a worldwide attention. Narusegawa is attracting fewer customers within the Mew Mew Café with her attitude of hers, but there was nothing gentle about her. She wasn't calm to them, but she was aggressive to them like she was the Queen of Red Heart while we are nothing.

Our regular customers would rather order food online and have it delivered due to the state of the Mew Mew Café. The damage was done including the priceless chandelier and my parents refused to replace it since it was Narusegawa's irresponsibility actions. She was the Mocker of Exam, but she was downgraded to the Member of the Blacklist forever. She will have to work her ass off to make sure that she is able to cover the customers', the victims', the relatives', and last the damage for what she and her friend caused.

I don't want to work since it was my tea time, but it was also my homework time. I was forced to be reminded that I informed the Student Counsel about Motoko's attitude and abused with the blade. Everyone was disappointing that Motoko had ditched the challenge as her family arrived, but I felt bad for her family. They were banned from going near the school and the Proud Aoyama was forced to pay for their heir had done. Ootori-Sama had informed me of what happened through the website, and it was surprised that she was actually a coward.

She had the nerves to insult her respectable cousins along with Konno, but the tables were turned on her. She tried to escape to go to Canopy Kingdom except that won't work. As everyone smiled in victory as they cannot stop talk about what happen. It was bringing the pressure on Narusegawa since she wasn't aware of what happened just now.

I was reminded when she tried to punch one of our owners except she was under pressure that her family was going to suffer. I wished they would not allow her to work here instead I rather have her work someplace else than here. We are losing funds very badly to repair the damage and Ryou had to cover the cost of the funeral to the victims. He and Keiichiro kept an eye on her, but she was worse than a Chimera Animal combined.

She shows no sign of respect to anyone to anyone except she won't admit her fault. She doesn't seem to care about her own family except she was spoiled and ungraceful. Narusegawa and the others were staying at the Hina Inn as their own castle, but I was glad Shinobu is out of there. My parents came out of their business trip to confront the woman who returned from her vacation. The woman who kept it to protect an immature princess, but I don't want to tell her since it is a taboo.

"I CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

I flinched when she destroyed the pastry display case on the counter and it fell down on the floor. It was the waste of food when I saw her expression as she gave me that look. She marched up to me in anger and I ignored her. She got the nerve to destroy the personal property and the behavior was unacceptable. She is causing more damage than expected, but this doesn't work and what is.

"That will be added to the debt, what a complete fool to act such a spoiled brat," I replied.

"I don't care instead of not helping me out, you ended up wasting your own time drinking tea and doing things!" she yelled back, "How lazy can you get?"

Her behavior was going to the first strikeout of three since the business wasn't going well. The customers left due to her immature behavior through the broken entrance. As the construction workers were undergoing to repairs to fix the entrance except the businesses were going down.

"I am your boss and you have to follow my orders," I said to her, "I won't forgive what you and your idiot friend did to the others laterally with the damages to the Mew Mew Café and other business places. You and your friends disgrace to society claiming that you own territory; you could do what you sought. You could punch whoever you wanted without any explanation, you represented like you owned the world."

She took that as an insult, but I was giving her wisdom for her ignorance. She was banned from going to the universities within Japan, and her behavior isn't acceptable. None want to sponsor her due to her ignorance, but Ootori-Sama made sure of that. It seemed that she refused to admit it when she tried to say that I don't understand, but I do. So many controversial incidents were unacceptable and Hina Urashima had made tons of enemies for her scheme. She hasn't evicted the girls yet, but she has protected them like her own children.

"Mrs. Narusegawa," said Keiichiro as he walked up to her in a gently tone, "I believed you should focus on work than complaining, your job was to work to cover the damages of the Mew Mew Café. I would advise you to such thing."

"Who died and made you King, you perverted male?" Naru said as she cracked her knuckles, "You think you have the right to put a place where you could what you want with the girls to corrupt you. You have the right to do what you want with them."

She is immature when she claimed Ryou and Keiichiro are corrupting us, but everyone needed the job. What do you expect a woman's business area to dominate the men? I don't think so since they worked twice as harder than Narusegawa combine, but we and the Mew Mews worked here before her. I hoped she doesn't become a Mew Mew along with the Aoyama Girl since they will abuse their powers irresponsibly. She thinks all males are perverted and evil as she was ready to punch Keiichiro except she proved to be wrong. Keiichiro was defending himself from her punch, but I reacted when she punched the pillar. The second floor is going to lose the balance, but she was so stubborn when she caused more danger than anyone.

"Naru Narusegawa," said a voice belonged to none other than our new employee Mitsumi Otohime.

"Mitsumi, where are you doing here?" Naru said in surprise to see Mitsumi as her head shook with disapproval.

* * *

**Mitsumi's POV**

The rumors surfaced on Naru about the controversial incidents were more than just true, but I didn't believe it at first. I returned to go to Tokyo University, but I didn't see Keitaro for a long time. It wasn't surfacing on Naru alone, but it was related to the Hinata Inn where my family once worked in.

"This cannot be," I said in my mind when I reacted.

My mother doesn't want to think about this place since they lost their trust in Hina after she laid them off without any explanation. She made me replace me with Naru thinking they are a cute couple, but what I am seeing now. I saw Naru isn't a right one for Keitaro after she threatens my new boss, but it was horrifying. I needed a moment alone since I was filled with stress and thinking that I will be reunited with Keitaro and Naru except I was wrong.

I couldn't get it when Hina didn't inform us about the scandal going on between Hinata City and Hinata Inn. The news was escalating and I refused to go live in this place since I doubt that I had never expected Hina to be back stabber to her own family. I knew mom wouldn't do that, but it was so wrong on many levels. I wouldn't go near the terrorist within the Hinata Inn since Zakuro asked me to move in, and I cannot leave her hanging. She is a close friend to count on, but I don't care if she is a celebrity. She is still a friend to count on in a jam after my family had taken her in, and she is a sister to me.

I couldn't forget what she was doing to my family after this, but my mind was very stressful. The bad rumors were true when I stepped on the broken glass as the construction workers were doing their best to repair it. The news had reached my hometown and my family doesn't like it since they cannot believe that was Naru Narusegawa. Someone abusing the sword to attack an innocent person, that's just wrong on many levels. A terrorist living within the Hinata Inn; Hina called us back without informing us that that she convert it into the Dorm.

My brothers came back with scars and there is a huge medical bill. Hina never cared about us, but she had to take responsibility since my brothers expecting it to the Inn. Those girls staying at the Inn, they were very rude to them, and they told me that it was Naru Narusegawa. I didn't believe them at first, but now I do. I owe them an apology for that; I couldn't believe it when I reached with Hinata City.

There was a petition going on to get Hinata City to have an election who will own the city, but to ban the girls living in the Hinata City over the internet. It was also on the media since I cannot blame the victims, but the police officers are trying their best. Something was wrong and I could feel it in the air. There are a few people asked me if I have anything to do with the Hinata House since I looked just like Naru, but I refused to answer them.

Since there is a trust factor going on as companies rejected my family while we have a situation. Keitaro's parents told us about it by phone and mail since we were closed to them, but I was happy mixed with upset at the same time. Keitaro's mother told me that Hina will try to manipulate me into getting Keitaro back, but he has reasons to be his own person. He had reason to be what he wanted, but my family remembered that Keitaro's aunt was supposed to take over. She left in anger and heartbreak when Hina hasn't kept her word. She was so focused on trying to match made Naru and Keitaro together while Yoko Urashima passed away.

My mom confronted her about it, but it didn't go well. My mind was fading away when I looked back as Naru was acting like an immature brat. It is no wonder that Tokyo University put her on the blacklist because her bullying ways. I could see now when she didn't hear me calling her name as she thinks male are sick perverts, but she is a jerk to everyone.

Mint looked up to me for help and I have to do something about it when I came down from behind her. I learned the basic steps from Zakuro to make a person fall unconscious, but I wasn't going to Tokyo University to be distracted. I wanted to go there to become a nurse and a baker, but I have already done with the certificate for the baker. I needed to deal with getting a degree for becoming a nurse while Zakuro is going to be a news journalist.

I was proud of her, but I wasn't much proud of that woman involving the scandal going on. I never want to go near Etsuko Yamanobe, those fools believed every word, but the lies were on the news. She had been stalking me from the beginning as I moved into the apartment, and had been asking questions. I wasn't naïve than before, but I was a different person. She asked me questions, but it was annoying. I was happy that she didn't stalk me when I headed inside, but it doesn't mean it was going to get better.

It was a huge surprise that Naru wondered why I am doing here, but what does it look like? I am here working, but she has the nerve to attack our manager except I knew what she did wrong. They informed me about the damage, but I don't want to go near the girls anyway.

"What does it look like?" I said to her, "I came to work part-time…"

"What you working here?" said Naru reacted with surprise, "This place isn't…"

She tried to pin the blame on them except I ended up giving her the slap. I wished Keitaro was here to see this, but I am glad that he is in another place. She was making a complete fool of herself, and I could see why she is infamous around the place.

"Shut up!" I said to her when I slapped her across the face leaving a hand mark, "I don't want to hear any lies, but I see why you were banned from going to any universities in Japan. I could why the Hinata Inn is infamous due to you… I never believe the rumor, but I cannot believe this is true."

Naru reacted when she feels the pain as it almost sent her flying into the wall, but it gave Keiichiro's time to escape to call the police officers. I heard about the debt that she owns along with Motoko, but I believe she was being irresponsible of her. This is why everyone referred them as the Hina Girls because they never get arrested, but I don't want anything to do with them.

"You don't understand, I was doing my best for every female to not work here," said Naru with prideful, but stubborn.

"Your mind is off somewhere thinking that you own the world," I yelled at her in anger, "I couldn't believe you…"

I don't listen to her ranting about them, but I ignored her while Mint relief that I arrived. The customers were gone, but it was closed early. Naru has to learn that insulting men without any real explanation will send her down into a sink hole. Her behavior was unacceptable until I never expected her to get worse than this. I knew I would have doubted for now on about the switcher between me and Naru. If Keitaro was here, he doesn't deserve Naru when I saw her acting like she owns the place. I wanted to prove to them that I am not like the others, but I have to win their trust.

"The police won't help," said Keiichiro to Ryou.

"That's very suspicious since the police officers came with the ambulance, but something seemed a bit off about the city," said Ryou as he was suspicious, "The Owner made sure Naru goes to work to pay the damage, but the debt that she caused."

"Hina Urashima is returning, so we will have to confront her about evicted Naru from the Inn," Keiichiro murmured.

I overheard them talking about the police officers and situations, but I knew Naru is going to work forever to cover the damage. I hoped someone who isn't foolish to not cover her debt since she is just a plain liar. Naru believed that I was against her when she gave me the look, but I looked away from her with disappointment. Mint was going to make sure that she is working overtime, but it does mean that they will press charges against her.

"Keiichiro was one who suggested Narusegawa and Samurai Girl to work to cover the damage, but I think it is going to be a bad idea," Mint said sighing.

As she takes out the cleaning supplies and we were forced to clean it, but Naru was very stubborn. She acted like she was a damned queen, but she was being a fool herself. She acted like that she deserved it when she left without acknowledging her mistake leaving us in the mess. She did it on purpose to make the company looked back as Ryou and Keiichiro is on edge.

* * *

**Naru's POV**

The plan was well done when I made sure that no customer will go near that male-dominated place, but I find it well done. I never expected Mitsumi would be here now; it has been a long time since I saw her. I was trying to what is right, but this place doesn't belong here. We have a reason to defend the innocent, but they don't see it. They think we are criminals, but those perverts don't know what they are dealing with. I wondered in my mind if Hina would get me out of this situation since I wanted to go back there. I wanted to continue on with my studies, but they have just completed morons. This doesn't meant that it was going to be over when I was giving dirty looks by everyone walking on by.

"Stupid Ootori, how dared he comes into our lives and ruined it?"

I don't care if he is friends with the Urashima Family, but he should learn his place in life. He was nothing more, but a rich snob who wanted to ruin everyone's life within the Hinata Inn. I was also disappointing in Shinobu for leaving the Hinata Inn for what danger outside of the comfort area for a little girl.

* * *

**Regular POV**

Naru was lost within her thoughts as she walked on the sidewalk until she sat down on the bus stop. She looked at the taxi cabs go on by without stopping to give her a ride. She grumbled under her breath when she was reminded of the incident involving her and Motoko was kicked out of the taxi cab because Shinobu's father had enough of them harassing him. She thinks that it was Shinobu's father who was corrupted her, but it wasn't her father.

Who was it that Shinobu is talking on the phone? She wanted to get to the bottom of it when she thinks Shinobu doesn't deserve to go back to her father. Things have changed for the worse, but she saw Shinobu as a weak girl. She saw her as the maid that does most of the chores, but the cooking. She wished Hina was here to turn things around to get back at Tokyo University, but Haruka was still the boss within the Girls' Dorm. She wished everything returned back to normal, but there was something else.

"Wait?" Naru said in her mind, "Haruka told us that her nephew was going to take over, but **WHERE WAS HE AT THE TIME?"**

Naru was reminded that the whole incidents before causing chaos, it was simply to head straight to the airport to confront the nephew who disrespecting Hina's wishes. The ones who led them in the loophole were Ootori because he doesn't want Keitaro to become a manager. Naru and Motoko believed that males don't belong in the Girl's Dorm, but they have mixed criticism since Hina blamed this one on him since he hasn't shown up.

"That baka still thinks that he could get away from it," she said as she grumbled her breath, "I was expecting the mother to be by our side for what her son did, but…"

Naru was reminded when Double came into the Hinata Inn to confront Haruka and the others, but she thought Double was on their side. It was a slap on the face when she ranted how immature they are. She was the one who caused Shinobu to switch sides after Shinobu spill out the beans about the incident.

"Can't Shinobu realize that it was an accident and let bye gone to be in the past," Naru said within her mind.

Naru and the others defended Su since they claimed that it wasn't her fault after all, but Shinobu believed that the others should have confronted her. Naru and the others are fools to believe that it isn't Su's fault.

"She forced Haruka to switch sides against us," Naru said in her mind, "Motoko says that there was something evil about this woman, but we still think she was a blind woman. How could her own son leave a blind person to defend herself in the world?"

Naru couldn't also believe that Haruka switched sides too as she is more strict. She expects them to make their own food and do their own chores early in the morning. She believed there were corruption in the world as the bus arrived when she came inside, she was pushed out of the bus.

"Sorry, we don't accept Psycho on the bus!" the bus driver said in anger.

"Who are you calling me a Psycho, I have every right to be riding on the bus like the others," Naru scolded in anger.

The bus driver laughed when the door closed as it left her behind in the dust. She grumbled under her breath when she blamed it on Ootori for this. She felt betrayed by the public when she continued to walk alone as people keep their distance. Everyone knew her and the Hinata Inn's Tenants as they keep their distance. This is how she wanted, but it feels uncomfortable when she reacted. She saw a fight on the screen as she was horrified when she recognized Motoko and Kitsune fighting two unfamiliar faces.

"Now that will teach her to learn her place in life!" said one man laughing at Motoko's defeated.

There was a huge group watching the current event, but Naru wasn't informed about it. She was feeling anger when they were insulting her two best friends before. She reacted that the two were recognizable as Motoko and Kitsune were outnumbered, but she was filled with anger. She was very angry for what happened right before her, she charged up at them in rage. She was ready to teach the bastard a lesson for laughing at her friend.

"Your temper will get the best of you, and you will end up regretting it," Kyoya's voice said within her mind.

The group noticed Naru charging at them as they scattered out of the way. Naru was angry when she was preparing her Naru Atomic Punch on the man who was laughing at her friend. Some were unaware of it since they were watching, but the others keep their distance. Naru targeting the man laughing, but she wasn't going to miss.

The pedestrians got out of the way while the parents protecting their children from harm, but everything was going slow mode. As the vehicles stop while the police officers were rushed in as they came out of there, but they kept their distance. The others ducked or hide behind barricades to protect themselves from Naru's punch.

"You are going to regret mocking my friends," Naru yelled as the man stepped back for a second as his cell phone rang.

The man wasn't aware of the danger except Naru missed the punch about an inch away. She reacted when she was missing her target, but she didn't realize that she punched someone else. Everyone was gasping in terror when she wondered what was going on, but there was blood on her hands.

"Monster, Hina Girl is a monster!"

"She just punched a child! What a monster?"

Naru looked around to see everyone keeping their distance, but this was the biggest mistake as Naru noticed the blood stain on her uniform. There were bloodstain on the screen, but Naru was shaking in fear. She feels something as disgusting as she saw the mother calling her a monster while the parents shielding their children's eyes. The others looked away in disgust, but disturbed while the man reacted in horror. Naru looked down to see a child crying as her fist was on the child's stomach. She reacted when she pulled it out as she was panicking in terror.

"This can't be, this can't be, this can't be!"

Naru reacted in panicking as she didn't mean it, but everyone was scared of her now. The police officers didn't do anything, but they were shocked. They took matters into their own hands to make an arrest now before they could Naru began to run away from them.

"This can't be happening, I didn't mean it!" Naru said within her mind.

"Someone do something about her, she and the Hina Girls are the danger to the Public."

"She deserved to be banned from public…"

"No second chance for a monster like her."

She had done something that she was going to regret, but she thinks it was all a dream. Her mind was filled with panic for what she had done, but she believed that Hina will get her out of the situations. She had to learn that Hina cannot get her out of there, but she covered her ears.

"I cannot believe that she was my classmate in Cram School…"

As she headed back to the Hinata Inn, but they have to understand that it wasn't her fault. They have to understand that it wasn't her fault as she thinks it was the dream. Until the police officers tackled her from behind and arrested her on the spot, Naru screamed when she demanded them to get off her.

"Do something about her, she is a danger to society," said another voice.

She cannot be arrested; her dreams were turned into the nightmare. She put up a good fight except she was tranquilized from behind as the police officers gathered around her to make an arrest. The image was going to scare her for life for good as her mind refused to admit her mistake. She heard the child screaming at the back of her head, and it will scar her forever.

"You will never admit your mistake, but you think that you focused that the world revolved around you," said Haruka's voice within Naru's mind, "But it will crush you when the tables turn against you, Narusegawa. You think Hina will get you get you out of the situation, but the memories will scar you forever. Don't come crawling to me when you are in a terrible situation since I don't want anything to do with you or anyone anymore..."

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**This chapter just ended with the twist… That's all I have to say, but I wondered what happen next. Anyone see a meanwhile about Motoko's Family or leave your suggestion please on what should happen next? It seemed Mitsumi have finally showed up in the chapter with Ryou and Keiichiro from Tokyo Mew Mew. How Naru WILL get out of the situation that she has caused?**

**Please leave your suggestions, ok?**

**Anyone will like to guess who is the second voice within Keitaro's mind?**


	14. Bitter Reality – Part 1

Fifty reviews, wow, I never expected this to happen since it is a milestone for me. I couldn't thank anyone enough for the review, but I am requesting reviewers send a suggestion on characters from different series to be in the next chapter.

It doesn't mean I am going to do with the OCs, but it does mean that I will have to change it into the cartoon crossover since it isn't going to be Love Hina and Skullgirls alone. Should I do it? I thanked you everyone for giving the encouragement to allow Skull Inn to continue.

Like I say, it isn't going to be Keitaro and the Skullgirls alone anymore, but the characters will still share their light per a character.

* * *

**Characters Feature:**

Aiko Senoo and her parents (Ojamajo Doremi)

Kaoru (Buttercup), Shou, Dai and their mother (PPGZ)

Ami Mizuno and her mother, but yes Rei was mentioned in the story (Sailor Moon)

Tamaki Suoh, Shizue Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, and etc. (Ouran High School Host Club)

Hina Urashima, Su, Kitsune, Kanako, and Yoko (Mentioned) (Love Hina)

Etsuko Yamanobe and Wakabayashi (Foxy Nude)

Nabiki Tendo and etc. (Ranma ½)

And etc.

* * *

Question: Does anyone think that Yoko was murdered or she was set-up to be killed by someone?

* * *

_Chapter 5: Bitter Reality – Part 1_

Hina wasn't a bit calm when she was waiting for the girls to return, but she cannot leave the other girls to starve. The Deliveryman hasn't arrived with the food while Zakuro was eating the ramen cup inside of her room. She felt uncomfortable when Motoko and Naru aren't home while Shinobu is away from the Hinata Inn. She keeps the sane mind when she was cooking for the tenants, but the music keeps her relax.

She was glad none were after Kitsune except she was worried about Su since she was trying to remove the device from her ankle. She was disappointed with the family and refused to accept reality. Keitaro refused to become the manager of the Inn while Haruka backstab her, but her father has come to take away everything. Hinata Inn was falling apart as it began to become unstable since there was no repairmen went near the Inn.

Hina has a lot to think about when it came to Su who was going to be at her new school by tomorrow. She was worried about the others who are considered to be her family than her own. She couldn't believe that Haruka would sell the Café to Ootori. Ootori ended up getting back at Hina and rejected her.

She tried to call people to get Su into the school, but she ended up getting rejected. She grumbled under her breath when she was expecting them to accept Su into their school. They have their own reasons to reject her due to Ootori's connection; it brought the Molmol Princess to go to a military school. Hina doesn't want her to go there, but what chores does she have now?

She has to disconnect the phones from the walls since she doesn't want to be informed with the bad news. She was forced to use Kitsune's cell phone for temporary until the phone numbers were changed in the process. The mails continued to pile up with the debt as it backfired on her.

None refused to stop sending threatening letters, restates, and the bills, but Hina was a step ahead. She knew that Nabiki will be coming soon since she respected her because her schemes. Etsuko is making sure that the inspectors won't shut down the place as she was in the panic, but she has a lot of henchmen before her.

Even, she made sure that the Police Chief doesn't get involved, but there have been loopholes from the deal. She wasn't impressed since none of the police officers are following the chief's order, but she made sure that they don't go near the Inn. She chopped the onions while Su came inside of the kitchen. She grabbed the bananas and eats her heart out as it wasn't the same.

She couldn't hope around when it was heavy on her. It was a struggled when she tried everything when she wanted to get rid of the devices, but the humiliation doesn't get in the way. She smiled, but thinks they are playing.

Hina could see the cheerfulness within Su, but she felt something wrong with her. She wasn't the same anymore when she struggled to remove it, but she doesn't feel the same when Shinobu humiliated her. It wasn't cheerful anymore for what Shinobu did and Hina expected her to apologize to Su for her misbehavior.

She would defend the rest of the girls, but not one of them since she believed that it was an accident. It was Su's careless irresponsibility for things on the floor, but she was cheerful. Her mind wasn't sharp since she believed that it was an accident, but won't admit her mistakes. Su never told anyone about the incidents when she went to Canopy Kingdom, but it was fun and games.

Su smiled like everyone will forgive her since she have diplomatic immunity and believed that she was could do what she wanted. It means bringing anything illegal from her country to Japan and she thought things were going to very fun like her own playground. Little did she know it was going to be soon ending since she believed that it was nothing wrong?

It will leave someone dead or victimized by her and Hina was on her side. She was able to get out of the situations thanks to Hina, but it doesn't mean it was going to be well. Ootori and Zakuro were very meanie to her, but they know prospective on abuse of power. Su wasn't quite please as everything was taken away from her and there was no fun anymore.

Su eats the bananas and threw them down, but Shinobu wasn't around anymore. Kitsune came down the stairs, but she didn't see the bananas until she tripped one. She had the grabbed something except she flinched when her knee hits the leg of the table. It was peace and quiet until Kitsune flinched when she looked at Su.

She grumbled under her breath when she has to pick up the banana peels, but she wanted to keep the trouble away from her. She was humiliated battle between Karin Kanzuki and Haruka Nogizaka, two rich skilled fighters as they revealed to be none other than Motoko's cousins. It was a huge surprise when Motoko never told her that she was related to them. She grumbled under her breath when she held it in except she was worried about her two best friends.

"Darn, I never thought it was going to get worse," Kitsune said within her mind.

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

Well, I don't have any guilty for what I did, but the humiliation that I received from the two famous fighters. It was the surprise that Motoko kept silence about her cousins and other relatives, but we didn't know that she was related to them. They got the nerve to humiliate both of us except they ambushed us from behind. It wasn't going as planned when Motoko tried to leave the country, but I have a reason to give her some encouragement. I don't want to be alone with Zakuro the jerk and the alcohol isn't keeping my troubles away.

I am worried about Naru when she was my first best friend from high school, but Hina wasn't going to happy. When she informed me that she is in the Jailhouse, but I knew she was able to get us all out of the situations. There had been a slight complaint when I got nightmares about owning a lot of the debt on the money and object that I borrow. I tried to befriend Zakuro to have my ways with her to try to get rich fast. I wasn't going to give up when I drink my sake while it wasn't the same anymore.

Su isn't herself anymore, and someone was monitoring the house to prevent her from doing invasion. There was also the invasion of privacy like this organization had caused trouble for Su, but I was disappointed in Shinobu for leaving the Inn. She moved, but none knows where she is.

No deliver men were going near the Inn since we have been waiting over three hours, but they expected us to starve to death. I don't think so, but I have to think of ways to return things back to normal. I watched Hina making dinner for us except Zakuro refused to share her food with us. She got another thing coming when I spread the bad rumors around that she was nothing, but a jerk.

I already informed the fans that she lived in the Inn to make sure that her life is a living hell. I was getting paid for spreading the rumors through the journal thanks to my freelance writers and the connection. It may be that I am able to work alongside with Etsuko Yamanobe or be rich very quickly. I will get paid quickly instead of working the job and I am able to send my money on gambling. I am able to drink my sakes unlimited, but my mind appeared to be unease.

Hina took everyone inside her home and treated us like daughters, but I have to do something to pay back for her respect. I wanted to make her smile again except her stress was getting the best of her. I don't know who her grandson was, but I cannot believe that he was disrespect to his own grandfather. I continued to drink the sake without any care, and I don't want to come out of there.

My mind appeared to be unease, but we know whose fault it is for leaving her nothing. Haruka wasn't going to take my side and talk some information except she expected me to work. There will be no alcohol allow, but I don't care anymore since I am low on money. The schemes were not going well without Naru and Motoko, but things are going very well.

I haven't got anything yet when my seducing skills aren't doing much good for me. As everyone was also avoiding me like a plague, but it wasn't much luck when I didn't tell anyone that I got the pink slip through the cellphone.

We weren't aware that someone was filming it live before the public and it was the worse day of my life. They don't have any soul anymore, but I wasn't going to work. I am allowing Hina to help us within the situation, but I am a laid back character.

I don't want to work, I would retire to drink sake and gamble my money away to see if I am able to win the big one. I was expecting to get rich quickly by befriending Zakuro except things fade up quickly when she was acting like a snob.

I didn't go back down on the schemes for a while now, but Hina was providing me the alcohols that she got from her World Tour. It wasn't doing much to satisfy my schemes when I looked out of the window, but I should have sworn that I saw his face before. Haruka was talking to him except he was older than I am. I wondered if that was Haruka's boyfriend, but she refused to look at the Hinata Inn.

Who was that person and I could able to scheme him out his money for what he got? It takes an operation involving Su's intelligence, but she can't now because of that thing in her ankle. Maybe someone is going to help Su breaks free from the device to find that grandson, but used her again to get what I wanted. I need to get rid of the motion sensor and hidden cameras around the place, but how?

"Don't worry, I will make sure that none makes your lives a living hell, my children," said Hina as she finished with dinner.

She carried the platter of food except her mind was calm, but I got the feeling that she will blame it on her grandson's mother. Motoko saw grandson's mother as a monster, but the others saw her as a blind woman.

"Su, Zakuro!" I yelled, "Dinner."

Su came down the stairs while Zakuro isn't coming down, but I was going to go into a night club to party with the celebrities. I don't have to work anymore, but I was determined to get what I wanted. I am not going to work, but I could always blackmail the others to make sure that I can get what I wanted. I am off the hook, but I knew Hina was going to watch my back.

Before we were going to chow down and there was a door knock on the door, I headed straight to the front door.

"Shinobu?" I asked.

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

It wasn't going to be easy when I am going to need backup with Kaoru and Ami when my Dad drove us here. It was going down when there were people rallied up for one incident, but we heard this on the radio. Aunt Saeko didn't want to risk Ami from being the victim, but it was the same goes to my parents. We never expected that it happened all of the sudden, but we knew that the place was very dangerous. The media wouldn't stop talking about it and I was worried about Shinobu.

"This is the place where Shinobu lived, this place is a dump," Kaoru said to me.

"This looked that it have been run down like someone neglected to take care of it," I said in my mind

She called us when we got worried about her, but it has been past five weeks. The word was out when the Molmol Princess got exiled from her school, and Shinobu stands up for herself. She didn't keep into herself, but she spread the world. We ignored the woman before us when we looked around the place, but my mom and dad doesn't like it. It looked like that it was overrun by gang members and this place isn't safe. It was run down and Ami made the comment except we didn't see this woman.

I warned my parents to keep their distance from her and it was the same goes to Kaoru too. Shinobu gives the details about the tenants, but we were glad to summarize it. My mom accompanied me, but she was ready to teach that woman a lesson to never lay a hand on my dad.

The incident burnt in our memories about the incident involving the worse news reporter Yamanobe, we tried to reason with Shinobu's mom. She believed in anything, but doesn't want to have anything to do with Uncle Maehara. I believed the argument doesn't mean anything anymore if she doesn't care about Shinobu, but she blamed it on him.

Shinobu never told her own mother about it, but it is about time that she tells her about the incident. She got my encouragement from me and our family to back her up during the rough time. Uncle Maehara told us about the first incident since Shinobu's former tenants thinks that he was corrupting her.

That makes us laugh since I know Uncle Maehara doesn't do that, but we worried about him. He informed us that he was threatening and assaulted by them, and one pulled out a sword on him. We presumed that it was Motoko Aoyama, but she doesn't deserve to be the heir. My cousin told me that she was banned from the school, but she could almost feel bad for the family. Her family is also distrusted by the public for what the Samurai did.

"Kaoru, you are careful!" said Aunt Mitsuko concerned.

She came out of the taxi van as she was a bit worried about us and told Shou Matsubara to remain inside of the vehicle. We were more worried about him since the incident made Kaoru's aunt to be concerned. Kaoru was concerned that her brother will fall victim to the other girls. We had this bad feeling about this place while the family headed into the café across the street.

"Shinobu?" said the woman as he was eyeing on my brother and relatives.

"Did Shinobu return?" said a second voice from inside.

"Do I look like that I am Shinobu?" I said when I gave her the look, "I am Shinobu's cousin Aiko Senoo!"

My aunt was right behind us with my dad escorting the younger sibling to Shou, but we haven't seen Mint yet. She is working part-time within the Mew Mew Café, but she gives us the status. Man, she needed to get out of the café, but it was pressure on her. It was too bad our relatives won't be coming since Yamanobe was bad news from the beginning. Mint hasn't got over the tragedy yet with another Rich Girl, but they have her out there working here. This wasn't right, but we will remain on guard.

* * *

**Ami's POV**

I don't trust this woman when her eyes were closed, but she was looking my uncle and cousins like that. Aunt Mitsuko, Cousin Dai, and Aunt Senoo don't trust this woman, but I was glad this event to confront the woman. My mother and I would open our doors for Shinobu to stay with us, but we didn't agree to allow her to leave her out in the cold. We don't agree to allow her to live in this place, but her mother is a complete fool to blame it on Uncle Maehara so much.

Rei told me that she and her grandfather have to leave to confront her cousin, but it was a shocker that the Samurai Girl was related to Rei. Before she left, she told me that they should never allow Motoko Aoyama to be the heir. I wanted to confront Motoko and that girl threatening our Uncle like that, but I should stay out of it. I have to stop studying to confront the owner of the Inn from that incident that could have killed Shinobu. I hoped Usagi and the others understood that Rei and I are taking it more serious than expected.

"ABOUT TIME!" said a voice as the woman got away to allow us to the come in.

There was trouble when a tanned girl came out of nowhere and almost tried to kick Aiko.

"This is for my cousin," she said to the foreigner.

Aiko ended up countered it by doing Super Suplex. I know it was rude, but I believed that it was self-defense from Aiko's part.

"AUGH, SU!" the woman said as she reacted in shock, but I was glad that my boyfriend didn't come.

We were prepared for this since they were filled with surprises. Kaoru's mother almost got a heart attack from the surprise attack while Aunt Senoo gave the woman the look. It took about thirty minutes to get things settled down between the tanned girl AKA our enemy and Aiko to settle down.

It shows the evidences that I feel bad for the victims of what they have to go through. I recognized this girl from somewhere when it can't be Molmol Princess from the online and she acts like this. Kaoru wanted to get into the fight, but she has to learn to behave. It leaves an unimpressed introduction between our family and the Hinata Inn's tenants. I wished Mint was there, but she have issues related to her Nanny who is in critical conditions.

"Mint, I wished you were here," I said in my mind.

"What are you doing to Su?" said an older woman as the woman held back the foreigner girl as she wanted to crawled Aiko out.

Dai and Aiko's mother held her back as the girl began to yell at us. She blamed everything on us, but not herself for what she did to Shinobu. She thinks that we are corrupting our cousins, but we are wiser than Molmol Princess. Shinobu has matured to realize that this isn't the place where we wanted her to be, but she thinks that we are the ones who were being jerked.

"You are the ones who corrupted her; you are the ones who made her into the meanie like you! **I DON'T LIKE YOU, YOU EXPECTED ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE HER, BUT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY"**

We heard the beeping noises coming from the device as Kitsune dragged the girl back inside. It seemed that she is under house arrest after being expelled from Shinobu's school and no schools will accept her. Our class got cancelled to listen to the current incident event within the auditorium. This is how a Molmol Princess acted, but I was glad that I was recording this since it was going to be a lawsuit.

* * *

**Hina's POV**

I looked at them when Kitsune held Su back when she dragged her back inside, but we don't want her to cause any more trouble. The dinner has to be interrupted by girls and a few relatives except it was very odd that their hair color is blue. It was troubling for the girls to wonder who she was talking to. I cannot leave them out, but I have to welcome them in. I know that they have to forgive Su for her actions, but they aren't going to sweep it under the rug. They wanted to have the meeting from someplace else, but there is nothing wrong here.

This is the first time that we encountered Shinobu's father except her mother and father alone, but they were a big one. She had three Aunts, one uncle, and five cousins, but I recognized a few faces. I was reminded that three children and the wife belonged to the famous wrestler. They came here, but I told the girls to keep an eye on her. I don't want another lawsuit from them, but there has to be another way out of this. I was sick and tired of being harassed from them, but I don't want to deal with another lawsuit.

It wasn't Su's fault, but everyone knows it and I looked at them when we sat down on the opposite side. I never wanted to go to the café since I feel unwelcome with Haruka's former café. It wasn't the same anymore except it was more high class, but it wasn't the same since Ootori had taken over.

"Welcome to the Ootori Café, I am your host Tamaki Suoh," said a Blond French-Japanese male teenager in the waiter outfit.

I never saw his face before, but he got to be from that infamous school that Kanako was going to now. He was the son of the Ouran Academy's Head Master and a foreign exchange woman. He was showing respect to Shinobu's family, but he gave me a glare except he remained calm.

He reminded me of that woman that my son married, but he ignored me like it was nothing. His grandmother is going to hear about this, but I never expected that she will be here. Kyoya is famous and the second owner of the Host Club in Ouran Academy, but he is not the image of his father for what he wanted him to believe. Naru and Motoko aren't going to be happy about the Hinata Café when they returned, but when will they returned.

"I will escort them into their seats," said Kyoya with a gentle smile before them, "Hina, you will have to pay a fee to enter."

"WHAT?" I said in astonishment, "Since when I have to pay a fee, Haruka never did that to her own mother before."

"Wrong," said Tamaki as he was peaceful, but solemnly, "You owe Ootori a lot and the café was able to cover half of it, but the rest is remaining. The Host Club, my father and I were informed by him and I will not permit girls from the annex across the street. My father is also very disappointing in you too along with my grandmother, but they are cutting ties with you for what stunt you tried to pull."

"What are you trying to prove?" I said to her in tranquilly.

"What the boy says that it is true?" said my dear friend Shizue Suoh as she walked up to me from the VIP Table, "I never expected how disappointed in you for what you did. You have all the money in the world and refused to allow Kanako to go to Ouran Academy."

"I have my reason to give her the best education with my knowledge," I said in a calmer, "But I don't see why Kanako would go to a high school and it is a waste of time."

Shizue shook her head with dissatisfaction when I heard murmurs from the background from the customers and employees. I wanted to continue on with the World Tour without any trouble instead I have the worse punishment. She doesn't accept Tamaki into the family since he was born from a French Woman and her son, but why would she be supportive of her grandson.

She and I had been long time friends along with a few others since Ootori, Suoh, and the Urashima were friends with each other. Everything went down in a sour note as we stood before them, but I had to get out of the customers' ways. I never expected that she was informed of the incidents, but she should have believed it. It seemed that our friendship will end before my eyes.

Shizue said to me, "Are you trying to corrupt Kanako, your granddaughter from not getting an education? You wasted it all on the World Tour that you don't deserve, you used honorably, but I never expected that you will go lower than that. This reminded me when you left your other daughter with a false promise, but she has succeeded. That reminds of the schemes that you pulled on Yoko Urashima as she and you went on the World Tour."

She had to bring it up, but I am better than the school. I am older and wiser to teach her the ways, but I will never pull the stunt on any of my family. My son refused to be the owner or followed the tradition that men takes over the Inn. Shizue had a disagreement since she was the Owner of Ouran Academy, but her son betrayed her. She doesn't hold any grudges anymore with her non-sense attitude, but compassion. She wasn't the same friend when she didn't support of her grandson being the heir due at the background.

"I was informed by your daughter-in-law for what you are trying to do and you hired a disgraceful whore to try to ruin a relationship," said Shizue to me in a calm, but outrage, "The whore who caused a death to an innocent victim turning the bad situation into a hentai. She corrupted the military to do her bidden, and you HELPED her out! This woman was behind the death of Mayumi Wakabayashi and it rings a slapped in the Wakabayashi's face on what you did!"

She has to bring it up, but how does she know about it? It can't be when I saw Kyoya gave me the glare as she was humiliated through the public area. Wakabayashi was my best customers within the Inn, but they stopped after they give birth to the child. I wanted to talk to her privately, but she was exposing things that the others should know.

She expected me to be Wakabayashi's side, but thanks to the connection. I made sure that Yamanobe doesn't go to prison since I have a reason to cover her tracks, but I have been giving a chance. I wanted her henchmen to pressure the police officers from keeping the deal before I was informed from her. I treated her like the rest of my tenants, but I have my personal reasons.

"HAVEN'T YOU HEARD FROM THE NEWS?" she yelled at me when I was within my own thoughts, "HINATA!"

"What news?" I replied to her when Shinobu's family was escorted their seat.

"Your tenant Narusegawa have sent an innocent child to the hospital in a Critical Condition and I wouldn't say that Aoyama has got what's coming," said Tamaki to me as he turned his back, "It was the same goes to Konno too as she was humiliated and we were advised to take precaution around foxes like her."

I was horrified, but I don't believe the news when I feel like the world was falling apart before my eyes. I didn't realize when I saw Etsuko doing her job at the news when she hid her real emotions on the news. I never expected that it was going to be harder, but my reasoning isn't going anywhere. When I got the glare from Shinobu's family as they showed disgusted at me. My face was shattered when I saw the fight involving Motoko and Kitsune, but Kitsune told me that they were bullied by them.

"I am disappointed in you, you are worse than the others," said Shizue to me with disgust, "I was expecting the father to take care of his three daughters, but I will not allow my grandson to get married to them. I am disappointed with the Kuno, his own son and father focus on other things, but I have two respected an old friend wishes to have mercy on the innocent children."

That woman, I wished they deport her back where she belonged, but my husband and Kanako will leave as well. They will leave me alone and I cannot allow it to happen. She didn't say who, but it doesn't mean that they will allow freeloader within the café. I watched when Kitsune tried to go in except Tamaki was very rude in a gentleman to close the door.

I hated every moment like this since my image is ruined. My eyes were opened to see repeating scenes on Motoko and Kitsune being bullied by the high-class fighters. I feel unwelcome when I was given the look, but I didn't see Mishima anywhere. My world was falling apart when everything crumbled before me and I feel heartbroken.

* * *

**Shizue's POV**

I was informed by Kyoya about the warnings and I couldn't believe what I am seeing. She turned away from me when she refused to pay a fee and I am not going to pay. She walked out of the café as she thinks it was unfair. How it is unfair for her? Her psycho tenants sent Mitsumi's siblings to the hospital and I know about Mitsumi's family since a few of her family members

She caused her family and the public to suffer without any information while she is on her World Tour. Her schemes weren't going to cut it when I never expected that Hina would go lower. She turned my back on me when she believed in her own imagination that the ungraceful girls deserved.

Ootori told me to come and witnessed since I knew what Hina's intentions as I was reminded of Yoko. She was a favorite student of mine to the Urashima, but she was withdrawn from the school to go on a Family Business.

It wasn't right in my opinion when I should have done something more to encourage her to continue on with her education. She loved tenants like her own family than her flesh and blood, but she betrayed the family with the debt.

I knew her schemes when her son married to a foreigner from Canopy Kingdom, but I thought it was an outrage. It reminded me that I disapproved my son to marry to French Woman, but we thought that we are smarter. Our children had to prove to be wiser than expected, but I regretted this one big time. I learned something that I cannot forget about her, but she was blind.

Her son refused to accept the fact that he won't marry to a woman from his country except he married another. She held the grudge until this day and I never realized that she was going a bit too far. She left behind the debt to force her family to suffer on what her son did. I find it going overboard, but I made sure that I cut ties with her.

There were no clues on how Yoko died while her sister left in anger when Hina was focusing on her scheme. She shows no soul when she doesn't approve on Yoko marrying to Heihachi Mishima. The police officers were banned from going near the place, but I was expecting that Hina is preventing them from continuing on with the investigation thanks to the whore. The Yamanobe was banned from going into the famous news stations and they were going to be exiled her for good. Hina interfered with the case and makes sure that they don't exile her.

I am not stupid, but I never expected that she was going to be worse like Soun Tendo, Nabiki Tendo, Akane Tendo, Gendo Saotome and the others. The elders have become immature and spoil, but rotten while a few elders show honor. I am very disappointing on what's become of them now as I headed back into my seat. I got the feelings that there were more secrets when Haruka wanted to get to the bottom of it, but it was grimmer than expected. I heard people were trying to unlock the safe from the upstairs, but there was no luck.

Mishima was out of the café as he was plotting something against Urashima, but he had my support at least. I knew that he could be power hungry, but he had his own honor standard for Haruka's sake. The current events got parents worried about their children, friends, and relatives who are out in the streets or going to college.

The tenants needed to be placed in the asylum and the Molmol Princess doesn't belong to anywhere, but a military school. Hina had her ways of trying to get Molmol Princess into my school with the information from Ootori. She was banned along with the other public and private school, and we are in the dark times.

I respected the Aoyama for a long time, but I lost my respect for them after they put the younger sister to take over. She was ungraceful and disapproved Mori on being together with her sister. She rants how males are perverts, but that got her banned from going to Ouran. She disrespected her own family and acted like they are nothing. Her family has famous fighters who shows more honor than her, but where are the pure within the family now?

"Did you see that?"

"We did, but I cannot believe what we are hearing now, dear?"

"Ami-Chan, did you record everything?"

"I couldn't get most of it, but I think this is the reason why we have the reason to press charges against here."

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

I never expected this old woman to be a criminal and allowed her tenant to take my cousin down. Everyone mistaking Aiko as Shinobu, but she got the nerve to ignore us. I could see the townspeople are holding a grudge against the woman for what happen. I was glad that Shinobu was out of the place for good because it was more dangerous than fighting Mojo with my teammates. It would be good for her to move with my family since I am outnumbered by my brothers.

We witnessed how she acted and overheard the conversations, but we have the reason to press charges against her and the Molmol Princess. We needed Shinobu's support since she had been tortured by them. She had been a victim, but there was no way that she cannot get away, but this woman who named Hinata "Hina" Urashima made enemies. I heard about the scandal and the images were disturbing. I won't attack anyone who doesn't have the weapons, but my aunts, mother, and uncle aren't impressed.

"Now, I know what Shinobu's father is trying to say now," Uncle Senoo said sighing, "If anyone threatening me, I will kick them out of the taxi cab without any question, but I cannot blame him."

"But that led to the event on what happen at the new café," said Aunt Senoo, "That woman gives me a chill, but I will not rude tenants going in my place and acting like they own the property. I felt bad for the innocent victim, but we were warned not to go near this place."

* * *

**Kyoya's POV**

It seemed that we met Shinobu's family as I watched up to them with a gentle smile. I could hear them having a conversation about a lawsuit against Hina and the Molmol Princess, but I could feel their pain too. I will provide the service, but they don't have to pay it since the debt collectors come by to try to plot something Hina. I cannot forget the last one tenant that is Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno since I got information that she is a party girl.

Zakuro wanted to press charges against Kitsune for trying to invade her personal place, but she was going to be coming out. I wished she came out earlier since she hasn't signed a contract yet for a year. The only one who was getting on her nerve was Kitsune and Su, but this doesn't mean that we are out of the woods. The agents have been monitoring the situations, but we aren't going to close down the Hinata Inn just yet.

We don't want to mob to break down to the town since I discovered there were unsolved crimes behind closed doors. I will need to get the Police Chief to trust me, but we wanted the police officers to side with us. Hina had lost her former friends, but I am interested in challenge since the accounts are still frozen. There is a lot of mystery to be solved within the Inn involving the disappearance or unsolved mystery death. Everyone says that "you will fall in love" like this place have mystical powers, but I don't believe in any of it.

We aren't going to allow the Molmol Princess to try something funny when I offered them food. I told Kanako the information, but she ended up helping me out. As she was going to be my eyes as she and her parents agreed to this. She was glad that her brother was away from this place when I told what Hina was planning to do them. Kanako distrusted her own grandmother when she was reminded that her mother almost going to adopt Shinji into her family. Her own grandmother rejected the idea, but I know she had a connection to his father. My father had met Gendo Ikari and he doesn't like him since we are much aware of the illegal activities behind the Nerv. We will deal with him last since he hasn't shown yet, but shows to be an uncaring father.

We are dealing with the Urashima, Tendo, and Gendo Saotome, but don't expect me on allowing them to run on Ranma Saotome's name. I find it very well suspicious on how Soun Tendo got the seat with the counselors, but it was going to change when I made a few calls. I loved to take challenges, but so does Kanako. She doesn't want her brother to fall victim to Hina or the other people's scheme, but I needed to express my time to try to find a way to love her.

"I never suspect that Urashima would such thing behind closed doors, Kyoya-Kun," said Kanako as he walked up to me when she gave the cook the order.

"Yes, if she was a kindly grandmother, she will make sure that she told the girls their mistake," I said to her, "But she didn't."

Kanako looked down in shame when she had a hard time adapting to the Ouran Academy thanks to her grandmother. She was able to disown her name, but they aren't going to go easy. When Hina did something unforgivable and it brings pressure on her very harsh as she tries to remain sane. I blamed it on Hina for doing much of the damage, but she is making a grave for herself.

* * *

**Kanako's POV**

It wasn't going to be very easy when I was able to go Ouran Academy with Kyoya-Kun, but there was more pressure. The evidences against my own grandmother fall back on me when I was mocked and I was overshadowed by Hina. No-one wanted to be friends with me because of what my grandmother did and they expected me to pay back or trying to take advantage of me. I wasn't much aware that Grandmother has a connection to the Yazuka and they expected me to pay back every yen.

Without the Host Club, I am not alone anymore, but I feared that I was going to be ambushed from behind by them. I will be violated, but everyone thinks that I am weak. I did prove to them that I am not weak since I sent them to the hospital, but I almost got expelled.

I don't need any protection, but mom always says that there will be a long road to recover. It won't be easy from the beginning, but everyone feared me except for a few. The whore tried to get everyone on her side instead of mine except she had made one mistake.

Unlike the other principals, they allowed it to slide under the rug and flattered by bribery. The students who are children of the Powerful Person will take advantage because they think they are untouchable and could what they want. They don't know that they will bring down entire families except they will grow up to be on the wrong path. The children who came from rich and claimed the commoners should follow their orders. They always abused powers and loved to make the other person miserable to make sure that they get what they want.

These girls who Hina cared, they are bullies claiming that men are evil except for Zakuro. Evil comes in different sizes and age, but it could be young child abusing their powers thinking that their innocents avoid trouble. An innocent person comes at the place at the wrong time to be tricked, but there will be those who drugged the innocent girls within the clubs. I never accept their food when my scents and visions made me aware what is going on. I don't want to be overshadowed by my own grandmother, but I will defend if I am forced to kill. The World is very cruel that we lived in, but they will never be peace until we come out of the darkness.

Keitaro is out of Japan from the hands of the woman who is my own former grandmother. I was disgusted for what she has done and tried to sink me down into the hole with the rest of the family. I showed that I am not weak or a victim when I didn't tell anyone that I killed those who tried to manipulate, violated, or drugged me. I was more like a Yazuka myself in the end, but someone will see as a person who will do the same thing like Hina.

I am just the victim like the rest of the world, but I have dreams like a normal girl. I wanted to become an actor, but it got me thinking twice about my dreams when the leech is behind me. I wanted to take over the bakery when I get older, even though, I don't like sweets.

I am aware of my abilities after my mother has the blood bond between my mother and me, but I could hear the voices too. As if I have friends from the shadows hiding to protect me from harm. Those who tried to harm me, they ended up disappearing or decaying before me. I teamed up with Kyoya because my visions informed me that my own grandmother's secrets, but the mystery surfaced around Aunt Yoko's death. It wasn't by accident when I put her in my place, but there was something evil within the Inn.

The Abandoned Annex has grim secrets that I could imagine when the voices called out for help. I informed Kyoya about the visions through the dreams and I saw through spirits looking at me with sadness. Hina had done something in the past, but there wasn't so sweet about having a grandmother.

She continued to hide things behind a closet fill with skeletons, but she has a nerve to hate my mother. There was something more about the hatred, but she was after something. My mother told me about the gifts and made sure that I don't say anything about my own grandmother.

My mother told me to respect my adopted sister Shinobu in her situation, but take pity on the victim instead of holding the grudge against them. They try to be my enemies, but I have a reason to ignore or killed them without anyone knowing that they are missing. Some ended up returning a few days later as they are broken inside after what sins that they made. I made sure that I taught them a lesson, but if their wills aren't broken.

They will always have an endless nightmare of being the victims themselves, but mom will get angry when I killed someone. She doesn't want me to become what she was before or becomes like a cold hearted woman known as the Black Dahlia. I never reveal my powers to my grandmother or the rest of the family since they will take advantage, but where did all the trust go? As former friends of the hag are heartbreaking for what the hag had become, but I was prepared for anything to get my revenge.

"Are you ready?" Kyoya said to me as I nodded.

I am not going to live inside of the Hinata Inn, but I was going to live with Aunt/Cousin Haruka and Uncle Mishima. I never wanted to go near the place from the beginning, but the only fear was getting in the way. It was the Yamanobe Whore, but I know Hina will not care about me if she tried to plot something against me.

I am much aware that she was going to be moving in with Tendo Con Artist from Nerima. Two women are a bad combination for a disaster to get what they wanted, but it was pure corruption within the Hinata City. I overheard them speaking within their private minds as they were plotting against the psycho, but they are going to target against her family first to make them feel the pain.

* * *

**Kitsune's POV**

After settling down Su, Granny Hina returned into the Inn, but she was fuming with anger. I never saw her like this when I watched her head up to the stairs to her room. I was informed that new tenants will arrive, but it wasn't going to be easy when I drank my last bottle of sake. My trouble was gone when my mind was clear, but I had bad luck when it came to gambling.

I lost all my money because of the money, but I refused to pay my rent as usual. I don't care if Zakuro was intimidating me from drinking my sake, but I am not going to work. I refused to listen to others thinking that I needed help due to my gambling and drinking problem, but I have my ways of getting them to change their minds.

I got nothing within the wallet stolen, but everyone saw me on live TV. I do like it better when Ootori didn't show up in thin air, but my mind told me that it was wrong. It doesn't matter when I got the items to sell like crazy, but she won't suspect a thing. When I came out of the Inn, but I could feel the atmosphere changing around me.

They knew who I am, but they won't stop me from doing what I want. The women gave me the look when they cling onto their men like they owes them, but a few went on by. I better get some money fast as I walked out of the Inn, but it was sad that Naru and Motoko aren't around anymore.

I have my ways when it comes to getting entertainment to see people in pain been more worth it. I was glad that there was no male as our manager, but sometimes I wished there was to rip him off. Those so-called FBI had taken Su's inventions and I wished she could come with me. It wasn't going to be the same since she was under house arrest and cannot come out. Su wasn't the same since the device was on her ankle, but Hina was trying to get her into different schools except they failed. I overheard her from the other side as I saw her moping and begging them to get her to school.

There was one school that she was going to go to, but it was going to be a bad one. That was going to be a military school and Haruka haven't been communicating with us since that elder man showed up with an odd hairstyle. It made me wondered if she was trying to get rich by marrying the rich person, but if she was. I will be leaving her in the dust to get married and get all of his money after the divorce was settled.

As I came into the Hinata Café, it wasn't the same anymore when Haruka gave up to Ootori. I tried to go get some alcohol, but there was no luck when I was kicked out without question before I stepped into the door. The cameras were getting me on my nerves when I tried to conned a man to sleep with me, but I wanted entertainment. It doesn't mean that I will have my way since they are aware of me now, but it wasn't going away anytime soon.

"I apologized that you cannot come inside since you are on the blacklist," said a blond French-Japanese male student.

I never saw him before, but he is very rich except he was more seductive and calm. He gave me a rose except the rose was rotten with thorns, but maybe I can ask him out on the date or maybe pickpocket his wallet. His tone sounded like a charming princess except he was hostile a serious. I tried to have my way with him by tripping on something to bump into him.

"Young lady, you are harassing my grandson," said an old woman as she gave me the look, "Leave at once, I am aware of your schemes into conning other men to do what you want. Don't expect yourself to be welcome at open arms in café shops, so leave…"

I saw girl accompanied Ootori as she gave me the look, but was this the girl who was Hina's grandmother? She looked darker as if she killed someone except she doesn't look like the blind woman. My gut instinct told me to keep a close distance from her since she gave the glare. I was famous around except it wasn't in the good way. The customers are enjoying their food, but they murmured their breath. They called me a "whore", "con woman", or bad nicknames. It wasn't good when the employees referred me as a "freeloader" as they give bad names.

I was forced to leave when they continued to throw insults, but the downside is that the alcohols aren't allowed anymore. I tried to get someone to pay for my drink to spend the night with me except I was blackmailed. Ootori made sure that my life was miserable, but I wished that he would leave town. I walked down the streets and the bars were closed that early. I went past the place, but it was also stored too. Every store didn't welcome me anymore and there are new signs around the place. I have no other choice when I decided to go into a new town except I never expected to be followed.

It doesn't mean that I will pay back Haruka for the miss rent by working. I am not going to work forever and Zakuro wasn't going to help me achieve my goal. She doesn't know that I was plotting to sell her things over the internet, but I was going to conned someone to get the money to pay the drinks. Until I came across Etsuko as she came out of the bar, I envied her when she wears luxurious clothes.

"Hello Kitsune, nice for you to drop on by," she said as she made the business men carried her stuff, "Would care if we care for the glass of wine?"

She was very famous and I respected because she was much of a trickster like me. She got the power in the world involving blackmail, manipulating and using her body to get what she wanted. She was attractive, but we were made for each other since I conned men to get what I wanted. When there was nothing going on within the Inn, but I enjoyed causing confusion to the other victims who stumble upon our dorm. I laughed at their torture, but I used my body to get what I wanted. Maybe she could get Kaolla Su out of the mess…

"Sure, I do!" I said to her when we headed inside of the bar.

As the businessmen were cursed by her beauty and the fan boys followed her like she was a goddess. This was going to be an easy life for me if I was rich, but I wanted to share secrets with her how she got it easy. Everyone doesn't know an opportunity, but everything went well until someone spilled the beans. She continued on to live thanks to Hina without exile, but I was glad that Hina bailed her out.

I never went inside of a luxurious erotic bar when I went with her except the fan boys stayed out. My eyes were opened wide when I saw everything luxurious and there are people to steal their money. Etsuko was welcomed except I recognized a few powerful people who were into politics, but they are celebrities.

I wondered why Zakuro doesn't go to these types of party from the beginning, but this is also Yazuka Members disguised as businessmen. I could recognize them since my father has a connection to them, but it got me enthusiastic and frightening. It was disappointing that he left us behind with the debt and the mother has nothing to do with me anymore because I was like him.

"Your friends had made a scare in Japan," she said as I followed her, "The others don't see any opportunities when they don't see one."

"I know right?" I said chuckling, "To think Ootori would ruin our lives by bringing our reputations down."

"Yes, this is why I don't like him from the beginning," Etsuko added when she hated Ootori as I could tell from her expression, "This was the reason why Hina avoided me from going inside of the Inn."

We headed into the private room, but it does mean that she could connect with someone to get rid of the cameras and devices. It was an invasion of privacy and it was ruining my mood since it wasn't the same anymore. We have our ways, but it wasn't fair for Shinobu to leave us behind like that. Hina expected her to listen to us, but that child was ungraceful. The media have exposed Motoko and I take a double course of humiliation. I was worried about Naru, but I knew what she was planning when she took out the cell phone.

"Hello Head Director of Tokyo University," she said in a business casual as she acted normal.

Her tones sounded like she owes the plan as I overheard her trying to reconsider Naru into going into Tokyo University again. If that ungraceful nephew was the one behind it and everything was going downhill for everyone. Etsuko grumbled under her breath when she hanged up the phone, but she was trying harder than Hina to get Naru back into the school. She needs someone else to do it for her since she was informed of a newcomer AKA Ice Queen from Nerima. I don't have any fear with her since we are close friends through the internet.

"It seemed that they will need to be intimidated since they won't change their mind about allowing your friend into going to Tokyo University," said Etsuko as she was upset, "due to the incident. She was still on the Blacklist, so there is no luck. While she has the worst luck, it seemed that there is a Loophole to get your foreign friend out of the situations and get someone to uninstall the cameras within your dorm."

"Are you going to help Kaolla Su out of the situation?" I said with high hope.

"Yes, but she is going into the worse school that I don't want her to go," Etsuko said to me.

We went through the door except I could have sworn that I was going to be watching from behind. The door was closed right behind, but it was going to be soundproof around the room. No-one is able to hear them from the inside and outside, but there was peace. The waiter offered us refreshment and I took the opportunities to exchange idea, but the chair turned to reveal to be Nabiki Tendo. It was about time that she was able to show up since I have high respect when she knows every single technique of crimes on the list.

"About time you two show up!" she said to us as she sits behind the chair, "It's about time that I am able to meet the Infamous among the Hina's tenants."

"We met over the internet," I said to her as she forgotten as she smiled.

"I have forgotten, but I have to deal with a sudden grandfather," Nabiki grumbled, but was serious, "To avoid the Foreign Princess who was soon going to be deported back to her country, I made connection to cover the incident up with my henchmen's help."

I was surprised when my prayer was answered that Su is able to return back to normal. I wondered how she was going to do it since she could make sure that she doesn't depart from Japan. I knew that she was able to pull it off without any problem and no government official were going to deport her out. Ootori got something in-store for him as I was much aware that everything was covered up from the incidents from the past.

Etsuko said, "The crime data erased on the government's computer, but there will be no proof for anyone to ban her from going into their school. Since we are going to need her with the skills, but we are going to have to be smart about it. Ootori is our primary enemy, but there are also two more added to the list."

Nabiki was serious except she grumbled under her breath when something was on her mind, but what it is?

* * *

**Nabiki's POV**

Those former Urashima got the nerve to call my grandfather, but it was a shame that they made an enemy to Etsuko and me. Hina had a reason to hire me due to my talents, but she needed someone to intimidated to makes sure nothing doesn't change. Etsuko was one step ahead on covering up the incident to make sure that the victims' voices were heard. It was disappointing that she wasn't to get Narusegawa back into the school. It was the same goes to Kaolla Su where she was heading off to, but their plans ended up backfire into making sure that I am able to get what I wanted.

The old man had held me back as he disowned the family from the incidents that we don't have any shame about. The only thing kept me back was holding was my own father and I needed to step out of my boundaries. He tried to get me banned from Tokyo University, but he ended up getting a slap on the face.

That bastard Ranma got the nerves to leave Nerima and things are going to hell for me and the family. Ranma didn't show up for the foreigner except it was suspicious that blind woman got connection to where Ranma is. We don't know where he is now except I was determined to find him, but it was the same thing goes to Granny Hina. She has been very supportive with the family, but I have to pay her respect to find the bastard and get him back to Japan.

Kitsune is a close friend of mine that isn't beyond professional like me, but it was going to be quite fun once again. We have an infamous and famous news reporter is going to help up with the scheme as she targeted her target the victims. She hasn't much of the luck when it comes to finding the right one, but she already used the hostage and turned it into every parent's worst nightmare. I laughed at the moment when the Ganguro got it coming for her.

It wasn't my own father holding me back, but it was a sudden person that abandoned us all. My fathers' dreams turned into nothing, but it was hard to track him down when he left behind no evidence. Akane wasn't the same when she was outraged about what Ranma did and I haven't much luck with the money since there were no nudity pictures anymore.

Bad enough, Kodachi Kuno ended up turning the other way as it caused the principal to get replaced. Grandfather has the last laugh for removing Dad from the counselor's chair and the debt was piling up. Ranma is gone and our fathers have to pay the prices, but that wasn't going to happen. I don't want Kasumi to turn faces when our father informed that Nodoka and Kasumi have gone Aoyama and Saotome within the limousine. They were going to be the new victims, but I haven't had a chance to meet him since I envied Motoko's sister for marrying to a fine man.

We would have been a powerful family if the wedding didn't ruin by sudden people, but it was very disappointing that there wasn't any challenge for my sister anymore. I was reminded that the challengers are more skill than her and she has been training without stopping. I never realized that Nodoka have connection to the powerful families in Japan, but it included the Aoyama too.

It was going to be the search for the two boys as my henchmen continued with their job, but we needed to make some money. I was informed by Hina that things won't last long when the Mishima is around and her own daughter disowned her last name to gain the old man. It may possibly that I am going to have my way with him along with Etsuko and Kitsune to try to get what we wanted. None were going to hit him since we have a genius by our side, but Etsuko took out her thump card for our victim. She looked like Naru, but she looked familiar when she has the huge busty breasts that I have ever seen before.

"Before we start with our plans," she said to us, "We are dealing with two more enemies? You knew the Mew Mew Café right?"

"What are you talking about it's just the café?" Kitsune said to them.

"Yeah, but my friends got in trouble with them," I said to them as I was reminded of the incident.

"The same incident about five weeks ago, but it was a good thing too since they are snoopy company to invade people's conversation."

We never believed her at first, but there was something fishy going on when they tried to figure out for what she was saying. There was something more than just a café alone, but they seemed to be smarter than me. From what I am doing is illegal, but I don't mind if I exposed the cafe to make the public think that we are the victims. There were going to be a lot of plans ahead of us, but none were going to stop us.

It will get Ranma and things off my mind to get things the way I wanted, but I felt something was suspicious around the place. The waiter is very suspicious as he offered us more drinks, but he isn't from around here anyway. As he excused himself from the area to the outside, but we will have to keep an eye on suspicious people before we get outsmarted by them. I wanted to get this out of mine, but tomorrow it will be Japan. It wouldn't be the world as I focused on my class the next day.

Etsuko's theory is about the Mew Mew Café being a spy for the government; I find it very funny in my opinion. None of the government will do something like that before as I acted professional, but I was laughing from the inside.

* * *

**Regular POV (The Trinity's Household)**

Back at the home, Double woke up from the nightmare on the couch as the teacup fell down from the table to the floor. Double was shaking when she felt something inside her ready to burst out of her. As she opened her eyes when she head her husband cooking within the kitchen. She was shaking when everything was going down. Her mind was worried about Keitaro and others as she checked the calendar. Mr. Urashima's and her anniversary was coming soon, but she doesn't want anything else. She wanted to be together with the family except something was on her mind as if someone was calling her from the graveyard.

She saw every visions were within the dream, but she was mixed with sadness and happiness except concerned. She felt something was wrong when another disaster was going to happen as the frame break with Yoko's face on it. There were words on the walls when she heard the voices of her master speaking to her. The memories flowed like it was yesterday as she got the images within her mind, but her mind was worried. She heard Shinobu helping in the kitchen except she was worried about Kanako and Keitaro in her mind.

"It's not over yet," said a voice, "While Keitaro is in another country, he is being targeted. The old hag refused to let it go as she is going to cause the war when there are new recruits. It isn't the same anymore when the secrets are covered up in the public's eyes and lies are getting the way. They are covering up the truth…"

* * *

**Double's POV**

The deal wasn't going to be made yet since my husband, Shinobu, and I have almost finished catering. The Tendo Encounter was enough to show that there are more obstacles as we refused to watch the TV. The public will be corrupted by the lies, the Hag refused to back down without the fight. There are more dangers ahead, but those who don't believe in the news. They knew the truth and she is her followers will go down into the pit. Our anniversary is going to come soon in two days, and my masters have warned that a disaster will come.

My mind was on Mitsumi and it wasn't a good sign when the whore will make her new victim suffer to gain back fame. I have to act fast when I got up on the chair, but I got a hint that someone will help her out. Hina's enemies knew the truth behind her schemes, but they will cause the war between the faiths of the Hinata House. There was something more than that since my thoughts was focused on Yoko, my sister-in-law and the mysterious death.

"Oh Yoko," I said in my mind as a tear streaming down my face.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**Note: I don't anything from Love Hina, Foxy Nude, Tokyo Mew Mew, Evangelion (Short), PPGZ, Ranma 1/2, Skullgirls, Tekken, and etc.**


End file.
